The Magic School: My Lovely, Scarlet
by Karura-Clarera
Summary: Erza Dreyar adalah seorang gadis yang telah menginjak 17 tahun. Ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penyihir demi mengalahkan kakaknya, Laxus Dreyar. Masuk ke sekolah sihir Fairy Tail dengan menyamar sebagai seorang pria! Kehidupan Erza sebagai pria pun ternyata terjalin rumit, berkat seorang pria bernama Jellal Fernandes!
1. Lebih Kuat dari Aniki

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School - My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By :Karura-Clarera**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai, hai! Karu akhirnya mempublish ff kedua FT-nya. Pertama-tama, Karu ingin menginformasikan sedikit bahwa FF ini mungkin sangat mustahil terjadi, tapi okelah semoga para readers ga bermasalah karena ini hanya fanfic. Cerita ini sebenarnya Karu terinspirasi dari sebuah film, tapi inspirasi bukan berarti menjiplaknya. Untuk alur murni hasil imajinasi Karura-Clarera. Semoga fanfic ini menarik. Mohon review untuk kekurangan dan lain sebagainya agar Karu tahu apakah fic ini layak atau tidak untuk dilanjutkan. Hehe, HAPPY READING! ^^**

 **.**

Namaku adalah Erza Dreyar. Perempuan. Usia 17 tahun. Akan melanjutkan ke sekolah tinggi. Ciri khasku adalah rambut merah panjangku.

Aku memiliki seorang kakak tunggal. Namanya adalah Laxus Dreyar. Ia memiliki rambut berwarna pirang dan tubuhnya sangat tinggi serta besar. Ia adalah seorang penyihir dari Special High School. Hm, dia tergabung dalam sebuah tim bernama Raijinshuu. Selain itu ia dikenal sebagai penyihir terhebat di sekolah tersebut.

"Hebat, Laxus! Serang terus, Laxus!" teriak kakek kami, Makarov Dreyar. Wajahnya berseri-seri melihat cucu pirangnya mengalahkan musuhnya satu per satu dalam ajang 'Double-S-Class Wizard' – sebuah ajang internasional untuk menentukan penyihir muda terhebat setanah Ishgar, ajang ini dilakukan secara berkelompok, satu kelompoknya ada 3 orang yang sudah berada di kelas S. Di ajang ini, masing-masing kelompok harus bertarung satu sama lain untuk memperoleh nilai tertinggi.

Aniki sudah memasuki babak Final. Ini adalah pertarungan terakhirnya. Dan...

"Pemenangnya adalah Raijinshuu! Dengan pemimpinnya adalah Laxus Dreyar, Freed Justine serta Bickslow sebagai anggotanya. Selamat atas keberhasilan kalian memperoleh gelar SS-Class!"

Aku dan kakek berdiri bersama penonton lain memberikan tepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah untuk Laxus-nii. Kakek menangis dengan bahagia melihat cucunya berhasil memperoleh gelar hebat itu di usia mudanya.

"Laxus! Laxus!" seru kakek berulang kali dari kursi penonton. Sayang suaranya tertutup berbagai suara dari penonton sehingga Laxus-nii tidak mendengar. "kau adalah cucuku yang terhebat! Cucuku yang hebat!" teriaknya lagi dengan bangga.

Yah, aku berusaha menenangkan kakek dan melihat Laxus-nii yang kini sedang diberi penghargaan oleh Dewan Sihir. Setelah itu, Laxus-nii menoleh kepada kami dan tersenyum bangga. Ia menunjukkan sebuah plakat penghargaan yang diberikan kepadanya oleh Dewan Sihir kepada kami.

Melihat itu kakek mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan terus berkata, "Kau hebat, cucuku! Sangat hebat!" ucapnya masih dengan air mata haru.

Pemandangan sore hari ini begitu indah dengan kemenangan Laxus-nii. Setelah mendapat gelar SS-Class ini, Laxus-nii sudah dinyatakan lulus dari sekolahnya dan diperkenankan untuk menjadi anggota penyihir yang dibimbing langsung oleh Dewan Sihir – dewan yang terdiri atas penyihir-penyihir terkuat di tanah Ishgar ini.

Dengan begitu, keindahan.. kebahagiaan yang aku dan kakek rasakan ini sebenarnya akan berujung pada kesepian. Karena Laxus-nii akan di asrama.

Tak terasa, satu tahun terlewati, setelah kemenangan SS-Class Laxus-nii. Ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah lagi. Sementara, kini kakek sedang sakit keras. Aku mencoba untuk menghubungi aniki, tetapi sia-sia, ia tetap tidak datang hingga akhirnya kakek meninggal.

Di hari pemakaman kakek pun, Laxus-nii tetap tidak datang. Aku terpaksa menangis sendiri. Tidak ada yang menghiburku selain tetangga dan beberapa teman dari sekolahku sekarang. Kehidupanku benar-benar hampa. Kepergian kakek benar-benar mengubahku. Terlebih saat aku tak sengaja mendapati artikel di majalah mengenai Laxus-nii.

Saat itu juga aku mengepalkan tanganku, muak melihat wajah sok kuat milik aniki di majalah itu. Hebat apanya?! Bagaimana ia hebat sedangkan ia melupakan segalanya? Melepas keluarganya? Hingga tega melupakan kakeknya.. kerabat keluarga yang ia miliki satu-satunya saat ini selain aku.

Aniki sekarang terkenal sebagai penyihir muda terkuat di Fiore. Aku bukan seorang penyihir.. Sebab, di tanah Fiore ini hanya pria yang boleh menjadi penyihir. Oleh sebab itulah sekolah sihir di Benua Ishgar hanya ada sekolah sihir khusus untuk laki-laki yang berusia 17 ke atas.

'Tekadku sudah bulat.

Aku akan menjadi penyihir, mengikuti Double-S Class Wizard, menjadi anggota dewan sihir dan mengalahkan aniki.

Bagaimanapun caranya, aku harus bisa mengalahkan aniki!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **LEBIH KUAT DARI ANIKI**

* * *

 **FIORE INTERNATIONAL HIGH SCHOOL – SEKOLAH SWASTA KHUSUS UNTUK WANITA**

"Hwahh, Lucy-Lucy! Lihat berita panas hari ini!" seru Levy di dalam kelas. Ia berlari ke kursi yang diduduki Lucy seraya menunjukkan majalah yang dibacanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Lucy sambil setengah menguap. Masih ngantuk.

"Hwaaa! Ada Gajeel di majalah ini! Akhirnya foto Gajeel diterbitkan juga!" seru Levy kegirangan sendiri.

Teman-teman di sekitar Levy ikut bergerombol karena penasaran. "Berisik sekali kau Levy!" tegur Cana tidak suka. Ia menarik kursi yang di sebelah Lucy dan ikut melihat majalah yang dibawa-bawa Levy itu.

"Hm, majalah Sorcerer sudah terbit yang edisi bulan ini.." gumam Bisca ikutan nimbrung. Ia mendudukan dirinya di dekat Levy dan ikut gosip bersama Levy.

Levy mengangguk-angguk dengan riangnya. Matanya bersinar bagai matahari terangnya. "Betul sekali, Bisca-chan! Artikel bulan ini adalah tentang penyihir Fairy Tail High School! Lihat! Ada Gajeel!" seru Levy lagi dengan bersemangat. Yah, ia memang penggemar Gajeel, seorang penyihir dari Fairy Tail High School.

"Heh, memang apa bagusnya Gajeel!" timpal Cana dengan suara khasnya. Dengan cepat, Cana membalik ke halaman depan yang berisi berita utama majalah Sorcerer hari ini. "lebih baik lihat ini!" tambah Cana sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Lucy mengangkat alisnya. "Hm, 5 Peringkat Penyihir Tampan Fairy Tail High School." Ucap Lucy begitu membaca tulisan besar yang ada di halaman utama itu. "wah, Fairy Tail terkenal memiliki banyak penyihir tampan." Komen Lucy antusias.

Tiga orang lainnya mencondongkan tubuh mereka untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas. "Siapa peringkat satunya?!" tanya Jenny yang tiba-tiba datang itu.

Keempat orang yang jadi subjek bicara terkejut setengah mati. Hah, kebiasaan Jenny. "Kau mengagetkanku, baka!" tegur Cana marah-marah.

"Maaf-maaf. Tapi yang lebih penting, siapa peringkat satu sampai limanya?!" tanya Jenny lagi dengan nada penuh semangat.

Levy berdeham. "Peringkat limanya Loke. Si rambut pirang itu."

"Yang benar Loke peringkat lima?!" teriak Lucy tidak percaya.

Cana menyentil lengan gadis itu. "Diam sedikit!" protesnya.

"Peringkat empatnya Gray Fullbuster." Ucap Levy lagi.

"Ah, Gray-sama!" teriak Juvia yang entah ada di mana. *dijambak Juvia*

"Peringkat tiganya Akaishi."

Lucy dan Cana berhigh five ria karena pemuda idaman mereka mendapat peringkat tiga besar. "Akai-kun memang yang tertampan!" seru mereka berdua sambil menari-nari.

"Peringkat duanya Hibiki Lates dan peringkat satunya adalah Jellal Fernandes." Sambung Levy pada akhirnya.

"Ah tidak! Hibiki-kun kalah dari Jellal! Kenapa?! Kenapa?!" tutur Jenny histeris. Idolanya adalah Hibiki dari Fairy Tail High School, sekolah sihir khusus laki-laki.

 **DI FAIRY TAIL MAGIC SCHOOL**

Fairy Tail sudah dikenal sebagai salah satu sekolah sihir besar dan ternama di Benua Ishgar. Tepatnya di negara Fiore, kota Magnolia. Sekolah tetangganya adalah Fiore International High School, sekolah internasional khusus untuk perempuan. Meski demikian, murid antar dua sekolah itu kecil sekali kemungkinannya untuk bertemu. Sebab Fairy Tail adalah sebuah sekolah asrama, sedangkan FIHS (Fiore International High School) tidak.

Sekolah sihir Fairy Tail juga sangat luas. Terdapat lima lapangan yang fungsinya untuk latihan fisik para muridnya. Gedung asrama dan gedung sekolahnya terpisah cukup jauh, jadi harus berjalan kaki selama lima menit untuk mencapai gedung sekolah dari asrama. Meski disebut asrama, tapi fasilitasnya seperti di hotel. Terdiri dari kamar tidur yang luas, bersih dan nyaman. Satu kamar ada satu kamar mandi, dua meja belajar, dua lemari untuk buku atau perlengkapan lain dan dua ranjang kayu yang disusun bersebelahan, lantainya pun ditutup dengan karpet agar menambah kenyamanan tiap muridnya, oh ya, ada sebuah dapur kecil dan kulkas juga. Selain itu juga ada lacrima yang fungsinya sama seperti televisi. Cukup lengkap, bukan?

Sekolah ini juga menyediakan kolam renang untuk olahraga muridnya. Untuk gedung sekolahnya mungkin terkesan gedung lama dan hanya ada 20 buah kelas saja sebab murid di Fairy Tail ini tidak terlalu banyak. Pembagian kelas di Fairy Tail ini sesuai dengan peringkat kekuatan sihir mereka, dibagi menjadi peringkat B, A, dan S. Saat ini penyihir kelas B ada 40 murid, kelas A ada 25 murid, sedangkan kelas S hanya 20 murid.

"Wah! Mirajane lagi-lagi jadi wanita tercantik nomor satu di Fiore!" ujar Natsu dengan terkagum-kagumnya.

Gray yang sedang tidur di kursi sebelahnya itu hanya mendelikkan matanya lalu menguap. Berbeda dengan Loke yang ikutan ingin lihat majalah yang sedang dibaca Natsu. "Hm, pantas saja lah, Mira-san kan seorang model." Tutur Loke sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Model itu apa maksudnya?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bodohnya.

Pria berambut hitam bernama Gajeel yang baru saja tiba di kelas, nyengir dengan wajah menyebalkan. "Katanya kau penyihir kelas S. Masa model saja tidak tahu? Payah!" cibir Gajeel tidak mau kalah.

"Memang ada hubungannya antara model dengan penyihir kelas S, hah?!" Natsu langsung berdiri dan menarik kerah seragam Gajeel. Hendak memulai pertengkaran. Gajeel menyeringai dan malah memasang wajah ngajak berantem.

Untung saja seorang pemuda berambut merah langsung menjauhkan wajah mereka jauh-jauh untuk melerai. "Dasar berisik! Berdebat di luar saja sana!" tegurnya dengan galak. Loke dan Gray yang menyaksikan itu tertawa-tawa.

"Aka..-akaishi!" celetuk Gajeel dan Natsu serempak. Kedua _dragon slayer_ itu memalingkan wajahnya karena terlalu takut pada pemuda berambut merah itu.

"Akaishi! Tumben kau datang terlambat?" tanya Gray yang masih duduk manis di tempat duduknya dengan menyandarkan sebelah lengannya di meja belakangnya.

"Hm, aku bangun kesiangan." Sahut pemuda yang dipanggil Akaishi itu sambil terduduk di kursi yang ada di belakang meja Gray.

Gray menyeringai. "Makanya, cari teman sekamar!" usul Gray dengan nada gurau. Karena ia tahu Akaishi hanya ingin menguasai kamar seorang diri. Sementara teman lainnya harus berbagi satu kamar dengan satu teman lainnya.

"Hah, tidak mau, ah. Lagian tidak ada murid yang tidak kebagian kamar juga. Jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menguasai kamar itu seorang diri." Sahut Akaishi dengan enteng. Kemudian ia mengambil beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya.

"Curang sekali, ketua kelas!" cibir Natsu dengan melancipkan bibirnya.

Mendengar itu Akaishi langsung memicingkan pada Natsu. "Hari ini tugasmu adalah mengelap semua jendela kelas, Natsu!" ucap Akaishi dengan nada mengancam. Natsu pura-pura tidak dengar dan malah siul-siul sendiri.

Inilah kekuatan Ketua Kelas. Ia bebas memerintah teman-temannya yang berhubungan dengan kelas. Membersihkan ruangan kelas memang kewajiban murid tiap kelas, akan dibuat jadwal bergilir dan yang menentukannya adalah ketua kelas mereka masing-masing.

Begitu Akaishi, Natsu dan yang lain sedang mengobrol ringan, seorang pemuda berambut biru masuk ke kelas dengan tergesa. Wajahnya panik dan kemejanya sedikit berantakan. Terlihat tangannya sibuk merogoh-rogoh tasnya seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah itu ia menuju mejanya dan mengintip kolong meja.

"Mencari apa, Jellal?" tanya Loke yang menghampiri pemuda berambut biru bernama Jellal itu.

Jellal mendongak pada Loke dan menghela napas. "Lagi-lagi ada barangku yang hilang, Loke." Terang Jellal dengan nada kesal. Setelah itu ia mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karena frustasi.

"Memang apa yang hilang?" tanya Natsu ikut penasaran.

"Pensil 2B-ku. Aku kira ketinggalan di kelas, ternyata tidak." Sahut Jellal lagi yang disusul helaan napas keras.

Natsu menaruh jarinya di bawah dagu lalu menoleh pada Akaishi. "Hoi, Ketua Kelas. Temanmu ada yang kehilangan barang terus-terusan, tuh." Seru Natsu pada Akaishi yang sedang membaca buku filsafat itu.

"Tugas ketua kelas adalah mengatur piket dan ketertiban kelas. Bukan mengurusi murid yang kehilangan barang." Sahut Akaishi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya. "Lagipula, Jellal kan ketua asrama di blok G dimana kita tinggal, harusnya ia yang mengurusi dirinya sendiri." Tambahnya dengan tegas.

Pemuda bersurai pink itu mendecih. "Terserah kamu, deh." Ucap Natsu menyerah. Ia memang sulit jika berdebat dengan Akaishi yang galak plus judes itu.

"Kebiasaan Akaishi. Tidak pernah peduli pada teman, ya.. Mengecewakan." Cibir Jellal menggeleng-geleng kepala seolah prihatin pada kecuekan pemuda bersurai merah itu.

"Hah, tidak usah komentar! Cari saja pensilmu itu, Jelly!" Sembur Akaishi tanpa memandang Jellal.

Jellal berdecak lidah. "Siapa sangka murid yang dikenal bringas di sekolah ini memanggilku Jelly? Oh Tuhan, imut sekali!" ejek Jellal yang diikuti tawaan dari Natsu, Gajeel, Loke dan juga Gray.

"Benar! Lucu sekali, tahu, Akaishi! Kau dapat darimana panggilan seperti itu?" timpal Gray yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak itu.

Mendengar tawaan temannya itu, Akaishi bersemu merah dan emosinya meletup-letup. "Hentikan! Kalian mengangguku!" balas Akaishi pura-pura tidak menggubris.

Jellal menghampiri Akaishi yang masih berkutat dengan bukunya itu. Sebelah tangannya menutup buku agar Akaishi menatapnya. "Apa maumu?" tanya Akaishi ketus.

Jellal tidak langsung menjawab. Ia memandang mata coklat Akaishi sejenak dan menyeringai. "Kau adalah teman yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku. Jadi kau harus membantuku." Ucap Jellal yang tak bisa ditebak makna tersembunyinya oleh Akaishi.

Akaishi menautkan sepasang alisnya. "Tidak perlu teman sebelah kamarmu, minta saja sama teman sekamarmu." Balas Akaishi lagi dengan menyenderkan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Matanya berkilat menatap Jellal seolah menantang pemuda surai biru itu.

"Jet itu murid kelas A. Selain itu ia komplotannya Droy." Terang Jellal dengan datar.

"Terus kenapa?" sahut Akaishi lagi nyolot.

Jellal menghela napas, "Sudah jelas, bukan? Mereka memiliki komplotan lagi dari FIHS (Fiore International High School)." Sambung Jellal masih memandang Akaishi.

Sekilas Akaishi memutar matanya lalu menggendikkan bahu.

"Heh, kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Jellal yang menyerah pun akhirnya kembali ke kursinya. Membuat empunya empat pasang mata lain memiringkan kepala karena bingung. Akaishi pun menggendikkan bahu lagi lalu kembali membaca buku yang dibacanya tadi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, murid lain mulai berdatangan dan tak lama dari itu pelajaran pun dimulai. Pelajaran pertama adalah pelajaran Gildarts-sensei yang mengajar tentang Ilmu Fisika dalam Sihir. (?)

Usai pelajarannya Gildarts _-sensei_ dilanjutkan pelajaran olahraga yang diajar oleh Ichiya _-sensei_. Olahraga hari ini adalah pengambilan nilai lari. Tak berlangsung lama, setelah pengambilan nilai murid-murid mendapatkan jam bebas sebelum akhirnya ke pelajaran selanjutnya.

Murid-murid yang berkeringat itu segera memasuki kelas untuk mendinginkan badan di ruang ber-AC. Jellal menarik sebuah kursi tepat di bawah AC dan membiarkan angin dingin itu menerpa tubuhnya yang berkeringat.

"Hati-hati, Ketua Asrama bisa masuk angin, loh." Ucap Natsu yang juga ikut-ikutan menarik kursi di sebelah Jellal dan mendinginkan tubuh di bawah AC.

"Heh, sama saja kau juga masuk angin." Timpal Jellal tersenyum kecil. Loke dan Gray serta beberapa murid lain juga mengikuti tingkahnya. Berbeda dengan Akaishi yang keluar kelas dengan membawa seragam gantinya untuk berganti pakaian duluan.

"Hei, Akaishi! Aku juga mau ganti baju, tunggu aku!" seru Gajeel yang mengambil seragam gantinya di tas dan berlari mengejar Akaishi yang tidak menggubrisnya itu. "Hoi, Akaishi! Tunggu!" seru Gajeel lagi seraya berlari terbirit-birit.

Jellal dkk yang menyaksikan itu mengangkat sebelah alis. "Akaishi itu sedikit aneh, ya.." gumam Natsu memicingkan matanya pada arah kepergian Akaishi.

"Hm, benar. Ia jarang sekali bermain dengan kita." Tambah Loke menyetujui. "ditambah cara bicaranya yang tidak mengenakkan telinga."

"Yah, mungkin karena ia tinggal sendirian di kamar jadi ia merasa tidak memiliki teman." Tambah Gray.

Jellal terdiam dan hanya menatap AC yang berwarna putih itu.

"Hoi, Jellal, menurutmu bagaimana?" tanya Natsu penasaran.

Sekilas Jellal melirik pada pemuda bersurai pink itu lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Dia sungguh menyebalkan. Seperti wanita saja." Terang Jellal blak-blakan.

"Heh, iya juga! Apalagi panggilan 'Jelly'-nya itu sungguh girly, bukan?!" timpal Gray yang disusul tawaan membahana lagi.

"Tapi rasanya ia sungguh tidak menyukaimu, Jellal. Pernah ada masalah apa?" tanya Gray yang kemudian kepikiran hal itu.

Jellal kembali mengangkat bahu. "Yah, mungkin karena aku sering menyindirnya yang menguasai kamar asrama sendirian." Terang Jellal acuh tak acuh.

Natsu menyeringai. "Daripada membicarakan Akaishi yang tidak normal itu, mending kita membicarakan murid wanita yang cantik-cantik." Tutur Natsu dengan nada aneh. Hal tersebut langsung disetujui Loke.

Dengan segera, Natsu membuka majalah Sorcere yang ia bawa. Majalah Sorcerer itu adalah edisi tiga bulan yang lalu. Natsu belum membeli edisi barunya lagi karena sempat dimarahi oleh ibunya. Lagipula edisi tiga bulan lalu itu saja ia belum membacanya.

Pemuda surai pink itu membuka majalah halaman demi halaman bersama Loke. Mata Loke berbinar-binar tidak sabar melihat gadis yang diidamkannya. Bosan melihat pria terus-terusan. Kalau melihat wanita, itupun paling sensei-sensei yang mengajar di sini.

Perhatian kedua orang itu terpaku pada halaman dengan artikel yang disertakan foto seorang wanita berambut panjang berwarna merah.

Di saat itu juga, Gajeel dan Akaishi baru kembali dari ganti baju. Mereka langsung duduk di kursi mereka dan merapikan seragam olahraga mereka lagi.

"Adik dari penyihir terkemuka yang menggetarkan hati para pemuda di jajaran Fiore. Ia memiliki kemampuan mengayunkan pedang dengan luar biasa." Ucap Loke membacakan artikel yang ia baca.

"Wah, keren! Seorang pendekar wanita!" seru Natsu dengan mata melotot menatap foto wanita di majalah itu.

Teman-temannya yang ada di sekitar melirik dan mendengarkan apa yang diucapkannya karena tertarik. Termasuk Jellal dan juga Akaishi.

"'Ia adalah adik tunggal dari Laxus Dreyar – penyihir kelas SS muda – serta berhasil memenangkan banyak pertarungan pedang di Fiore.' Wah! Keren sekali! Cantik lagi!" komen Natsu begitu selesai membaca beberapa paragraf.

Beberapa temannya mulai mengerubung untuk melihat foto gadis itu. "Wah! Benar cantik!" timpal yang lainnya setelah melihat foto gadis itu.

"Sayangnya, wanita ini melanjutkan hidupnya di negeri lain dan tidak ada kabar jelasnya lagi." Sambung Natsu membaca paragraf akhir dari artikel itu. Penonton kecewa.

"Siapa nama wanita itu?" tanya Jellal dengan melirik foto gadis yang sedang dibicarakan itu.

Natsu mencari nama penyihir wanita itu. "Erza!" pekik Natsu dengan nada bersemangat seperti biasanya. Mendengar pernyataan itu, Akaishi yang sedang minum malah tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Max menepuk-nepuk punggungnya agar batuknya reda.

"Erza..?" ulang Jellal sambil merenung.

"Heh, ada apa, Jellal? Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, ya?!" goda Natsu. Beberapa murid lain ikutan menggodanya.

"Heh, mungkin." Gurau Jellal sambil menyeringai. "warna rambut dan tubuhnya sangat seksi, bukan?" tambah Jellal blak-blakan. Entah kenapa, Akaishi mendadak malah sesak napas dan wajahnya sedikit memerah. Ia mencoba untuk mengontrol dirinya itu dengan keluar kelas. Menghindar dari teman-temannya yang sedang menggoda-goda Jellal.

Akaishi berjalan cepat ke atap dan segera menghirup udara dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya secara cepat. "Baka! Kau ini Akaishi, baka! Bukan Erza! Erza sudah mati! Erza sudah mati!"

Akaishi yang sebenarnya adalah Erza. Menyamar sebagai laki-laki agar diperkenankan menjadi Penyihir SS-Class sama seperti anikinya. Perjuangannya untuk menjadi penyihir kelas S di Fairy Tail sangatlah sulit. Sudah satu tahun ia menjalani kehidupan seperti ini, ia tidak boleh menyerah.

.

.

Pelajaran terakhir adalah pelajaran Precht _-sensei_. Tema pelajarannya hari ini adalah meningkatkan Sword Skills. Skills yang sebenarnya tidak harus dimiliki oleh setiap penyihir.

"Ya, hari ini aku minta Jellal Fernandes dan Akaishi maju mempraktekan teknik yang saya ajarkan minggu lalu." Pinta Precht-sensei tiba-tiba. Membuat dua orang yang disebut itu terkejut setengah mati. Terlebih Jellal yang tidak terlalu suka pelajaran ilmu pedang ini.

Berbeda dengan Akaishi aka Erza, yang langsung ke tengah area untuk berduel dengan Jellal.

Jellal menyeret kakinya lalu mengambil sebuah pedang yang disediakan dekat area. Erza sudah memasang kuda-kudanya dan bersiap menghadapi Jellal. Pemuda bersurai biru itu ikut memasang kuda-kuda dan konsentrasi untuk mencari celah lemahnya si surai merah itu.

"Mulai!" pekik Precht mengaba-aba.

Jellal sedikit kesal karena Erza seperti tidak ada kelemahannya. Surai merah itu langsung melesat dan menyerang kaki kiri Jellal. Untunglah Jellal dapat membaca pergerakan orang yang diketahuinya sebagai Akaishi itu. Ia segera mengangkat kakinya lalu memutar tubuhnya dengan gesit serta mengarahkan pedangnya ke arah Erza.

SLANG!

Erza berhasil menangkis serangan pedang itu. Setelah itu Erza mendorong pedang Jellal dan mengadukan pedangnya beberapa kali dengan pedang Jellal. Sesekali pedang gadis itu hampir saja menebas telinga pemuda itu.

"Ayo, Jellal! Akaishi!" pekik beberapa murid yang mulai riuh.

Pertarungan masih berlangsung. Aduan pedang mereka makin cepat. Bunyi nyaring dari pedang mereka terdengar begitu merdu. Baik Jellal maupun Erza sudah mulai kelelahan, keringat yang mengucur di dahi mereka tidak dipedulikan.

Erza sempat merunduk dari serangan pedang Jellal dan menebaskan pedangnya di bawah kaki Jellal. Jellal melompat tinggi dan kembali mengayunkan pedangnya namun ditahan Erza dengan sekuat tenaga.

Pada akhirnya, Erza memutuskan menggunakan serangan pemungkasnya. Ia menangkis pedang Jellal lalu melompat dengan gerakan berputar seraya mengayunkan pedangnya pada pedang Jellal yang akhirnya malah terlempar itu karena Jellal longgar. Kaki Erza yang masih di udara menendang dada bidang Jellal hingga pemuda yang masih sedikit heran itu terjatuh ke tanah. Dengan segera Erza mengarahkan pedangnya tepat di sebelah kepala Jellal. Menandakan kemenangannya dalam pertarungan ini.

"CUKUP!" pekik Precht yang menghampiri Jellal dan Erza itu. "Wah, Akaishi memang luar biasa seperti biasanya." Pujinya sambil bertepuk tangan. Murid-murid yang lain pun ikut bertepuk tangan seraya menyoraki Erza.

Erza menyarungkan pedangnya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Jellal yang masih tertidur di tanah itu. Jellal menerima uluran itu dan bangkit dengan napas terengah. "Hah, aku memang selalu kalah denganmu jika bermain pedang." Gumamnya datar.

"Kau kalah denganku dalam segala hal." Tukas Erza dengan datar juga.

"Apa katamu?!" rutuk Jellal tidak terima. Erza hanya tersenyum dan mengangkat bahu. Ia meninggalkan Jellal dan mengambil minumnya.

Jellal mendengus. Precht _-sensei_ kembali memberikan beberapa kuliah lagi mengenai Sword Skill. Ah membosankan bagi Jellal dan lainnya. Mereka tidak terlalu suka bermain pedang. Rasanya hanya Gajeel dan Akaishi yang menyukainya.

Setelah selesai, murid-murid membereskan barang-barangnya dan hendak kembali ke asrama karena pelajaran hari ini sudah selesai. Erza dan Jellal pun demikian.

Jellal menyipitkan matanya pada Erza yang kini berjalan di depannya. Sebal. Itulah yang ia rasakan. Begitu memasuki gedung asrama, Jellal mendahului Erza dalam menaiki tangga dan segera ke kamarnya. Erza tidak peduli.

Erza berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya di kamar G-088. Sesampai di depan pintu, Erza merogoh kunci kamarnya di tas ranselnya. Membuka kamar dan masuk dengan perasaan lega. Tak lupa ia mengunci kembali kamarnya agar tidak ada sembarang orang masuk.

Begitu melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruh di rak dekat pintu, Erza membuka seragamnya yang berukuran lebih besar dari tubuhnya dan melemparnya di keranjang pakaian kotor. Setelah itu Erza melepaskan lilitan kain putih yang menutup dadanya agar terlihat bidang. Erza bisa bernapas lega setelahnya.

Segera Erza mengambil handuknya dan mandi dengan air hangat. Membasuh rambut dan seluruh tubuhnya. Ia sempat sedih begitu teringat rambut Scarlet panjangnya kini menjadi pendek agar memperlihatkan dirinya seperti laki-laki. Demi menjadi penyihir SS-Class. Erza tersenyum getir. "Ini semua demi aniki. Aku harus mengalahkannya!" gumamnya di tengah rintikan air hangat dari shower yang membasuh tubuhnya.

Beralih pada Jellal yang kini sedang berjongkok di kolong dan berjinjit ke atas lemari untuk mencari mugnya yang tiba-tiba saja hilang. Ia sempat mendecakkan lidah berkali-kali karena benda yang dicari tak kunjung muncul.

Ia pun kelelahan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di mini sofa depan televisi. Ia tambah kesal karena Jet, sang rekan sekamarnya itu belum juga kembali ke kamar. Sial, padahal Jellal ingin bertanya banyak hal. Ia sedikit curiga pada Jet. Kemungkinan besar orang itulah yang menyebabkan barang-barangnya hilang. Karena ia pernah sekali mendapati Jet memegang-megang beberapa barang Jellal dan hendak menyembunyikannya.

Jellal pun meraih handuknya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Membasuh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Yah, ia sangat perlu mendinginkan kepala dan seluruh tubuhnya. Setelah selesai, ia ke lemari untuk mencari pakaian. Usai berpakaian lengkap dengan T-Shirt berwarna Navy dengan celana selutut berwarna abu muda, Jellal mengecek isi lemari pakaiannya.

Tangannya giat menghitung-hitung jumlah pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari itu. Alisnya terangkat begitu menyadari lagi-lagi jumlahnya kurang dari yang seharusnya. "Aish, bahkan celana pendekku sampai dicuri. Hah, keterlaluan." Gerutu Jellal yang kemudian menutup lemarinya dengan kasar.

Ia memutuskan untuk menjernihkan pikirannya dengan keluar asrama dan berkeliling di taman. Menghirup udara segar. Yah, Jellal sedikit tenang begitu berjalan pelan di sekitar taman dan menyaksikan senja yang damai ini. Jellal melangkahkan kakinya sampai ke pintu gerbang di samping dan di situlah langkah kaki Jellal terhenti.

Dilihatnya Jet yang sedang memberikan sebuah kotak besar pada seorang gadis yang berambut biru yang bersembunyi di balik pintu gerbang yang tak dijaga satpam itu. Jellal menyipitkan matanya. Gadis itu membuka kotak besar dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotaknya. Mata Jellal membulat begitu tahu isi dari kotak itu adalah barang-barangnya yang hilang.

"Ah, terima kasih, Jet! Berkat kau, kita jadi punya barang yang dimiliki oleh Jellal-kun!" pekik gadis berambut biru, Levy, dengan girangnya. Membuat Jet tersipu dan salah tingkah.

"Bukan masalah. Itu adalah hal kecil." Sahut Jet sambil terkekeh. Setelah itu Levy menyodorkan sebuah amplop yang berisi bayaran untuk Jet. Lagi-lagi Jellal tertawa hambar melihat perbuatan di luar logika teman sekamarnya itu.

Hah, Jellal muak. Dia sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan pria yang berlari cepat itu. Melabrakpun percuma. Kenyataannya sudah banyak barang pribadinya hilang berkat teman sekamarnya. Mengetahui semua itu, Jellal segera ke ruangan Gildarts _-sensei_ untuk melaporkannya.

.

.

Setelah merapikan pakaiannya di lemari dan membereskan ranjangnya, Erza duduk di sofa dan menonton lacrima TV. Tangannya mengambil sebungkus snack rasa keju di meja dekat sofanya. Sementara matanya tetap fokus pada tayangan berita yang ditayangkan di TV-nya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Awalnya Erza pura-pura tidak mendengar ketukan pintu itu.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Erza melihat jam yang ada di dinding. Pukul 21.00. Siapa yang datang? Ah, paling Natsu yang sedang iseng.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

Kali ini ketukannya lebih keras lalu disusul oleh teriakan seseorang. "Akaishi! Buka pintunya!" teriak orang itu seraya menggebrak pintunya.

Wah gawat! Suara Ketua Asrama! Tumben sekali mendatangi kamarnya malam-malam begini. Dengan gesit Erza meluncur ke pintu dan membuka kuncinya.

Ia terkejut setengah mati melihat Jellal yang berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan dua buah koper di kedua tangannya dan satu tas ransel di pundaknya. Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya dengan wajah redup.

"Ada apa?" tanya Erza heran.

Jellal tidak langsung menjawab. Kemudian ia menunjukkan sebuah kertas tepat di depan wajah Erza. Gadis bersurai merah meraih kertas itu dengan kasar dan membacanya. "I-ini..." tuturnya terbata. Tangannya meremas kertas itu karena tidak percaya.

"Benar! Mulai hari ini, aku akan tinggal di kamar ini bersamamu!" potong Jellal dengan cepat. Kemudian ia menggeret dua kopernya ke dalam kamar Erza dengan gesit sebelum Erza mencegahnya. Erza yang tersadar dari lamunannya itu menarik lengan bajunya Jellal.

"Apa maksudmu tinggal di kamar ini, baka?!" tanya Erza dengan alis terangkat.

Jellal mengangkat bahu. "Gildarts _-sensei_ sudah menyetujuinya, bukan? Kau mau menentangnya? Lagipula akulah ketua asrama-nya, jadi jangan macam-macam." Balas Jellal dengan lancar.

Erza mendengus. "Aku tidak mau! Pindah ke kamar lain sana!" tukas Erza seraya menarik sebuah koper Jellal keluar tapi ditahan sang pemilik.

"Baka, memang kamar ini milikmu?!" tanya Jellal datar. "ingat, seharusnya satu kamar ditempati dua orang!"

"Terkecuali kamarku!" sela Erza. "lagipula kenapa kau pake pindah kamar segala?!"

Jellal mendecih. "Kau menyebalkan." Rutuknya.

Mendengar itu, Erza sedikit tertegun. Nada bicara Jellal saat mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut terdengar begitu menusuk di telinganya. Apa yang salah? Benar, ia memang menyebalkan.

Erza akhirnya terdiam dan menyerah. Lagian ia sedikit iba melihat wajah Jellal yang kelihatan lelah bercampur kesal itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menggeret kopernya ke dekat lemari lalu ia menidurkan dirinya di ranjang yang berada di dekat rak buku. Erza yang masih tertegun hanya memandang Jellal yang mulai mengatupkan matanya.

Erza menghela napas keras. Ia menghampiri Jellal yang tertidur itu. "Baiklah, kau boleh di kamar ini. Asalkan jangan pernah mengganggu atau merepotkanku!" perintah Erza dengan datar. Mendengar itu Jellal mendengus lalu membalik badannya, membelakangi Erza.

Erza ikut mendengus lalu berjalan kembali ke Lacrima TV dan mematikannya. Mood menonton TV-nya sudah sirna. Setelah itu ia menepikan koper dan tas ransel Jellal ke sebelah lemari pakaian yang kosong, juga menaruh sandal Jellal di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk. 'Sial, kenapa aku jadi memperhatikan pemuda itu?' pikir Erza dalam hati. Begitu serasa semuanya tertata benar, Erza mematikan lampu dan beranjak ke tempat tidurnya untuk tidur.

Hm, satu tahun berlalu, penyamaran Erza di sekolah ini berjalan mulus. Tapi kini seorang pemuda, Jellal Fernandes mulai mengusik ketentraman dan kerahasiannya. Apakah penyamaran Erza akan berhasil sampai akhirnya mengalahkan Laxus?

Kisah hidup Erza akan berubah drastis mulai dari sini...

Terima kasih kepada Jellal Fernandes, teman sekamarnya yang baru!

 **CHAPTER 1 END!**

 **Naah, demikianlah chap pertama. Jelek kah? Tidak menarik,kah? Tolong review, yaa.. Silakan kritik dan jika ada yang merasa kebingungan silakan tanyakan. Terima kasih sudah berkenan untuk membaca! Ditunggu reviewnya! ^o^**


	2. Kamar Baru, Teman Baru

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N: Naah, akhirnya bisa update lagi. Semoga tidak membosankan dan tidak mengecewakan, ya. Hanya sekadar info, untuk MLF diusahakan besok update, ya. Hehe. Okeyy, HAPPY READING! ^^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Kamar Baru, Teman Baru**

* * *

PUKUL 05.00 AM

Sang penyihir S Class, berambut biru samudera membuka mata _hazzle-_ nya di saat langit yang terlihat dari jendela yang ada di belakangnya itu masih gelap. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, memandang langit-langit putih serta merasakan atmosfer kamar yang sedikit berbeda dari biasanya.

Perlahan ia meregangkan tubuhnya dengan menarik tangannya ke atas lalu menggulung tubuhnya lagi dengan _bed cover_ putih yang menyelimutinya. Jellal memiringkan tubuhnya ke kiri dan ia hampir melompat begitu menyadari si Jet berubah jadi pemuda berambut merah dan berwajah mulus. Saking mulusnya sering ia bilang sebagai kategori cantik. Ah, ya, ia kan baru pindah kamar.

Mengingat itu, entah kenapa Jellal malah cengir-cengir sendiri. Berharap dunia sekolahnya jadi lebih baik dan berwarna dengan pindah kamar. Berganti teman sekamar, teman sekamarnya yang baru yakni Akaishi. Seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai pria sampai saat ini. Meski sebenarnya Jellal sering ragu, sih.

Namun, tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat perkataan Gildarts _-sensei_ yang selaku penanggung jawab asrama itu.

 _'_ _Kau boleh pindah ke kamar Akaishi, asalkan kau dapat berteman baik dengannya. Jika kau berhasil bersahabat dengannya dalam satu bulan, maka kau boleh menetap di kamar itu.'_

Ah, sial. Apa sih maksudnya perkataan Gildarts _-sensei_ itu?

Lagian Jellal sudah malas melihat tampang si pencuri aka Jet itu, jadi Jellal _'iya-iya'_ saja waktu Gildarts _-sensei_ memberi persyaratan tersebut.

Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, Gildarts _-sensei_ dan Akaishi itu memang dekat, sih. Jangan-jangan mereka itu memiliki hubungan darah.

Tidak mungkin.

Jellal menggeleng-geleng pada bantal untuk mengenyahkan pikiran anehnya. Lagian Akaishi itu memang peringkat satu di kelas, selain itu kemampuan sihirnya tergolong unik dan hebat. Dulu sewaktu masih di kelas A, Akaishi adalah orang nomor satu di kelas yang sudah menemukan ciri khas sihirnya. Yaitu sihir mengganti-ganti pedang sesuai yang dia inginkan. Hm, _Sword Skill_ -nya memang paling keren.

Hah, daripada terus berkutat pada Akaishi, mending mandi deh. Kebiasaan Jellal memang adalah mandi di pagi-pagi hari seperti ini. Paling siang ia mandi pukul enam pagi. Ckck.

Begitu menyibak _bed cover_ , Jellal menurunkan kakinya dan ia sedikit heran karena ada sepatu selop yang telah disediakan di bawah kasur itu. Sekilas ia menyipitkan matanya pada Akaishi, mengecek apakah temannya itu telah bangun dari tidurnya. Akaishi masih begitu lelap dalam tidurnya. Matanya tertutup serapat-rapatnya. Jellal mendengus.

"Dasar kerbau." Dengusnya sambil bersungut-sungut. Betapa kesalnya Jellal atas apa yang telah diperbuat pemuda berambut merah itu selama ini. Sudah jutek, galak, ketus, dingin, kalau diajak makan bersama malah melengos, minta diajarin malah menutup wajah dengan buku, ih pokoknya menyebalkan deh. "kalau bukan karena masalah terhimpit, aku tidak akan mau sekamar denganmu, deh." Sungut Jellal yang kali ini sambil melancipkan bibirnya itu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu berjalan sempoyongan. Ia mengucek mata pelan lalu mencari koper dan tas ranselnya. Begitu menemukannya, Jellal segera menyeret kaki pada koper dan tas ranselnya serta membuka lemari pakaian di dekat koper. Lagi-lagi Jellal menoleh pada Akaishi yang tidur dengan damai itu. "Sial, walau menyebalkan, orang ini juga perhatian, ya." Komennya seraya membuka dua kopernya dan merapikan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari pakaian kosong.

Selesai membereskan baju-bajunya dengan cepat, Jellal mengambil handuk dan meluncur ke kamar mandi. Matanya benar-benar tercengang melihat pemandangan kamar mandi yang bersih dan wangi ini. Tidak seperti kamar mandi di kamar sebelumnya. Lantainya bersih dan tidak ada lumut sama sekali, mungkin Akaishi menyikat kamar mandi ini setiap hari, pikir Jellal yang mengedarkan matanya pada setiap sudut kamar mandi.

"Tolol, kagum pada kamar mandi!" maki Jellal pada diri sendiri. Ia langsung menyalakan shower dan menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Jellal memakai shampoo dan sabun milik Akaishi, sebab sabun dan shampoo Jellal juga hilang entah kemana.

Jellal sempat heran, sebab shampoo dan sabun itu memiliki aroma lembut. Jarang sekali laki-laki ketus sepertinya suka bau yang lembut. Pikir Jellal. Selesai mandi, Jellal langsung menyibak handuknya dan melilitkannya ke pinggangnya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya.

Ia pun keluar begitu cueknya dengan bertelanjang dada tak menghiraukan Akaishi yang sudah terbangun. Jellal mengambil kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan celana pendeknya dari lemari. Begitu berbalik badan dari lemari, Jellal mendapati Akaishi yang sudah berdiri dari tempat tidur lalu ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi itu.

"Ohayou!" sapa Jellal dari pinggir pintu kamar mandi.

Erza menoleh singkat. "Hn." Sahutnya yang berupa helaan napas.

Jellal bersungut-sungut mendapat balasan seperti itu. 'Lihat saja, tidak sampai sebulan aku akan membuatmu berkata "Selamat pagi, Jellal _-kun._ Lihat saja, Akaishi, LIHAT SAJA!"' batin Jellal.

Usai bersikat gigi, Erza mengambil pakaian gantinya di lemari lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi lagi. "Minggir, aku mau mandi!" ucapnya ketus pada Jellal yang masih bergeming di pinggir pintu kamar mandi. Erza langsung masuk menutup pintu dengan kasar dan menguncinya.

Diperlakukan seperti itu, Jellal kembali bersungut-sungut. Yah, daripada bergerumbul sendiri mending masak buat sarapan deh. Jellal memutuskan ke dapur mini dalam kamar dan memasak _omelette_ dan memanggang roti dengan selai yang ada. Ah, sial, lagi-lagi Jellal geleng-geleng kagum melihat penataan dapur yang rapi dan sempurna itu. Berbagai toples selai dijajar dengan rapi di meja dekat kompor, ada juga toples berisi sereal. Begitu Jellal membuka kulkas, isinya pun lengkap dan ditata rapi. Bersih pula.

"Wahh, pacarmu pasti senang nih punya laki-laki yang rapi begini." Gumam Jellal di depan kulkas yang terbuka. Setelah mengambil dua butir telur dan sebotol susu, Jellal kembali menutup kulkas. Kemudian Jellal berputar-putar untuk mencari garam, kembali ke kulkas untuk mengambil bawang putih, paprika, dan keju.

Jellal langsung meracik bahan-bahan yang ia tahu itu dengan gaya ala chef. Memanaskan teflon lalu mengolesnya dengan minyak sedikit. Bunyi-bunyi yang menandakan kesibukannya di dapur pun mulai terdengar, membuatnya cecengiran hanya dengan membayangkan bagaimana Akaishi akan memuji masakannya. "Bahkan Jet ketagihan dengan masakanku, Akaishi. Lihat saja, kau pasti akan mengatakan 'Wah, enaknya, Chef Jellal. Kau yang terbaik!'" pikirnya sambil tertawa-tawa sendiri.

Begitu bunyi _toaster_ otomatis terdengar, Jellal mematikan kompornya. Ia beranjak mengangkat roti panggangnya dan segera mengoleskan dengan salah satu selai dari toples-toples selai yang tersedia. Ada selai coklat, strawberry, nanas, kacang, dan anggur. Jellal memilih selai coklat. Ia mengoleskan dua tangkap roti sambil bersenandung ria. Selesai sibuk dengan roti, Jellal segera menaruh omellete-nya di piring lalu menuangkan saus tomat di pinggiran piring. Setelah itu, ia menata kedua piring itu di meja makan kecil dekat dapur tak lupa piring berisi roti panggang. Ia kembali membalik badannya ke dapur dan mengambil dua gelas berukuran sedang dan menuangkan susu yang ada di kulkas serta menatanya di sebelah piring tadi.

"Finished!" pekik Jellal dengan bahagianya.

Di saat itu juga, Akaishi keluar dari kamar mandi dengan memakai seragam lengkap. 'Heh, lama juga pemuda ini mandinya.' Pikir Jellal. "Ohayou, Akaishi!" sapa Jellal lagi dengan senyum dibuat-buat ceria.

Akaishi menjemur handuknya di gantungan dekat pintu kamar mandi lalu segera ke meja makan. "Tidak usah mengatakannya dua kali." Balasnya datar. Jellal melengos. Begitu Akaishi duduk di kursi, Jellal pun duduk. Akaishi mengambil garpu yang sudah ditata Jellal.

"Kau yang menyiapkan semua ini?" tanya Erza usai mengedarkan matanya pada segelas susu, sepiring omellete dan sepiring roti panggang entah selai apa.

Jellal menyeringai. "Siapa lagi, baka?!" balas Jellal datar. Setelah itu ia mendongakkan kepalanya. "cepat makan, aku sudah menyiapkannya dengan susah payah." Ucap Jellal seraya mengambil roti panggang dan langsung menggigitnya.

Erza memotong-motong omellete jadi tiga bagian dan menusuknya dengan garpu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya. Jellal terfokus pada Erza yang kini sedang mengunyah omellete itu dalam diam namun dengan raut wajah yang aneh dan sulit ditebak.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jellal sambil menelan rotinya.

Si lawan bicaranya menghentikan kegiatan mengunyahnya dan menatap Jellal. "Terlalu asin." Terang Erza dengan nada rendah.

Tidak terima, Jellal ikut mencicipi omellete buatannya dan... "Hiah, kau benar, terlalu asin." Jellal terbatuk-batuk jadinya karena memang sangat asin di tenggorokannya. Erza menuangkan segelas air putih lalu menyodorkan pada Jellal.

"Terima kasih." Tutur Jellal.

Erza hanya mengangguk. Ia melanjutkan makannya, kini ia beralih pada roti panggang. Erza mengunyah roti itu dengan perlahan, lagi-lagi Jellal memperhatikannya dengan menelan ludah. Begitu Erza berhenti mengunyah, Jellal juga berhenti berkedip. "Hm, untung rotinya tidak gosong." Komen Erza yang disambut helaan napas lega oleh Jellal.

Gadis itu menghabiskan rotinya sampai habis lalu menenggak susu plain-nya sampai habis pula. Suara gelas yang bersentuhan dengan meja terdengar mantap, seolah menjadi suara palu hakim di pengadilan.

"Dengar, kau boleh tinggal di kamar ini, tapi harus menaati peraturan yang telah kubuat." Cetus Erza datar.

Jellal menggendikkan bahunya saat masih menggigit roti panggang selai coklat. "Apa itu?" tanyanya.

"Pertama, kita membereskan kamar secara bergantian. Kedua, jika membuat sarapan harus yang layak dimakan dan jangan buat omellete yang asin seperti ini lagi. Ketiga, jangan membuat keributan. Keempat, jangan membuat kamar ini berantakan, begitupula kamar mandinya. Kelima, jangan mengganggu urusan pribadiku." Jelas Erza sambil menunjukkan jarinya satu per satu yang diperhatikan Jellal dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Kalau kau melanggar salah satunya, silakan keluar dari kamar ini." Tegas Erza penuh penekanan. Jellal menghembuskan napasnya lalu berdecak lidah.

"Apalagi?" tanyanya datar.

"kalau memakai barangku, harus ijin. Kau memakai sabun dan shampoo-ku, kan?!"

Jellal berdeham, "Oh ayolah, sabun dan shampoo-ku habis dicuri oleh Jet. Ah, bahkan mug dan celana pendekku juga diambil olehnya. Menggelikan." Terangnya sambil geleng-geleng.

Erza memasang wajah datar. "Itu saja, kuharap kau nyaman di kamar ini, Fernandes-san." Tutur Erza tidak menghiraukan perkataan Jellal sebelumnya. Ia langsung berdiri dan membereskan piring kotor. "aku yang akan mencuci piringnya, kau ganti seragam saja sana. Nanti telat sampai kelas." Sambung Erza dari tempat mencuci piring.

Jellal hanya mendengus dan beranjak untuk ganti baju.

.

.

Di kelas, Jellal menaruh wajahnya di atas meja dengan mata menatap pintu kelas yang terbuka lebar. Sudah jam istirahat dan perut Jellal sama sekali tidak merasa lapar, kenyang mendengar suara ketus Akaishi tadi pagi. Pandangan matanya hanya setengah jelas, mengingat ia sedang depresi saat ini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, ketenangannya diganggu oleh wajah nyentrik temannya yang super heboh itu.

"Oi, Jellal!" seru Natsu yang memiringkan tubuhnya 90 derajat untuk mencapai wajahnya Jellal lurus-lurus.

Jellal yang kaget itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya seraya mengusap-usap mata seolah kesakitan. Begitu ia menghela napas, ia memberengut pada keempat orang temannya yang sudah bergerombol itu.

"Yo, Jellal, kudengar kau pindah kamar?" tanya Gray yang menarik kursi ke dekat Jellal.

Jellal hanya mengangguk dengan mendengus.

Natsu ikut menarik kursi, Loke dan Gajeel demikian. Sehingga tercipta suasana konferensi meja bundar di sana *PLAK*.

"Wuaah, kenapa?" tanya Loke penasaran. Mulutnya sibuk memakan pudding rasa mangga yang ia beli di kantin. Berbeda dengan Gajeel yang berisik sekali makan keripik kentang.

"Aku muak bersama Jet." Ucap Jellal datar. Kemudian tangannya ikut menyomot keripik kentang milik Gajeel itu dan mengunyah keripik itu dengan wajah lelah.

Loke menatap Gray dengan tanda tanya besar.

"Ia yang mengambil barang-barangku ternyata." Tambah Jellal sebelum pada akhirnya Loke bertanya lagi.

Keempat temannya itu terdiam. Mulai serius mendengarkan cerita Jellal. "Kemarin aku melihatnya bertransaksi dengan siswi FIHS (komplotannya, Levy)."

Gray langsung berceloteh. "Heh, untuk apa barang-barang itu?" tanyanya sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Kudengar aku masuk sebagai penyihir tertampan nomor satu di majalah Sorcerer edisi terbaru." Terang Jellal dengan wajah malas. Ia kembali menyomot keripik kentang Gajeel, lalu memakannya dan kembali bercerita, "dan banyak fan-girl yang begitu mengidolakan barang-barang pribadi milikku."

"Gila!" komen Gajeel sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Gray, Natsu dan Loke pun demikian.

"Kenapa tidak kau labrak saja, Jellal?" tanya Natsu sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Jellal. Menunjukkan keantusiasannya berbicara dengan Jellal, "bertarung saja dengan Jet! Lagipula kau tidak kalah lah jika diselesaikan dengan cara bertarung!" sambungnya dengan menggebu-gebu seperti biasanya.

Melihat Natsu, si Gajeel mendukungnya. Berbeda dengan Loke dan Gray yang hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Hah, sudahlah. Lagipula kurasa bertarung tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagian kudengar, barang-barang Hibiki juga banyak yang hilang dan si aktor pirang itu hanya biasa saja sepertinya, jadi ya aku juga biasa saja." Jelas Jellal dengan melipatkan tangannya di depan dada.

Natsu dan yang lain saling bertatapan satu sama lain, sedikit heran pada penjelasan Jellal itu. Tapi mereka manggut-manggut akhirnya.

"Sudahlah! Lagipula saatnya memberi pelajaran Akaishi! Dia sudah egois menguasai kamar seorang diri." Ucap Gajeel kemudian dengan suara khasnya. Natsu pun angguk-angguk mantap menyetujui.

Jellal menghela napas lelah setelahnya.

"Jellal, pasti sangat mengerikan, ya rasanya sekamar dengan Akaishi?" tanya Gray.

Jellal menghela napas lagi.

"Hm, tapi sepertinya Akaishi itu pendiam. Yang penting tidak mengganggumu, lah." Ucap Loke positif.

"Ya, Loke benar!" tambah Natsu sambil menunjuk Loke.

Jellal menghela napas pendek. "Ya, setidaknya ia tidak menggangguku." Sahut Jellal pada akhirnya.

"Sudahlah, daripada membicarakan Akaishi, lebih baik kita membicarakan gadis-gadis!" seru Natsu bersemangat. Kemudian disusul tawaan membahana yang mengisi seluruh kelas yang diisi oleh beberapa murid selain mereka juga. Hanya saja Akaishi tidak ada di dalam kelas.

"Oh, perfect, Natsu!" sahut Loke sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya dengan wajah yang berseri-seri. Jellal hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu.

Natsu kemudian merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Lihat, lihat! Wah! Akhirnya aku mengetahui alamat email Lucy!" pekiknya sambil loncat-loncat.

"Wah, beruntung sekali!" sahut Loke dengan iri. Mereka berdua akhirnya berebut ponsel Natsu untuk melihat balasan pesan email dari Lucy yang dikirim Natsu semalam. Usai Natsu membalas pesan Lucy itu, ia menoleh pada Jellal.

"Eh, ya, Jellal. Omong-omong aku juga tak sengaja menemukan alamat email Erza, loh!" cetus Natsu lagi.

"Hey, kecilkan suaramu, bodoh!" tegur Gajeel yang menoleh ke sekeliling kelas yang mulai ikutan mendengar pembicaraan mereka itu.

Natsu menunduk malu, "Maaf-maaf, aku terlalu bersemangat." Ucapnya merasa bersalah. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Jellal. "dengar, aku menemukan alamat email Erza, kau tertarik?" tanya Natsu sambil menyeringai.

Jellal terdiam dengan wajah sedikit memerah. "A-apa maksudmu? Kenapa bicaranya denganku?" tanyanya sambil memalingkan wajah. Salah tingkah.

"Bukannya kau tertarik pada Erza Dreyar yang ada di majalah waktu itu, Jellal?" cetus Loke dengan tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jellal itu. "kan katamu gadis itu sek-..."

"Ya ya ya, aku ingat!" potong Jellal cepat. "itu kan hanya bercanda! Jangan dilebih-lebihkan!"

Gray mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan ikut condong pada Jellal dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Lihat wajahmu, Jellal! Seperti orang alergi _strawberry_ yang makan _strawberry_.."

"Seperti orang makan besi yang baru saja ditempa." Tambah Gajeel tidak nyambung.

"Kau diam saja!" Gray menjitak kepala Gajeel.

Jellal memalingkan wajahnya lagi, "Jangan merajuk seperti itu, kalian! Itu hanya bercanda. BER-CAN-DA!" tambah Jellal dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

"Heh, kau akan menyesal seumur hidup karena menolak Erza, Jellal." sahut Natsu yang langsung mematikan ponselnya dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam saku.

"Terserah." Sahut Jellal acuh tak acuh.

Gray berbisik pada Loke dan Natsu saat mereka berjalan kembali ke kursi masing-masing, "Kita lihat saja perkembangannya." Bisiknya dengan ekor mata tertuju pada Jellal. Ia tidak membisikkannya pada Gajeel, sebab pria satu itu sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan topik ini. Yah, namanya juga pria berhati besi.

"Tenang, aku sudah menulis alamat email Erza di buku Jellal diam-diam. Pasti ia akan mengirim pesan pada gadis itu." ucap Natsu sambil terkikik bersama Loke dan Gray. Gajeel yang merasa ditinggalkan kemudian mendekat, namun sayang pembicaraan mereka sudah selesai.

.

.

Hari ketiga berada dalam satu kamar dengan Akaishi alias Erza.

Menjadi sahabat karib Akaishi dalam waktu satu bulan..

Yang benar saja! Bahkan Jellal juga ga minat buat temenan sama tuh orang. Hish, siapa yang akan tahan pada keangkuhan dan kejutekan orang itu.

Jellal pun berani bertaruh, Natsu dan Gajeel yang berhati besi baja anti api pun tidak kuat berada satu hari penuh saja di sisi Akaishi.

Sial, pekik Jellal dalam hati. Berulang kali. Kenapa belakangan nasibnya jadi sial?

Selagi menyeret kaki menuju kelas, Jellal membaca majalah yang ia pinjam dari Loke . Jellal membuka halaman ramalan zodiak.

 _'_ _Zodiak Jellal, Scorpio (buatan author)_

 _Warna keberuntungan: Hijau Tosca_

 _Keuangan: Mungkin akan mendapatkan penyusutan keuangan untuk bulan ini._

 _Hubungan Cinta: Pastikan cari yang setia._

 _Hubungan Teman: Jangan cari mati dengan teman sekamarmu!'_

"Yang benar saja! Bahkan ramalan ini saja bilang jangan cari mati dengannya! Hebat, sungguh hebat! Memang aku benar-benar akan mati?!" sungut Jellal sepanjang perjalanan di lorong menuju kelasnya. Tanpa disadarinya, dua orang _dragon slayer_ tengah ikut membaca majalah itu dari belakang bahunya.

"Pastikan cari yang setia, Jellal!" gumam Natsu dengan wajah datar dan tak berdosa.

"Oh, zodiak Jellal itu Scorpio, ya?" tambah Gajeel ikut-ikutan dengan tampang yang dipasang Natsu.

Menyadari dua orang yang menyadari apa yang tengah dilakukan Jellal, ia menutup majalah itu dan menjinjingnya. "Kalian berdua memang sukanya mengganggu suasana, ya." Tutur Jellal dengan helaan napas.

Natsu nyengir dan langsung merangkul Jellal. "Ohayou, Jellal _-kun_! Bagaimana kabarmu dengan si dia?!" tanya Natsu masih dengan cengiran lebar itu.

Kepala Jellal mulai berkedut-kedut kesal. "Baka, si dia siapa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

Gajeel terkekeh seperti biasanya, "Gehee, kau kurang tidur atau bagaimana? Kenapa dua hari ini sepertinya wajahmu kusut sekali?" tanyanya sambil memperhatikan wajah Jellal dengan intens.

Jellal mendengus. "Berhenti menatapku seperti itu, Gajeel. Aku hanya lelah karena kemarin harus bersih-bersih kamar, itu saja." Sahut Jellal seadanya.

Natsu dan rekan sekamarnya, Gajeel, itu saling menatap tidak mengerti. "Payah, untuk apa bersih-bersih?" tanya Gajeel dengan nada meremehkan.

"Akaishi itu tidak suka kotor, katanya juga dia alergi debu." Cetus Jellal datar.

"Berlebihan sekali si pahlawan pedang itu!" balas Natsu sambil tertawa. "kau belum menjawabku, bagaimana kabarmu dengan si dia?!" tanya Natsu lagi dengan mendekatkan kepalanya ke kepala Jellal.

Merasa begitu terhimpit oleh dua _dragon slayer_ itu, Jellal mendorong jauh-jauh kedua muka _dragon slayer_ hingga kedua orang tersebut tidak seimbang dan jatuh. Tanpa menunggu mereka berdiri lagi, Jellal langsung melesat pergi. Lagian muak juga ditanya 'si dia' 'si dia' oleh si Natsu. Lagipula siapa juga 'si dia' itu.

Sampai di kelas, Jellal berhenti sejenak di depan pintu lalu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya perlahan dalam mata terkatupnya. "Ya Tuhan, berikan aku hari yang menyenangkan hari ini." Doanya dalam gumaman. Barulah ia masuk ke dalam kelas yang sudah cukup ramai. Akaishi sudah tiba terlebih dahulu, sebenarnya hari ini dia yang membuat sarapan. Setelah membuat sarapan, lalu makan cepat-cepat, ia langsung beranjak pergi ke sekolah tanpa menunggu Jellal. eh ya, benar juga, sebenarnya Akaishi yang memasak sarapan setiap pagi. Sebab ia tahu Jellal itu tidak bisa memasak dengan enak. Haha.

Loke dan Gray bersama Max juga sedang ngerumpi entah apa topiknya. Lalu ada Hibiki yang sedang berbicara dengan Ren dan Eve. Eh, tumben sekali ada mereka bertiga. Biasanya kan mereka sibuk dengan acara pemotretan, syuting apalah Jellal tidak mengerti.

"Ohayou." Sapa Jellal dengan singkat begitu memasuki kelas. Ia langsung menuju kursinya di baris paling depan dan duduk dengan melepas tas punggung hitamnya.

Seperti biasa, Loke dan Gray langsung pindah tempat ke tempat Jellal. Max ditinggalin begitu aja. Natsu dan Gajeel yang juga baru datang itu langsung melempar tas ke tempatnya dan segera ikut berkumpul di meja Jellal.

"Ramai sekali, sih." Komen Jellal dengan dahi berkerut.

"Oh, ayolah, Jellal. Jangan ketularan angkuh seperti Akaishi begitu!" ucap Loke yang sudah duduk dengan menyilangkan kaki di atas meja Jellal.

Jellal menoleh pada Akaishi yang sedang tenangnya tertidur dengan wajah dibenamkan di kedua tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja, lalu ia menghela napas dan menatap keempat temannya itu. "Dengar, semakin hari dia itu semakin me-nye-bal-kan!" kata Jellal dengan penuh penekanan di kata akhir.

Loke dan yang lainnya saling bertatapan satu sama lain dengan memiringkan kepala.

"Bayangkan saja! Masa kemarin aku bertanya tentang PR matematika untuk minggu depan padanya dan hanya dibalas 'kerjakan sebisamu, baka'. Hih, dia benar-benar monster." Terang Jellal lagi dengan dongkolnya.

Melihat ekspresi dongkol Jellal yang jarang terlihat itu, Loke dan kawan-kawan tertawa sampai terpingkal-pingkal. "Lihat! Siapa yang bisa mengeluarkan ekspresi lucu Jellal ini kalau bukan Akaishi?! Hahahahaha!" ucap Natsu dengan suara keras.

"Bodoh! Kau bisa membangunkannya, bodoh!" timpal Gajeel sambil menjitak kepala berambut sakura itu.

"Waktumu tinggal 27 hari lagi untuk menjadikannya sahabat, Jellal. Kami pasti akan membantumu semaksimal mungkin!" ucap Gray sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jellal.

Jellal mengusap pundaknya seolah membersihkannya dari tangan Gray. "Tidak perlu dibantu. Aku bisa sendiri." Sahutnya dengan datar. Gray hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi, aneh juga, ya, Jellal." kata Loke seraya menaruh tangannya di bawah dagu. "Gildarts-sensei kenapa memberi syarat seperti itu, ya.. Sepertinya dia memang tahu banyak tentang Akaishi, bahkan ia tahu Akaishi itu bukan sahabatmu." Sambungnya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu pun ikut berpikir. "Yah, kau benar. Awalnya Gildarts-sensei tidak menyetujui aku pindah kamar, tapi begitu aku memohon-mohon, ia memberikan syarat seperti itu." jelas Jellal.

"Ah, lagipula siapa yang mau menjadi sahabat Akaishi si pendekar pedang sakti itu, baka?!" cetus Natsu lagi dengan suara keras.

Kali ini Gray dan Gajeel yang menjitaknya. "Kau bisa membangunkannya, bodoh!"

"Aw, sakit, bodoh!" rintih Natsu.

"Hei, sudah-sudah! Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian! Kita mulai pelajarannya!" seru Gildarts-sensei yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan sudah ada di balik meja guru dekat papan tulis itu.

"Huaa, Gildarts!" pekik Natsu sambil berlari terbirit ke kursinya. Langsung di- _crash_ sama Gildarts.

SKIP!

Gildarts berdiri di depan kelas seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat kayunya pada papan tulis. "Dengar!" cetusnya dengan tegas. "hari ini kita akan ke Lapangan Satu dan akan latihan sihir masing-masing. Nanti ada saya, Precht _-sensei_ , Ikaruga _-sensei_ dan Ur _-sensei_ yang akan melatih kalian. Mengerti?!"

"Mengerti, sensei.." balas kelas.

"Bagus! Cepat ganti baju kalian dan menuju Lapangan Satu!" ucap Gildarts yang kemudian berlalu pergi setelah menatap Akaishi yang mendengus itu. Sedangkan murid-murid kelas langsung beranjak untuk ganti baju.

Di lorong menuju lapangan, Gildarts menghela napas. "Hah, pasti Erza kesal deh karena aku memasukkan Jellal ke kamarnya. Tapi selama Erza menerima Jellal sebagai sahabatnya, itu bukan masalah." Tuturnya pelan seraya terkekeh.

Yap, benar. Gildarts salah satu sensei di sekolah ini yang sudah mengetahui identitas Akaishi sebenarnya. Awalnya banyak sensei termasuk dirinya yang menentang keinginan Erza, namun karena melihat kegigihan Erza, mereka akhirnya menerima Erza asal dengan syarat, Erza harus benar-benar bisa menjaga rahasianya. Dan untunglah selama setahun ini, Erza dapat menjaga rahasianya dengan baik.

.

.

Latihan Sihir hari ini berlangsung selama lima jam dengan dibagi jadi dua sesi. Di antara kedua sesi itu ada waktu untuk istirahat selama setengah jam. Di waktu lima jam itu, para murid berlatih dengan pelatih pembimbing mereka masing-masing sesuai jenis sihirnya. Erza dengan Ikaruga _-sensei_ , karena menggunakan sihir pedang. Sedangkan Jellal dan Loke dengan Precht _-sensei_ , Natsu dan Gajeel dengan Gildarts _-sensei_ , Gray dengan Ur _-sensei_.

Selama latihan tentu saja mereka tidak main-main. Karena mereka benar-benar ingin menjadi penyihir handal.

Jellal memperhatikan Erza yang masih diketahuinya sebagai Akaishi itu selama ia masih latihan. Ikaruga _-sensei_ memang terkenal mengajar dengan keras dan tanpa ampun. Jellal bisa melihat beberapa luka dari sayatan pedang sungguhan di lengan juga wajah Erza.

Melihat Erza yang masih gigih latihan padahal sudah memiliki luka seperti itu, Jellal menggeleng kepala karena kagum. Yah, padahal Jellal sendiri juga memiliki bekas luka sih akibat terserempet lapangan beberapa kali, meski sudah diobati.

Pelajaran untuk hari ini selesai. Murid-murid boleh kembali ke asrama. Ini hari Jumat, jadi jam pelajarannya singkat. Biasanya hanya berupa latihan sihir bersama seperti ini. Jellal dkk sedang membereskan barang-barang mereka karena akan kembali ke asrama. Begitu menggotong tasnya, Jellal menoleh pada Erza yang masih berlatih dengan Ikaruga itu. Bunyi desingan pedang yang beradu itu sedikit mengusik keibaan Jellal.

"Oi, Jellal, kau mau kembali ke asrama, tidak?" tanya Gray yang sudah mengenakan tas selempangnya.

Jellal tersentak dan langsung menghampiri Gray. "Hn." Sahut Jellal singkat.

"Eh, Jellal, habis ini kita pergi jalan-jalan ke cafe yang ada di sebelah FIHS itu, ya!" pinta Natsu dengan menggebu-gebu.

Jellal menganguk, "Hm, boleh." Sahutnnya singkat.

Latihan Erza dan beberapa temannya yang merupakan murid bimbingan Ikaruga selesai lima belas menit setelah Jellal kembali ke asrama. Seusai latihan, mereka diberikan beberapa petuah dari Ikaruga dan baru dipersilakan untuk pulang ke asrama.

Erza merasakan sakit di seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Perlahan ia mengusap darah kering yang ada di pipinya. Darah kering itulah yang menunjukkan bekas luka sayatan dari pedang. "Sial, perih." Gerutunya. Erza berjalan gontai ke toilet untuk mencuci wajahnya, setelah itu baru kembali ke asrama.

Sesampai di asrama, Erza merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil kunci untuk membuka kamarnya. Erza selalu mengatakan pada Jellal untuk selalu mengunci kamar baik jika ia di dalam kamar atau sedang di luar kamar. Oleh sebab itu, Erza dan Jellal mempunyai kunci masing-masing.

KLEK!

Begitu pintu terbuka, Erza masuk dan melepas sepatunya lalu menaruhnya di rak dekat pintu. Begitu menaruh sepatu, Erza menyadari sandal Jellal yang tidak ada, hanya ada sepatu sekolahnya saja. "Hm, baguslah pria itu pergi." Gumam Erza datar. Erza mengunci pintu kamarnya lagi dan langsung membuka seragamnya, menaruh di keranjang baju kotor lalu ke kamar mandi untuk mengguyur tubuhnya yang dekil dan bau karena berlatih terlalu lama di lapangan.

Usai mandi, Erza mengobati lukanya dengan beberapa rintihan akibat perih. "Hah, tahan, Akaishi. Seorang pria itu harus tahan dengan hal seperti ini!" rutuk Erza untuk mengenyahkan rasa sakit, namun sia-sia.

Selesai mengobati luka-lukanya, Erza mengerjakan PR untuk minggu depan dengan tenang, meski beberapa kali hatinya sedikit merasa resah. "Hm, sepi juga, ya." desahnya.

Di lain sisi, Jellal dkk sudah berada di Exceed Cafe. Mereka berlima – Jellal, Loke, Gray, Natsu dan Gajeel – duduk bersama di sebuah meja panjang yang cukup untuk mereka berlima. Meski akhirnya beberapa orang meninggalkan meja itu.

Natsu sebenarnya ke sini hanya untuk bertemu gebetannya yang bernama Lucy dari FIHS. Loke ikut nimbrung bersama Lucy dan Natsu yang tengah mesra-mesraan itu. Haha.

Sedangkan Gray saat ini sedang didekati oleh seorang gadis berambut biru yang bernama Juvia.

"Ayolah, Gray-sama, besok kan hari libur.. ayo kita ke bioskop malam ini!" ajak Juvia yang sudah gelayutan pada Gray itu.

"Sudah kukatakan, sebenarnya kenapa kau bersikeras mengajakku ke bioskop, hah?" tanya Gray yang mulai kesal itu.

Juvia mengangkat tangannya seolah memperagakan sesuatu, "Itu, loh, ada film Fairy Tail the Movie! Juvia ingin menonton itu!" celoteh Juvia sambil mengguncang tubuh Gray. Yah, sesungguhnya ia sudah dekat dengan Gray sejak SD. Tepatnya mereka adalah teman sekelas saat SD dan Juvia sudah menyukai Gray sejak saat itu hingga sekarang. (Menyeramkan sekali! Kata Gray)

"Oh, Fairy Tail, ya. (Kok seperti nama sekolah kita) Eh, Jellal, Gajeel, mau ikut tidak?" ajak Gray pada dua temannya yang sedang asik minum sambil melamun itu.

Jellal mengibaskan tangannya. "Tidak. Ajak Natsu saja sana!" cetus Jellal.

Gray menghela napas. Lalu ia bertanya pada Natsu yang duduk di tempat lain bersama Lucy dan Loke itu. Natsu Loke pun menerima ajakan Gray.

"Kalau Salamander ikut, aku juga ikut." Ucap Gajeel.

"Hm, ya sudah," sahut Gray. Lalu pemuda es itu menatap arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 04.00 PM. "berangkat sekarang saja, yuk. Nanti kemalaman pulangnya." Seru Gray.

"Ayo! Lets go!" pekik Natsu bersemangat. Ia langsung menggandeng Lucy dan berjalan bersama menuju bioskop. Berbeda dengan Juvia yang sedang berimajinasi sendiri sambil jingkrak-jingkrak.

Gray menghampiri Jellal sebentar."Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi bersama kita?" tanyanya lagi.

Jellal hanya mengangguk dengan wajah lelah. "Aku mengantuk." Tuturnya bohong.

"Hm, baiklah. Kalau begitu sampai jumpa, kawan!" sahut Gray yang kemudian berjalan menghampiri Natsu dll.

"Ya, hati-hati, kawan!" sahut Jellal.

Begitu gerombolan itu sudah menjauh, Jellal menghabiskan minumannya dan segera kembali ke asrama. Ia ingin tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil menonton tayangan berita sore. Lagipula, si Akaishi itu paling sudah tiba di kamar, jadi ia tidak merasa kesepian.

Tak lama Jellal sudah tiba di depan kamarnya lalu merogoh kunci dan membukanya. "Aku datang." Ucapnya begitu masuk, melepas sandal lalu menaruhnya di rak sepatu dekat pintu.

"Selamat datang." Sahut Erza dari meja belajarnya.

Jellal sedikit menyeringai tanpa sebab begitu mendengar jawaban dari Erza. Ah, akhirnya hati pemuda itu sedikit terbuka. Batin Jellal. Meja belajarnya dan Erza memang ditata berdekatan dengan disekat dua buah rak buku. Jadilah terbentuk seperti ruang belajar. Jellal masuk ke ruang belajar dan didapatinya Erza yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di atas mejanya itu. Beberapa tumpuk buku terlihat di sisi Erza. Begitu Jellal mendekat, ia baru menyadari bahwa Erza sedang mengerjakan PR-PR untuk minggu depan.

"Wah, kau rajin sekali, ya." Komen Jellal sambil berdecak lidah.

Erza menoleh pada Jellal dan mengedipkan matanya. "Aku menyimpan kemalasanku untuk esok hari." Jawabnya datar. Paling tidak, nada bicaranya tidak seketus sebelumnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Jellal tidak mengerti.

"Begini, aku mengerjakan semua PR untuk minggu depan. Jadi besok aku bisa bersantai, begitu." Terang Erza datar. Lalu ia kembali berkonsentrasi mengerjakan PR-nya.

Jellal takjub. "Wah, benar juga, ya. Ah, aku juga mau sepertimu!" Jellal langsung menarik kursinya dan duduk menghadap meja belajarnya sendiri lalu mengambil beberapa buku PR-nya dari laci mejanya. PR untuk minggu depan ada lima, masing-masing pelajaran Matematika (Jellal baru mengerjakannya setengah, karena susah, nanya Erza malah disuruh mengerjakan sebisanya), Fisika Sihir, Kimia Sihir, Ilmu Transformasi Sihir, dan Sihir Pembentukan. Meski mereka penyihir, mereka juga memiliki PR yang berhubungan dengan ilmu pasti. Alasannya mungkin agar lulus ujian Double-S Class. Karena ujian Double-S Class juga ada ujian tertulisnya.

Jellal mengerjakan dari Fisika, lalu Transformasi, Sihir Pembentukan, Kimia, baru kepada Matematika lagi. Kalau untuk Fisika, Kimia dan yang lain Jellal memang tidak perlu dipertanyakan. Ia memang menyukai semua pelajaran itu. Berbeda dengan matematika, ia sangat membenci matematika. Oleh sebab itu ia tidak bisa mengerjakan.

Satu jam terlewati dengan keheningan. Erza terlihat meregangkan tubuhnya lalu membereskan bukunya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan, mungkin, pikir Jellal.

Sedangkan Jellal sedang mencoret-coret kertas kosong berusaha mencari jawaban dari soal matematika. Erza berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Jellal. Ia sedikit mendengus melihat Jellal yang mulai pusing mengerjakan matematika itu.

BRUK!

Erza menjatuhkan buku matematikanya yang terbuka."Lihat caranya, aku sudah mengerjakan. Kau tidak mengerti, bukan?" tanyanya.

Jellal mendongakkan kepalanya sedikit heran pada Akaishi. Bahkan Jellal sempat menyipitkan matanya lalu berkedip berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa ini bukan mimpi.

"Cepat lihat!" tegur Erza dengan nada pura-pura kesal. Jellal terkekeh dan langsung melihat cara mengerjakan soal matematika itu.

"Wahh, aku lupa sekali dengan yang ini!" ucap Jellal begitu mengerti dengan cara pengerjaannya. "terima kasih!" serunya lagi sambil mendongak pada Erza dan tersenyum manis.

Eh, kenapa Erza jadi gugup melihat senyum itu.

"Y-ya, sa-sama-sama." Balasnya singkat. Setelah itu berlalu meninggalkan Jellal. Entah kenapa ia sedikit kasihan melihat Jellal yang kesusahan mengerjakan soal matematika itu, makanya ia kasih lihat PR nya.

Lagipula sebenarnya Erza ingin sedikit lunak pada Jellal, agar pria itu tidak terlalu menyebalkan. Erza sempat berpikir, aneh rasanya jika bersikap dingin dengan teman sekamar.

Lagian Gildarts _-sensei_ menceritakan bagaimana Jellal memohon-mohon pindah kamar padanya segala, sih. Gildarts juga kemarin bilang pada Erza, kalau Jellal berada di dunia yang tertekan. Sebenarnya kedua orang tuanya terus mengekangnya dan selalu mendambakan Jellal menjadi orang yang terbaik. Memang sih, kasihan juga.. Erza memahami itu.

Heh, tapi begitu melihat senyumnya tadi... Ah lupakan, lupakan!

Erza menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan pikirannya. Yang jelas, Erza merasa kasihan jika terus-terusan bersikap dingin pada Jellal. Titik.

Ia ke dapur untuk memasak ramen, sudah lapar. Lagian ini sudah jam setengah enam sore. "Hoi, Jellal, mau ramen tidak?!" sial kenapa aku jadi murah hati sama pemuda itu?!

"Ah, boleh boleh!" ucap Jellal dua kali. Nada suaranya terdengar senang bercampur heran.

"Oke." balas Erza singkat. Gadis berambut merah itu mengambil beberapa bungkus ramen dari rak dekat kompor lalu menaruh panci berisi air di atas kompor dan menyalakan api kompor.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ramen itu matang. Di saat Erza menuangkan ramen itu di mangkuk, Jellal keluar dari ruang belajar sambil menarik tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Sesekali hidung pemuda itu mengendus bau sedap dari dapur.

"Wah, laparnya!" kata Jellal begitu sudah duduk di kursi di meja makan.

"Makanlah." Ucap Erza singkat. Ia merapikan panci lalu segera ke meja makan juga.

"Itadakimasu!" ucap Jellal seraya mengambil sumpit bambunya. Ia langsung melahap ramen instan yang diberi irisan daging sapi panggang itu dengan lahapnya.

"Itadakimasu." Ucap Erza juga. Ia memakan ramennya perlahan. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang sangat rakus itu.

Di tengah kerakusannya, Jellal menatap Akaishi dengan intens lalu memicingkan matanya. "Hei, kau tidak sedang meracuniku, kan?" tanya Jellal.

Erza menyeringai. "Entahlah." Sahut Erza singkat.

Jellal mendengus. Ia pun tidak peduli dan langsung menghabiskan ramen itu sampai tak bersisa. Begitu Erza selesai makan, ia yang mencuci piring. Selesai cuci piring, Erza mendapati Jellal yang sedang meratap pada ponselnya di ruang belajar.

Sepertinya ia sedang mendapat suatu pesan penting. Pikir Erza.

Benar, pemuda berambut biru itu mendapatkan pesan yang memuakkan baginya. _'Jellal, kau harus lolos di ajang Double-S Class Wizard tahun depan.'_ Begitulah isi pesan dari Ultear, ibunya itu.

Hah, Jellal muak. Yang jelas, ia hanya ingin menjadi penyihir, tidak perlu ada embel-embel SS Class dan menjadi dewan sihir segala. Ia muak hanya dengan mendengar gelar Dewan Sihir itu.

Di ruang belajar, Erza menaruh buku yang tadi dipinjam Jellal ke dalam laci mejanya. Begitu Erza berbalik, Jellal sudah memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana dengan raut wajah aneh. Meski demikian, pemuda itu langsung berdeham lalu menoleh pada Erza dengan datar."Kau mau melakukan apa habis ini?" tanyanya.

Erza memutar matanya sesaat. Lalu menggendikkan bahunya, "Bukan urusanmu kurasa." Setelah itu Erza pergi meninggalkan Jellal yang tengah menyeringai itu.

Jellal membuntuti Erza yang keluar dari ruang belajar dan sedang mengambil jaket tebal berwarna coklat dari lemarinya itu.

"Hei, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

"Membeli kopi di Kedai Carla." Sahut Erza singkat.

"Oh. Aku ikut." Ucap Jellal yang langsung menyambar jaket dari lemari bajunya itu.

Erza mendengus. "Terserah." Jawabnya. Jellal tersenyum kecil entah kenapa melihat tingkah Akaishi itu. Pada akhirnya, Jellal membuntuti Akaishi alias Erza sampai kedai Carla.

Gadis itu memesan segelas Americano dan Jellal memesan Kiwi Latte hangat. Erza sedikit heran kenapa Jellal memesan kiwi.

"Aku suka kiwi, baka!" jawab Jellal singkat. Setelah mendapat pesanan mereka, Jellal dan Erza keluar kedai sambil meminum minuman mereka dengan sedotan.

"Omong-omong, Akaishi.." ucap Jellal begitu mereka berjalan balik ke asrama.

"Hm?"

"Mengapa kau ingin menjadi penyihir?" tanya Jellal.

Erza terhenyak karena teringat anikinya. "Hm, aku ingin menjadi penyihir kelas SS dan mengalahkan _niisan_ -ku." Sahut Erza. Ah, sudah lama juga ya tidak bertemu kakaknya.

Mendengar itu, Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mengalahkan _niisan-_ mu? Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi.

"Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi penyihir kelas SS lalu diangkat sebagai penyihir dalam lingkup dewan sihir. Setelah itu ia tidak pernah kembali kepada aku dan kakekku sampai pada akhirnya kakekku meninggal." Terang Erza panjang lebar.

Jellal yang mendengarkan sedikit tidak enak jadinya. "Eh, maaf, Akaishi.."

"Tak apa. Lagian itu sudah beberapa tahun yang lalu." Sahut Erza singkat. "bagaimana denganmu?"

Jellal memutar-mutar gelas plastik Kiwi Latte-nya untuk memainkannya. Sebelum bercerita, ia menghela napas panjang. "Entah. Awalnya aku masuk ke Special Magic School, sekolah sihir dibawah naungan Dewan Sihir. Tapi aku tidak betah, sebab mereka menganggapku sebagai putra dari anggota Dewan Sihir dan membedakanku dengan yang lain. Oleh sebab itu aku pergi dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Fairy Tail."

"Ayahmu seorang anggota dewan sihir?" tanya Erza penasaran.

Jellal mengangguk, "Benar, namanya Siegrain. Kau pasti tahu, kan? Ah, kuharap kau dapat menjaga rahasia ini, sebab hanya kau yang tahu tentang ini." Terang Jellal lagi.

"Hn, tenang saja." Sahut Erza menenangkan. "tapi, memangnya kau tidak ingin menjadi anggota Dewan Sihir seperti ayahmu?" tanya Erza kemudian.

Jellal menghentikan langkah kakinya dan termenung. "Tidak." ucapnya perlahan. "jika aku menjadi Dewan Sihir, itu hanya menguntungkan ayahku dan aku akan dijadikan boneka lagi olehnya." Terang Jellal.

"Bo-boneka?"

"Hn, ia suka mengekangku sejak kecil. Aku lelah dikekang seperti peliharaannya seperti itu." tambah pemuda berambut biru itu. "Lagipula ia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jadi untuk apa ia harus mengaturku."

Erza terdiam. Ia tahu bagaimana rasanya diatur dan dikekang oleh orang tuanya itu. Memang tidak enak menjalani suatu hal yang bukan berdasarkan kata hati sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Abaikan. Intinya aku tidak ingin menjadi Dewan Sihir dan ingin lulus sebagai penyihir biasa saja, titik." Putus Jellal dengan datar.

Sebenarnya memang ada dua cara untuk lulus menjadi penyihir resmi, pertama dengan naik ke peringkat Double-S lalu menjadi penyihir lingkup Dewan Sihir, cara yang kedua adalah dengan mengikuti pelajaran di kelas S selama 4 tahun. Setelah 4 tahun, mereka keluar sekolah dan bebas bergabung dengan guild sihir yang diminati.

Jellal memasukkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas di saku celana jeansnya dan kembali berjalan menyebelahi Erza.

Di tengah perjalanan, tiba-tiba sebuah motor berkecepatan tinggi melesat dari belakang mereka. Erza yang berada lebih ke tengah jalan langsung ditarik lengannya oleh Jellal agar gadis itu tidak terserempet. Tak sengaja, Erza malah jadi menabrak tubuh Jellal dan tepat pada dada bidang pemuda itu.

Deg!

Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih cepat saat itu juga. Jellal juga demikian. Merasakan gejolak aneh itu, Jellal langsung mendorong Erza ke tempat semula.

"Hah, dasar motor gila itu!" rutuk Jellal pada motor yang ngebut tadi.

Erza entah kenapa merasakan panas di kedua pipinya, hingga menjadi kemerahan. Untung saja gelap, jadi Jellal tidak melihatnya. Erza buru-buru mengenyahkan perasaan anehnya itu. "Te-terima kasih." Gumamnya yang dapat didengar Jellal.

Pemuda berambut biru itu mengangguk. "Hah, sebaiknya cepat sedikit jalannya. Kalau tidak nanti pagarnya akan ditutup." Ucap Jellal yang disetujui oleh Erza.

 **CHAPTER 2 END!**

 **Taraaa, begitulah. Silakan di-review! Hehe^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 1**

 **Chantal Queen = Sudah dilanjut, selamat membaca! ^^**

 **tamiino = Okeey.. terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **Titania Princess = Sudah dilanjut, ya.. Terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **indah (Guest) = Ok, sudah dilanjut.. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **Lulu (Guest) = Wahh, benarkah? Maaf, ya kalo di chap ini agak membosankan. Okey, pasti dilanjut sampai tamat! Makasih loh sudah review! ^^**

 **.**

 **Sampai bertemu di chapter berikutnya!**

 **Chapter 3: Falling in Love! ~ (?)**


	3. Falling in Love

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N: Akhirnya yang update lagi adalah ff ini. Maaf karena blm bisa update ff yang satunya, karena belum selesai diedit. Hehe. Untuk chap 3 ini mungkin ceritanya agak panjang. Karu harap tidak membosankan! HAPPY READING! ^o^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **FALLING IN LOVE**

* * *

Sudah tepat dua minggu Jellal berada sekamar dengan Akaishi alias Erza... Perasaan kesalnya pada pemuda bernama Akaishi itu perlahan sirna. Akaishi memang tidak sedingin dan seketus dulu, ia sudah sedikit berubah dan mungkin mulai menganggap Jellal sebagai teman.

Jellal merasa sedikit aneh belakangan ini. Hampir setiap pagi pasti ada saja bertubrukan dengan Akaishi lalu jantungnya mulai berdegup dua bahkan tiga kali lebih kencang.

Belum lagi kemarin, jadi ceritanya Akaishi menaiki pundak Jellal untuk membersihkan langit-langit kamar yang tinggi terus tidak tahu kenapa malah jadi tidak seimbang. Mereka berdua berakhir jatuh dengan Akaishi yang menimpa Jellal yang berada di bawahnya ditambah wajah mereka saling berdekatan satu sama lain waktu itu. Ahhh, sungguh memalukan untuk diingat, tapi entah kenapa membuat Jellal salah tingkah.

Ayolah, Jellal! Sadar!

Ia mengacak-acak rambut birunya untuk mengenyahkan pikiran dan perasaan anehnya pada Akaishi sampai saat ini.

"Yo, Jellal!" Loke sudah merangkul leher Jellal begitu menyapanya di kelas pagi ini. Lalu Gray dan Natsu ikut nimbrung.

Jellal merapikan rambutnya yang diacak-acak tadi sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Merasa kurang satu. "Dimana Gajeel?" tanyanya.

Natsu berdeham. "Hari ini, dia tidak masuk karena sedang flu." Terang Natsu dengan melipat tangan di dada.

"Oh." Sahut Jellal dengan singkat.

Temannya yang berambut hitam itu sedang kipas-kipas kepanasan. Rasanya hanya dia yang merasa kepanasan. "Hoi, Jellal. Hari Sabtu kita nonton konser band Oracion Seis, yok." Ajak Gray dengan riang (mengingat ini hari Kamis) yang masih kipas-kipas seraya membuka kancing atas seragamnya, hendak membuka bajunya. Oracion Seis adalah grup band yang sudah lama terkenal di Fiore, mereka sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu lama seperti lagunya The Beatles, Eric Clapton, John Elton, Rod Steward, dsb.

"Dimana?" tanya Jellal sambil memperhatikan gerakan tangan Gray yang membuka kancing satu per satu itu. Terlihat tubuh atletis di balik kemeja Gray itu.

"Di Fiore Art Tower. Jadi mau tidak?" sahut Gray yang diakhiri pertanyaan itu.

Jellal malah melamun sambil menatap intens si Gray dari wajah hingga sepatunya. 'Aneh, aku biasa saja melihat Gray meskipun telanjang seperti ini.' Batin Jellal. 'tapi kenapa aku jadi canggung melihat si pria berbaju kebesaran, Akaishi, itu.'

Loke menjentikkan jari di depan hidung Jellal. "Heh, matamu mesum sekali melihat Gray." Cetusnya sambil nyengir jahil.

"Enak saja kalau bicara!" balas Jellal. Berbeda dengan Natsu dan Gray yang langsung menatap intens dengan terheran-heran pada Jellal.

"Jellal, jangan-jangan kamu..." Natsu menghentikan bicaranya, malah memajukan mulutnya ke telinga Jellal untuk berbisik. " _gay_ , ya?"

PLAK!

Natsu dijatuhi jitakan dari siku tangan Gray. "Jangan tolol, api bodoh!" cetusnya.

"Dasar Natsu suka asal bicara!" tambah Loke yang juga ikutan menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aku hanya bercanda, baka! Ber-can-da!" balas Natsu penuh dengan penekanan.

Berbeda dengan Jellal yang malah menunduk sambil merenung itu. Kemudian ia menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya pada Akaishi yang seperti biasa membaca buku itu.

DEG DEG! DEG DEG!

Jellal langsung menyentuh dada kirinya dengan melotot. "Aku! Sudah! G ila!" gumamnya penuh penekanan. Jellal langsung berdiri dan berlari ke toilet.

"Hoi, Jellal! Mau kemana?! Jangan marah, dong!" teriak Natsu sambil mengejar Jellal. Loke dan Gray juga ikut mengejar Jellal sambil geleng-geleng pelan.

"Ini gara-gara kau, Natsu!" cetus Gray menyalahkan Natsu.

Natsu hanya cemberut. "Aku kan hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tahu jika Jellal sebenarnya menyukai Erza." Sahut Natsu dengan keras.

Loke menyikutnya.

Akaishi masih duduk di tempatnya dengan damai dan tenang. Membaca novel bergenre _adventure_ kesukaannya.

Beralih pada Jellal yang kini sedang ngos-ngosan di depan kaca wastafel. "Jellal, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya pada bayangan dirinya di kaca. Setelah itu, Jellal menaruh ketiga jari (jari manis, jari tengah dan telunjuk) tangan kanannya pada Arteri Radialis tangan kiri-nya (arteri yang berada di daerah pergelangan tangan yang mengarah ibu jarinya) untuk merasakan pulsasi nadinya. Setelah satu menit ia dapatkan frekuensi nadinya 130 kali/menit. Padahal kalau normal seharusnya dalam rentang 60-100 kali/menit.

Jellal malah shock, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi. "Jangan-jangan aku benar-benar... gay!"

Di saat itu juga, Natsu, Loke dan Gray tiba di toilet dengan kening berkerut melihat Jellal sedang ngacak-ngacak rambut begitu. "Jellal?" panggil Loke memiringkan kepala.

"Jellal, maaf, aku hanya bercanda, tahu! Jangan dianggap serius, dong!" cetus Natsu yang menepuk bahu Jellal itu.

"Ah, ya, tak apa kok.." sahut Jellal menutupi.

Gray menyeringai. "Makanya, Jellal. Cepat cari pacar. Di antara kita berlima, kan, hanya kau yang belum memiliki pacar." Cetusnya dengan nada entah serius atau gurau.

"Berlima? Memang Gajeel sudah punya pacar?" tanya Jellal beruntun. Hanya dibalas anggukan oleh ketiga temannya itu. "Yang benar saja!" seru Jellal tidak percaya. "Siapa?! Siapa yang mau dengan Gajeel?!" kali ini Jellal mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Gray.

"Kau ingat gadis berambut biru temannya Lucy yang bernama Levy itu, tidak?" tanya Gray sebelumnya. Jellal berpikir sebentar, setelah itu ia mengangguk tanda ingat. "Nah, itulah pacar Gajeel!" sambung Gray.

Jellal melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada bahu Gray. "Aku tidak percaya!" ucapnya tidak terima. Eh, sebentar. Jellal jadi teringat, Levy kan yang membeli barang-barangnya yang hilang dari Jet waktu itu. Hm, bagus deh kalau dia pacarnya Gajeel, jadi si Jellal bisa balas dendam dengan gadis itu kapan-kapan. "Eh, tapi baguslah kalau Gajeel punya pacar. Akhirnya.." sambung Jellal yang berubah pikiran itu.

Loke, Natsu dan Gray bertatapan satu sama lain. Heran pada sang temannya yang berambut biru itu. "Kok akhirnya, sih?! Hoi, Jellal, sekarang pikirkan dirimu, dong!" balas Natsu yang mulai kesal tanpa sebab itu. "memang kau tidak merasa sedih karena tidak punya pacar sendiri."

"Sebenarnya aku biasa saja, sih." Sahut Jellal.

"Tapi kami yang sedih, baka!" ucap Loke simpati.

"Heh, tidak usah menyedihiku." Balas Jellal dengan datar.

Gray memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengingat sesuatu. "Ah, ya, Jellal." ujar Gray tiba-tiba. Jellal dan dua yang lain menoleh pada Gray. "Juvia punya teman dekat, katanya sedang ingin cari pacar. Kau ingin mencoba kenal dengannya, tidak?" tawar Gray.

Jellal membungkam. Ia sama sekali tidak berminat pada hal seperti itu sebenarnya.

"Coba saja, Jellal! Ayolah! Masa kau pergi menonton konser itu seorang diri sedangkan kita dengan pasangan masing-masing. Terima saja tawaran Gray itu daripada kau berlarut tidak pasti pada gadis bernama Erza, lagipula siapa yang akan menolakmu, Jellal!" ucap Loke seenak jidat. Jellal lelah mendengarnya.

Jellal memang ingin menonton konser band itu. Karena band itu seringkali menyanyikan lagu kesukaannya. "Hah, ya sudah terserah kalian." Sahut Jellal dengan wajah malas.

Berbeda dengan Gray, Loke dan Natsu yang berteriak kegirangan itu.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat kembali ke kelas. Ur-sensei sebentar lagi masuk kelas." Ucap Jellal seraya berlalu keluar toilet.

Ketiga temannya mengangguk lalu mengikutinya.

.

.

Hari Jumat.

Seperti biasa, hari Jumat hanya diisi dengan latihan sihir dengan sensei pembimbingnya. Erza latihan begitu keras. Ia sama sekali tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktunya. Begitu istirahat, Ikaruga-sensei menghampirinya dengan wajah cemas.

"Akaishi-chan, belum ada yang tahu identitasmu, bukan?" tanyanya hati-hati. Ikaruga juga merupakan sensei yang tahu bahwa Akaishi itu sebenarnya wanita. Berbeda dengan Erza yang melotot karena dipanggil dengan embel-embel –chan.

"Panggil Akaishi saja, sensei!" pekiknya setengah berbisik agar tidak ada yang mendengar. Ikaruga mengangguk tanda mengerti. "belum, tenang saja, sensei..."

"Kudengar Jellal pindah ke kamarmu. Apa itu akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Ikaruga lagi dengan berbisik.

Erza mengangguk. "Ya, pasti akan baik-baik saja, sensei. Sampai saat ini bahkan Jellal tidak curiga, kok." Sahut Erza menenangkan.

"Bukan itu! Bagaimana sih, memang diantara kalian tidak ada yang muncul benih-benih cinta, begitu? Eh, ya, kalau kalian tidak sengaja jatuh bertubrukan lalu ciuman, bagaimana?" gurau Ikaruga dengan panjang lebar.

Kedua pipi Erza langsung memerah. "Sensei!" pekik Erza lagi dengan penuh penekanan.

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Hanya bercanda, Er-.. eh, Akaishi... –kun..." ucap Ikaruga susah payah. Ia memang sensei paling reseh setelah Gildarts-sensei menurut Erza.

Begitu waktu istirahat selesai, Ikaruga mengaba-aba untuk memulai latihan lagi. Jellal dkk sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Ikaruga dan Akashi dengan intens. "Apa menurut kalian si Ikaruga-sensei itu menyukai Akaishi?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba.

"Hm, sepertinya. Akaishi kan manis, tidak perlu dipertanyakan jika seorang sensei nyentrik dan tidak punya pacar seperti Ikaruga-sensei tertarik pada pria muda layaknya Akaishi." Sahut Loke.

"Tapi, Jellal, kenapa kamu jadi peduli?" tanya Gray curiga.

Jellal langsung berdeham. "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Eh ya, besok acara menonton konsernya jadi?" tanya Jellal mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Natsu langsung tersenyum lebar. "Tentu! Kami bahkan sudah menghubungi para gadis!" ucapnya tanpa ditanya. Jellal hanya melihatnya dengan malas.

"Akaishi tidak diajak?" tanya Loke datar.

"Ah, pria seperti dia mana suka menonton konser band, begitu!" cetus Natsu sambil melihat ke arah Akaishi yang tengah berlatih pedang dengan Ikaruga dan beberapa temannya itu.

"Dia hanya suka membaca buku!" tambah Gajeel menimpali.

Padahal menurut Jellal, Akaishi itu tidak hanya suka membaca buku. Akaishi juga suka memasak, membersihkan ruangan, mengerjakan PR jauh-jauh hari, membeli kopi di Kedai Carla... Jellal malah jadi mendikte satu per satu kesukaan si teman sekamarnya itu dalam benaknya.

Melihat Jellal yang bengong sambil melihat Akaishi itu, Gray menjentikkan jarinya di depan hidung Jellal. Membuat Jellal sedikit terlonjak.

"Hei, Jellal! kenapa belakangan ini kau jadi suka melamun?" tanya Loke untuk menyadarkan Jellal dari lamunannya.

"Kau pasti sedang membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh bersama temannya Juvia besok, ya?!" tebak Natsu asal yang langsung diberi hadiah berupa pelototan oleh Jellal.

Beberapa jam kemudian, latihan pun selesai dan semua kembali ke asrama. Jellal sempat memperhatikan Ikaruga yang sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sepertinya penting dengan Akaishi alias Erza itu. Jellal langsung ditarik Loke dan Gray agar segera ikut ke asrama bersama mereka. Begitu sampai di depan kamar asrama Jellal, Loke dan Gray melambaikan tangan padanya sambil berpesan, "Besok janjian di depan asrama pukul 11 siang, ya, Jellal!" yang dibalas Ya oleh Jellal. Sebenarnya besok mereka akan kencan berlima, gila.

Konsernya itu dimulai jam 7 malam. Tapi sebelumnya mereka ingin jalan-jalan ke mall, makan bersama, dan lain sebagainya jadi berangkatnya dari siang.

Beralih Pada Erza...

"Kemampuan Sword Magic-mu memang sudah bagus. Hanya tinggal disempurnakan dengan beberapa hal." Ucap Ikaruga mengomentari kemampuan Erza.

Erza mengangguk. "Terima kasih, sensei." Balasnya dengan hormat.

"Berjuanglah! Kau pasti bisa mendapat gelar SS itu." tambah Ikaruga menyemangati. Senyumnya tulus untuk Erza.

Erza membalas senyum di tengah wajah kusut dan lelahnya itu. "tapi sensei, di ajang Double-S Class itu, apakah penyamaranku akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza khawatir.

Ikaruga menggeleng. "Tidak masalah. Pasti tidak ketahuan, asal kau terus memakai lilitan kain di dadamu itu." Sahut Ikaruga dengan mantap. Membuat Erza lega.

"Eh, ya, benar juga. Sensei kan wanita, tapi mengapa sensei bisa menjadi penyihir?" tanya Erza penasaran. Bodohnya, ia baru menyadarinya hari ini.

Sang senseinya itu terduduk di kursi kecil dekat lapangan lalu menyuruh Erza duduk di sebelahnya juga. "Kalau zaman dahulu, wanita boleh menjadi penyihir. Oleh sebab itu, sensei dan beberapa penyihir wanita lain hanya diperkenankan menjadi pengajar, tapi tidak bisa bergabung menjadi Dewan Sihir." Terang Ikaruga dengan tenang.

Erza mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Hmm, tapi kenapa sekarang wanita sudah tidak diperbolehkan menjadi penyihir?" tanya Erza lagi.

"Dahulu pernah ada insiden Penyihir Pembunuh, seluruh penyihir pembunuh itu jumlahnya ada sepuluh dan semuanya wanita. Sejak hari itu, Dewan Sihir menangkap 10 Penyihir tersebut dan mengeluarkan peraturan bahwa wanita tidak diperkenankan menjadi penyihir lagi. Itulah ganjarannya, dewan sihir takut hal itu terulang." Jelas Ikaruga dengan pelan.

"Penyihir pembunuh.. tapi mengapa bisa begitu?" tanya Erza masih penasaran.

Ikaruga mengangkat bahunya. "Itu masih misteri. Tapi ada rumor yang mengatakan, bahwa mereka telah dicuci otaknya oleh seorang kerabat Dewan Sihir, namanya Ultear – ibunya Jellal. Karena rumor itulah mungkin Jellal memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumahnya." Mendengar itu, alis Erza terangkat. Ia tidak kepikiran ada hal misteri besar seperti itu.

Erza menyentuh rambutnya yang pendek selama perjalanan menuju kamarnya. Sepanjang perjalanan ia merenungkan apa yang telah diceritakan oleh Ikaruga-sensei tadi.

Sampailah Erza di depan pintu kamarnya. Merogoh kunci di saku celananya lalu membuka pintunya. "Tadaima." Ucap Erza begitu masuk dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Selamat datang, Akaishi!" sambut Jellal dari ruang belajar. Erza tersenyum kecil mengetahui Jellal berada di ruang belajar dan sedang mengerjakan PR.

"Kau mengerjakan PR lagi di hari Jumat?" tanya Erza membuka pembicaraan.

Jellal memutar kursinya agar dapat melihat wajah Erza. "Hn," angguknya dengan pelan. "karena besok aku akan pergi." Terangnya. Lalu ia memutar kursinya lagi dan mengerjakan PR-nya lagi.

"Pergi bersama Natsu dan yang lain?" tanya Erza datar.

"Ya, kau benar." Sahut Jellal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PR-nya.

Erza mengangguk-angguk tanda mengerti. Meski tidak dapat dilihat Jellal. 'Bagus, besok aku bisa bertarung dengan Gildarts-sensei untuk menguji kemampuan sihirku!' pikir Erza dengan senyuman licik. Erza pun menuju kamar mandi dan tak lupa menguncinya begitu sudah di dalam.

Sejak Jellal pindah ke kamarnya, Erza selalu memakai lilitan di dadanya agar tidak ketahuan. Jadi, ia hanya dapat bernapas lega saat mandi. Selain itu Erza juga selalu mengenakan pakaian yang ukurannya kebesaran.

Seusai mandi, Erza kembali menuju ruang belajar untuk mengerjakan PR. Untunglah minggu depan hanya ada 2 PR, yaitu PR matematika dan PR Bahasa Kuno Sihir. Ah, Bahasa Kuno memang bukan keahlian Erza. Jadi, ia lebih memilih untuk mengerjakan PR matematika lebih dulu. Setengah jam, Erza selesai mengerjakan 30 soal matematika yang disuruh kerjakan. Baru deh dia membuka buku Bahasa Kuno dengan helaan napas panjang. Erza sempat mengintip Jellal yang juga sedang mengerjakan PR Bahasa Kuno itu dengan lancarnya.

PR Bahasa ini ada 50 soal dan begitu memusingkan bagi Erza. Melihat Jellal yang mengerjakan dengan lancar itu, Erza sedikit kesal. Sampailah Erza di nomor 28, kepalanya sudah ingin meledak sampai di soal itu. Di saat itu juga, Erza mendengar Jellal yang tengah meregangkan tubuhnya untuk melenturkan otot-ototnya. Lalu pemuda berambut biru itu merapikan bukunya dan menghampiri Erza.

"Ckck," decak Jellal sambil geleng-geleng pelan. "kesusahan, ya?" sambungnya dengan nada mengejek. Erza hanya mengetuk-ngetukkan pensilnya di atas meja.

BRUK!

"Ini, lihat saja PR ku."ucap Jellal setelah melemparkan buku PR-nya di atas meja Erza.

Erza mendongak pada Jellal yang tengah tersenyum cecengiran itu. "Anggap saja balas budi." Ucap pemuda itu seolah dapat membaca pikiran Erza.

Tanpa menyahut, Erza kembali mengerjakan PR-nya dengan melihat PR Jellal. Tapi bukan berarti menyalinnya. Jellal menarik kursinya ke belakang kursi Erza lalu menunggui Erza sambil bermain game di ponselnya.

"Hoi, Jellal." panggil Erza begitu melihat beberapa nomor PR-nya Jellal.

"Ada apa?" tanya Jellal menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Erza.

Erza menunjuk salah satu nomor lalu menoleh pada Jellal yang kini mencondongkan tubuhnya tepat ke sebelah kepalanya. "Aku ti-..." suara Erza terbisu begitu menyadari Jellal yang begitu dekat itu. Entah ia sakit apa, jantungnya berdebar kencang tanpa sebab. Matanya melotot beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Jellal menatapnya.

BRAK!

"Aduh!" rintih Jellal begitu terjatuh karena habis didorong Erza. "ada apa, sih?!"

"Jangan dekat-dekat, baka!" cetus Erza dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

Jellal bangkit sambil menepuk-nepuk celana dan bajunya yang dikira berdebu. "Maaf-maaf." Ucap Jellal dengan kesal. Lalu ia kembali menatap PR-nya. "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" tuturnya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Erza berdeham singkat. "Aku tidak mengerti yang ini." Sahut Erza sambil menunjuk soal nomor 30. Minta diajarkan. Jellal mengangguk mengerti lalu menjelaskannya pada Erza sampai Erza mengerti.

Hah, setengah jam berlalu untuk mengerjakan PR Bahasa Kuno dituntun oleh Jellal. Erza mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada Jellal. Setelah mengerjakan PR mereka makan udon yang dimasak oleh Erza. Setelah makan, Erza tidur-tiduran di kasurnya sambil membaca novel sedangkan Jellal tidur-tiduran di sofa sambil nonton tayangan berita sore.

Sesekali Jellal menoleh ke belakang sofa untuk melihat Erza yang asik sekali membaca novel itu. Begitu tayangan berita berakhir, Jellal mematikan televisi dan menghampiri Erza. "Hoi, besok mau ikut tidak?" tanya Jellal sambil terduduk di tepi ranjangnya yang bersebelahan dengan ranjang Erza itu.

Erza mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jellal. "Kemana memangnya?" tanya Erza pura-pura tertarik. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana.

"Kita akan menonton konser Oracion Seis, band yang suka menyanyikan lagu-lagu lama itu loh, di Fiore Art Tower." Terang Jellal yang hanya dibalas Oh oleh sang lawan bicara. "jadi tertarik untuk ikut atau tidak?" tanya Jellal sekali lagi.

Sekilas Erza memutar matanya untuk menimbang-nimbang. "Tidak. Besok aku ada keperluan lain." Sahut Erza datar. Entah kenapa Jellal mendesah kecewa.

"Acara kencan bersama dengan pacar kalian, ya?" tebak Erza tepat sasaran.

Jellal mendecih. "Bukan pacar. Hanya seorang teman wanita biasa." Sahut Jellal yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur seraya melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hoh, nanti juga kau tembak dan kau jadikan pacar, kok." Sambung Erza lagi mencibir.

Mendengar itu, Jellal memicingkan matanya. "Heh, bahkan sebenarnya aku belum pernah bertemu dengan pasangan kencanku besok." Kata Jellal.

"Hmm, aneh." Komen Erza singkat.

"Sungguh! Gray yang mencarikannya untukku, padahal sebenarnya aku tidak tertarik." Aku Jellal dengan bersungut-sungut. Lagian untuk apa ia menjelaskan semuanya.

Sepintas Erza melirik Jellal yang bersungut-sungut. Lucu juga wajah kesal pria ini, batin Erza. Ia mengulum senyumnya. "Sudahlah. Gray perhatian padamu karena kamu tidak memiliki pasangan sendiri." Tutur Erza seadanya.

Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memang Akaishi ini sudah punya pacar apa? Seenaknya mencibirku tidak punya pasangan." Sahut Jellal memandang Akaishi.

"Hm, aku akan memilikinya jika aku mau. Asal kau tahu saja, banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk kutembak." Gurau Akaishi. Ia tertawa kecil setelahnya menyadari betapa anehnya dirinya yang sedang berpura-pura menjadi pria ini.

"Hoh, sama kok aku juga begitu."

"Masa?"

"Sungguh!"

"Masa bodoh!"

"KAU!" Jellal bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan hendak melempari Akaishi dengan bantalnya. Akaishi langsung lari takut dilempar bantal. "Hei, jangan lari kau!" pekik Jellal pura-pura kesal. Sedangkan Akaishi yang dikejar-kejar malah tertawa-tawa mengejek.

Erza akhirnya mendapat pukulan telak tepat di wajahnya. Membuat Jellal tertawa puas. "Rasakan! Rasakan!" pekik Jellal di tengah tawa bahagianya. Erza membalasnya dan bantal itu mengenai wajah Jellal juga. Akhirnya mereka saling perang bantal sampai keduanya terkapar di karpet.

Begitu terkapar, Jellal bersin-bersin sebanyak 5 kali.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja? Kalau didengar baik-baik, suaramu agak serak." tanya Erza cemas.

Jellal menoleh padanya. "Hm, aku baik-baik saja kok." Sahutnya singkat. Padahal sebenarnya ia merasa napasnya yang agak tersumbat akibat cairan di hidungnya. Dari sore, Jellal sudah merasakan hidungnya yang sedikit tersumbat.

Tak disadari, mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain dalam waktu cukup lama. Jellal yang merasakan matanya sedikit panas akibat kelelahan itu malah mulai melihat secara kacau, dimana Akaishi memiliki rambut merah panjang yang sangat indah. Perlahan degup jantungnya mulai cepat lagi, hanya dengan berpikir. 'Akaishi memang cantik.. atau ini hanya khayalanku saja...'

Erza yang lebih dulu bangkit dan membantu Jellal berdiri. "Hah, lelah sekali. Aku ingin tidur." Cetus Erza yang kemudian ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka lalu beranjak ke tempat tidurnya. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang mendadak dapat telepon dari ayahnya saat Erza tengah menggulung dirinya dengan bed cover di kasurnya.

"Hn, ada apa, ayah?" tanya Jellal dengan dingin.

"Kau sedang flu? Ada apa dengan suaramu?" sang ayah berbalik tanya dari ujung sana.

"Bukan masalah. Ada apa menghubungiku?"

"Ayah ingin ke sekolahmu minggu depan."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk menjemputmu."

Jellal mengepalkan tangan sebelahnya yang bebas dengan dengki. "Tidak perlu. Aku tidak ingin dijemput."

"Kau punya waktu satu minggu untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada teman-temanmu."

"Ayah!"

"Apa?"

"Berhenti mengatur hidupku!" ucap Jellal dengan penekanan. Mendengar nada bicara Jellal yang meninggi, Erza menautkan alis padanya.

Siegrain membungkam sesaat. "Kau harus menjadi penyihir Double-S Class."

"Aku bisa menjadi penyihir dengan kelas itu tanpa kau bantu." Sahut Jellal dengan nada meninggi.

"Baiklah, ayah akan lihat satu minggu lagi. Jika kau memang bisa menjadi penyihir Double-S Class dari sekolah itu, maka ayah akan membiarkanmu tetap di situ."

Jellal langsung memutus hubungan telponnya dengan Siegrain. Ia menghela napas lelah dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur. Kepalanya berkedut karena pusing memikirkan bagaimana jika ayahnya satu minggu ke depan ini memaksanya untuk ikut bersamanya dan meninggalkan Fairy Tail. Hatinya begitu sakit mengingat tabiat ayahnya yang egois itu. Ayahnya tidak pernah berubah.

Tidak akan pernah!

"Jellal? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza dengan cemas.

"Hn, tenang saja." Ucap Jellal datar, lalu ia memiringkan tubuhnya untuk membelakangi Erza. Agar Erza tidak dapat melihat wajahnya.

Nama ayah kandung Jellal, Siegrain Fernandes. Ia adalah seorang petinggi di Dewan Sihir. Siegrain lebih mementingkan kedudukannya di Dewan Sihir. Ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya pada Jellal, mengatur Jellal semaunya hingga Jellal seperti hidup dengan kekang di lehernya. Nama ibu Jellal adalah Ultear, ah sayangnya ia adalah ibu tiri Jellal. Ibu kandung Jellal telah meninggal sewaktu ia kecil.

Jellal mengetahui penyebab wanita tidak diperkenankan menjadi penyihir itu karena ulahnya Ultear. Saat itu Siegrain belum menjadi petinggi Dewan Sihir, kandidat yang akan dijadikan petinggi yaitu Siegrain dan ada seorang wanita bernama Mavis. Ultear membantu Siegrain naik pangkat dengan menjatuhkan citra Mavis yang begitu membanggakan penyihir bergender wanita. Selain itu ia juga mencerminkan penyihir wanita nomor satu setanah Ishgar. Begitu berita mengenai Kerusuhan yang ditimbulkan penyihir pembunuh wanita itu tersebar, Mavis mengundurkan diri dan Siegrain diangkat secara otomatis. Semua bukti yang menunjukkan bahwa itu adalah tindakan sabotase telah dimusnahkan oleh Ultear. Meski demikian, Jellal mengetahui semua hal itu.

"Sudahlah. Daripada berlarut pada kejahatan ayah, lebih baik aku tidur." Tuturnya dalam hati. Ia kemudian mengatupkan kedua matanya dan tertidur lelap.

.

.

Sang empunya rambut merah itu membuka matanya tepat jam 5 pagi di hari Sabtu ini. Ia menarik kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian ia tersenyum kecil karena senang merasakan udara pagi hari yang masih menyejukkan ini.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju kamar mandi. Sekilas memperhatikan Jellal yang masih di alam mimpi itu. Dengan mata redup, ia memandangi refleksinya di cermin. Banyak bekas luka di wajahnya akibat latihan kerasnya selama ini. Yeah, sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun untuk penyamaran ini. Syukurlah ia masih bertahan.

Erza mencuci wajahnya setelah itu mengeringkannya dengan handuk kecil yang disampirkan di jemuran handuk depan kamar mandi. Kemudian kakinya melangkah ke lemari bajunya untuk mengambil jaket berwarna biru muda. Selesai memakai jaket, ia memakai sepatu olahraganya dan keluar kamar untuk lari pagi. "Latihan stamina setiap Sabtu pagi itu sangat penting!" kata Erza seraya melakukan kegiatan berlarinya. Ia berlari keliling kompleks sekolah dan asrama, setelah itu keliling lima lapangan sampai berkeringat. Erza istirahat sebentar di kursi taman dekat gedung tempat tinggalnya para sensei. Erza menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dilingkari jam digital, pukul 06.30 AM. "tumben si Gildarts-sensei belum keluar." Gumamnya seraya melongo-longo ke dalam gedung.

Biasanya pukul enam pagi, Gildarts sudah keluar dari gedung tempat tinggal itu dan lari pagi. Tapi tumben hari ini belum keluar. Menunggu beberapa menit, Gildarts akhirnya keluar juga membuat Erza langsung berdiri dan memasang wajah berseri-seri.

"Gildarts-sensei! Ohayou!" sapa Erza seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Gildarts yang terlihat masih sayup mengantuk itu sedikit terlonjak melihat Erza. "Eh, Akaishi, ada apa kemari pagi-pagi?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Begini, sensei. Aku ingin berlatih dengan sensei nanti siang, bisa tidak?" tanya Erza dengan sopan. Gildarts berpikir sejenak lalu tersenyum nyengir.

"Bisa-bisa, kok! Nanti siang telpon sensei saja jika mau latihan, ya!" sahut Gildarts sambil cecengiran.

Erza tidak menghiraukan cecengiran itu, dia hanya tersenyum kecil lalu segera membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi. "Terima kasih, sensei!" ucapnya dengan hormat.

"Ya, sama-sama!" balas Gildarts yang kemudian berlalu untuk olahraga pagi.

Begitu Gildarts sudah menjauh, Erza kembali berlari menuju asramanya dan kembali ke kamar dengan bercucuran keringat bekas olahraga. "Tadaima." Tuturnya begitu masuk kamarnya. Erza segera melepas sepatu, kaos kaki, dan jaketnya dan langsung mandi. Sebelum ke kamar mandi ia melirik Jellal yang masih tidur itu. "heh, tumben sekali masih tidur jam segini." Gumam Erza setelah mengecek jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 07.10 AM.

Erza mengangkat bahu dan langsung ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. Ia benar-benar mandi hari ini. Maksudnya, waktu mandi ini ia habiskan berlama-lama untuk luluran dan mengurus seluruh tubuhnya mulai dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Bagaimanapun ia tetap harus menjaga kecantikan kulitnya, bukan?

Hampir satu setengah jam Erza mandi dengan puasnya. Ia keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk di rambutnya. Wajahnya begitu bahagia karena harinya sangat tenang hari ini. Setelah menjemur handuknya, Erza kembali melirik Jellal. Sedikit heran bercampur cemas melihat Jellal yang belum bangun itu.

Gadis itu memutuskan untuk melihat Jellal dari dekat. Ia mengendap-endap ke sisi ranjang Jellal lalu menaruh dua jarinya di bawah hidung pemuda itu. Begitu merasakan napas yang berhembus di jarinya, Erza menghela napas lega. 'Setidaknya pria ini tidak mati.' Pikir Erza sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.

Erza hendak ke dapur untuk membuat makanan, namun langkahnya terhenti begitu menyadari napas Jellal yang sedikit panas. Erza kembali menaruh dua jarinya di bawah hidung Jellal, kedua alis Erza terangkat begitu mengetahui napas Jellal benar-benar terasa panas. Erza kemudian menyentuh kening Jellal dengan telapak tangannya. "Demam..." gumam Erza dengan alis terangkat tinggi lagi. Erza juga baru menyadari keringat dingin yang membasahi rambut hingga pelipis Jellal itu. Dengan gesit Erza membuka kotak obat dan mengambil termometer, mengempitkan termometer itu dan setelah suhunya terukur Erza membaca suhunya. 39 derajat celcius. Erza langsung panik entah kenapa.

Niat Erza untuk membuat sarapan pun gagal, ia segera mengambil sebaskom air dan kain untuk mengompres kening Jellal. Erza juga merapikan selimut pada tubuh pemuda itu agar tidak kedinginan. Kemudian Erza menuju dapur, membuatkan bubur untuk Jellal.

"Kaasan... kaasan..." Erza sempat mendengar Jellal yang mengigau itu.

Selesai membuat bubur, Erza segera menuangkannya ke mangkuk dan memberikannya pada Jellal.

"Jellal, bangunlah, Jellal.." Erza membangunkan Jellal dengan mengguncang pelan tubuh pria itu. Jellal membuka matanya dengan sempit, setelah mengedip beberapa kali akibat silau, Jellal terduduk di tempat tidurnya dibantu oleh Erza.

"Akaishi.." gumam Jellal dengan suara parau. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan tubuhnya juga sedang lemah. Bahkan sampai bersandar pada punggung tempat tidur.

Erza menyodorkan sesendok bubur ke depan mulut Jellal. "Makanlah dulu, kau sedang sakit." Ujar Erza yang diketahui Jellal sebagai Akaishi itu.

Jellal tidak langsung menurut, ia malah menatap Erza dan bertanya, "Sakit..?" dengan nada lemah.

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara, cepat makan! Aaa..." sahut Erza sambil membuka mulutnya sendiri untuk memperagakan agar Jellal mengikutinya.

Dengan ekspresi pucatnya, Jellal membuka mulutnya dan memakan sesendok bubur yang disodorkan oleh tangannya Erza itu. Erza kembali mengisi sendok dengan bubur dari mangkuk lalu meniup-niupkannya sebelum disuapkan kepada Jellal.

Jellal yang sedang setengah sadar setengah tidak itu tersenyum diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Akaishi. "Akaishi, pacarmu pasti senang karena kau itu serba bisa." Cetusnya dengan nada aneh. Pasti pria ini lagi ngelantur, pikir Akaishi.

"Cepat makan tidak usah bicara!" Balas Erza dengan galak. Meski demikian Jellal tetap tersenyum.

Begitu mangkuk buburnya habis, Erza memberikan satu pil paracetamol dan langsung diteguk Jellal bersamaan dengan segelas air. Setelah itu, Erza kembali membaringkan Jellal dan menyelimutinya sebatas dada. Jellal pun tertidur lagi dengan nyenyak.

Erza yang cemas pada keadaan teman sekamarnya itu meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Gildarts. Mengabarkan bahwa Jellal sedang sakit, jadi rencana latihannya dibatalkan sebab ia ingin menjaga Jellal.

"Wah wah.. Love in Dorm!" kata Gildarts setelah memutus sambungannya dengan Erza.

.

.

Pukul 12 siang, Jellal terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata melotot. Ia menatap jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. Jellal langsung terkesiap. "Aku terlambat." Gumamnya sambil beranjak bangkit dari tempat tidur dengan susah payah. Rasa sakit dan panas di kepalanya tidak ia hiraukan, Jellal memaksakan berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan sempoyongan hingga...

BRUK!

Jellal terjatuh ke karpet. Untung saja karpet.

Erza berlari dari arah ruang belajar dan terkejut mendapati Jellal yang terjatuh itu. "Jellal!" pekiknya sambil membantu Jellal berdiri lagi. "apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?!"

"Sudah jam 12, Akaishi. Aku harus pergi bersama Gray dan lainnya..." sahut Jellal dengan suara parau. Erza membantunya berdiri dengan susah payah lalu mendudukkan pria itu di kasur lagi.

"Sudah terlambat, Jellal. Kau janjian pukul 11, kan?" tanya Erza memastikan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" ujar Jellal berbalik tanya.

"Tadi Gray meneleponmu berkali-kali, lalu aku mengangkatnya dan menjelaskan semuanya. Mereka sudah pergi tanpamu." Terang Erza dengan datar.

Jellal mengedipkan matanya. "Tidak, aku harus ikut Gray dan menonton Oracion Seis, Akaishi.." Jellal tetap meronta ingin pergi. Erza menahannya.

"Kalau kau sudah baikan baru boleh pergi ke Fiore Art Tower." Ucap Erza dengan enteng. "sekarang kau istirahat dulu." Sambungnya menenangkan.

Jellal pun menurut. Lagipula ia terlalu lemah untuk membantah Erza.

Kemudian Erza menyuruhnya untuk ke meja makan karena sudah dihidangkan bubur dengan irisan ayam rebus dan taburan daun bawang. Jellal sudah terduduk di kursi meja makan dan langsung melahap bubur hangat itu perlahan. Meski indera perasanya tidak berfungsi terlalu baik, namun Jellal tahu bahwa rasa bubur ini sangat enak. Melihat tingkah Akaishi yang mengurus Jellal dengan baik itu, hati Jellal sedikit tersentuh. Ia senang melihat Akaishi yang begitu perhatian padanya, bahkan ia sampai berpikir, seandainya pacarnya kelak seperti Akaishi..

PLAK!

Jellal menampar pipinya sendiri meski tidak keras, sih. 'Baka! Dia itu pria, baka! Kau bukan gay! Bukan gay, Jellal! Kau harus jadi pria normal, bakaaa!' pekik Jellal dalam hati.

Seusai makan, Erza memberikan Jellal obat lagi setelah mengukur suhu Jellal. "Hm, suhumu masih tinggi, ya.. minum obat dan langsung tidur lagi." Perintah Erza dengan datar.

"Aku tidak mengantuk." Sahut Jellal sambil tersenyum lemah.

Erza heran melihat senyum itu. "Baka! Hentikan senyuman anehmu. Kau lebih cocok kalau marah-marah padaku, tahu!" balas Erza ketus. kemudian ia berdeham pelan, "ya sudah, kalau mengantuk lebih baik tidur. Yang jelas, kau harus tetap berbaring di kasur!" Sambung Akaishi tegas.

"Baiklah." Ucap Jellal dengan anggukan lemah. Ia pun kembali tertidur di kasur, meski sebenarnya bosan. Berkali-kali ia melirik Akaishi yang sibuk cuci piring dan membereskan dapur. Setelah membereskan dapur, Erza membersihkan kamar mandi. "rajin seperti biasanya." Gumam Jellal pelan. Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh ke samping, menatap lampu tidur yang padam sambil berusaha tertidur. Ia ingin cepat sembuh, sehingga bisa menonton konser Oracion Seis. "aku rindu mendengarkan lagu itu..." gumamnya lagi dengan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Pukul 06.45 PM

Fiore Art Tower

Keempat orang Fairy Tail itu sudah duduk di kursi penonton bersama pasangan mereka masing-masing. Terkecuali seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang menyendiri di ujung itu, seharusnya ia menjadi pasangan Jellal hari ini.

Tadi siang, Gray dkk sudah menunggu Jellal di depan asrama. Setelah lima belas menit berlalu, Gray akhirnya mencoba menelpon Jellal. Panggilannya yang ke tiga kali baru dijawab, itu pun oleh orang yang tidak diharapkannya.

"Maaf, Gray. Jellal sakit. Jadi ia tidak bisa pergi bersama kalian." Ucap Akaishi dari ujung sana. Sontak membuat Gray, Loke, Natsu dan Gajeel berniat untuk menjenguk Jellal dulu di kamarnya sebelum pergi. "tidak perlu, kalian hanya menganggunya tidur." Tukas Akaishi di telpon saat itu juga. Nada bicaranya tajam dan membuat Gray merinding hanya dengan mendengarnya. Tapi memang benar sih, pasti mereka berempat menganggu.

Setelah memutus hubungannya dengan Akaishi, mereka berempat pun ke cafe Exceed untuk bertemu para gadis yang sudah menunggu mereka. Teman Juvia yang tadinya akan dipasangkan dengan Jellal juga datang. Gray jadi tidak enak hati.

Sekarang, gadis berambut merah muda itu tengah memberengut kesal karena dia sendiri tidak punya pasangan. "Hey, Meredy, jangan cemberut begitu, dong!" ucap Juvia berusaha mencairkan hati Meredy.

Meredy hanya mendengus.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa." Ucap Gray pada Juvia. Pastilah kesal jika berada di posisi Meredy.

"Sebentar lagi konsernya akan dimulai, sayang sekali Jellal tidak menonton." Kata Loke yang duduk di sebelah Gray.

Gray mengangguk pelan. "Ya, sayang sekali malam menyenangkan ini dihabiskan berduaan dengan si Akaishi Jutek itu." ungkap Gray sambil tersenyum masam.

Di Asrama...

Jellal terbangun dari tidur siangnya. Padahal katanya tidak mengantuk, eh malah ketiduran. Habis bosan juga, tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya memperhatikan kesibukan Akaishi di kamar ini kan lama-lama bosan juga. Lagian Akaishi terlalu serius dengan pekerjaannya sampai nyuekin Jellal.

Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk mengukur suhunya di dahi, meski masih terasa hangat tapi paling tidak ia sudah merasa enakkan. Tapi tetap saja rasa sakit kepalanya belum hilang sepenuhnya, apalagi pileknya. Hah, sakit itu memang tidak mengenakkan.

Pemuda berambut biru yang bersikeras untuk datang ke konser Oracion Seis itu pun akhirnya menyerah untuk datang. Ia menyadari kelemahannya saat ini. Lagian daripada membuat banyak orang repot, lebih baik Jellal mengurungkan keinginannya itu saja.

Ia mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang dan kepalanya sibuk ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari teman sekamarnya. "Aneh, kemana si Akaishi.." gumamnya.

Lampu kamar ini hanya dinyalakan satu, jadi kamar terlihat redup. Pasti karena Jellal tidur. Jellal melongo-longo ke kamar mandi, tapi pintunya terbuka dan lampunya mati, berarti Akaishi tidak di dalam. Melihat ke dapur, juga tidak ada. Atau lagi belajar, ya? Jellal melangkah perlahan ke ruang belajar, namun kosong. Jellal menghela napas lalu mengecek rak sepatu dan dugaannya benar, Akaishi sedang pergi keluar.

Begitu menyadari itu, Jellal menghela napas keras. Karena ditinggal sendirian di malam minggu yang seharusnya menyenangkan ini. Jellal memutuskan untuk minum segelas penuh air putih dan kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Tadaima." Ucap Erza yang baru saja kembali. Terdengar Akaishi yang melepas sepatunya dan merapikannya ke rak. Mendengar itu, Jellal langsung bangkit dari tempat tidur lagi dan tersenyum lebar.

"Okaeri, Akaishi!" sahut Jellal dengan nada bersemangat namun terbatuk setelahnya.

Melihat Jellal yang berseri-seri itu, Erza menautkan alisnya. "Kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya heran. Jellal hanya mengangguk. "tidurlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu." Ujar Akaishi kemudian berlalu untuk minum.

Jellal mendengus dan kembali tidur di tempat tidurnya. Matanya bergerak sesuai arah yang dituju Akaishi, ke ruang belajar lalu keluar lagi dengan membawa laptop dengan sebuah USB menancap, setelah itu menuju saklar lampu dan mematikan lampu hingga ruangan benar-benar gelap gulita.

"Hey, Akaishi! Aku belum mau tidur!" gerutu Jellal yang dikira disuruh tidur secara paksa oleh Akaishi.

Akaishi diam dan malah menghampiri Jellal sambil menaruh laptop yang telah dinyalakannya di atas bantal dekat Jellal. Akaishi duduk bersila di sebelah Jellal yang sedang linglung itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jellal bingung.

"Diam saja!" balas Akaishi dengan tegas. Jellal memilih untuk menurut dan memperhatikan gerak tangan Akaishi yang bermain di atas Track Pad untuk membuka suatu data.

Jellal sedikit bertanya-tanya pada apa yang dilakukan gadis itu. Jellal menatap layar laptop itu dengan datar. Namun matanya tidak berkedip begitu Akaishi memutar sebuah video dari laptop itu, lalu beberapa saat suara alunan musik yang tidak asing bagi Jellal terdengar.

Mulut Jellal terbuka setengah karena tercengang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka...

"Akaishi... kau..."

"Aku kasihan melihatmu begitu memelas ingin ke konser Oracion Seis, tapi hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan. Pasti memang sangat berbeda sih dengan yang sedang ditampilkan di Fiore Art Tower, tapi paling tidak lagunya sama, kan?" terang Akaishi dengan datar.

Jellal membungkam akibat tercengang. Ia melihat video klip lagu kesukaannya, tepatnya lagu yang sangat ingin ia dengar saat ini.. bagaimana Akaishi bisa tahu?

"Aku sempat meminjam CD Lagu Oracion Seis pada Gildarts-sensei, lalu aku dengarkan satu-satu dan mencari video klipnya di internet. Bagaimana? Ini lagu kesukaanmu, bukan?" tanya Erza setelah penjelasannya yang menjawab pertanyaan batin Jellal.

"Hn... ini lagu kesukaanku." Sahut Jellal dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Terlihat Erza tertawa kecil, "Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, silakan menonton!" Erza hendak beranjak pergi namun dicegah Jellal dengan menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu.

"Temani aku." Pinta Jellal yang sendu menatap layar laptop itu.

"Apa?"

"Temani aku." Ulangnya dengan mantap. Erza menurut dan akhirnya menonton video klip lagu itu bersama Jellal. Jellal memutar lagu itu sekali lagi. Erza mendengarkan lagu itu bersama Jellal.

 _'_ _Hey Jude, don't make it bad_

 _Take a sad song and make it better_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

Air mata Jellal mulai berlinang. Antara terharu pada perhatiannya Akaishi dengan mengenang masa lalu kelamnya. Mungkin lagu ini tidak berhubungan sama sekali dengan kisah hidupnya, tapi lagu ini yang mengingatkan segala tentang masa lalunya.

 _Hey Jude, don't be afraid_

 _You were made to go out and get her_

 _The minute you let her under your skin_

 _Then you begin to make it better_

Yah, masa lalunya. Mungkin banyak orang beranggapan masa lalunya sangat membahagiakan. Ternyata salah. Ia tidak merasa bahagia sama sekali, bahkan sekarangpun ia tidak dapat bernapas lega karena tetap dihantui ayahnya..

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders_

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool_

 _By making his world a little colder_

 _Na na na na na na na na na_

Lagu tetap mengalir begitupula airmata Jellal.

"Dulu..." Jellal mulai bercerita, Erza menoleh padanya. Membiarkan pria itu meluapkan isi hatinya. "ayah mengajakku ke mall pada Sabtu Malam, yang mana ada band yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu The Beatles di atas panggung. Begitu baru sampai di mall itu, ayah ditelpon seseorang dan ia berakhir meninggalkanku sendirian di sebuah kursi dekat panggung yang ramai..."

Jellal menghapus air matanya dengan satu tangan lalu menatap Erza dengan senyum terpaksa. "Itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengar lagu ini. Setiap ada konser band yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu The Beatles, entah kenapa aku selalu tidak dapat menyaksikannya dengan orang lain dan itu membuatku teringat saat ayah meninggalkanku yang berumur 7 tahun di mall sendirian, di tengah keramaian." Air mata kesepian itu mulai menggenangi mata _hazzle_ itu lagi.

"Baka, sekarang kau menontonnya denganku, bukan? Yah walaupun bukan _live_ , sih.." ucap Erza mencairkan suasana.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa padamu, Akaishi.." sahut Jellal yang kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Akaishi. "terima kasih sudah menghiburku, Baka Scarlet!" cetusnya dengan tersenyum tipis.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya sambil menepis tangan Jellal yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Panggilan apa itu?"

"Yah, sejenis tanda terima kasih, aku memberimu panggilan yang begitu berharga.." jawab Jellal dengan menatap langit-langit hitam itu.

"Panggilan begitu berharga?" tanya Erza masih tidak mengerti.

"Scarlet. Itu warna rambutmu.." ujar Jellal dengan menatap Erza dengan dalam. "Dengan begitu aku tidak akan melupakanmu, sama seperti aku tidak akan melupakan lagu ini."

Erza tercengang mendengarnya. Kata-kata itu membuat jantung Erza berdebar kencang. Matanya tak berkedip pada sosok pemuda berambut biru itu, Jellal. Oh, Tuhan, sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Pikir Erza.

Dan dengan demikian, hubungan Jellal dengan Akaishi alias Erza, makin rumit ke depannya...

 _Hey, Jude, don't let me down_

 _You have found her, now go and get her_

 _Remember to let her into your heart_

 _Then you can start to make it better_

 _._

 _So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin_

 _You're waiting for someone to perform with_

 _And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do_

 _The movement you need is on your shoulder_

 _Na na na na na na na na na na..._

 **CHAPTER 3 END!**

 ***) Kutipan Lagu: Hey, Jude – The Beatles**

 **Okey, begitulah chapter 3. Terima kasih sudah membaca fanfic ini sampai chap ini ^^ Ditunggu review-nya!**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 2 **

**tamiino = Hehe, terima kasih yaa sudah review! ^^**

 **helza fernandes (Guest) = Okey, sudah dilanjut, ya.. Semoga tidak bosan dengan chap ini ^^ Terima kasih review-nya!**

 **.**

 **Sampai bertemu di Chapter 4! ^^**


	4. Siegrain's Son Arc Part 1

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya update chap 4! Menurut Karu chap ini agak sedikit flat, tapi semoga tidak bosan yaa! Hehe. Okeydeh, HAPPY READING! ^^**

Satu minggu lagi..

Itulah waktu yang tersisa bagi Jellal untuk menanti kedatangan Siegrain. Ah, kalau dipikir tinggal seminggu kurang. Ini sudah hari Senin dan Jellal belum memikirkan kata-kata tepat yang akan ia lontarkan pada ayahnya.

CTUK!

Sebuah spidol papan tulis mendarat di kening Jellal hingga pria itu meringis pelan tanpa sadar. Satu kelas pun menertawainya.

"Jellal! Beraninya, ya, kamu melamun di pelajaran saya!" seru Ur-sensei dengan wajah murka seraya berkacak pinggang. Yah, orang itu memang sangat tidak suka diacuhkan.

Jellal terdiam. Ia membungkuk untuk mengucapkan maaf kemudian mengembalikan spidol yang terjatuh di lantai. Ur hanya mendengus dengan pose lipatan tangan di dadanya itu. Jellal kembali duduk dengan murung.

"Baiklah, sensei lanjutkan. Sihir pembentukan itu, tidak hanya sihir yang mengutamakan kekuatan melainkan kebebasan. Jadi sangat diperlukan imajinasi kalian..." lanjut Ur yang menjelaskan tentang sihir pembentukan itu. Jellal pura-pura mendengarkan padahal sebenarnya pikirannya sedang melayang di awang-awang.

Erza yang sibuk mencatat segala hal penting dalam penjelasan Ur itu menatap Jellal dengan heran.

TING TONG TING TONG!

Bunyi bel pulang sekolah pun akhirnya berdenting. Membuat seluruh murid berpekik senang.

"Jangan lupa kerjakan PR-nya, ya!" tegas Ur seraya berlalu keluar kelas.

"Baik, sensei!" sahut kelas dengan hormat.

Erza dan yang lain segera mengepak barang mereka dalam tas lalu beranjak kembali ke asrama. Erza memperhatikan Jellal lagi dengan cemas, pria berambut biru tersebut membereskan barang-barangnya dengan wajah murung. 'Ada apa dengan pria itu?' batin Erza.

Erza juga melihat teman-teman Jellal yang biasanya – Gray, Loke, Natsu, Gajeel – menghampirinya dan seperti membicarakan sesuatu. Sekilas Erza melihat Natsu berbisik sesuatu pada Jellal kemudian jingkrak-jingkrak sendiri. Erza menebak mereka sedang membicarakan konser Sabtu kemarin, mungkin. Kemudian mereka berlima pun berjalan keluar kelas dengan beriringan.

"Kami kembali duluan, Akaishi!" seru Hibiki yang melambaikan tangan bersama Eve dan Ren sambil pergi itu. Yah, orang itu memang selalu ramah kepadda Erza.

"Ya, hati-hati." Sahut Erza singkat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong. Rencananya ia ingin mampir ke supermarket dulu dan membeli beberapa makanan ringan, ah tapi entah kenapa jadi malas. Ia pun membatalkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke asrama.

Sesampai di kamar, Erza sedikit heran mendapati Jellal yang sedang merenung di meja belajar masih dengan seragam lengkapnya. "Ada apa?" tanya Erza dengan alis terangkat.

"Oh, Akaishi.." balasnya pelan kemudian Jellal kembali menunduk. Beberapa saat ia kembali mendongak, "omong-omong kau tidak mengusirku?" tanyanya dengan suara aneh.

"Mengusirmu? Kenapa?" sahut Erza berbalik tanya.

Jellal mengangkat bahu singkat. "Aku telah merepotkanmu Sabtu kemarin, bukan? Kau tidak mengusirku?" tanyanya lagi.

Sang Scarlet itu baru mengerti maksudnya. Ia pun menepuk keningnya. "Tidak merepotkan sama sekali. Anggap saja itu sebagai permintaan maafku karena selalu ketus padamu." Sahutnya datar.

"Apa?" Jellal mendongak bingung.

"Ahh, tidak jadi. Abaikan saja." Erza mengibaskan tangannya di udara kemudian berbalik dan hendak ke dapur untuk minum. Jellal tersenyum ia membuntuti Akaishi kemudian. "kenapa membuntutiku?" protes Erza begitu menoleh pada Jellal yang di belakangnya.

"Hei, Akaishi.." ujar Jellal yang dibalas apa oleh Akaishi. "sebenarnya kenapa kau memilih sekolah di Fairy Tail?" tanya Jellal tiba-tiba.

Mendengar pertanyaan aneh tersebut, Erza menoleh pada Jellal dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa pertanyaanmu aneh?"

"Jawab saja."

Erza berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap langit-langit dengan pose berpikir. Yah, sebenarnya ia memilih Fairy Tail sebab yang ia tahu Fairy Tail itu memiliki pengajar yang berbakat. Sebenarnya ia begitu mengagum-agumkan kekuatan Gildarts-sensei. "Yah, aku hanya dengar kalau Fairy Tail penyihirnya sangat berbakat dan tidak hanya mengajarkan kekuatan untuk bertarung saja." Terangnya.

"Apa kau yakin akan menjadi Double-S Class dengan bersekolah di Fairy Tail ini?" tanya Jellal lagi. "kau tentu tahu, kan, setiap satu tahun sekali Dewan Sihir hanya mengangkat 3 orang sebagai penyihir kelas SS." Tambahnya.

Yah, Erza tidak terlalu optimis sih. Terlebih masih banyak sekolah sihir hebat selain Special High School dan Fairy Tail. "Ya, selama aku tidak melupakan tujuanku dan terus berusaha kurasa tidak ada salahnya untuk yakin." Sahut Erza dengan mengulum senyum. "aku hanya percaya, suatu hari aku akan bertemu aniki dengan menyandang gelar Double-S Class." Tambahnya penuh percaya diri.

Jellal sedikit tercengang mendengar ungkapan Erza. Terdengar dalam dan percaya diri. Jujur, selama ini Jellal bahkan tidak tahu apa tujuannya menjadi penyihir. Awalnya ia berpikir, menjadi penyihir biasa, masuk guild, menjalankan misi dan mengumpulkan uang.

"Memang ada apa?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." Balas Jellal menutupi. Erza menggendikkan bahu kemudian mengambil mug dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dari dalam kulkas.

Pemuda berambut biru itu beranjak dari tempatnya. Matanya tertuju pada karpet coklat yang menutupi lantai kamar ini.

'Untuk meyakinkan ayah, aku harus memiliki tujuan yang jelas. Aku harus meyakinkannya kalau aku benar-benar akan menjadi penyihir kelas SS. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Fairy Tail..' Pikir Jellal.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 ** _Siegrain's Son Arc_**

 ** _Part 1_**

 **PERASAAN JELLAL**

* * *

"Terima kasih bukunya, Akai-kun!" ujar Hibiki yang berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya seraya mengulurkan beberapa buku catatan pada Erza.

Erza menerima buku-buku itu dengan tersenyum ramah. "Hn, sama-sama, Hibi. Ayo, masuk dulu saja!" ajak Erza seraya membuka pintu kamarnya. Menyilakan Hibiki.

Hibiki pun mengangguk dan mengikuti Erza yang masuk ke kamar itu. "Halo, selamat sore, Jellal-kun!" sapa Hibiki begitu melihat Jellal yang sedang makan apel sambil membaca buku di atas kasur itu. Jellal hanya mendelik dengan datar lalu mengangkat tangannya.

Erza menyilakan Hibiki duduk di atas sofa depan televisi.

"Omong-omong, Akai-kun, aku mengoreksi tulisanmu yang salah di catatan yang aku pinjam. Maaf, ya, aku lancang.." kata Hibiki yang tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, bukan masalah. Justru seharusnya aku berterimakasih." Balas Erza tertawa kecil. Kemudian Erza menyodorkan piring berisi apel di atasnya pada Hibiki. Pria berambut pirang gelap itu mengambil salah satu apel merah dan mengucapkan terima kasih. "bagaimana dengan pemotretanmu, Hibi?" tanya Erza kemudian.

"Yah, berjalan mulus, sih. Tapi kau tahu tidak, masa hasil jepretan kemarin itu tidak jadi dipublikasikan." Sahut Hibiki yang memulai ceritanya itu. Beginilah Hibiki, sok akrab, sok dekat dan bawel entah kenapa. Pikir Jellal yang panas entah kenapa itu. Lagipula sejak awal Jellal sudah tidak menyukai pria itu dan sering menganggapnya sebagai rival.

Erza memiringkan kepala, "Heh, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Katanya tema foto itu tidak cocok dengan tema bulan ini. Ah, sial, padahal aku sudah menguras tenagaku untuk pemotretan itu." lanjut Hibiki sambil menghela napas kesal.

Jellal yang sedari tadi terdiam di atas kasur itu akhirnya merasa terganggu. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi membaca buku, melihat kedekatan tiba-tiba antara Hibiki dan Akaishi. Herannya kenapa Jellal merasa panas dan cemburu, ya..?

Pria biru itu menutup bukunya dengan sebelah tangan hingga suara cukup keras terdengar sampai telinga Hibiki dan Erza. Kedua orang di sofa sempat menoleh pada Jellal. Kemudian Jellal berdiri dan menghampiri Erza yang sedang bersama tamu tak diharapkan itu.

"Sudah selesai membaca bukunya, tuan muda?" tanya Hibiki dengan mengulum senyum. Hah, pemuda itu memang selalu tersenyum untuk tebar pesona.

"Hentikan senyuman genitmu itu!" cetus Jellal yang langsung membuat Erza berkedip dua kali karena heran. "sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Akaishi?" tanya Jellal setelah berdeham.

"Kau lupa? Aku sering meminjam buku catatan Akaishi jika aku tidak masuk sekolah." Terang Hibiki dengan tenang. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa mengikuti perintah Jellal yang menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tersenyum.

Jellal mengerutkan dahinya lalu menatap Erza yang malah memiringkan kepalanya itu. "Apa?" tanya Jellal begitu melihat Erza.

Erza melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Sejak kapan kau peduli, Jellal?" tanyanya menyelidik. Hibiki jadi ikut mengangguk-angguk, seolah kedua orang tersebut memang sudah berkomplot.

Kali ini Jellal jadi tertawa hambar. Benar juga, mengapa ia jadi peduli, ya. "Tentu saja karena ia masuk ke kamar kita begitu saja, Akaishi." Sahut Jellal yang sudah mentok.

"Heh, kau baru pindah, kan? Mungkin karena itulah kau baru mengetahuinya." Ucap Hibiki dengan enteng. "sudahlah, daripada kemarahan tuan Fernandes jadi memuncak, lebih baik aku kembali ke kamarku. Sampai jumpa, Akai-kun!" sambungnya sambil melambaikan tangan. Erza balas melambaikan tangan pada Hibiki yang sudah keluar dan kembali menutup pintu itu.

Setelah kamar itu hening, Erza dan Jellal saling bertatapan tanpa maksud tertentu. Tapi Jellal kemudian merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang dan memalingkan wajahnya. Lalu ia meninggalkan Erza dan memilih untuk berbaring di atas kasurnya lagi.

Erza hanya menggendikkan bahu dan berlalu ke ruang belajar untuk mengasah pedang-pedangnya.

'Gila. Pasti aku sudah gila. Kenapa malah berdegup aneh hanya dengan melihat mata pria itu, Jellal?! Hah, bodohnya aku karena bertingkah aneh seperti ini!' batin Jellal yang bolak-balik di atas tempat tidur karena tidak tenang. Ia menghela napas pelan.

Tangannya sebelah menopang kepala dan sebelahnya meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur. 'Kalau seperti ini terus-terusan.. ah tidak-tidak..' batinnya tidak tenang.

Jellal mulai _chat_ dengan Gray.

 _'_ _Ada apa, Jellal?'_ balas Gray via chat itu.

 _'_ _Gray, aku butuh pendapatmu. Perasaan apa jika jantungmu selalu berdetak cepat begitu melihat seseorang. Selain itu wajahmu kadang juga memerah hanya dengan mengingat kenangan yang pernah kau lakukan bersama orang itu.'_ ketik Jellal dengan cepat yang langsung di-read oleh Gray.

 _'_ _Itu pasti sakit jantung.'_ Sahut si Gray yang langsung membuat Jellal mendecih. Kenapa sih pria mesum ini tidak pernah serius! Setelah itu ada kiriman lagi dari Gray. _'Baka! Itu cinta, baka! Cinta! LOVE...! – Loke'_ sambung si teman sekamar Gray alias Loke itu.

Jellal sempat terdiam menatap layar ponselnya.

Cinta..

Jellal menggeleng cepat dan memutuskan untuk mematikan ponselnya saja. Hah daripada mulai pusing deh. Jellal menyentuh tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. 'tapi kalau perasaanku pada Akaishi itu benar-benar cinta bagaimana...?' pikir Jellal kalut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal.

Kini tubuhnya terlentang sempurna dengan kedua mata menatap lurus langit-langit putih. Membuang napas berat yang ditahannya sejak tadi. "Kukira.. aku hanya akan mencintai gadis itu.." gumam Jellal.

Di tengah-tengah pikirannya, malah terbesit kejadian Sabtu malam saat ia menonton video klip bersama Akaishi dan juga saat ia mencengkeram tangan temannya itu. Rasanya berbeda. Sungguh berbeda. Kenapa ia begitu ingin ditemani Akaishi saat itu? Bagaimana ia bisa meluapkan kisah masa lalu kelamnya pada Akaishi? Padahal keempat temannya tidak pernah tahu tentang semua itu..

Jellal menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya secara cepat. "Hanya ada satu cara untuk memastikannya.." ungkap Jellal pada diri sendiri. Ia pun meraih ponselnya lagi dan mengirimkan sebuah pesan pada Gray.

.

.

Hari Selasa, Jellal berniat untuk kencan dengan seorang gadis yang dikenalkan Gray. Baginya, inilah satu-satunya jalan untuk membuktikan perasaan yang sebenarnya.

Pukul tiga sore, Jellal menunggu di taman Fiore dan menanti kedatangan Meredy sang teman kencannya hari ini.

"Jellal-san!" sapa Meredy dari kejauhan. Gadis berambut ikal itu berlari kecil pada Jellal dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Jellal melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah senyum dipaksakan. "Hai, salam kenal, Meredy..?"

"Panggil saja Meredy, Jellal-san!" sahut Meredy dengan nada bersemangat. Jellal mengangguk-angguk.

"dan kau panggil saja aku Jellal." sambung Jellal dengan nada datar. Meredy malah terlihat kegirangan dan mengangguk keras. "baiklah, ayo kita mulai ke bioskop, nanti keburu malam."

Mereka berdua akhirnya berjalan bersama ke bioskop. Yah, kencan pertama diisi dengan menonton di bioskop. Jellal memasukkan tangannya di saku celana berbeda dengan Meredy yang langsung menyambar tangan Jellal untuk ia peluk layaknya ia benar-benar kekasih dari pria berambut biru itu.

'Jelas-jelas dia wanita dan ia begitu dekat denganku.. tapi kenapa jantungku tidak berdegup dua kali lebih cepat...' batin Jellal di tengah perjalanannya.

.

.

DUAK!

Erza aka Akaishi itu menendang lengan Gray dengan keras. Disusul dengan pukulan yang tak terduga hingga mengenai kening Gray. Pria es itu pun terjungkal ke belakang meski tidak sampai jatuh. Gray pun kembali memasang kuda-kudanya dan langsung melayangkan tinjunya tepat ke wajah Akaishi, sayang si rambut merah itu menghindar dengan gerakan lincah.

Si rambut merah itu berkali-kali menghindar dari pukulan Gray, begitu Gray berputar dan hendak mengubah ritme pukulannya, Erza merunduk lalu meloncat diagonal dan mendarat dengan pukulan sikut untuk tengkuk Gray.

Gray terhuyung karena merasa tidak seimbang. Ia menyentuh tengkuknya dan kembali bersiaga untuk serangan Akaishi selanjutnya. Ia melemparkan hujaman pedang es-nya pada Erza yang dapat dihindari oleh gadis itu, meski sebuah pedang es sempat membeset pipi kanannya hingga mengeluarkan beberapa tetes darah.

"Ahay!" Gray mulai bersorak senang. Dengan percaya diri ia menyerang Erza dengan pedang es-nya.

SLANG!

Erza pun mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan jurus sihirnya. Mengadu pedang kilatnya berkali-kali dengan pedang beku milik Gray.

Stamina Gray memang tidak sebesar Akaishi, sebab Akaishi memang yang paling giat berlatih dan juga olah raga. Gray mulai ngos-ngosan terlebih Erza mulai menyerangnya dengan brutal seperti ini, Gray pun mulai kewalahan.

SLANG!

Pedang es milik Gray pun akhirnya terbelah menjadi dua. Dengan gesit Erza menyeruduk Gray hingga ke dinding dan menekan pucuk kepala pria itu sampai akhirnya tersungkur ke kakinya.

"Gray, KO!" pekik Natsu yang bertindak sebagai wasit saat ini. Gray menyeruak kesal. Ia berteriak tidak terima.

"Kau memang harus berlatih lebih keras, Gray. Sebelum kau benar-benar mati di tangan Akaishi." Gurau Loke yang membuat Gray langsung melepas kacamata Loke itu dan melemparnya entah kemana.

Erza menghilangkan pedangnya dengan kekuatan sihir dan minum minuman yang disodorkan oleh Natsu. "Terima kasih." Ucap Erza dengan datar.

"Yah, Akaishi memang selalu kuat. Coba ada Jellal, ya. Pasti ia juga akan bertanding denganmu." Ujar Gajeel dari belakang Natsu. Ia memamerkan barisan giginya sambil terkekeh.

"Heh, kemana memangnya Jellal?" tanya Loke setelah memakai kacamatanya lagi setelah mencarinya susah payah.

Natsu menyeringai. "Itu loh, akhirnya Jellal kencan!" ucapnya sambil ikutan terkekeh seperti Gajeel.

"Kencan?" tanya Loke lagi belum mengerti.

"Benar, ia kencan dengan Meredy hari ini." tambah Gray seraya berdiri dan menyambar bajunya itu. Benar, ia tidak memakai pakaian selama bertarung tadi. *sudah biasa*

"Heh, kok aku tidak tahu?!" ucap Loke sambil berkedip dua kali.

Gray mendengus. "Itu karena kau kemarin ketiduran dan mendengkur begitu saja!" cetus Gray dengan nada mengejek. Loke hanya terkekeh pelan. Yah, Loke memang tidak mudah emosi. Erza sempat menunduk karena merasa kesepian tidak ada Jellal.

"Hoi, Akaishi, mungkin aku kalah kali ini tapi tidak untuk ke depannya!" seru Gray dengan serius kemudian.

Erza menyipitkan mata pada Gray, "Hah, jangan percaya diri dulu, mesum!" balas Erza dengan nada mengejek. Gray sempat kesal tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa. "bertanding seperti ini tidak ada salahnya. Terima kasih telah mengajakku." Ucap Erza dengan tersenyum kecil.

Si keempat orang heboh itu malah terkejut melihat senyum Erza. "Wuaah, baru kali ini aku melihat kau tersenyum!" cetus Natsu dengan suara keras hingga menggema ke seluruh ruang latihan ini. Kemudian mereka bertiga tepuk tangan hingga membuat Erza malu.

"Hentikan!" Erza menjitak kepala empat orang itu berurutan. Mereka pun berhenti menggoda si rambut merah itu.

Seusai latih tanding, mereka berjalan ke kedai es krim. Kali ini Gray yang membayar, sebab ia yang kalah. Begitulah mekanismenya, siapa yang kalah maka yang akan menraktir semua orang yang berpartisipasi dalam latih tanding mereka. Jadi Gray deh.

Natsu dan Gajeel memesan es krim coklat dengan topping walnut, meski berulang kali Natsu protes karena sangat dingin. Ya iyalah, namanya juga es krim. Loke memesan rasa Bubble Gum, Gray memesan rasa Mocachoco, dan Erza memesan rasa Strawberry Blueberry.

"Hah, langka juga ya, makan bersama Akaishi!" cetus Loke dengan tertawa kecil. Sebenarnya ia merasakan kebahagiaan sendiri akhirnya bisa berteman dengan Akaishi. Ternyata benar kata Jellal, Akaishi tidak seburuk yang kita ketahui, pikir Loke.

"Aku juga merasa langka makan bersama kalian." Balas Erza singkat. Kemudian ia memakan es krimnya itu dengan perlahan.

"Memang kau biasa makan bersama Jellal?" tanya Gajeel yang menjilat-jilat es krim cone-nya itu.

Erza mengangguk pelan. "Benar. Setiap pagi kami selalu makan bersama, ah terkadang makan sore juga." Terang Erza sambil menyuapi mulutnya dengan sendok kecil es krim.

Keempat orang di hadapannya itu sedikit terkejut. Mereka baru mendengar, yah Jellal jarang cerita juga sih. "Benarkah?! Jangan bilang kau yang memasaknya?" tanya Gray sekaligus.

Erza mengangguk. Mereka makin terkejut dan saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

"Wah, kalau Jellal diam dan tidak bercerita hal seperti ini berarti ia merasa nyaman dengan semua itu tuh." bisik Natsu dengan sebuah seringaian. Kini keempatnya itu sudah saling mendekat agar pembicaraan mereka tidak terdengar oleh Erza.

"Kau benar." Sambung Loke. Erza tidak peduli pada pembicaraan rahasia keempat orang yang baginya memang sedikit aneh itu.

"Hm, Akaishi. Besok kita makan sore di kamarmu apakah boleh?" pinta Natsu dengan senyuman lebar.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya. Tumben ada orang tertarik untuk makan bersamanya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan heran.

"Kami penasaran dengan masakanmu." Terang Gajeel apa adanya. Yah memang sih, selain ingin membuat Jellal terkaget-kaget mereka juga ingin mencicipi masakan Akaishi itu.

Sepintas Erza memutar matanya seolah berpikir lalu mengangkat bahunya. "Ya, terserah kalian saja." Sahut Erza datar, kemudian ia kembali memakan es krimnya. Natsu dan Gajeel langsung tertawa senang. Gray dan Loke pun menyeringai satu sama lain. Yah, Erza tidak peduli.

"Hm, omong-omong, Akaishi.." ucap Gray tiba-tiba, "apa lenganmu benar-benar tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya dengan cemas.

Erza segera menggeleng, "Tidak perlu khawatir, baka! Tidak parah kok lukanya." Ucap Erza sembari memegangi lengan kanannya yang terbalut saputangan untuk menahan pendarahannya.

"Hm, kalau butuh bantuan untuk mengobatinya, bilang saja padaku." Tukas Gray. Erza hanya mengangguk membalas penawaran Gray itu.

Setelah memakan es krim, mereka pun kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Di persimpangan Erza melambaikan tangan pada yang lain karena arah kamar mereka berbeda. Erza membuka kamarnya lalu masuk dengan melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak. Jellal belum datang, itulah kesimpulannya setelah mengetahui sepatu Jellal tidak ada di rak itu.

Kemudian Erza menuju kamar mandi dan segera membasuh tubuhnya dengan air hangat. Seusai mandi ia duduk di sofa dan melihat luka di lengannya. Luka yang sebenarnya cukup dalam dan menyakitkan. Ia memang sempat tersayat oleh pedang es-nya Gray, yah, mau bagaimana lagi, namanya juga bertarung.

Erza mengobati lukanya dan setelah selesai ia beranjak ke dapur untuk meminum jus jeruk. Ia sempat menatap jam di dinding dekat dapur itu, pukul 07.05 PM, dan Jellal belum pulang. Erza menghela napas karena merasa kesepian. Hanya bunyi jarum jam itu dan suara penghangat ruangan yang terdengar, membuat Erza benar-benar merasa kesunyian pekat. "Sial, padahal dulu aku selalu merasakan hal seperti ini." gerutunya.

Ia memutuskan untuk ke rak bukunya dan mengambil buku novel yang belum ia baca. Sialnya ia menaruh novel tersebut di baris paling atas dan berada di antara buku-buku tebal, setebal kamus dan buku-buku kuno.

Gadis itu berjinjit dan susah payah untuk menarik novel tersebut. Begitu ia berhasil menarik novel itu, Erza tersenyum senang, namun tangannya merasa sedikit nyeri akibat luka di lengannya dan malah tak sengaja menyibak beberapa buku tebal di sebelahnya hingga buku-buku tebal itu berjatuhan.

"Aww!" rintih Erza berkali-kali. Buku-buku itu mengenai kepala dan lengannya yang terluka. Ia pun terjungkal ke lantai dan menyentuh dahinya yang sakit serta lengannya yang malah kembali berdarah. "sial.." gerutu Erza pelan. Gadis itu berusaha bangkit dengan susah payah. Menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Akaishi?!" suara yang ia kenal tiba-tiba terdengar, Erza sempat menoleh pada Jellal yang sudah berdiang di sebelah rak buku dengan wajah cemasnya itu. Begitu Jellal menyadari lengan Akaishi yang berdarah, Jellal malah panik, "kau kenapa, Akaishi?!" pekiknya dengan mata membulat. Ia segera menghampiri Erza dan melihat lengan kanannya.

.

.

Setelah membereskan buku-buku yang berjatuhan, Erza dipaksa Jellal untuk duduk dan diam di sofa depan televisi. Erza hanya pasrah. Jellal datang dengan membawa kotak obat dan mulai menyembuhkan luka di dahi Erza dengan alkohol.

"Perih!" rintih Erza begitu Jellal menempelkan kapas beralkohol itu di lukanya.

"Tahan, baka!" balas Jellal dengan nada tinggi seolah marah. Erza memberengut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum mengingat Jellal akhirnya datang dan kamarnya tidak sepi lagi. "kenapa bisa luka hanya dengan buku tebal itu? Tidak masuk akal!" komen Jellal yang kemudian memplester dahi Erza itu.

Erza mendengus. "Minggir, aku bisa mengobatinya sendiri!" usir Erza tapi tidak diindahkan Jellal. Erza tahu Jellal berniat membalas budi untuk Erza yang telah merawat pemuda berambut biru itu saat demam.

"Bagaimana kencanmu? Kukira kau akan pulang lebih larut." Tanya Erza memecah keheningan.

"Biasa saja. Aku merasa bosan, jadi setelah menonton film kami langsung pulang saja." Terang Jellal yang fokus menempelkan plester di dahi Erza. Setelah plester itu sudah tertempel, Jellal malah tak sengaja menatap kedua bola mata coklat milik Erza yang membuatnya salah tingkah dan langsung beranjak mengobati luka di lengan Erza.

"Oh, ya? Sayang sekali. Memang kau tidak menyukai gadis itu?" tanya Erza lagi dengan menyeringai tanda menggoda Jellal.

Jellal mendengus. "Tidak mungkin aku menyukai gadis secepat itu." balas Jellal apa adanya.

Erza berdecak lidah. "Jadi Jellal pernah menyukai seorang gadis, nih?" gurau Erza lagi dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Usai selesai memerban lengan Erza, Jellal menghela napas lalu memalingkan wajah. "Tentu saja ada. Hanya dia yang kuanggap sebagai wanita semasa hidupku dan sebenarnya aku berharap gadis itu yang berkencan denganku." Terang Jellal yang kemudian melipat kakinya ke atas itu.

"Hmm, rumit juga, ya..." gumam Erza sambil menaruh jarinya di bawah dagu.

"Sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu dengan gadis itu dan aku mungkin jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.." cerita Jellal yang didengar Erza dengan penuh minat. "ia pernah mengambilkan topiku yang terbang oleh hembusan angin saat musim dingin. Ia tersenyum padaku dan begitu hangat di hatiku.." terukir senyum malu di wajah Jellal. Melihat senyum itu, Erza cekikikan pelan.

"Lalu?" tanya Erza penasaran.

Jellal menatap kosong ke udara depannya. "Kedua kalinya, aku melihatnya di majalah. Meski aku tidak tahu nama gadis itu pada awalnya, tapi aku sangat mengingat wajah dan senyuman gadis itu." terang Jellal lagi.

Mendengar penjelasan Jellal barusan, Erza sedikit tertegun. Jantungnya berderap kencang tiba-tiba. "Hoh, be-benarkah... Siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Erza berusaha bersikap biasa.

Jellal tidak langsung menjawab, melainkan menatap kedua mata beriris coklat itu dalam-dalam dengan sebuah senyum terukir perlahan, "Erza.." ucap Jellal dengan mantap. "Erza Dreyar." Hal itulah yang membuat Erza terpekik kaget dalam hati, ia sempat memalingkan wajahnya untuk mengenyahkan degup jantungnya yang begitu kencang sampai-sampai jantungnya terasa mau copot.

'Perasaan apa ini...' pikir Erza dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 **CHAPTER 4 END!**

 **Naah, demikianlah chapter 4! Semoga tidak bosan ya! Hehe. Terima kasih sudah membaca The Magic School! ^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 3**

 **Titania Princess = Sudah dilanjut, ya! Terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **Tamiino = Baguslah kalau semakin manis. Semoga tetap suka fic ini sampai akhir ya.. Hehe, terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **NlorenZo = Benarkah makin mantep? Hehe, aminn deh kalo makin mantep. Hehe. Sudah diupdate loh, maaf kalau kecewa dengan endingnya. Hehe, makasih sudah review! ^^**

 **Ailasca-chan = Sudah dicontinue, ya! Semoga suka dengan fic ini sampai akhir! Hehe, makasih udah review! ^^**

 **Syivha (Guest) = Sudah diupdate, loh! Hehe, makasih ya udah review! ^^**

 **Okeylah, besok Karu akan update lagi berhubung Karu akan hiatus sampai pertengahan Maret atau lebih. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya!**

 **Jaa nee~**


	5. Siegrain's Son Arc Part 2

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Happy Chinese New Year! :D**

 **Untuk liburan hari raya ini Karu update lagi sesuai janji yang kemarin. Oh ya, sebelumnya Karu juga mau ucapin terima kasih nih untuk yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow fic ini. Nah, di chap ini sedikit flat juga nih menurut Karu. Semoga tidak bosan deh! Hihi, HAPPY READING! ^0^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 ** _Siegrain's Son Arc_**

 ** _Part 2_**

 **KEPUTUSASAAN JELLAL**

* * *

Jellal menyeret kakinya sepanjang koridor sekolah dengan kedua tangan meremas tali tas ranselnya. 'Bodoh, kenapa menyatakan semuanya pada Akaishi, baka!' rutuknya dalam hati.

Jelas-jelas Jellal berkata, ia menyukai Erza.. Erza Dreyar. Tapi kenyataannya kau sudah tidak pernah bertemu gadis itu, baka! Tambah Jellal dalam hati.

Kini ia mengacak-acak rambutnya. Yang kemudian kepalanya malah ditempeleng seseorang dari belakang. "Siapa ini?!" omel Jellal emosi. Well, mood-nya sedang sangat buruk hari ini. Banyak pikiran menumpuk di benaknya.

"Eits-eits, ada serigala ngamuk!" ledek Gray yang kemudian merangkul Jellal dan berjalan beriringan menuju kelas. Di sebelahnya ada Loke yang menyapa Jellal sambil cekikikan. "Yo, Jellal! Bagaimana kencanmu?" tanya Gray penasaran.

"Lancar, kah?" tanya Loke.

"Cantik, bukan, si Meredy?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Hah, imut, ya?" tanya Loke lagi.

"Dibanding Erza cantikan mana?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Oh ya, kalian ngapain saja?" tanya Loke lagi.

"HENTIKAN!" bentak Jellal yang mulai meledak telinganya karena dilontarkan pertanyaan bertubi-tubi tanpa henti. Jellal menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas keras. Di saat yang tidak tepat, si Natsu datang bersama Gajeel dan langsung menyambar Jellal. "Hoi, Jellal! Bagaimana kencanmu kemarin?" cetus Natsu yang tidak peka terhadap aura menyeramkan yang berkoar-koar di sekitar tubuh Jellal.

Gajeel yang peka pun menarik Natsu untuk segera menjauh dari Jellal.

"Kenapa, sih?!" cetus Natsu tidak terima.

Gray dan Loke langsung menjitak kepala Natsu agar pria berambut pink itu diam.

"Dengar, tidak usah bertanya tentang kencan kemarin lagi!" ucap Jellal mutlak. Ia pun meninggalkan keempat orang lainnya tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi.

Baik Loke, Gray, Natsu maupun Gajeel saling memandang satu sama lain lalu mengangkat bahu bebarengan. "Dengar! Kalau Jellal berkata begitu, berarti ia sama sekali tidak tertarik!" ucap Natsu yang disetujui Gajeel dengan angguk-anggukkan.

Loke dan Gray menghela napas keras. "Hah! Rumit sekali, sih perasaannya Jellal!" rutuk Loke sambil membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang dikira turun.

"Jadi perasaan yang ditanyakannya kemarin itu untuk siapa?" tanya Gray dengan sebuah alis terangkat.

Gajeel berdeham. "Siapa tahu si Erza Dreyar itu." tebaknya dengan wajah datar.

"Tidak mungkin." Balas ketiga pria di hadapannya serempak membuatnya sedikit kaget.

"Lagian kapan ia bertemu dengan Erza.." tambah Loke yang kemudian memasang pose berpikir itu.

"Tapi bukankah Jellal baru pernah memuji seorang gadis yaitu si Erza Dreyar yang ada di majalah?" tanya Natsu begitu mengingat Jellal adalah tipe orang cuek yang bahkan melirik cewek saja malas.

Gray, Loke dan Gajeel terdiam. Mencoba menklarifikasikan karakter si teman biru mereka itu. "Woah, keajaiban sih memang jika Jellal benar-benar menyukai Erza hanya dengan melihatnya dari majalah." Terang Loke sambil manggut-manggut.

Gray mendesah. "Yah, kalau seperti itu, seharusnya kita mempertemukan Jellal dengan Erza, bukan dengan Meredy, dong."

"Gehee, tapi Erza sedang ada di luar negeri, bukan?" ucapan Gajeel itu sukses membuat ketiga orang lainnya menurunkan bahunya seolah pupus harapan.

"Lagian memang Jellal sudah mengirim pesan email kepada Erza?" tanya Gray.

"Entahlah." Balas Loke dengan menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, nanti sore saat makan sore di kamarnya akan aku pastikan Jellal mengirimkan pesan email itu untuk Erza!" pekik Natsu dengan cekikikan anehnya. Untung saja tidak ada api keluar dari mulutnya.

Mereka berempat mengangguk seolah telah sepakat. Mereka juga saling _high five_ dan beranjak ke kelas.

 _._

 _._

 _Sore hari, di kamar G-088._

 _Di pintu tertulis: Akaishi dan Jellal Fernandes_

TOK TOK TOK!

Natsu mengetuk pintu itu dengan cengingisan bersama yang lain. Tak sabar untuk melakukan hal yang telah mereka persiapkan matang-matang. Benar, sebelum ke kamar Jellal dan Akaishi itu, mereka berempat sempat berunding dulu di kamar Gray dan Loke tepatnya kamar G-105.

KLEK! Pintu itu terbuka, mereka berempat langsung berdiri tegak dengan bertingkah seperti biasanya.

Ternyata Jellal yang membukanya lalu wajahnya datarnya jadi berubah akibat terkejut setengah mati. Gray dan Loke tertawa dalam hati melihat ekspresi itu.

"KALIAN?!" teriak Jellal hingga menggema di lorong asrama. Tapi begitu menyadari suaranya terlalu keras, Jellal berdeham dan berusaha biasa lagi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, baka?!" protesnya dengan nada rendah.

"Ouh, kalian sudah datang?" Erza datang dari belakang tubuh Jellal. Kedatangan sosok Scarlet itu membuat keempat sahabat Jellal tersenyum senang karena terbebas dari usiran Jellal. Berbeda dengan si rambut biru yang menoleh dengan wajah super herannya.

"Kau yang mengajak mereka kemari, hah?" tanya Jellal dengan nada seolah tidak terima. Lagi-lagi keempat temannya itu malah cekikikan untuk meledeknya.

Erza mengangguk pelan. "Begitulah, sebenarnya mereka yang ingin ke sini, sih." Terang Erza meluruskan.

Jellal menghela napas dengan kerutan di keningnya. "Jadi itu sebabnya kau masak sebanyak itu?!" cetus Jellal lagi masih tidak terima.

"Hey, ayolah, Jellal! Jangan membuat temanmu pegal berdiri di sini." cetus Gajeel dengan memamerkan barisan giginya. Dengan cepat dan tanpa disuruh mereka langsung menyerbu masuk ke dalam kamar 088, bagai rombongan bebek yang memasuki kandang.

Jellal mendecih kesal, Erza hanya mengulum senyum geli melihat ekspresi kesal Jellal. Erza menutup pintu lalu beranjak ke dapur bersama Jellal.

"Wuaah! Kamar Jellal dan Akaishi rapi sekali!" seru Natsu dengan terkagum-kagum melihat ruang belajar kamar temannya yang tidak hanya terbilang rapi, namun juga bersih dan teratur. Gray ikut ke ruang belajar yang sedang dikagumi Natsu itu.

"Benar! Benar-benar bersih!" tambah Gray dengan tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka saking tercengangnya, untung tidak kemasukan nyamuk.

Berbeda dengan Gajeel dan Loke yang sedang menyerbu kamar mandinya. "Lihat! Kamar mandinya juga sangat bersih, sugoi!" pekik Loke sambil berputar-putar di depan kaca dalam kamar mandi.

"Hei! Awas kalau kalian membuat berantakan!" peringat Jellal sembari menyeret Loke dan Gajeel keluar dari kamar mandi. Erza yang sedang menata meja makan itu hanya geleng-geleng.

"Ya, tenang saja! Pasti akan tetap tertata rapi, kok!" seru Gajeel sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Si Natsu tidak sengaja mendapati ponsel Jellal di atas meja belajar. Ia pun menoleh ke kiri kanan untung hanya ada Gray, Natsu segera mengantongi ponsel itu dan pura-pura ingin ke kamar mandi.

"Ah, Akaishi, aku pinjam kamar mandinya, ya!" cetus Natsu yang menoleh pada Akaishi yang sedang beres-beres di dekat meja makan dibantu Jellal itu.

"Hn, silakan." Balas Akaishi singkat. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang mengangkat sebelah alis dengan ekspresi curiga. Natsu pura-pura tidak melihat Jellal yang curiga itu dan hanya memasuki kamar mandi dengan menyembunyikan keringat dinginnya. Di dalam kamar mandi itulah ia memulai aksinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Akaishi menyilakan tamunya untuk makan. Saat itu kebetulan Natsu juga keluar dari kamar mandi dan diam-diam kembali menaruh ponsel Jellal di atas kasur. Piringnya sudah disiapkan, berhubung hanya ada dua kursi jadi Akaishi menarik dua kursi dari ruang belajar dan sebagian makan dengan duduk di sofa.

"Aku dan Akaishi saja yang makan di sofa." Ucap Jellal seolah dengan nada mutlak. Lima pasang mata menatapnya dengan heran.

Gray dkk yang sejak awal ingin membuat Jellal jengkel habis-habisan pun menyangkalnya. "Tidak, kau dan aku saja yang makan di sofa, kawan!" ucap Gray seraya merengkuh Jellal itu dan membawanya ke sofa.

"Sial! Aku yang sudah biasa bersama Akaishi, tahu! Bukankah kalian kesal dengan Akaishi?!" pekik Jellal tidak terima.

"Tidak sama sekali. Justru kita ingin membahas sesuatu dengan Akaishi, jadi kau bersama Gray saja, ya.." ucap Loke sambil diikuti oleh angguk-anggukan Gajeel dan Natsu.

"Cih!" decih Jellal yang akhirnya menyerah dan duduk di sebelah Gray dengan sepiring makan di tangannya. Gray menyeringai puas melihat Jellal yang menerima kekalahan itu.

Gray menepuk-nepuk punggung Jellal seolah untuk menghibur, namun Jellal malah merasa Gray sedang meledeknya kali ini. "Sudahlah, sekali-kali mengalah!" tutur Gray sambil cekikikan.

Pemuda berambut biru itu tidak peduli dan hanya melahap makanannya dengan tidak nafsu. Sesekali matanya melirik meja makan yang sedang ramai oleh obrolan Natsu, Loke dan juga Gajeel. Entah kenapa Jellal merasa cemburu pada tiga orang yang menempel pada Akaishi itu. Terlebih saat Loke tertawa-tawa bersama yang lain sambil merangkul-rangkul Akaishi, Jellal langsung men- _deathglare_ ketiga teman resehnya tersebut meski tidak digubris.

"Terima kasih untuk makanannya, Akaishi!" tutur Gray setelah selesai makan dan berbincang sebentar. Mereka berempat berdiri di luar ambang pintu sedangkan Jellal dan Erza berdiang dalam ambang pintu.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10.00 PM. Sudah begitu larut malam dan Jellal sudah benar-benar terlihat kacau akibat rasa jengkel.

"Hn, sama-sama." Sahut Erza dengan seulas senyum kecil. Begitu Gray melirik Jellal, pria itu membuang muka. Membuat Natsu dan yang lain cekikikan.

"Tak kusangka, masakanmu selezat masakan ibuku, Akaishi!" ucap Loke dengan tersenyum lebar.

Mendengar itu, Erza hanya menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dengan tersenyum malu. Jellal mendengus.

"Nah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa! Selamat malam!" ucap mereka kemudian seraya berlalu dengan lambaian tangan. Erza membalas lambaian tangan, sedangkan Jellal hanya melipat tangan di dada dengan mata menatap tajam untuk memperingati keempat orang itu agar jangan pernah kembali lagi.

"Hei, bagaimana, Natsu?" tanya Loke memastikan kesuksesan rencana mereka.

Natsu nyengir lebar, "Tenang! Berjalan lancar! Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan ke email Erza dengan emailnya Jellal!" terang Natsu yang diikuti cekikikan liciknya.

"Bagus, Salamander!" Gajeel menggeblak punggung Natsu. "Tinggal kita tunggu reaksi Jellal selanjutnya, gehee." Sambungnya.

Begitu ketiganya tertawa kecil, Natsu malah terdiam karena sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Ada apa, Natsu?" tanya Gray yang menyadari tingkah aneh Natsu.

"Tadi... ah tidak apa-apa.." sergah Natsu yang kemudian tidak jadi mengungkapkan pikirannya.

"Hm, okelah."

Tanpa disadari oleh tiga orang Fairy Tail itu, Natsu menyembunyikan sesuatu yang sangat aneh dan patut dipertanyakan.

Pada beberapa waktu lalu, Natsu segera masuk ke kamar mandi kamar Akaishi dan Jellal lalu langsung merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel Jellal yang ia ambil barusan. Untunglah ponsel Jellal tidak ada password-nya, jadi Natsu mudah melancarkan aksinya.

Dengan lihai tangannya membuka email dari ponsel Jellal dan segera mengetik pesan untuk alamat email Erza _( )._

 _'_ _Salam kenal, Erza-san. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Omong-omong aku ingin mengenal tentang dirimu lebih lanjut, bolehkah? Seandainya kau tidak keberatan tolong balas pesan ini._

 _Penggemarmu,_

 _Jellal Fernandes.'_

Natsu cekikikan dengan licik usai mengetikkan pesan itu dan mengirimnya. Ia pun terpekik bisu sambil lompat-lompat begitu mengetahui pesan itu telah terkirim. Tangannya aktif menekan-nekan layar _touch screen_ ponsel itu untuk mengembalikan ke halaman awal seperti semula.

Namun tak sengaja jarinya menekan _Gallery_ dan terbukalah foto-foto yang tersimpan di ponsel Jellal.

Yah, Natsu rasa Jellal tidak akan menyimpan foto yang memalukan jadi tidak ada salahnya juga dilihat. Begitulah pikirannya, tapi..! Justru gallery itulah yang membuat Natsu sukses tercekat dengan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Je-jellal... apa kau... kau... benar-benar... g-g-..gay..?" ucap Natsu pada diri sendiri dengan tersendat-sendat. Tangannya juga jadi tremor karena tatapan horrornya pada ponsel Jellal.

Jellal menyimpan begitu banyak fotonya Akaishi. Ada foto saat Akaishi dari belakang yang sepertinya sedang bersila di karpet untuk memakai sepatu, Akaishi yang sedang mengerjakan sesuatu di atas meja belajarnya, ada foto Akaishi yang sedang tertidur di atas kasurnya, dan gerak jari Natsu terhenti sesaat begitu melihat foto yang kini terpampang di layar.

Foto itu menampilkan wajah Akaishi dari dekat, latarnya gelap seperti ruangan yang gelap gulita dan ada sebuah laptop. Wajah Akaishi menyentuh keyboard laptop tersebut dengan menghadap ke samping. Sepertinya Akaishi saat itu sedang ketiduran di atas laptop lalu Jellal memotretnya diam-diam. Tapi untuk apa semua foto ini? Natsu belum bisa mencernanya.

Kalau hanya sekadar iseng, yah, Jellal tidak suka iseng, ia mengetahui itu. Kalau untuk mempermalukan Akaishi, yah Jellal juga bukan tipe orang yang mempermalukan orang dengan cara seperti ini. Jadi hanya satu kesimpulan Natsu..

Jellal menyukai Akaishi..

Tanpa satu orangpun yang tahu.

Natsu berniat menyembunyikan hal ini untuk sementara dan pura-pura bertingkah seperti biasanya.

.

.

Tak terasa, pagi sudah datang lagi. Sudah hari Kamis.

Hari ini Akaishi dan Jellal sarapan dengan _cornflakes_ yang disiram susu _full-cream_ cair. Akaishi juga menyiapkan jus jeruk untuknya dan juga Jellal. Usai makan dan menghabiskan jus, Jellal kembali merenung untuk mempersiapkan diri menghadapi ayahnya yang akan datang esok hari. Ah sial, tersisa satu hari lagi.

Ah, apakah ia benar-benar akan pergi dari Fairy Tail?

Tidak! Ia sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan sekolah Fairy Tail. Sekolah dan Kamar ini sudah seperti rumah sendiri baginya.

"Hoi, kenapa belakangan ini sering melamun?" tanya Erza yang baru saja memakai sepatu talinya dan beranjak mengambil tas selempangnya di sofa.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa.." ujar Jellal menutupi. Ia pun ikut mengambil tas ranselnya dan mengikuti Akaishi yang akan keluar kamar itu untuk ke sekolah.

"Yakin?" tanya Akaishi ragu. Jellal hanya balas mengangguk dengan seulas senyum. Seolah menandakan ia benar-benar baik. "Hm, baiklah kalau begitu." Sahut Akaishi setengah percaya.

Mereka pun keluar kamar bersamaan dan mereka tercekat begitu mendapati Natsu yang sudah berdiang di depan kamar mereka seraya menunjukkan cengiran khasnya.

"Natsu?!" cetus Akaishi dengan melotot karena kaget.

"Hai! Selamat pagi, Akaishi!" seru Natsu bersemangat. Kedua tangannya diangkat seolah menunjukkan semangat berapi-apinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di depan kamarku pagi-pagi begini, baka?" tanya Jellal dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Yeah, jujur saja ia masih curiga dengan Natsu sejak kemarin.

Natsu mengangkat bahunya. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol tentang sesuatu dengan Akaishi!" balas Natsu yang langsung merangkul bahu Akaishi begitu saja. "Kau tidak keberatan, kan, Akaishi?" tanyanya dengan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Akaishi. Jellal langsung merasa panas tanpa sebab.

"Uh, ya, kurasa tidak masalah." Sahut Akaishi dengan heran.

Jellal langsung menyingkirkan tangan Natsu dari bahu Erza dengan sekali gerakan. "Jangan sok akrab dengannya. Ayo kita pergi, Akaishi!" tutur Jellal yang langsung mendorong bahu Erza agar pergi bersamanya.

"Heh, Akaishi tidak masalah, baka!" tukas Natsu yang langsung menarik tangan Akaishi dan membawanya lari begitu saja.

Melihat tingkah aneh kedua orang itu, Erza langsung menempeleng Natsu. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan, baka?!"

Pria berambut pink itu mengusap-usap kepalanya sambil merintih pelan. "Ayolah, Akaishi. Jangan hanya baik pada Jellal." sahut Natsu sambil nyengir lagi. Erza yang kebingungan itu hanya menghela napas pasrah. Meninggalkan Jellal yang berjalan dengan menyeret kaki di belakangnya.

'Ini adalah pembuktian pertama, bahwa Jellal benar-benar menyukai teman sekamarnya.' Pikir Natsu dalam hati.

Tak lama, merekapun sampai di koridor sekolah. Jellal berada dua meter di belakang mereka. Natsu terengah-engah karena harus berjalan cepat untuk menarik Akaishi menjauhi Jellal. Hah, usahanya seorang diri memang sangat ekstra. Begitu menoleh pada Akaishi yang biasa saja itu, Natsu memiringkan kepalanya. Ia baru menyadari warna rambut Akaishi yang menurutnya langka. "Hoi, Akaishi, warna rambutmu itu asli?" tanya Natsu sambil menunjuk rambut Erza yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

Erza mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah, maksudku itu warna asli? Bukan karena dicat atau apalah.." balas Natsu meluruskan.

Erza mengangguk sekali. "Ya iyalah, aku tidak minat mengecat-ngecat rambut seperti itu." sahutnya yang kemudian melangkah menuju kelas mendahului Natsu.

Sedangkan Natsu malah berpikir sejenak, "Benar, dugaanku. Akaishi memang mirip dengan Erza, jadi itulah kenapa si Jellal menyukainya." Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Mengangguk-angguk sendiri begitu membuat hipotesis sendiri.

Jellal tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiang di belakangnya dengan sebuah _deathglare_ yang mencekam. "Apa yang kau katakan pada Akaishi, hah?" tanya Jellal dengan nada rendah seolah mengintimidasi Natsu.

Melihat itu, Natsu berlari meninggalkan Jellal begitu saja. Ia segera masuk ke kelas untuk mendapat perlindungan.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Gray, dkk menggeromboli Erza yang sedang beres-beres itu. "Kenapa?" tanya Erza datar. Mendengar suara khas Akaishi itu, Jellal menoleh ke arah mejanya yang mana sudah dipenuhi oleh teman-teman dekatnya sendiri.

Jellal membulatkan matanya karena heran.

"Hoi, Akaishi! Kita main PS di kamar Natsu, yuk!" ajak Loke dengan bersemangat. Jellal terhenyak mendengar ajakan Loke itu, sejak kapan mereka jadi sok dekat dan sok akrab dengan Akaishi.

"Hm, aku tidak suka main PS. Maaf." Sahut Erza yang menolaknya dengan halus. Mendengar itu Jellal menyeringai dan tertawa puas dalam hati.

Erza berdiri dan beranjak untuk keluar kelas namun dihalangi oleh keempat temannya Jellal.

"Ayolah! Bagaimana kalau membaca majalah bersama? Ayolah, Akaishi!" ucap Natsu dengan memelas. Melihat itu Jellal entah kenapa jadi deg-degan, takut Akaishi terusik dengan melasan si Natsu. Yah, setahu Jellal Akaishi itu kan orang yang tidak tegaan. Jadi, bisa saja ia menerima ajakan si Natsu yang memelas itu.

"Hm, maaf, aku lebih suka membaca novel daripada membaca majalah, Natsu." Sahut Erza halus. Kini Erza menyelipkan dirinya di antara celah sempit empat orang tersebut untuk pergi. Melihat itu Jellal menghela napas lega entah kenapa.

Begitu berjalan menuju pintu keluar, Erza berhenti pada Jellal yang memperhatikannya itu. "Hei, hari ini jadwalmu yang membersihkan kamar. Jangan lupa!" peringat Akaishi dengan datar.

"Oke, aku tidak lupa. Tenang saja." Balas Jellal dengan seulas senyum. Erza membalas senyumannya itu. "Ayo kembali bersama, Akaishi." Ucap Jellal kemudian.

"Hn, ayo." Balas Erza cepat, membuat Jellal tersenyum meledek pada keempat orang temannya yang gagal mengajak Akaishi itu.

Jellal dengan bangga berjalan beriringan dengan Akaishi. Keempat orang temannya membuntutinya, Jellal mengetahui itu.

BZZ BZZ!

Ponsel Jellal bergetar di sakunya. Jellal sempat berhenti, Akaishi yang heran itu pun ikut berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Erza penasaran.

Jellal menunjukkan ponselnya pada Erza, "Ada sebuah pesan. Aku ingin melihatnya sebentar." Terangnya yang kemudian membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya itu.

 _'_ _Besok ayah akan datang malam hari. Lebih baik mengepak barang-barangmu mulai malam ini. Ayah juga sudah mendaftarkanmu ke kelas S di Special Magic High School. Lebih cepat pergi dari sekolah pemberontak itu, lebih baik. Salam hangat dari ayahmu, Siegrain.'_

Di saat itu, Natsu dan rombongan sudah mengerubungi Erza lagi. "Akaishi! Ayolah, main ke kamarku!" ucap Natsu lagi sambil memancarkan _puppy eyes_ di kedua matanya.

"Ya! Mainlah ke kamarku dan Salamander." Tambah Gajeel sambil menunjuk si Natsu. Si Gray dan Loke angguk-angguk menyetujui perkataan Gajeel.

"Hm, maaf mungkin lain kali saja. Maaf, ya." tolak Erza secara halus. Kemudian matanya menoleh pada Jellal yang bergeming di tempat dengan ponselnya. Pria berambut biru itu menatap ponselnya dengan intens seolah mendapat berita buruk. "ada apa, Jellal?" tanya Erza. Natsu dkk ikut menoleh kepada Jellal.

Jellal mendongak kemudian memasukkan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak penting. Ayo kembali ke asrama." Sahutnya datar. Tapi jelas-jelas Jellal menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Hei, Jellal, belakangan ini kau seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Gray yang cemas itu. Ia membiarkan ketiga temannya bersama Akaishi berjalan mendahului dirinya dan Jellal.

"Justru yang seharusnya aku bertanya, kenapa kalian jadi sok dekat dengan Akaishi?!" tanya Jellal dengan memicingkan matanya. Gray hanya berdeham untuk membalasnya. Karena kenyataannya mereka berempat ingin menjadi lebih dekat dengan Akaishi yang mereka kira ketus sebelumnya itu.

Natsu dan Loke juga Gajeel kini sedang menghimpit Akaishi yang mana ketiga orang itu berjalan beriringan sembari terus melontarkan pertanyaan ataupun cerita pada Erza. Bisa dilihat dengan jelas bahwa Erza mulai lelah menanggapi kebawelan tiga orang itu. Jellal menatap tidak suka pada tiga orang temannya yang berdempetan dengan Erza.

"Hoi, Akaishi, omong-omong kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi penyihir dibandingkan profesi yang lain? Padahal kan kau akan memiliki lebih banyak uang dengan menjadi _bussinessman_!" tanya Natsu dengan nada bersemangat seperti biasanya.

"Tujuanku hanya satu. Menjadi penyihir Double-S Class dan mengalahkan _niisan_ -ku." Sahut Erza dengan datar. Jellal tahu akan hal itu.

Natsu, Loke dan Gajeel manggut-manggut mengerti seraya ber-Oh ria.

"Seleksi untuk penyihir kelas SS diadakan tahun depan, ya?" tanya Gajeel seraya memutar matanya.

Erza mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar."

"Tapi untuk menjadi Double-S Class bukankah kau harus membentuk kelompok penyihir beranggotakan tiga orang?" tanya Loke memastikan. "apa kau sudah memikirkan siapa saja yang akan kau ajak untuk menjadi setim denganmu?" tanyanya lagi sekaligus. Mendengar pertanyaan dari Loke itu, Jellal yang berjalan tak jauh di belakangnya tertegun.

Sekilas Erza berpikir sejenak lalu menghela napas. "Sayangnya aku belum menentukannya. Yang jelas aku ingin mencari seseorang yang kuat dan bisa menggunakan banyak sihir. Kalau bisa sihir yang langka." Sahutnya dengan nada murung. Gajeel menepuk-nepuk kepala Erza yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Tenang, sebentar lagi kau akan menemukannya." Hibur Gajeel dengan sesungging senyuman. "kalau tidak kau ajak aku dan Salamander saja! Kami kan _dragon slayer_ , gehee!"

"Betul, betul! Kami bersedia menjadi teman setim-mu!" timpal Natsu.

Erza terkekeh, "Aku tidak ingin sekelompok dengan orang bawel dan ceroboh seperti kalian." Ucap Erza.

"Heh! Kenapa?!" sahut Gajeel dan Natsu serempak.

"Kalahkan aku dulu, baka! Baru kuterima kalian menjadi teman setimku!" timpal Erza dengan menyeringai. Mendengar itu, Natsu dan Gajeel membungkuk lesu, yah lagian mereka merasa tidak akan pernah mengalahkan Akaishi.

Di belakangnya, Jellal menghentikan langkah kedua kakinya. Membuat Gray bingung.

"Ada apa, Jellal?" tanyanya memiringkan kepala. Jellal tidak menjawab, ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

'Aku sudah menemukan tujuanku..' pikirnya dengan mantap.

.

.

Hari Jumat pun akhirnya datang. Tidak sesuai perkataannya, Siegrain datang pada sore hari. Kini mobil silver metalik telah berparkir di depan gerbang utama Fairy Tail Magic High School. Seorang henchman-nya yang memakai tuksedo hitam mengkilap itu pun membuka pintu belakang untuk Siegrain.

"Terima kasih, Zero." Ucap Siegrain begitu keluar dari mobil dengan merapikan jubah putih panjangnya serta kacamata yang bertengger di depan matanya. Zero membungkuk hormat kemudian ia berjalan di belakang Siegrain bersama pengawal khusus Siegrain yang lain – Azuma dan Zancrow.

Siegrain berjalan tegak dan berwibawa menuju area asrama melewati lapangan utama sekolah. Beberapa murid yang melihatnya sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa orang itu terlihat begitu mirip dengan Jellal. Si Natsu dan Gray yang kebetulan sedang lari sore bersama, tercekat melihat sosok yang mirip Jellal tersebut. "Heh, Jellal memakai kacamata! Dan kenapa ia berjalan dengan diiringi pengawal berkacamata hitam seperti itu?" seru Natsu yang terheran-heran itu.

"Bodoh! Itu ayahnya Jellal!" balas Gray dengan menyeka keringatnya. Wajahnya sedikit was-was, takut akan ada hal besar terjadi. "sebaiknya kita buntuti mereka." Ucap Gray yang diangguki Natsu. Mereka pun membuntuti keempat orang dari Dewan itu dengan hati-hati. Gray berlari kecil sembari menghubungi Jellal.

Kacamata baca yang dikenakan Siegrain, seolah menambah kharisma inteleknya. Menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah seorang petinggi yang bermartabat tinggi. "Cepat cari kamarnya Jellal dan tarik ia ke mobil." Perintah Siegrain dengan tegas. Langsung dijalankan oleh ketiga pengawalnya.

Zero, Zancrow dan Azuma mendahului Siegrain masuk ke dalam asrama menaiki tangga dan mencari kamarnya.

"Jellal- _boochama_ tinggal di kamar G-088." Tutur Azuma menginformasikan pada dua rekannya. Azuma lah yang biasa melacak keberadaan Jellal melalui ponselnya.

"Roger!" balas Zancrow dan Zero.

Sepanjang perjalanan di dalam asrama, banyak murid bertanya-tanya dan menghentikan kegiatan mereka hanya untuk mencari tahu siapa orang-orang berjas hitam itu. Terlebih di belakangnya ada seorang berambut biru yang benar-benar mirip Jellal. Hanya saja mengenakan kacamata. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih tua dari Jellal.

Di dalam kamar, Jellal terduduk dekat rak sepatu sedang mengelap sepatu olahraga dan sepatu latihannya yang kotor akibat terkena hujan tadi siang, sementara Erza sedang mengerjakan PR di ruang belajar. Ponsel Jellal ditaruh laci meja belajarnya, jadi ia tidak mendengar panggilan dari Gray.

TOK TOK!

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar. "Ya, tunggu sebentar." Sahut Jellal dari dalam. Ia berdiri dan membuka pintu. Begitu mengetahui siapa yang mengetuk, Jellal membulatkan matanya. "Kalian?!" serunya terkejut begitu mendapati tiga pengawal pribadi ayahnya yang sudah bertengger di depan kamar. "bukankah ayah bilang datang malam hari?!"

Tanpa menjawab, Zancrow dan Azuma pun langsung merengkuh kedua lengan Jellal dan menyeretnya pergi. "Hei! Lepaskan! LEPASKAN!" Jellal berteriak-teriak dengan rontaan agar mereka melepaskan tangan Jellal, "APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?!"

Erza langsung melongo ke pintu dan ia kaget melihat Jellal yang diseret oleh orang-orang tak dikenalnya itu. "JELLAL!" seru Erza seraya menghampiri Jellal dan berusaha melepaskan tangan kedua orang itu dari Jellal. "Siapa kalian?!" tutur Erza kemudian dengan nada rendah. Juga dengan pancaran aura menyeramkan.

Mendengar keributan di lorong asrama itu, murid-murid dari dalam kamar lain ikut keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi di lorong depan kamar mereka.

Begitu Erza berhasil melepaskan pegangan tangan Zancrow pada lengan Jellal, Zero memukul Erza hingga Erza terpental menubruk dinding. Seseorang membantunya. "Kau tidak apa, Akaishi?" tanya Eve yang membantunya itu. Erza mengangguk ia makin bingung siapa orang-orang yang seperti mau menculik Jellal itu.

"Beraninya kau memukul temanku!" seru Jellal tidak terima. Ia memberontak agar Zancrow dan Azuma melepaskan kekangan mereka.

"Maaf, _boochama_. Tapi Siegrain _-sama_ sudah menunggu anda." Sahut Zero dengan datar. Seolah tak terusik dengan aura menyeramkannya si Jellal.

Erza mengeluarkan pedangnya dengan sihir lalu mengacungkan pedang itu tepat di leher Azuma. "Lepaskan Jellal atau pedang ini akan menebasmu." Ancam Erza dengan nada rendah. Azuma tak gentar sama sekali.

"Akaishi.." gumam Jellal. Saat itu juga, Loke, Gajeel bersama Gray dan Natsu ikut meramaikan dengan si Natsu menyemburkan api dan Gajeel yang mengeluarkan pedang besinya.

Tiga orang yang menyeret Jellal itu pun terpaksa melepas Jellal sesaat untuk menghindar serangan brutal dari teman-temannya Jellal. Begitu lengah, Erza menendang punggung Zero hingga pria tua itu terlentang di lantai dengan wajah menghadap lantai kemudian Erza menancapkan pedangnya tepat di sebelah telinga Zero. "Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini, hah?" tanya Erza dengan dingin.

"Kenapa kalian menyeret Jellal seperti itu, hah?!" tambah Gray dengan wajah dengki. Jellal terdiam dan kini sedang bersender di dekat ambang pintu seraya memegangi lengannya yang kesakitan.

"Hoh, maaf mengganggu kalian, penyihir-penyihir muda!" suara berat itu seolah membuat keadaan lorong asrama blok G membeku. Erza dan yang lain langsung mendongak ke sumber suara dan mata mereka membulat lebar.

"Je-jellal...?" gumam Erza yang tercekat melihat sang empunya suara itu ternyata adalah seorang yang memiliki rupa seperti Jellal.

"Nama saya Siegrain Fernandes, Petinggi Dewan Sihir sekaligus ayahnya Jellal." terang Siegrain dengan tenang. Mendengar itu, mata Erza semakin membulat lalu ia menoleh kepada Jellal dan pemuda itu mengangguk dengan tatapan redup.

Erza mengangkat pedangnya lalu menyimpannya. Setelah itu Zero berdiri dibantu Zancrow. Kini ketiga orang yang sumbernya keributan di lorong ini, alias pengawal pribadi Siegrain, berdiri di sisi Siegrain. Semua mata yang ada di lorong itu kini menatap tidak percaya pada Jellal dan Siegrain.

"Maaf membuat keributan, kami di sini ingin menjemput Jellal _-boochama_ di Fairy Tail dan membawanya pulang." Terang Zero setelah berdeham dan mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh.

"Seperti itukah caramu menjemput tuan mudamu sendiri?!" cetus Natsu seraya menekuk lengan bajunya untuk siap-siap bertarung lagi. Untung ditahan Ren dan Gajeel yang ada di dekatnya. "Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!" ronta Natsu dengan heboh hingga beberapa orang harus memeganginya agar Natsu tidak menyerang liar lagi.

Kini ketegangan terjadi, dengan Siegrain yang menatap kedua bola mata Jellal. "Jellal?" ujar Erza dengan kerutan di keningnya. Gadis itu belum mengerti maksudnya. Jellal menatap Erza sesaat lalu menatap Toosan-nya lagi.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Fairy Tail." Ujar Jellal dengan tegas. Wajahnya lurus-lurus menghadap Siegrain tanpa gentar.

"Ini semua demi dirimu sendiri, Jellal." sahut Siegrain datar namun tajam seolah itu merupakan perintah mutlak.

Jellal menggertak giginya. "Tidak! Aku memiliki banyak teman yang tidak mungkin kutinggalkan di sini!" sahut Jellal dengan berani. Teman-temannya sedikit tersentuh mendengar pernyataan itu.

Siegrain tidak langsung menjawab. Melainkan merogoh saku dalam jubahnya dan mengambil lipatan kertas yang rapi. Siegrain membuka kertas itu lalu menunjukkannya pada Jellal. "Ayah sudah mengurus surat pindah-mu dari sekolah ini. Juga sudah ditandatangani oleh kepala sekolah ini, yaitu Tuan Precht. Jadi, kau tidak ada alasan untuk berada di sini lagi." ujarnya seraya menyodorkan surat pindah yang ia urus beberapa saat lalu itu.

Jellal tercekat mendapati surat pindah yang ditunjukkan ayahnya itu, "Ayah!"

"Cepat bawa dia ke mobil. Tidak usah pikirkan barang-barangnya. Aku yakin dia belum membereskannya." Tutur Siegrain tidak menghiraukan ucapan dan tolakan dari Jellal.

"Baik, Sieg-sama!" tiga orang pengawal setianya itu membungkuk hormat. Siegrain membalik badannya dan berjalan mendahului. Zancrow dan Azuma kembali menarik Jellal agar tuan mudanya itu mengikuti mereka.

Jellal menunduk, ia tahu apa akibatnya jika menentang perkataan ayahnya saat ini. Pastilah ia akan menutup Fairy Tail.

Sekilas Jellal menatap Erza dan yang lain lalu melemparkan seulas senyum hambar yang mungkin mengisyaratkan ucapan selamat tinggalnya. Ia sudah dibawa oleh Siegrain secara paksa. Teman-temannya yang melihat itu terdiam meski sebenarnya emosi melihat kejadian itu. Terlebih Erza, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan tanpa disadarinya sebulir air mata menetes dari matanya. Natsu teriak-teriak memanggil Jellal sampai suaranya habis. "Hentikan. Jangan mencari masalah dengan petinggi dewan sihir." Ucap Gray mengingatkan. Mendengar itu Natsu mendengus kesal.

Begitu sampai di depan gerbang, Zero membuka pintu mobil untuk Siegrain dan Jellal. Kedua pria berambut biru itu kini sudah berada di dalam mobil. Jellal kembali menggertakkan giginya. Begitu marah karena kelemahannya. Ia tidak dapat menentang ayahnya yang kuat dan memiliki perintah mutlak itu.

"Jangan marah. Ayah akan membelikan baju dan segala keperluanmu untuk mengganti yang ketinggalan di asrama sekolah pecundang ini." Ucap Siegrain dengan datar. Lalu ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum kecil pada Jellal untuk mencairkan hati putranya. Mendengar itu Jellal hanya membuang muka.

Mobil silver metalik itu pun melaju perlahan. Meninggalkan Fairy Tail. Erza berlari ke luar dengan kacau, tak percaya hal ini adalah kenyataan. Jellal pergi begitu saja dengan cara seperti ini.. Erza tidak percaya. Ini pasti hanya mimpi.

Erza kembali menangis.. yang tidak ia ketahui apa sebabnya. Dengan lunglai ia pun kembali ke kamarnya. Teman-temannya yang tadi menonton keributan beberapa saat lalu sudah kembali masuk ke kamar masing-masing. Gray dan Loke juga sudah menarik Natsu dan Gajeel ke dalam kamar mereka.

Gadis itu merasakan keheningan pekat di dalam kamarnya yang masih terang. Kakinya melangkah pada ruang tengah lalu ke ruang belajar. Entah kenapa tangan Erza membuka laci meja Jellal begitu saja. Sebuah ponsel Jellal tertinggal di sana, Erza mengambilnya. Lalu menggenggam ponsel itu dalam genggaman tangannya seolah merasakan kehadiran Jellal hanya dengan menggenggamnya.

Bagaimanapun.. ia sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran pemuda itu..

Apakah Jellal benar-benar pergi dari Fairy Tail..?o

.

 **CHAPTER 5 END!**

 **Naah, begitulah chapter 5! Well, sekali lagi terima kasih kepada readers yang telah menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca The Magic School hingga chap ini. Semoga tetap tertarik menunggu kelanjutannya, ya. Bagi yang bingung, mau marah2, mau komen atau kritik, mau nanya2 silakan tulis direview, ya.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAP 4 **

**tamiino = Makasih ya udah review! Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap ini! Terima kasih! ^^**

 **jelza (Guest) = Okeydehh, sudah dilanjut, loh! Makasih ya untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **Indra-Fernandes = Sudah dilanjutkan! Selamat membaca kelanjutannya semoga tidak bosan! Makasih ya sudah review! ^^**

 **Titania Princess = Hoho, udah dilanjut loh! Terima kasih ya sudah review! ^^**

 **NlorenZo = Wahh, iya nih soalnya aku udah mulai masuk kuliah. Liburnya sudah habis. Huhu sedih(maaf jadi curhat) Yaaap, kalau libur dan lagi ga sibuk pasti Karu usahain update kok. Sudah dilanjut, ya! Terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **tetsuyacchi = Pasti akan dilanjut terus sampai selesai. Terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **.**

 **[8 Februari 2016]**

 **Sedikit pemberitahuan lagi sih, hari ini adalah hari terakhir update Karu sebelum Hiatus. Karu akan hiatus sampai pertengahan Maret atau mungkin lebih. Semoga para reader yang penasaran dengan kelanjutan cerita fic Karu sabar menanti. Karena setelah ini Karu akan menghadapi blok kuliah yang terbilang ekstra berat (lebay). Tapi pasti akan Karu lanjut, kok. Tenang saja, ya. Hehe. Terima kasih atas pengertian dan perhatiannya! :D**

 **Salam,**

 **Karura Clarera**

 **.**

 **Okey, kalau begitu sampai bertemu lagi di chap 6! (^o^)**

 **Jaa~**


	6. Siegrain's Son Arc Part 3

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo (maybe)**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Yuhuu, akhirnya Karu bisa kembali bergelut dalam dunia FFN ini. Fiuhh, akhirnya blok neraka itu terlewati *curhat*. Maaf terlalu lama menunggu, kalau ada yang menunggu. (?) Dan Karu kembali dengan chapter 6! Makasih loh ya untuk review, fav, follow plus reader setia yang benar2 menjadi alasan Karu untuk melanjutkan cerita ini :') Semoga tidak bosan dengan chapter ini! Hehe, okeydeh HAPPY READING! ^O^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 ** _Siegrain's Son Arc_**

 ** _Part 3_**

 **KEKUATAN JELLAL**

* * *

Di dalam mobil, Siegrain dan Jellal menatap luar jendela. Tidak ada rasa keinginan untuk melihat wajah masing-masing. Siegrain memang bukanlah tipe ayah yang dapat mencairkan suasana dan bisa mengerti perasaan putranya. Terlebih Jellal, ia sungguh dongkol. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin meledakkan mobil ini lalu berlari kembali ke Fairy Tail, bagaimanapun caranya. Di belakang mobil yang dinaiki mereka, ada mobil hitam yang ditumpangi oleh Zancrow dan Azuma.

"Aku akan menjadi penyihir SS meski aku bersekolah di Fairy Tail." Ujar Jellal dingin, memecah keheningan. Matanya masih menatap luar jendela tanpa menoleh pada Siegrain sedikitpun.

Mendengar pernyataan Jellal, Siegrain melirik putra di sebelahnya dengan ekor matanya. "Hm. Ayah tidak terlalu percaya kau bisa melakukannya. Kau seharusnya tahu, seleksi untuk Penyihir Double-S Class kini diperketat. Jadi tidak sembarang penyihir bisa menyandang gelar itu." tutur ayahnya dengan tenang. "sekarang kau pilih. Bersikeras di Fairy Tail dan ayah akan menyegel sekolah itu atau bersekolah di SMHS (Special Magic High School) dan ayah akan melupakan perbuatan kurang ajar teman-temanmu tadi."

Tanpa merespon Jellal meledakkan pintu mobil dengan sihirnya, sehingga timbul suara ledakan yang amat keras. Untung saja jalan sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada adegan jeritan karena ledakan besar itu. Zero yang _shock_ segera menepikan mobil. Siegrain pun terkejut melihat tindakan nekat Jellal.

"Kukira ayah sadar suatu hal.." ucap Jellal seraya mendengus. Entah ia mendapat keberanian darimana.

Siegrain memicingkan matanya pada Jellal yang kini menatapnya dengan intens. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Perbuatan jahatmu beberapa tahun lalu. Kau kira aku akan diam selamanya, ayah?" ujar Jellal dengan menyeringai. Kini ia mengancam ayahnya.

Siegrain sedikit tercekat. Ia berdeham singkat seraya memalingkan wajahnya. "Ayah tidak mengerti maksudmu." Sahutnya pura-pura tidak mengerti.

"Kasus Penyihir Pembunuh. Jangan pikir kau bersama perempuanmu itu telah menghanguskan seluruh barang buktinya. Aku mengetahui semuanya, ayah." Ucap Jellal dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke luar mobil. Siegrain hanya menggertakkan giginya dengan wajah marah.

Tiba-tiba saja, Jellal mendapatkan surat pindahnya dari Fairy Tail yang disimpan dalam saku dalam jubah ayahnya. Ia menunjukkan kertas itu tepat di depan kedua mata ayahnya lalu merobek-robeknya sampai benar-benar kecil kemudian membuangnya kepada angin luar begitu saja.

"Aku sudah menentukan tujuanku untuk ke depan. Aku akan tetap berada di Fairy Tail dan menjalankan tujuanku di sana." Ungkap Jellal mantap. Setiap katanya ia ucapkan dengan tajam.

Siegrain yang jadi merasa lebih lemah itu mendengus. "Tujuanmu?" desis Siegrain dengan nada rendah.

Putra sematawayangnya itu mengangguk, "Menjadi Penyihir Double-S Class bersama temanku bernama Akaishi. Aku menentukan tujuan sesuai keinginanmu, bukan? Aku akan menjadi penyihir dalam lingkup Dewan Sihir tanpa bersekolah di Special Magic High School!" terang Jellal lantang.

Mendengar itu, Siegrain tersenyum hambar. Seolah mengejek. "Kalau begitu, aku akan lihat tahun depan. Jika kau tidak bisa menjadi penyihir Double-S Class tahun depan, maka aku akan menyeretmu keluar dari Fairy Tail tanpa belas kasihan."

Perkataan Siegrain barusan terdengar seperti ancaman yang tidak diindahkan Jellal. Anaknya yang berambut biru itu hanya menyeringai lalu pergi dengan sihir Meteor-nya.

"Sieg-sama?! Apa perlu kita mengejar dan menangkapnya lagi?" tanya Zancrow yang berlari dari mobil belakang bersama Azuma.

Siegrain menyeringai. "Tidak perlu. Kita kembali ke Istana Era saja." Tuturnya yang dimengerti oleh ketiga ajudannya. "lagipula, mustahil untuk mengejar Jellal dalam mode Meteor." Gumam Sieg sambil menghela napas keras. Siegrain pun pindah ke mobil yang tadi ditumpangi Zancrow dan Azuma. Sedangkan Zero membawa mobil sedan silver metalik yang ia kemudikan itu ke bengkel.

.

.

BRAK!

Pintu kamar G-088 sore menjelang malam itu terbuka dengan sekali gebrakan setelah sang pemuda berambut biru itu membukanya dengan kunci miliknya. Untungnya ia tidak lupa untuk selalu mengantongi kunci kamar. Membuat Erza yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi itu menoleh kaget.

"Jellal?!" mata Erza membulat tidak percaya melihat siapa sosok yang terengah-engah di hadapannya itu. Erza mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. "kau kembali?!" tanya gadis itu lagi dengan bangkit berdiri dan miring-miring ke kiri dan kanan untuk melihat wajah Jellal dengan seksama.

"Ya, aku kembali!" sahut Jellal yang masih mengatur napasnya. Ia tersenyum kecil pada gadis berambut merah yang selama ini ia ketahui sebagai pria itu.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Jellal memeluk Erza begitu saja. Kepala gadis itu didaratkannya di dada bidangnya. Jelas-jelas Erza dapat mendengar degup kencang jantung pria itu. Ia pun tersentak begitu menyadari apa yang dilakukan pria itu padanya. Masalahnya kan Jellal tahunya Erza itu pria, kenapa memeluknya? Jangan-jangan Jellal sudah mengetahui identitasnya? Erza mulai berpikiran yang aneh-aneh.

Daripada masalah semakin runyam, Erza segera mendorong tubuh Jellal jauh-jauh dengan mengomel. "Apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" teriak Erza dengan wajah merah.

"Tadaima, Akaishi!" pria itu sama sekali tidak menggubris wajah marah Erza dan malah membalasnya dengan cengiran berseri-seri.

"Hei, aneh!" tukas Erza dengan nada tinggi. "kau barusan meratap dan pergi begitu saja, kenapa sekarang kembali lagi?" tanya Erza pura-pura tidak suka. Padahal dalam hati ia begitu bahagia Jellal kembali. Heh, pertanda apa itu.

"Kau tidak suka aku kembali?" balas Jellal dengan nada tersinggung. Ia menyempitkan matanya lalu mencondongkan kepalanya pada Erza yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

Wajah Erza jadi memanas tiba-tiba. Ia tidak tahu apa sebabnya.

"Dengar, aku kembali untuk membantumu menjadi Double-S Class Wizard!" tuturnya bangga. Seolah ialah satu-satunya orang yang dapat membuat Erza menjadi penyihir kelas SS.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza tidak mengerti. Ia mengedipkan matanya dua kali sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Jellal menyeringai. "Kau ingin membuat tim kuat untuk mengalahkan tim dari sekolah lain, bukan? Dan aku rasa tidak ada penyihir lain yang lebih hebat dariku di sekolah ini.." cetusnya dengan angguk-angguk yang tak dimengerti Erza.

"Hah, percaya diri sekali!" cibir Erza sambil mengetuk pelan kening Jellal, tapi pada akhirnya Erza tersenyum kecil.

Sang pemuda berambut biru itu pun ikut tersenyum. "Jadi, Akaishi.. Perkenankan aku membentuk tim denganmu dan kita kalahkan penyihir-penyihir sekolah lain kemudian meraih peringkat Double-S Class dengan gemilang!" pekik Jellal bersemangat. Heh, kenapa pria ini jadi bersemangat seperti ini, pikir Erza.

"Heh, bukankah kau tidak terlalu minat menjadi penyihir Double-S Class?" tanya Erza seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jellal berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab, "Memang tidak minat, tapi hanya itu alasan yang dapat kubuat agar aku tetap berada di sini." terangnya mendalam.

Erza dapat melihat sinar emosi di mata Jellal dan mengetahui Jellal kini sedang mengepalkan tangannya sendiri. Erza jadi semakin bertanya-tanya, tapi biarlah.

"Hn. Baiklah, kalau begitu tinggal mencari satu orang lagi. Baru kita lapor Precht _-sensei_ untuk mendaftarkan ajang Double-S Class Wizard tahun depan." Sahut Erza dengan seulas senyum lebar.

Yosh, tim untuk meraih kelas SS pun mulai mendeklarasikan pembentukannya. Tapi.. siapakah gerangan orang yang akan menempati nomor 3..?

Jellal lupa mengunci pintu kamarnya dan tiba-tiba saja pintu itu terbuka lebar oleh dorongan seseorang dari luar.

"JELLAL!" pekik Loke dari ambang pintu. Kemudian disusul Gray, Natsu dan Gajeel yang masuk seraya memeluk-meluk Jellal. Pelukan keempat orang itu benar-benar menyesakkan bagi Jellal.

"Le-lepaskan, baka! A-aku tidak bisa bernapas.." ucap Jellal yang kesulitan bernapas. Keempat sahabatnya tidak menggubris dan sekarang mereka malah makin mempererat pelukan mereka. Melihat itu, Erza tertawa-tawa. Terlebih melihat wajah Jellal yang bercampur aduk antara kesal dan senang.

Sudahlah.. yang penting pria _azure_ itu tidak jadi pergi.

.

.

BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!

Ponsel Erza yang lama bergetar cukup lama. Untung Jellal masih tidur jam segini, jadi pria itu tidak mengetahuinya. Setelah sekian lama, Erza membuka ponsel lamanya yang merupakan ponsel Erza sesungguhnya. Mungkin sudah dua minggu kali, ya, Erza tidak membukanya.

Ini masih pukul lima pagi, Jellal masih terpulas-pulas dalam tidurnya. Berbeda dengan Erza yang sudah terbangun dan langsung ke ruang belajar untuk mengecek ponsel lamanya.

Seperti biasa deh, setiap menyalakan ponsel lamanya pasti banyak email, pesan, dan lain sebagainya berdatangan dalam jangka waktu cukup lama. Maksudnya karena banyak pesan yang menumpuk.

Begitu ponsel itu berhenti memberikan notifikasi, Erza meraih ponselnya setelah memastikan Jellal benar-benar masih tertidur. Erza pertama membuka pesan dari akun FSM (Fiore Social Media) yangmana banyak teman lamanya menanyakan kabarnya. Erza membaca dan membalasnya satu per satu. Kemudian ia beralih ke email-nya yang mana ada 155 email belum dibaca. Begitu membaca cepat beberapa pesan, kebanyakan berasal dari pria yang tidak dikenal. Hah ini pasti ulah teman lamanya yang sudah menyebar alamat email Erza kepada penggemar Erza.

Namun gerak tangan Erza terhenti begitu melihat pesan dari alamat email yang ia kenal. Sebenarnya Erza benar-benar tercekat melihatnya. Erza segera membuka pesan itu untuk melihat keseluruhan isi pesannya.

 _To:_

 _From: fernan_jellal_

 _Salam kenal, Erza-san. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Omong-omong aku ingin mengenal tentang dirimu lebih lanjut, bolehkah? Seandainya kau tidak keberatan tolong balas pesan ini._

 _Penggemarmu,_

 _Jellal Fernandes._

Erza membuka mulutnya akibat tercengang. Tapi mendadak degup jantung Erza dua kali lebih cepat dan wajahnya memerah bagai kepiting rebus. Benar-benar aneh. Gadis itu sempat menampar pipinya saat ia berpikir menyukai Jellal.

Tapi, apa benar Jellal mengirimkan pesan ini untuknya? Mungkinkah? Apakah perasaan suka Jellal kepada gadis bernama Erza itu benar adanya?! Mungkinkah? Bolehkah Erza mempercayainya?

 _'_ _Salam kenal juga, Jellal-san dan senang berkenalan denganmu juga. Hm, silakan saja apa yang ingin kau tahu...'_

Erza berpikir sejenak. Kemudian menghapus apa yang telah ia ketik itu.

 _'_ _Salam kenal, Jellal-kun! Oh, silakan saja! Aku tidak keberatan!'_

Erza menggeleng-geleng. Tidak, ini tidak pantas. Lagian sejak kapan Erza berlaku mudah terbuka dan bertabiat cerah seperti kata-katanya barusan. Erza kembali menghapus pesan yang telah ia ketik dan berpikir lagi.

 _'_ _Hai, salam kenal juga, Jellal-san.. Panggil saja aku Erza. Hehe. Aku tidak keberatan, silakan mau tanya apa...'_

"Bodoh! Kenapa jadi seperti ini?! Argh, aku pusing!" raung Erza sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Hanya untuk membalas pesan itu, Erza merasa otaknya diperas habis-habisan.

Daripada kepalanya meledak, Erza memutuskan untuk menyimpan ponselnya dulu dan membalas pesan itu setelah ia mendapatkan pencerahan. Untuk pesan dari penggemar lain Erza tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Kenapa begitu? Entahlah.

Gadis Scarlet itu keluar dari ruang belajarnya setelah menaruh ponsel lamanya di laci meja belajarnya. Gadis itu menyeret kaki menuju kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan menyikat gigi. Begitu selesai dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Jellal yang sudah terduduk di sisi ranjang dengan mengangkat kedua tangan ke atas untuk meregangkan tubuhnya. Mendadak Erza malah merasa panas menjalari seluruh pipinya melihat Jellal. Teringat pada pesan yang baru ia baca beberapa saat lalu.

"Owhayouoo, Akaishi!" tutur Jellal yang sambil menguap lebar. Ia berdiri menghampiri Akaishi dan mengacak rambut Akaishi yang terbengong-bengong itu. Setelah puas, Jellal tersenyum lebar dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk cuci muka dan sikat gigi.

Erza yang masih baru tersadar dari lamunannya langsung menampar pipi kirinya hingga merah. Ia pun menuju kulkas di dapur untuk meminum jus pagi harinya. 'Kalau perasaanku selalu aneh seperti ini saat dekat Jellal, bisa-bisa gawat.' Pikir Erza dalam hati. Ia menaruh gelasnya di meja makan dengan keras. 'ini semua gara-gara Jellal yang harus bilang menyukai Erza segala! Haah! Seandainya pria itu tahu aku adalah Erza, pasti dia tidak akan mengatakannya! Huah, aku gila!' kini Erza mengacak rambutnya dengan brutal.

Sejenak Jellal yang baru keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk kecil untuk mengelap wajahnya itu, sangat bingung melihat teman sekamarnya yang bertingkah aneh. "Hoi, aneh!" tutur Jellal dengan suara keras seperti yang dilakukan Erza kemarin padanya. "kenapa bertingkah seperti orang gila begitu?" tanya Jellal yang kini sudah berdiri di hadapan Erza.

Erza melengos dan langsung menuju rak sepatu untuk memakai sepatu olahraganya. Jellal menggendikkan bahu lalu mengambil jus dari dalam kulkas. Kemudian mengikuti Erza memakai sepatu untuk berolahraga.

"Hei, Akaishi. Mau adu lari bersamaku?" tanya Jellal seraya menalikan tali sepatunya.

"Adu lari?" sahut Erza berbalik tanya.

Pemuda itu mengangguk, "Yang kalah harus mentraktir Milkshake di Exceed Cafe, ya?"

"Hn, siapa takut!" balas Erza dengan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh.

Jellal mendecih pelan melihat tingkah Erza. "Siapa yang mencapai Lapangan Lima duluan, dialah pemenangnya. Setuju?"

"Setuju!"

Keduanya mulai keluar kamar. Setelah Erza mengunci kamar dan menaruh kuncinya di saku celana training-nya, ia berdiri di sebelah Jellal untuk bersiap-siap lari.

"Okey, kita mulai." Baik Erza dan Jellal mulai mengambil ancang-ancang. "1.. 2.. 3!" mereka pun berlari kencang setelah aba-aba dari Jellal itu. Jellal dan Erza tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan kecil mereka. Suara lorong asrama pagi itu terdengar berisik sekali, seperti suara banteng sedang berkejaran. (?)

Sesekali Jellal yang mendahului Erza, tapi Erza langsung menyalipnya lagi. Lalu Jellal tidak mau kalah dan segera mempercepat langkah kakinya, akhirnya ia mendahului Erza lagi. Kemudian Erza lagi.. Jellal lagi.. Erza lagi..

Beberapa murid yang sedang olahraga santai di taman terheran-heran melihat Scarlet dan Azure itu berlari super cepat layaknya _ninja_.

Lapangan lima pun di depan mata. Jellal melirik Akaishi yang masih berlari tanpa terengah sedikitpun. Sial, orang ini memang besar staminanya. Rutuk Jellal dalam hati. Tapi Jellal tidak ingin kalah begitu saja.

Kemudian akhirnya sampai di lapangan lima. Pemenangnya adalah...

SERI!

Mereka sampai bersamaan. Jellal dan Erza mengontrol napas mereka yang memburu. "Aku tidak terima kita seri!" seru Jellal dengan terengah-engah.

"Memangnya aku sudi seri denganmu!" balas Erza yang juga terengah itu.

Jellal menegakkan tubuhnya dan mengangkat dagunya pada Erza. "Ayo kita ulang!" ucapnya lantang. Erza membalasnya dengan anggukan mantap dan mata berkilat. "Yang sampai di gerbang depan duluan, dialah pemenangnya!" sambung Jellal yang diangguki oleh Erza. Mereka mengambil ancang-ancang lagi, lalu berlari setelah aba-aba.

Pada akhirnya mereka berlari hingga lima kali putaran dan hasilnya selalu seri. Jellal dan Erza langsung menghempaskan tubuh lelah mereka di bawah pohon taman. Suara angin yang bersentuhan dengan dedaunan dan suara napas cepat mereka yang terdengar di pagi cerah ini.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menoleh pada Erza yang berada di sampingnya. "Memang sulit, ya, bertarung denganmu." Komennya dengan tersenyum hambar.

"Baka! Aku tidak mau kalah denganmu!" balas Erza mengangkat alis sebelahnya seolah meledek Jellal. Keduanya tertawa ringan setelah menyadari betapa anehnya mereka.

Usai istirahat sebentar, mereka kembali ke kamar untuk mandi. Erza mandi setelah Jellal. Setelah Erza selesai dan keluar dari kamar mandi, ia mendapati Jellal yang sedang mengoles roti dengan selai itu.

"Hoi, Akaishi! Aku sudah mengoleskan roti ini dengan selai strawberry kesukaanmu!" pekik Jellal dari dapur itu. Tangannya ceria mengoleskan selai untuk rotinya sendiri.

Sementara mata Erza beralih pada roti beralaskan piring putih di atas meja makan. Ia tersenyum kecil kemudian duduk di kursi meja makan dan menyantap roti panggang berselai strawberry buatan Jellal. Semenjak Jellal dan Erza berada dalam satu kamar kurang lebih hampir satu bulan, mereka saling mengetahui kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan masing-masing.

Begitu Erza menggigit roti panggangnya perlahan, Jellal ikut duduk di hadapannya dengan roti panggang di tangannya. "Lihat! Aku membuat roti panggang dengan selai _choco-cornflakes_!" ucap Jellal seraya menunjukkan rotinya yang diberi selai coklat dan ditabur cornflakes.

Erza hanya manggut-manggut. "Cornflakes siapa yang kau ambil, baka?" tanya Erza dengan nada tajam. Jellal menelan ludah mendengar pernyataan Erza itu. Karena memang cornflakes itu milik Erza. Kalau untuk selai serta roti Erza dan Jellal patungan membelinya. Beberapa perlengkapan di kulkas, seperti sayuran, telur, keju, susu kadang Erza dan kadang pula Jellal yang membelinya.

"Maaf-maaf, aku lupa minta ijin padamu." Ucap Jellal dengan menyentuh tengkuknya. Bagaimanapun ia tetap menyantap rotinya itu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tak usah dipikirkan. Traktir aku _milkshake_ saja, ya.." sahut Erza dengan mengangkat alis sebelah.

Jellal tertawa kecil. "Baiklah baiklah!" ujarnya pasrah.

.

.

Siang hari, kebetulan sekali Erza dan Jellal sedang bersiap ke Exceed Cafe, rombongan Natsu dkk mengetuk-ngetuk pintu untuk mengajak Erza dan Jellal ke tempat yang sama.

Akhirnya mereka bersantai siang di Exceed Cafe bersama.

Sesampai di cafe dan memesan apa yang mereka inginkan, mereka duduk di kursi barisan tengah dan berdekatan dengan jendela klasik khas Benua Ishgar.

Beberapa gadis yang sedang berkunjung ke cafe itu langsung mengerubungi meja Jellal dkk untuk mencari perhatian pada pemuda yang masuk peringkat tertampan sepuluh besar di majalah Sorcerer edisi lalu.

"Jellal-kun! Kyaa!"

"Wahh, aku minta tanda tanganmu, Akaishi-kun!"

"Akai-kun! Aku menyukaimu! Kyaa, kau yang asli sangat manis, ya..!"

Dikerubungi gadis tiba-tiba seperti itu, Erza tercekat dan sedikit salah tingkah. Sejujurnya ia merasa sedikit risih. Karena hal ini seharusnya tak ia alami.

"Ah, maaf, jangan memeluk-melukku seperti ini." ucap Erza berusaha melepaskan pelukan dari belakang beberapa fansnya. Jellal juga demikian. Di tengah ramainya fans ini, Jellal sempat mengintip pada Akaishi yang sedang senyum terpaksa pada gadis-gadis penggemarnya. Begitu melihat gadis yang mengerubunginya, Jellal memiringkan kepalanya. 'Kenapa aku berpikir Akaishi lebih cantik daripada gadis-gadis ini..' batinnya.

Gadis-gadis itu untungnya hanya mengerubung untuk meminta tanda tangan dan foto bersama lelaki idaman mereka. Begitu seluruh gadis itu pergi, Jellal, Erza, Loke dan Gray menghela napas lelah. Berbeda dengan Gajeel dan Natsu yang iri seraya menggigiti sedotan minumannya.

"Enak sekali diidolakan banyak gadis seperti itu, ya.." ucap Natsu yang bersungut-sungut.

"Hn. Gadis genit itu seleranya buruk!" rutuk Gajeel mencibir gadis-gadis yang mengerubung barusan.

"Hahh, sebenarnya kemana, sih Lucy..?" sungut Natsu dengan memberengut. Natsu memalingkan wajahnya kepada teman-temannya yang sibuk meladeni fans itu. Tak sengaja ia melihat Jellal yang curi-curi pandang melihat Akaishi.

Melihat itu, Natsu jadi semakin yakin bahwa Jellal benar-benar menyukai Akaishi. Aduh bagaimana ini... pikir Natsu sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Salamander?" tanya Gajeel dengan heran.

Natsu mengangguk cepat. "Ya, baik kok!" ucapnya meyakinkan. Namun hal seperti itu yang malah membuat Gajeel bertambah bingung. Tingkah teman sekamarnya itu belakangan ini memang tidak seperti biasanya. Sebenarnya ada apa. Gajeel mengangkat bahu, ia tidak peduli.

Setengah jam kemudian, mereka keluar dari cafe dengan wajah lesu. Yah, jujur saja memberikan respon untuk para fans itu benar-benar menguras tenaga.

Natsu melirik Jellal yang sedang berjalan berduaan dengan Akaishi di belakang. Sekilas ia malah merasa was-was melihat Jellal yang bergurau dengan Akaishi sambil mengacak rambutnya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan..." gumam Natsu dengan lemas. Sepintas Gray menaikkan alisnya melihat Natsu bergumam aneh itu.

"Kau berkata sesuatu?" tanya Gray menyelidik.

"Tidak. Abaikan saja." Ucap Natsu dengan helaan napas.

.

.

Sore hari, beberapa murid Fairy Tail bermain voli di lapangan. Pertandingan kali ini grup Jellal yang terdiri dari Jellal, Natsu, Gajeel, Loke, Gray, dan Akaishi melawan grup Hibiki yang terdiri dari Hibiki, Ren Eve, Lyon, Max dan Yuka.

Mereka bermain dengan ramai dan bersemangat membuat para murid yang menonton mereka pun ikut bersemangat. Jellal dan Hibiki memang terkenal sebagai _rival_ di sekolah ini. Mereka sering beradu dalam banyak hal, baik dalam pelajaran, sihir maupun olahraga.

"AKAISHI! TOSS PADAKU!" pekik Natsu yang berlari dan bersiap melompat untuk spike bola itu. Erza yang berperan sebagai setter itu men _-toss_ bola pada Natsu dan Natsu langsung _spike_ dengan keras namun sayang, Ren dan Lyon berhasil memblock-nya.

"SIAL!" rutuk Natsu sambil marah-marah.

"Lewati _block_ kami dulu, baru kau boleh menang." Ucap Lyon dengan nada meledek. Membuat Natsu tambah marah-marah.

Mest yang sebagai wasit membunyikan peluitnya menandakan pertandingan berakhir. "Pemenangnya, Team Hibiki!" pekiknya seraya menunjuk sisi Team Hibiki.

Meski ini hanyalah games, tapi tetap saja Team Hibiki itu bersorak dengan senangnya. Team Jellal yang kelelahan itu hanya bisa melihat kemenangan Team Hibiki dengan kesal.

"Cih, sial." Decih Jellal jengkel. Mereka pun menuju kursi panjang dan minum dengan rakusnya. Mata Jellal tak teralihkan pada Hibiki yang sedang berbicara dengan senyum manisnya pada Eve.

"Hoi, Jellal, kau membenci Hibiki?" tanya Erza yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

Jellal menoleh pada Erza cepat. "Yang benar saja! Aku membenci tukang 'tebar pesona' itu." sahut Jellal dongkol. Melihat reaksi Jellal, Erza jadi tahu kalau sebenarnya Jellal memang benar-benar membenci Hibiki. Si scarlet itu tertawa kecil, terlebih melihat Jellal yang seperti bersungut-sungut saat melihat Hibiki.

"Akaishi-kun!" ucap Ren yang menghampiri Erza ke tempat duduknya. "setelah ini team kami akan bermain lagi melawan Team Bacchus, tapi Max yang sebagai _setter_ sedang keseleo kakinya. Maukah kau menggantikannya?" tanya Ren dengan baik-baik.

"Hm, tentu saja." Balas Akaishi datar. Kemudian Ren tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berdua pun pergi dan segera bersiap di lapangan.

Melihat itu, Jellal kembali mendecih. "Akaishi jadi pengkhianat." Rutuknya sebal.

Kursi kosong di sebelahnya kemudian diduduki oleh Natsu. Pria berambut sakura itu menatap Jellal yang sedang intens-nya melihat Erza.

"Oi, Jellal." ucap Natsu yang dijawab Hn oleh Jellal. "kau menyukai Akaishi, bukan?"

Jellal tersentak dan langsung menoleh pada Natsu dengan keringat dingin. Jellal terdiam dan tak berkedip. "Ka-kau tahu?" tanya Jellal terbata.

Natsu mengangguk kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan murung. "Jadi benar.. jadi kau benar-benar _gay._." sahut Natsu.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku sudah berusaha meniadakan perasaan ini, tapi rasanya sungguh mustahil.. Akaishi benar-benar menaklukkan diriku." Terang Jellal yang hanya dapat didengar Natsu. Gray, Loke dan Gajeel sedang ramai mengomentari kemampuan Akaishi dan Hibiki dalam bermain voli.

"Jellal..."

"Aku tahu kekhawatiranmu, Natsu. Aku tidak mau seperti ini, sungguh! Aku ingin menyukai perempuan cantik sungguhan, bukan pemuda cantik seperti Akaishi!" terang Jellal lagi yang didengar Natsu baik-baik.

Natsu menepuk bahu Jellal. "Sudahlah, kawan... Kalau kau benar-benar menyukai dan tak bisa melepaskannya, kurasa itu memang pilihanmu dan juga takdirmu." Katanya bijak. Sampai Jellal tercengang mendengarnya. "aku tahu, kau berhasil lepas dari penangkapan paksa ayahmu dan kembali ke Fairy Tail karena Akaishi.. jadi aku rasa tak masalah. Aku akan merahasiakannya pada yang lain."

Jellal tertegun. Tak disangkanya, Natsu yang menyadari segala perasaannya selama ini. Jellal mengangguk dengan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Natsu." Balas Jellal.

Apakah Jellal ini benar-benar sudah gila? Sudah tidak normal? Berpikir ia benar-benar menyukai Akaishi yang seorang pria.. Jellal sudah tidak tahu juga harus bagaimana menghilangkan perasaannya pada Akaishi, teman sekamarnya itu.

Di tengah keriuhan teriakan pemain voli dan penontonnya itu, Jellal sedikit heran melihat kaki Akaishi yang tertutup sepatu itu. Jellal sempat memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai kepikiran hal aneh...

'Hah, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja.'

 **CHAPTER 6 END!**

 **Taraa! Ga kerasa ya sudah chapter 6. Terima kasih bagi reader yang rela2 membuang waktu untuk membaca cerita ini. Omong-omong, maaf ya kalau chapter ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya dan terasa flat.**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 5**

 **KurehaElf = Terima kasih, ya reviewnya! Hehe, maaf baru bisa update lagi. ^^**

 **syivha (Guest) = Sudah selesai loh hiatusnya! (sepertinya) Haha, okey terima kasih, ya sudah review! ^^**

 **Ailasca-chan = Makasih ya untuk review dan dukungannya! ^^ Terima kasih juga karena sudah menunggu2 cerita ini. Hehe :))**

 **tamiino = Tidak jadi ditinggalin kok Erza-nya, hehe. Makasih ya udah review! ^^**

 **Lulu (Guest) = Sudah diupdate :) Makasih ya dukungan dan reviewnya! ^^**

 **.**

 **Okeylah, sampai bertemu di chap 7, ya! Jaa nee~ (^o^)**


	7. AKAISHI

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Waah, akhirnya update lagi. Maaf ya agak telat, tapi yang penting masih update, kan? Hehe. Thanks ya untuk yang review, ngefav dan ngefollow. Semoga tidak bosan dengan cerita ini. Okey, tidak perlu banyak kata2 lagi.**

 **HAPPY READING! ^0^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **AKAISHI...**

* * *

Erza sedang duduk di kursi belajarnya sembari menopangkan kepala di tangan kiri dan tangan kanannya memainkan pensil yang ia pegang daritadi. Memutar-mutar pensil itu sampai ia benar-benar melamun hanya untuk memikirkan siapa orang ketiga yang pantas untuk masuk timnya.

"Tadaima." Jellal baru saja datang lalu langsung menaruh sepatunya di rak.

"Okaeri, Jellal." sahut Erza datar. Jellal pun segera ke ruang belajar dan menghampiri Erza.

"Akaishi, aku sudah memberitahukannya pada Precht _-sensei_. Ia setuju kita mengikuti Ajang _Double-S Class Wizard_ tahun depan." Terang Jellal yang menarik kursinya ke belakang kursi Erza dan mendudukinya.

Erza memutar kursinya ke belakang untuk berhadapan dengan Jellal. "Kalau begitu tinggal mencari orang ketiga." Tuturnya dengan bersemangat.

Jellal menghela napas kecil dan mengacak rambut Erza. "Siapa kira-kira yang cocok menjadi nomor tiga?" tanya Jellal.

Sekilas Erza memutar matanya lalu memasang pose berpikir. "Kurasa sebaiknya seseorang yang mudah diajak kerjasama." ucap Erza, "dan lebih baik lagi dia memiliki sihir yang berguna bagi kerja tim kita nanti." Tambahnya.

"Hm, kau benar." Sahut Jellal menyetujui, "kudengar di ajang itu tidak harus tiga-tiganya bertarung. Dengan kata lain, satu orang lagi boleh menjadi sekadar operator untuk mengatur taktik dan juga memberi informasi kepada kita tentang musuh saat bertarung."

"Hmm, apa sebaiknya kita minta Loke saja. Setahuku dia pintar mengatur strategi." Usul Erza.

Pemuda berambut biru itu langsung menggeleng, "Tidak! Loke itu mudah lengah dan tidak fokus!" cetus Jellal. 'Apalagi kalau sudah melihat wanita cantik..' tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau Gray?"

"Tidak mungkin dia mau. Dia tidak ingin mengikuti ajang ini sejak awal." Timpal Jellal seraya menghela napas.

Erza menggembungkan pipi. "Kita paksa saja!"

"Heh, Gray bukanlah orang yang akan menurut jika dipaksa. Lagipula dia itu pemalas. Dia pasti tidak mau latihan terus-terusan." Terang Jellal panjang lebar. 'Lagipula ia akan membuat masalah karena hobi telanjangnya itu.'

Si Scarlet menghela napas dan menghempaskan punggungnya di punggung kursi. Begitupula Jellal. Mereka berdua berpikir keras siapa yang mau dan cocok menjadi nomor tiga.

Di saat keduanya sedang berpikir. Ketukan pintu terdengar, Jellal segera ke pintu untuk melihat siapa yang mendatangi kamarnya sore hari begini.

"Oh, selamat sore, tuan muda Jellal!" ucap sang pengetuk pintu itu yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hibiki Lates. Si aktor dan model yang sedang naik daun belakangan ini. Meski demikian, ia adalah seorang penyihir kelas S di Fairy Tail berkat sihir _Archive_ dan kejeniusannya. Meski tidak sejenius diriku, sih. Pikir Jellal.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Jellal ketus. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi. Pria pirang ini adalah _rival_ Jellal.

"Untuk apa lagi selain bertemu Akai _-kun_? Minggir!" Hibiki menepis Jellal ke pinggir agar ia bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Jellal terhuyung, untung saja tidak sampai jatuh.

Erza yang mendengar suara Hibiki itu segera ke ruang tengah untuk bertemu Hibiki. "Oh, Hibiki!" sapa Erza dengan seulas senyum. Jellal cemberut melihat Erza bisa tersenyum semanis itu kepada Hibiki.

"Akai _-kun_! Aku ingin menyalin catatan Ur _-sensei_ yang kemarin, dong!" pinta Hibiki seraya menunjukkan buku catatan yang ia bawa.

"Hm, sebentar aku ambil dulu, ya." balas Erza yang langsung berlari ke ruang belajar untuk mengambil catatannya. Hibiki duduk di sofa depan TV seraya menunggu. Jellal yang memicingkan mata pada Hibiki itu memilih untuk kembali ke ruang belajar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di atas meja belajar.

Erza kembali dalam sepersekian detik. "Ini, Hibi!" ucap Erza seraya memberikan buku catatannya. "kau akan menyalinnya di sini?" tanyanya kemudian.

Hibiki mengangguk. "Ya. Tak apa, bukan?"

"Oh, tidak apa. Santai saja." Erza tersenyum. Hibiki membalasnya.

Mendengar perbincangan manis Hibiki dan Akaishi itu, Jellal merasa tersulut api. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di ruang belajar sambil bermain games di ponselnya.

"Hibiki kemarin ada pemotretan lagi?" tanya Erza membuka pembicaraan.

"Bukan. Kemarin adalah hari shooting episode terakhir film drama baruku, 'Kill To Learn'." Terang Hibiki seraya sibuk menyalin catatan Erza ke catatan miliknya sendiri. "film drama itu bergenre Crime dan Mystery, loh."

Erza beroh ria. "Wah, hebat ya. Memang berapa episode?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Hm, sampai episode 25." Sahut Hibiki.

"Oh... Lalu setelah drama itu, Hibiki ada shooting film lagi?"

"Tidak. Aku sedang ingin fokus pada sekolah sihirku. Karena aku ingin mengembangkan kemampuan sihirku." Terang pria pirang itu dengan seulas senyum.

Jellal yang tidak suka pada pembicaraan Erza dan Hibiki, membesarkan volume suara ponselnya. Sehingga suara dari _games_ yang sedang dimainkannya itu terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruangan hingga di sofa.

"Jellal, berisik!" tegur Erza tidak suka. Jellal bersungut-sungut dan pura-pura tidak mendengar. Suara keras dari gamesnya ia biarkan menggaduhkan kamar. "Jellal!".

"Yaya, baiklah!" Jellal pun menurut dan kembali mengecilkan volume-nya.

Hibiki tersenyum lebar mengetahui Jellal yang sedang dongkol. "Kalau boleh tahu, sihir Hibiki itu apa?" tanya Erza penasaran. Jellal yang mulai bosan keluar dari ruang belajarnya dengan melipat kedua tangannya ke belakang kepala. Matanya memandang kedua orang yang duduk di sofa itu.

"Sihir _Archive_ , selain itu aku juga bisa _Telepathy_." Terang Hibiki dengan nada bangga. Setelahnya ia tertawa kecil.

"Wah, sihir _Archive_ itu apa?" tanya Erza lagi yang belum terlalu mengerti.

"Sihir yang memperbolehkan penggunanya 'mencuri' informasi mengenai berbagai sihir lalu mengonversinya ke dalam data. Penggunanya bebas melakukan apa saja terhadap data itu." Cetus Jellal dengan ketus.

Hibiki dan Erza menoleh pada pria berambut biru itu. "Eh, Jellal..." tutur Erza heran.

"Kejamnya. Yah, memang benar sih seperti itu, tapi selain mencuri informasi aku juga bisa mentransfer-nya kepada orang lain." Terang Hibiki membetulkan.

Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Mentransfernya?"

Hibiki mengangguk, "Benar. Aku bisa membagikan informasi kepada seseorang melalui pikirannya. Berguna juga untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang, hm, yah bisa juga untuk melacak keberadaan musuh yang berbahaya." Jelas Hibiki panjang lebar.

"WAH! Hebat sekali!" seru Erza dengan terkagum-kagum. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang mendengus. "kalau begitu kau juga bisa merencanakan strategi tim sendiri tanpa diketahui musuh, dong!"

"Yah sejenis itu bisa juga..." Hibiki terkekeh sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah, kalau begitu, Hibiki..." cetus Erza.

"Eh, Akaishi, jangan-jangan kau akan..." tutur Jellal yang tak dihiraukan.

"Bergabunglah dengan timku!" seru Erza dengan mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di hadapan wajah Hibiki.

Mendengar itu, Hibiki tidak mengerti. "Tim..?" tanyanya.

Erza mengangguk keras. "Benar, aku dan Jellal membentuk tim untuk mengikuti Ajang Double-S Class Wizard. Kami sedang mencari satu orang lagi agar tim ini diperbolehkan mengikuti ajang tersebut tahun depan." Jawab Erza panjang lebar.

"Jellal...?" gumam Hibiki dengan melirik Jellal yang tengah berdiri seraya bersender pada dinding itu.

"Kau mau, kan, Hibiki?!" ucap Erza bersemangat.

"Eh, Akaishi.. tapi aku.. aku.." terang Hibiki terbata.

"Cih, aku tidak mau satu tim dengannya!" cetus Jellal dingin. Erza langsung mendongak padanya dan sedikit bertanya-tanya mengapa Jellal dan Hibiki seperti selalu perang dingin.

Erza menghela napas, "Oh, ayolah. Aku tahu kalian sering bertengkar karena kalian adalah _rival_. Hibiki memiliki sihir yang langka dan sihirnya sangat berguna untuk tim bagiku. Jadi..."

"Aku tidak sudi, Akaishi." Tegas Jellal. Kali ini dengan nada tajam dan mutlak, seolah tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Jellal!" seru Erza tidak terima.

"Kalau Hibiki bergabung, maka aku keluar. Titik!" tukas Jellal begitu dingin. Ia langsung membalik badannya dan kembali ke ruang belajar.

Melihat itu, Erza jadi kesal sendiri. Kenapa sih Jellal begitu egois?!

Hibiki menepuk pundak Erza pelan, "Maaf, Akai _-kun_. Aku sebenarnya ingin bergabung denganmu, tapi aku memang tidak bisa akur dengan Jellal. Jadi, maafkan aku.." terangnya dengan murung. Erza sedikit heran. Hibiki kemudian mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya, "ini. Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya, Akai- _kun_. Kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar. Sampai jumpa."

Pemuda pirang itu pun keluar dari kamar G-088 tanpa sepatah kata lagi. Erza mendesah karena bertanya-tanya apa alasan dibalik perang dingin Jellal dan Hibiki ini.

.

.

Siang hari, Erza bersantai di kantin bersama Loke dan Gray. Natsu, Gajeel dan Jellal sedang latihan khusus dengan sensei mereka. Erza menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lipatan tangannya di atas meja.

"Hoi, Akaishi, kenapa lesu begitu?" tanya Gray yang sedang memakan es serut-nya dengan lahap. Berbeda dengan Loke yang sedang senyum-senyum sendiri dengan ponselnya.

"Aku mengajak Hibiki bergabung dalam timku dan Jellal, tapi kenapa si pria biru itu begitu dingin pada Hibiki. Hah, Hibiki jadi tidak mau bergabung, deh." Curhat Erza dengan desahan lelahnya. Yah, ia sungguh lelah belakangan ini entah kenapa.

Gray dan Loke menghentikan kegiatan mereka lalu saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Kemudian Loke pun yang memutuskan untuk berdeham dan menjelaskan semuanya.

"Hibiki sebenarnya adalah saudara jauhnya Jellal." terang Loke dengan mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Erza.

Erza menautkan sepasang alisnya, "Kalau begitu bukankah malah bagus kalau jadi satu tim?" tanya Erza cepat.

"Baka. Yang dimaksud dengan saudara jauh itu adalah saudara dari ibu tirinya sekarang." Jelas Gray yang kembali memakan es serut itu.

Sekilas Erza terkejut, ia membulatkan matanya karena masih bertanya-tanya. "Ibu tiri...?" Ia juga jadi teringat pada perkataan Ikaruga tempo lalu.

 _"_ _Itu masih misteri. Tapi ada rumor mengatakan, bahwa mereka telah dicuci otaknya oleh seorang kerabat Dewan Sihir, namanya Ultear – ibunya Jellal."_

"Ibu kandung Jellal itu sudah meninggal. Yang sekarang adalah ibu tiri, Jellal sangat membenci ibu tirinya." Terang Loke dengan suara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. "Nah, Hibiki itu adalah kerabat dari ibu tiri Jellal. Awalnya Jellal juga tidak tahu, tapi karena suatu hal Jellal jadi mengetahuinya."

"Sebenarnya Hibiki adalah pria yang baik. Bagaimanapun Jellal tetap bersikeras menjauhinya dan menganggap Hibiki sama saja seperti ibu tirinya sekarang." Tambah Gray.

Penjelasan kedua orang di hadapannya membuat Erza menghela napas. Benar apa yang dikatakan kakeknya dulu, sesuatu yang bersinggungan dengan Dewan Sihir akan terasa rumit. Kita lihat saja Jellal, hidupnya sangat rumit berkat posisi ayahnya di Dewan Sihir.

"Hm, kalau kupikir-pikir.. Jellal itu memang banyak mengalami trauma berkat ayahnya.." sambung Gray lagi dengan menaruh jarinya di bawah dagu.

"Ya, benar. Aku jadi kasihan pada Jellal." sahut Loke sambil mengangguk-angguk.

Perkataan Gray membuat Erza teringat pada cerita Jellal beberapa waktu lalu...

 _"_ _Itulah pertama kalinya aku mendengar lagu ini. Setiap ada konser band yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu The Beatles, entah kenapa aku selalu tidak dapat menyaksikannya dengan orang lain dan itu membuatku teringat saat ayah meninggalkanku yang berumur 7 tahun di mall sendirian, di tengah keramaian."_

Pemuda itu memang sering sendiri sejak masa kecilnya...

"Jellal juga menyukai seseorang.." ucap Loke seraya menatap atap kantin itu dengan kosong, "tapi ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Kalau dipikir, Jellal benar-benar memiliki nasib yang sial."

Mendadak napas Erza terhenti sesaat. Gadis yang disukai Jellal adalah... Erza.. dirinya sendiri. Jantung Erza berdegup kencang tiba-tiba.

Erza menundukkan kepalanya. Ia bertanya-tanya apa lagi cerita mengejutkan yang berhubungan dengan Jellal?

.

.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membuka pintu kamarnya dan menguncinya lagi setelah berada di dalam. "Tadaima." Tuturnya dengan lemah. Mengingat ia sangat kelelahan setelah berlatih habis-habisan tadi. Jellal melepas sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak. Ia menghela napas menyadari sepatu Akaishi yang tidak ada.

Tanpa pikir panjang, pria itu pun menaruh tasnya di meja belajar kemudian beralih ke ruang tengah untuk membuka seragamnya yang lusuh lalu melemparnya ke keranjang baju kotor. Setelah itu ia langsung mandi dengan air dingin untuk mendinginkan tubuhnya. Usai mandi, Jellal pun meraih kaos hitam dengan celana putih dari lemari dan segera memakainya.

Begitu menyadari Akaishi yang belum datang juga itu, Jellal mendesah. "Padahal aku sengaja mandi berlama-lama.." desahnya dengan lesu. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya ke ruang belajar.

Sesampai di ruang belajar, Jellal mendapati laci meja Akaishi yang terbuka. Jellal hendak menutup laci tersebut. Begitu ia memegang knop laci, matanya menangkap benda yang membuatnya penasaran. "Ponsel..?" gumamnya begitu melihat ponsel dengan _casing_ berwarna merah muda itu tergeletak di dalam laci Akaishi. Jellal sempat mengambil ponsel itu, lalu ia membalik-balikkannya untuk mencari tahu. "ponsel siapa ini?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

Yah, Jellal mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengeruk hal tentang ponsel itu lebih lanjut. Toh, sepertinya ponsel tersebut milik Akaishi. Tidak sopan mengambil barang pribadi milik seseorang tanpa ijin, pikirnya.

"Tadaima!" seruan dari Akaishi itu sontak membuat Jellal terkejut dan refleks menutup laci setelah menaruh ponsel tadi ke tempat semula.

"O-okaeri, Akaishi!" sahut Jellal yang langsung melesat ke ruang tengah untuk menyambut Akaishi. "kau darimana?" tanya Jellal yang penasaran.

Sekilas Erza menggendikkan bahunya, "Habis dari kamarnya Hibiki." Sahutnya dengan nada ragu.

Mendengar nama Hibiki, Jellal terdiam. Terlihat sorot mata tidak sukanya hanya dengan mendengar nama pria pirang itu. "Oh begitu." Ujar Jellal dingin.

Melihat perubahan sikap Jellal, Erza jadi canggung. Ia takut Jellal marah atau bagaimana. "Kau masih marah?" tanyanya hati-hati. Jellal mendelikkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Aku tidak marah." Sahut Jellal yang kemudian berlalu, tapi langkahnya terhenti sesaat. "jadi.. kau lebih menginginkan Hibiki yang bergabung dengan tim-mu?" tanyanya sedikit dingin. Nada bicara Jellal membuat Erza merasa sangat tidak enak.

"Aku ingin kalian berdua yang menjadi teman tim-ku." Balas Erza tegas.

Sesaat Jellal menelengkan kepalanya untuk melihat kesungguhan Erza atas kata-kata itu. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku harap kau mengerti maksudku." Jellal kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan menuju ruang belajar lagi.

Sepeninggal Jellal, Erza menghela napas keras. "Dasar keras kepala." Sungutnya dengan tertahan. Meski demikian Jellal mendengarnya.

Erza yang lelah dengan pertikaian Jellal itu pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk cuci muka dan segera tidur. 'Bagaimanapun Jellal dan Hibiki adalah orang yang sangat cocok untuk masuk tim. Mereka harus berdamai!' pikir Erza.

.

.

Keesokan sorenya, Erza bersiap pergi ke suatu tempat. Ia mengenakan jaket berwarna abu-abu dan celana jeans hitam.

"Hari kamis malam-malam begini kau mau kemana?" tanya Jellal begitu melihat Erza yang telah berpakaian rapi dan kini tengah menalikan sepatu talinya perlahan.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan adikku. Kemarin siang ia memberiku kabar bahwa ia sudah tiba di Fiore. Sore ini ia bilang ingin bertemu denganku." Sahut Erza beralasan. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin bertemu saudara angkatnya.

Jellal mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Adikmu? Kau punya adik? Dan apa maksudnya 'sudah tiba di Fiore'?" tanyanya berentetan.

Erza yang selesai bersiap-siap itu pun mengetuk kening Jellal dengan keras. "Kau tidak perlu tahu, baka. Memang kau ini pacarku, hah?!"

Mendengar kata pacar, Jellal malah jadi malu dan bersemu merah. Bodoh, sesama pria tabu untuk berpacaran, baka. Ia pun mengurungkan rasa penasarannya dan membiarkan Erza pergi sendiri. "Aku pergi dulu." Pamit Erza begitu membuka pintu itu. Jellal yang masih bersemu malu itu hanya mengangguk dan mengucapkan hati-hati.

Sebenarnya Jellal ingin menemani teman sekamarnya itu. Hah, tapi si Akishi bakal marah-marah, deh. Jellal menghela napas. Ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu sendirinya dengan menonton TV sembari tiduran di sofa. Sesekali Jellal melirik jam dinding yang menggantung dekat TV.

Pukul 19.00.

"Kenapa harus pergi malam-malam begini, sih." Rutuknya tidak jelas. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Hah, Jellal memang suka berlebihan.

Di sisi lain, Erza berjalan santai di sepanjang trotoar. Ia janjian untuk bertemu dengan Kagura, saudara angkatnya, di pinggir danau Fiore. Sekitar lima belas menit, Erza tiba di danau Fiore yang kini tengah diterangi cahaya lampu dan rembulan. "Kagura belum datang. Tumben sekali.." ucapnya dengan heran. Erza merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ya ampun, ada banyak panggilan dari Kagura. Tidak kedengaran karena ponsel Erza di-silent. Kemudian ia mencoba untuk memastikan pesan yang dikirim Kagura tadi siang.

 _'_ _Ini Kagura. Jam tujuh malam nanti aku ingin bertemu denganmu di dekat danau Fiore, ya.. Sampai bertemu!'_

"Benar di danau Fiore.." gumam Erza pada diri sendiri. Kemudian Erza mengecek jam dan sudah pukul 19.15. "tumben sekali Kagura terlambat. Aneh.." Gumamnya lagi dengan heran.

Begitu Erza kembali menaruh ponselnya di saku jaket. Tak lama setelah itu, ia merasakan aura aneh di sekelilingnya. Begitu ia menyadari, sekelompok orang berjumlah empat orang tengah melingkarinya.

"Yo, Akaishi! Selamat datang!" ucap seseorang yang berambut hitam dengan wajah datar. Sebelahnya ada seseorang berambut pirang bermodel jingkrak yang tengah tersenyum licik pada Akaishi.

"Kau... Sting... Rogue.. dari Sabertooth.." ujar Erza tanpa berkedip. Perlahan ia melangkah mundur untuk menjauh dari Sting dan Rogue yang mengintimidasinya itu. Sayangnya, Rufus dan Orga menghalanginya dari belakang. Erza pun menggertakkan gigi dan amarahnya mulai meledak begitu melihat apa yang sedang dibelenggu di antara kedua tangan pria besar bernama Orga itu. "Brengsek! Lepaskan Kagura!" teriaknya dengan nada murka.

Kagura dibelenggu oleh kedua tangan Orga dengan mulut yang disumpal oleh kain putih serta kakinya yang diikat dengan tali, bagaimana Erza tidak murka melihat hal itu?!

Sekilas Sting menggendikkan bahu. "Siapa yang lemah, ya. Sampai-sampai membiarkan adiknya menunggu lama dan akhirnya diikat oleh pria lajang yang beranjak dewasa."

"Lepaskan Kagura!" pekik Erza dengan tertahan. Berusaha meredam amarahnya.

"Eits, tidak semudah itu!" balas Rufus seraya cekikikan bersama Orga.

"Apa yang akan kalian lakukan pada Kagura, hah?!" seru Akaishi dengan nada dengki.

Sting tertawa licik, "Kagura? Aku hanya menjadikannya umpan, kok! Aku sangat berterimakasih pada Rufus yang berhasil mengetahui rencana ketemuan dengan adik tercintamu di taman ini pukul tujuh malam." Terang Sting seraya menyeringai lalu ia menjentikkan jarinya. Orga mengangguk dan menendang Kagura ke samping hingga ia terguling-guling di atas rerumputan. Erza makin naik darah melihat Kagura yang tengah mengerang kesakitan dengan tubuh bergeta. "Yang aku inginkan adalah kau, Akaishi!" tukas Sting seraya menunjuk Akaishi dengan jari indeksnya.

"Apa yang kalian inginkan dariku?" tanya Erza dengan dingin. "tidak perlu melibatkan Kagura, pecundang!"

Tak langsung menjawab, Sting dan tiga temannya malah tertawa keras di tengah kesepian danau Fiore ini. "Balas dendam atas apa yang kau lakukan pada kami tahun lalu!"

Alis Erza terangkat mengingat kejadian satu tahun lalu. Saat itu terjadi keributan antara Fairy Tail dan Sabertooth akibat Natsu yang tak sengaja menghancurkan gedung sekolah Sabertooth. Pemuda berambut pink itu memang tidak pernah jera membuat keributan. Murid Saber pun tidak terima dan segera menyerbu Fairy Tail diketuai oleh Sting, sayang di tengah perjalanan Sting dihadang oleh Erza dan Sting dikalahkan dengan cara memalukan di depan orang banyak.

"Kejadian tahun lalu sudah kami pertanggungjawabkan, Sting. Jangan kau ungkit lagi!" balas Erza dengan mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Sting mendengus. "Memangnya aku terima dipermalukan di depan orang banyak seperti itu? Jangan mimpi kau, Akaishi! Aku sangat membencimu!"

Degup jantung Erza berderap karena rasa takut yang mulai menjalari dirinya. Firasat buruknya benar-benar menunjukkan hal buruk yang akan terjadi.

"Bersiaplah tersiksa, AKAISHI!" Sting mulai menyerang Erza dengan brutal. Dibantu oleh Rogue, Rufus dan Orga.

"Kanso..." Erza memanggil pedangnya dan balas menyerang Sting dengan pedangnya. Sting menghindar serangan pedang Erza, terpaksa Erza mengeluarkan pedang satu lagi untuk melawan keempat orang itu.

SRAK! DUAK!

Rogue berhasil ditendang tengkuknya oleh Erza. Kemudian Erza menyikut pria besar bernama Orga itu hingga Orga menubruk Rufus dan terjatuh ke tanah bersama Rogue. Kini tinggal Sting, sang dragon slayer. Sting sempat mengeluarkan sihirnya tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar yang mulai hancur akibat sihirnya. Tapi karena Sting lengah, Erza pun berhasil membuat Sting terduduk di tanah karena serangan pedangnya. Erza menyeringai senang melihat Sting yang berada di bawahnya itu.

Namun...

"Mphmza!" jerit Kagura yang masih tersumpal mulutnya. Tangannya masih terasa nyeri karena belenggu Orga beberapa saat lalu.

"Rufus, sekarang!" seru Sting menyambut seringaian Erza.

"Siap!"

Belum dapat mencerna segalanya, tiba-tiba rantai panjang telah meliliti kedua tangan Erza. Pedang Erza pun perlahan menghilang karena itu bukanlah rantai biasa. "Rantai penekan sihir..." gumam Erza dengan mata membulat.

SLANG!

Bunyi desingan pedang dengan permukaan kulit pinggang Erza itu terdengar merdu di telinga Sting. Erza yang masih belum mencerna semuanya pun tiba-tiba saja sudah tergeletak lemas di tanah. Ia sempat melihat pedang miliknya yang digenggam Sting itu perlahan pudar karena sihirnya menghilang.

Rufus menarik rantainya dan membawa Erza ke tempat lain hingga Erza berteriak kesakitan karena tubuhnya yang terluka diseret paksa ke suatu tempat yang jauh dari danau Fiore, meninggalkan Kagura begitu saja. Darah yang mengalir dari pinggangnya itu tak sanggup dihalanginya.

"Rantai itu bukan hanya penekan sihir, Akaishi.. tapi juga pelumpuh tubuh!" setelah mengatakan hal itu, Sting dan lainnya tertawa membahana yang terasa begitu menyakitkan di telinga Erza saat ini.

Begitu mengetahui itu, Erza baru menyadari tubuhnya sama sekali tidak dapat digerakkan. Meski demikian, darahnya terus mengalir keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Ayo pergi. Hari ini sudah cukup. Kuharap kau tidak mati, Akaishi!" hina Sting yang meninggalkan Erza begitu saja.

Erza menggertakkan gigi, namun kesadarannya mulai memudar. Pandangannya mulai kabur.. dan hanya ada kegelapan yang meliputi setelahnya.

Tepat di saat itulah, sang malaikat penyelamat datang. "Akaishi!" pekik malaikat itu yang hanya terdengar bagai suara angin bagi Erza.

Ia benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

Pukul 19.45

Tiba-tiba saja, ponsel yang Jellal temukan di laci meja belajar Akaishi menghampiri benaknya. Rasa penasaran Jellal mulai berkoar. Tak lama, Jellal pun sudah di depan meja belajar Erza dan mengambil ponsel dengan casing merah muda itu dengan lihai.

"Mana mungkin Akaishi memiliki ponsel pink seperti ini." gumam Jellal seraya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh sisi ponsel. "jangan-jangan ini adalah bom waktu dalam bentuk ponsel." pikirnya ngawur. Kemudian jari Jellal menekan tombol di samping ponsel yang berguna untuk menyalakan ponsel. "eh, aneh sekali." Gumamnya lagi begitu melihat ponsel itu baru diaktifkan kembali. "jangan-jangan ini ponsel adiknya Akaishi..."

Begitu tampilan home terlihat, ponsel itu bergetar dengan waktu cukup lama. Puluhan mungkin ratusan pesan mendatangi ponsel itu. "Aneh, sepertinya ponsel ini jarang dibuka." Ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

Jellal mendesah dan mengurungkan rasa penasarannya. Ditaruhnya lagi ponsel itu dan ia tutup laci meja Erza rapat-rapat. Ia kembali tidur di atas ranjang dan firasat buruk terus menghantuinya. Ia bolak-bali di atas tempat tidur berulang kali.

"Haaah!" Jellal membuang napas keras sambil bangkit dari tempat tidur. "sebaiknya aku keluar dan mencari si Scarlet." Utusnya pada akhirnya. Jellal mengenakan jaket lalu mengantongi ponsel dan segera beranjak keluar asrama. Begitu keluar dari pagar asrama, ia terkejut begitu melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat panjang dengan penampilan berantakan tengah berlari kepadanya.

"TOLONG AKU!" pintanya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Jellal jadi bingung dibuatnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Jellal perlahan.

"Akaishi! Saudaraku! Dia-dia dihajar oleh empat orang dan-dan..." belum selesai mengatakannya Kagura sudah rubuh tidak sadarkan diri. Tapi jelas hanya dengan penjelasan tersebut, firasat buruk yang menghadang Jellal sedari tadi itu ternyata sungguhan. Jellal langsung berlari kencang ke danau Fiore. "Halo, Gray, di luar asrama ada adiknya Akaishi yang pingsan. Tolong kau urusi dia." Pinta Jellal yang menelpon Gray itu seraya berlari.

"Hah? Adik Akaishi? Kau memangnya kenapa?"

Tanpa menjawab lagi, Jellal langsung memutus sambungan telponnya. Jellal tidak mempedulikan napasnya yang mulai habis karena ia berlari terlalu kencang. Hanya dalam waktu kurang lebih lima menit, Jellal tiba di danau Fiore. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang karena hal-hal mengerikan terbayang di benaknya.

"AKAISHI!" teriak Jellal di sepanjang tepi danau. Ia tidak menemukan Scarlet itu. Kemana? Kemana Akaishi?!

Pria berambut biru itu kembali berlari ke arah lain tanpa arah yang jelas. Tapi ia tidak menemukannya dimana-mana. "SIAL!" teriaknya seraya memukulkan tangannya yang terkepal pada pagar pinggir jalan. Tubuhnya mulai kelelahan dan napasnya tidak teratur. Kalau dikuasai rasa panik begini, sulit untuk menemukan satu hal yang ingin dicari. Jellal mencoba menghubungi ponsel Akaishi berkali-kali.

 _'_ _Maaf, nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif...'_

"Sial!"

Setelah mengambil napas sebentar, Jellal kembali memutari daerah sekitar danau seraya terus menelpon Akaishi tapi hasilnya tetap nol. Akaishi tidak ada dimanapun. Perasaan tidak enaknya pun mulai berkata hal yang tidak-tidak.

 _"_ _...Aku bisa membagikan informasi kepada seseorang melalui pikirannya. Berguna juga untuk melacak keberadaan seseorang, hm, yah bisa juga untuk melacak keberadaan musuh yang berbahaya."_

Percakapan beberapa tempo lalu itu terlintas di benak Jellal. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jellal pun segera menelpon Hibiki.

"Halo, Hibiki di sini.." ucap Hibiki dari ujung sana.

"CEPAT CARI KEBERADAAN AKAISHI, BRENGSEK!" teriak Jellal dengan napas tersengal. Hibiki yang terkejut itu menjauhkan ponselnya sesaat.

"Hei, orang gila. Jangan meminta hal aneh." sahut Hibiki dongkol karena Jellal berkata kasar kepadanya. Ia hendak memutus hubungannya dengan Jellal.

"Tunggu, brengsek!" sergah Jellal dengan nada terputus-putus, "Akaishi menghilang dan firasatku buruk. Cepat cari posisinya sekarang dengan sihir Archive yang kau banggakan!"

Mendengar itu, Hibiki tercekat. Tanpa bertanya lagi Hibiki segera mengaktifkan sihir Archive-nya dan melacak keberadaan Akaishi dengan cepat. "Jellal, kau sedang ada di utara pintu masuk danau Fiore?" tanya Hibiki perlahan.

"Hm, benar!"

"Akaishi ada di jarak dua kilometer darimu. Sekarang kau jalan lurus lalu berbelok ke kanan lalu belok kanan lagi, lalu ke kiri kiri lagi kiri lagi dan kau akan menemukan hutan pinus."

Jellal langsung berlari kencang sesuai apa yang dikatakan Hibiki."Hutan pinus, ketemu!" serunya dengan tak sabaran.

"Bagus. Akaishi tetap diam di posisinya, mungkin ia sedang pingsan atau apa." Mendengar itu Jellal jadi makin was-was. "sekarang kau berjalan ke arah jam sebelas dan mungkin kau akan menemukan seperti jurang kecil." Jellal terhenti di pinggir jurang yang dimaksud Hibiki.

"Aku sudah di pinggir jurang." Ucap Jellal.

Hibiki mengangguk pelan. "Gunakan sentermu dan coba cari Akaishi di situ. Saat kau menemukan Akaishi, cepat bawa dia keluar dari hutan. Sebab hutan itu banyak binatang buas." Tutur Hibiki dengan panjang lebar.

Begitu mengerti, Jellal segera menyenteri tanah di bawahnya dengan ponsel. Sinar senternya menyinari tubuh Akaishi yang tergeletak lemas tak berdaya di dalam jurang kecil itu. "AKAISHI!" teriak Jellal dengan keras. Ia segera menuruni jurang kecil tersebut dan membawa Akaishi pergi dari hutan itu.

"Aku sudah menemukannya, terima kasih, Hibiki." Ucap Jellal begitu menelpon Hibiki lagi.

"Syukurlah. Sama-sama, Jellal." sahut Hibiki dengan ramah. Jellal segera memutus panggilannya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke saku jaket.

Kemudian Jellal kembali mengangkat tubuh Erza dengan menggendongnya di punggung. "Untung saja orang ini ringan.." gumam Jellal lega karena berhasil menemukan Akaishi, meski dalam kondisi babak belur seperti itu.

Begitu sampai di kamar asrama, Jellal baru menyadari tangannya basah karena tertetes sesuatu yang pekat. Jellal melirik tangannya dan matanya membulat begitu menyadari hal yang membasahi tangannya itu ternyata darah.

Jellal menurunkan Erza sesaat di karpet dan dilihatnya pinggang kiri Erza yang tersayat pedang cukup dalam hingga darahnya masih keluar sampai saat ini. Di hutan tadi, Jellal tidak menyadarinya karena hutan dan sepanjang jalan begitu gelap.

Jellal berniat untuk mengobati luka dan mengganti baju Erza. Jellal membuka jaket Erza dengan hati-hati, kemudian baju kemeja yang menutupi tubuhnya. Dengan cepat Jellal membuka kancing kemejanya satu per satu. Dan...

Di saat itulah, kedua mata Jellal membulat sepenuhnya. Begitu mengetahui apa yang ada di balik kemeja Erza!

 _"_ _Akaishi itu sedikit aneh, ya..."_

 _"_ _Mungkin karena ia tinggal sendirian di kamar jadi ia merasa tidak memiliki teman."_

 _.._

 _"_ _Hoi, Akaishi, omong-omong kenapa kau lebih memilih menjadi penyihir dibandingkan profesi yang lain?"_

 _"_ _Tujuanku hanya satu. Menjadi penyihir Double-S Class dan mengalahkan niisan-ku."_

Terjawab sudah, mengapa jantung Jellal selalu berdegup aneh begitu di dekat Akaishi? Mengapa Akaishi itu begitu rajin dan bersih? Mengapa Akaishi suka menyendiri, mengapa kakinya terlihat kecil seperti wanita? Mengapa ia pintar memasak?

Semua itu karena...

"Akaishi... seorang... wanita..." desis Jellal.

 **CHAPTER 7 END!**

 **Jeng jeng! Yosh, sampai bertemu di chapter 8! Tak bosan Karu mengucapkan terima kasih kepada para reader yang masih setia membaca The Magic School sampai chapter 7 ini. ^^ Okeydeh, kalau begitu sampai bertemu di chapter depan! Chapter Delapan! Bye bye! :D**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 6**

 **NlorenZo = Sudah dilanjut! Selamat membaca dan mereview lagi! Hehe, terima kasih reviewnya! ^^**

 **syivha (Guest) = Sudah diupdate ya, syivha-san! Terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **: Wah, saking enaknya bisa dimakan ya? Hehe *jayus* Makasih untuk reviewnya! ^^ #SalamAF**

 **bluenonoe: Hai juga! ^^ Wah, bagus deh kalau suka. Hehe, sengaja dong dibikin penasaran. Sudah diupdate, ya dan diusahakan untuk selalu update cepat. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya, ya. ^^ :)**

 **tamiino 30' = Okeey, dipeluk balik. Haha. Makasih yaa udah review! ^^**

 **Ryou419 = Sudah dinext, selamat membaca! Terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **Dede (Guest) = Sudah diupdate, yaa. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**


	8. Bergabungnya 'Harvest Gold'

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Action, Friendship**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Hai haai~! Akhirnya Karu bisa update lagi, fiuh. Jadi ceritanya minggu lalu Karu habis ujian dan mendapat banyak sekali tugas. *curhat sedikit* okey, meski demikian Karu kembali lagi! Dan pasti akan menyelesaikan ff ini, walaupun lama ^^ Hehe. Wah, di chap lalu akhirnya Jellal tahu kalau Akaishi adalah wanita?! Jengjeng!Bagaimana ini?! #Karubawel**

 **Omong2 terima kasih banyak, ya untuk readers yang sangat2 setia menanti fanfic ini. :") sampai ada yang PM, terima kasih banyak loh! Karu senang sekali. *terharu karena jarang dapat PM***

 **Okaylah, silakan baca chapter 8! Karu tunggu pendapat dan saran kalian di review! Happy Reading! ^0^**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 8**

 **BERGABUNGNYA** ** _'HARVEST GOLD'_**

* * *

Sang surai Scarlet, Titania, membuka matanya perlahan dikala sinar matahari yang menembus jendela menyilaukan mata coklat miliknya. Ia kembali menutup matanya lalu membuka lagi dengan sempit.

Dilihatnya dinding, langit-langit, dan perabotan kamar yang terasa asing baginya. Tak sengaja bau obat-obatan juga tercium oleh hidungnya. Begitu sudah sadar sepenuhnya, ia langsung melonjak dari bangsal tidur dengan mata bulat dan napas terengah karena panik.

"Hoh, kau sudah sadar rupanya?" ucap Porlyusica yang sedang meracik obat-obatan itu. Erza menoleh cepat ke sumber suara dan ia belum sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa ia sedang berada di UKS.

"Porlyusica _-sensei_ , aku dimana?" tanyanya cepat.

"Kau sedang ada di UKS." Sahut Porlyusica tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari tabung-tabung obat yang sedang dia reaksikan.

Mendadak Erza langsung melotot horror begitu menyadari pakaiannya kemarin telah dilepas semua dan diganti dengan pakaian yang baru. Ia mulai takut rahasia penyamarannya terbongkar, lebih-lebih ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Maksudnya siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya.

"Tenang, aku yang mengganti bajumu." Ucap Porlyusica menenangkan. Ia berjalan menghampiri Erza yang masih sedikit ketakutan itu. "tenang. Tidak ada yang mengetahui rahasiamu." Tambah Porlyusica selaku dokter di UKS ini dengan seulas senyum hangat. Ia juga merupakan salah satu sensei senior di sekolah sihir ini dan merupakan salah satu dari sekian sensei yang mengetahui penyamaran Erza sebagai Akaishi.

"Te-terima kasih, Porlyusica _-sensei_!" sahut Erza membalas senyuman hangat tersebut. Meski seluruh tubuhnya masih sulit digerakkan, tapi Erza dapat berdiri sendiri.

Gadis Scarlet itu memutuskan untuk keluar UKS dan kembali ke asramanya. Ia sedikit bertanya-tanya berapa lama ia tak sadarkan diri. Bodoh, kenapa tidak tanya pada sensei tadi. Pikirnya setelah berada di luar UKS.

Erza berjalan menuju asrama dengan langkah tersendat-sendat karena masih kesakitan. Ia melirik pada lingkungan sekelilingnya yang sangat sepi dan ia menebak bahwa sedang berlangsung jam pelajaran, jadi semua murid sedang di kelas.

Begitu sampai di depan gedung asrama, seorang wanita berbando pita itu berseru dengan wajah sumringahnya, "ERZAAA!" pekiknya dengan keras dan panjang. Erza langsung terlonjak kaget terlebih melihat gadis itu langsung memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu, baka!" tegur Erza dengan setengah berbisik. Kagura terkekeh. Ia mendongak sembari menghapus air matanya.

"Kau ceroboh sekali! Untung saja kau tidak mati!" cetus Kagura.

Erza menggembungkan pipinya, "Lagian siapa yang mudah sekali tertangkap orang lain, hah?!" tukasnya dengan dongkol.

"Maafkan aku.. Lagipula salahmu lama sekali datangnya!" balas Kagura yang jadi ikut-ikutan dongkol.

Mendengar itu, Erza menelan ludah karena bingung harus membalas apa.

"Untung saja ada pemuda berambut biru di depan asrama, begitu aku meneriakkan namamu dan menjelaskan beberapa hal sebelum aku pingsan, ia langsung menyelamatkanmu." Terang Kagura tanpa ditanya.

"Eh, siapa itu?" Erza berhenti berkedip. Ia berpikir sejenak dan langsung merasa kaku begitu mengira siapa yang telah menyelamatkannya. "Maksudmu Jellal?!"

Kagura mengangguk keras, "Benar, teman sekamarmu. Begitu aku pingsan, ia segera mencarimu dan menyuruh temannya untuk mengurusku. Kudengar dia mencarimu dengan susah payah, loh! Wahh, jangan-jangan dia pacarmu, ya?!"

"Kau meneriakkan namaku?! Ma-maksudmu ka-kau.."

"Tidak, untungnya saat itu aku refleks menyebut nama asramamu itu. Akaishi.."

Erza menghela napas pelan tapi ia tetap tidak bergeming dan malah masih khawatir. Ia merasa ada hal yang tidak seharusnya terjadi. 'Jangan-jangan, Jellal mengetahui rahasiaku...' batinnya.

"Begitu dia menemukanmu ia langsung membawamu ke UKS dan menemuiku saat aku sudah sadar. Setelah itu, dia juga memintaku untuk tinggal semalam sampai kau sadar." Sambung Kagura tanpa menghiraukan wajah pucat Erza itu. "Hoi, Erza! Kau dengar tidak?!"

"Apa Jellal tahu kalau aku wanita?" tanya Erza _to the point_.

Sepintas Kagura berpikir dengan menaruh jari telunjuknya di bawah bibir seraya memutar matanya ke atas kemudian menggeleng cepat, "Tidak mungkin!" sahutnya seraya tersenyum lebar, "Jellal langsung membawamu ke UKS. Aku dan sensei-mu lah yang mengganti pakaianmu. Jadi tidak mungkin Jellal tahu."

"Oh. Begitu..." sahut Erza sedikit lega. Meski demikian, perasaan tidak beres tetap menghinggapinya. Ia masih ragu sebelum bertemu Jellal. Kalau Jellal tahu rahasia Erza, pastilah Jellal akan berubah drastis pada Erza mengingat Jellal telah dibohonginya selama ini. Kemungkinannya, Jellal akan menjauhi Erza dan mungkin akan mengusir Erza dari sekolah ini.

"Nee-nee, Erza omong-omong kau mengatakan aku adalah adikmu, ya pada Jellal? Huff, untung saja aku tanggap jadi Jellal tidak curiga." Celotehan panjang dari Kagura terdengar mengambang di tengah pikiran kalutnya. "tapi kau memang sangat tampan kalau jadi pria! Wahh, tepatnya pria tampan dan cantik!" celoteh Kagura lagi tanpa henti. Kagura mungkin adalah saudara angkat Erza, meski begitu mereka sangatlah akrab.

Mereka berdua dulu mengikuti Akademi Sword Art di Fiore. Meski demikian, hanya Erza yang bisa melakukan Sihir. Orang pertama yang menentang keputusan Erza untuk menjadi penyihir dan bersekolah di Fairy Tail adalah Kagura. Walau begitu, Erza tetap keras kepala dan masuk ke Fairy Tail di saat Kagura melanjutkan akademinya di China.

Kagura juga tahu keseluruhan Erza mulai dari latar belakangnya. Kagura tahu, Erza menjadi terkenal di Fiore karena gaya bertarung pedangnya dan karena ia adalah adik dari Laxus Dreyar, penyihir muda kelas SS populer di Fiore.

Oh ya, sewaktu kakek Erza meninggal, Erza diasuh oleh orangtua Kagura, yang merupakan kerabatnya Makarov. Kebutuhan Erza pun dibiayai oleh kedua orang tua Kagura. Sebenarnya tiga bulan sekali, Kagura memang selalu bertemu Erza sekaligus memberikan uang untuk kebutuhan Erza dari pamannya. Yah, kalau dipikir, pamannya itu memang sangat kaya raya. Ia memiliki banyak perusahaan yang tersebar di hampir seluruh Fiore ini.

Begitu pikiran kalutnya makin meradang, Erza malah kepikiran sesuatu. Ia langsung menatap Kagura tajam, "Kau yang menyebarkan alamat emailku di internet, kan?" tanya Erza dengan nada menyeramkan.

"Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan aku." Sahut Kagura enteng padahal sudah di- _deathglare_ oleh Erza. "Ayolah, kasihan tahu penggemar yang ingin berkenalan denganmu! Jangan pelit begitu! Lagipula baru alamat email.. Mungkin besok aku akan menyebarkan nomor ponselmu." Candanya sambil tertawa kecil. Langsung dipelototi Erza.

Erza pun mengelitiki pinggang Kagura berkali-kali hingga Kagura meminta ampun.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jellal langsung melesat keluar kelas begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan teman-temannya yang lain. Gray, Natsu dan Loke sedikit bertanya-tanya, hari ini Jellal memang terlihat aneh. Menyendiri dan menjadi diam. Seolah memikirkan suatu hal yang besar.

"Aneh, tumben sekali si Jellal.." rutuk Natsu begitu melihat Jellal yang cuek pada mereka itu.

Gray pun memandang kepergian Jellal dengan heran. Memang tidak biasanya. Ia juga bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi semalam. Jellal sangat panik dan menyuruh Gray membawa Kagura ke UKS. Begitu Gray bertanya kepada Jellal apa yang sedang terjadi, Jellal hanya membungkam. Itu adalah saat dimana Jellal ke UKS dengan membawa Akaishi di punggungnya.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu.." gumam Gray dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hey, kau bergumam apa, mesum?" tanya Gajeel yang tak sengaja menyadari gumaman tidak jelasnya Gray.

Gray hanya mendengus sambil menjitak Gajeel. "Aku tidak mesum, tahu!"

Hibiki pun keluar kelas bersama Eve dan Ren sambil bersenda gurau bersama. Hibiki sempat melihat Jellal yang menaiki tangga menuju atap.

"Heh, tumben sekali Jellal menyendiri tanpa ditemani teman berisiknya itu." komen Eve yang juga melihat Jellal menaiki tangga.

"Mungkin ia sedang ada konflik dengan Natsu dan yang lain." Sahut Ren menduga-duga. Berbeda dengan Hibiki yang hanya menatap arah perginya Jellal dalam diam.

Eve sedikit heran. "Heh, tumben sekali mereka bertengkar." Ucapnya, "mereka kan selalu bersama seperti kembar siam, masalahnya."

"Tidak.." Hibiki akhirnya membuka mulut, "bukan konflik dengan Natsu dkk, melainkan konflik dengan batinnya sendiri." Ujarnya yang langsung ditertawakan oleh Ren dan Eve. Meski begitu, Hibiki tetap diam, acuh pada tertawaan dua orang temannya tersebut. Sehingga Eve dan Ren pun berhenti tertawa. "kalian duluan saja, aku ingin ke ruang guru dulu." Ucap Hibiki.

Ren dan Eve mengangguk serempak. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa!" tutur mereka seraya melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan Hibiki.

Begitu dua orang itu sudah tak tampak lagi di matanya, Hibiki pun menaiki tangga menuju atap, mengikuti Jellal. Sesampainya di atap, Hibiki menemui Jellal yang tengah berdiri di dekat pembatas seraya melamun di hembusan angin siang hari ini. Hibiki berjalan mendekat dan Jellal menoleh heran begitu mendengar suara sepatu yang bersentuhan dengan lantai.

"Kenapa kau juga kemari?" tanya Jellal datar.

Hibiki menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Ia tidak langsung menjawab Jellal, tapi memalingkan wajahnya kepada pemandangan sekitar atap itu.

Hening dan entah kenapa Jellal menantikan jawaban Hibiki walaupun ia masih tidak suka pria itu ada di sebelahnya. "Kau mengetahuinya?" tanya Hibiki selang beberapa saat.

Jellal menghembuskan napasnya. "Ya, aku tahu." Akunya dalam tundukan.

Hibiki menatap Jellal sekilas dan ikut menghembuskan napas, "Erza Dreyar, adik perempuan Laxus Dreyar... itulah Akaishi yang sebenarnya." Tuturnya.

Jellal bersikap biasa saja dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk menghadap langit biru. "Itu sangat mengejutkanku." Terangnya datar. "tapi, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia adalah perempuan dan dia adalah Erza?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Hibiki.

"Aku dapat mengetahuinya dari sihir Archive-ku. Aku dapat melacak seseorang hanya dengan tahu nama atau nomor ponselnya." Jawab Hibiki datar. "saat aku melacak seseorang, sebenarnya aku sama saja menyusup ke dalam data pribadi miliknya. Dan saat itu aku sangat terkejut begitu melihat data miliknya yang tertulis bernama Erza Dreyar, bergender wanita..." terangnya datar.

Jellal kembali menghela napas, "Oh, begitu." Sahutnya juga datar.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Hibiki terlihat khawatir.

"Entahlah..."

"Ia sudah melalui semuanya dengan susah payah, demi bertemu lagi dengan aniki-nya." Terang Hibiki. "kau tahu, bukan? Laxus Dreyar, penyihir muda yang masuk ke dalam sepuluh peringkat penyihir lingkup Dewan Sihir terhebat."

"Hn, aku tahu itu." sahut Jellal datar.

 _"_ _Beberapa tahun yang lalu, ia menjadi penyihir kelas SS lalu diangkat sebagai penyihir dalam lingkup dewan sihir. Setelah itu, ia tidak pernah kembali kepadaku dan kakekku sampai pada akhirnya kakekku meninggal."_

'Ia melalui banyak kesakitan dan kesusahan hanya untuk anikinya. Untuk apa ia harus mengalahkan Laxus? Balas dendam, kah...?' batin Jellal.

Hibiki menghela napas lalu memijat-mijat tengkuknya sendiri.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita wujudkan mimpinya, Hibiki." Ucap Jellal tiba-tiba yang sontak membuat Hibiki berpikir kalau ia sudah salah dengar.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Jellal menghadap pada Hibiki lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Menjadi penyihir Double-S Class seperti yang ia inginkan. Karena hanya kau dan aku yang mengetahui identitasnya, kurasa kita-lah yang lebih baik untuk menjadi rekannya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku memang tidak menyukai fakta bahwa kau adalah saudara dari Ultear, tapi kini aku sadar bahwa kau tidak seburuk yang kukira. Dan kurasa kaulah yang pantas untuk menjadi orang ketiga itu, sesuai yang Akaishi inginkan. Jadi, aku menerimamu."

Hibiki sangat tercengang mendengar pernyataan Jellal. Sungguh, ini merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Jellal ucapkan kepadanya. Sungguh keajaiban bagi Hibiki sendiri. Pria pirang ini tersenyum hangat dan menjabatkan tangannya ke tangan Jellal. "Mohon dukungannya, Jellal." Jellal mengangguk dan balas tersenyum hangat.

Perang dingin pun terpecahkan oleh kedua ulas senyum hangat itu dan sebuah tim untuk mengejar gelar Double-S Class pun terbentuk. Inilah tim baru, yang berjuang untuk tujuan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

Begitu sampai di kamar asramanya, entah kenapa perasaan canggung menggerogotinya habis-habisan. Bahkan di saat Jellal membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu tangannya tremor hebat. Sedikit berlebihan.

Apalagi di saat dua langkah kaki terdengar menghampirinya dan Jellal tahu, siapa yang berjalan menghampirinya itu. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akaishi alias Erza. Jantung Jellal benar-benar serasa ingin lepas dari dadanya.

"Jellal, kau sudah kembali ternyata?!" ujar Erza pada Jellal yang masih membelakanginya.

Jellal membalik badannya dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Erza. "Hm, ya." sahutnya singkat dan langsung meninggalkan Erza lalu beranjak untuk mandi.

Menyadari tingkah aneh Jellal, Erza jadi merasa takut. "Jangan-jangan Jellal benar-benar mengetahui identitasku.. bagaimana ini..." Erza menggigiti jemarinya bergantian dan ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi hingga Jellal selesai mandi. Jellal terkejut begitu melihat Erza yang tengah menunggunya di depan pintu itu.

Mereka pun tidak bicara dalam waktu cukup lama. Jellal merasa sangat canggung karena orang yang selama ini sekamar dengannya ternyata adalah Erza. Erza! Sekali lagi, Erza! Gadis yang disukainya. Bahkan di saat Jellal berpikir dia adalah Akaishi sang pria, Jellal tetap menyukainya. Memang hati tidak bisa berdusta.

Jellal menghela napas untuk mengenyahkan perasaan berkecamuk di hatinya. "Ka-kau ingin bertanya sesuatu...?" tanya Jellal masih memalingkan wajahnya dari Erza karena terlalu malu.

Erza menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab. "Kudengar kau yang menolongku kemarin malam?" tanyanya hati-hati dan Jellal hanya mengangguk. "apa kau tahu jika aku..."

"O-oh, ya. Dimana, Kagura? Dia sudah pulang?" tanya Jellal mengalihkan pembicaraan. Membuat Erza semakin merasa canggung.

"Hm, begitulah. Ia harus membantu ayahnya di Crocus." Terang Erza dengan menundukkan kepala.

"Hoh, begitu.."

Erza menelan ludahnya dan mencoba untuk memberanikan diri, "Je-jellal.. se-se-sebenarnya... sebenarnya.. apa kau.. kau.."

"Haah, lapar sekali! Akaishi, buatkan aku udon, sekarang!" sebelum Erza selesai bertanya, Jellal memotong pembicaraan. Ia tahu apa yang ingin ditanyakan Erza.

"A-apa..? ta-tapi.."

"Tidak usah tapi-tapian, anggap saja ini adalah balas budi karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari maut kemarin."

Erza makin tercengang mendengar itu.

"Apa? Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu?" tanya Jellal pada ekspresi tercengang Erza itu. "Benar, aku yang menyelamatkanmu. Begitu aku membawamu kembali ke Fairy Tail aku langsung membawamu ke UKS. Puas? Kau ingin bertanya apalagi? Aku sudah lapar." Terang Jellal beruntun. Tepatnya ia menjelaskan semua itu agar hubungannya tetap berjalan baik seperti biasa saja.

Erza menghela napas lega setelah mendengar semuanya. Yeah, dari sikap Jellal yang masih sama seperti biasa itu, Erza berpikir Jellal belum mengetahui identitasnya. "Baiklah, terima kasih, Jellal."

"Ucapkan terima kasihmu dengan semangkuk udon!" perintah Jellal dengan melangkah lebar menuju meja makan. Erza menuruti kemauan Jellal dan langsung memasak pesanan Jellal. Tidak sampai setengah jam, Erza sudah menghidangkan semangkuk udon itu di hadapan Jellal. Membuat air liur Jellal menetes tanpa disadarinya.

"Itadakimasu!" Jellal langsung melahap udon itu dengan cepat tanpa menghiraukan Erza yang tengah menatapnya sambil senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Jellal.

Jellal mengangkat mangkuk udonnya dan menyeruput kuah udon itu tanpa tersisa. Bunyi mangkuk yang bersentuhan dengan meja itu mengakhiri kegiatan makan sang azure yang kelaparan. "Hm, kau tidak makan?" tanya Jellal begitu baru menyadari Erza hanya menyaksikannya makan.

Erza menggeleng. "Aku sudah makan." Balasnya datar.

"Hm, ba-bagaimana keadaanmu? A-apa tubuhmu masih terasa sakit?" tanya Jellal lagi dengan nada cemas.

"Sudah baikan. Tidak perlu cemas seperti itu."

Pemuda berambut biru di hadapan Erza itu masih tidak terlalu percaya. "Kudengar Sabertooth yang menyerangmu dan mereka melumpuhkan sihir serta tubuhmu."

"Ya, kurang lebih seperti itu."

"Lain kali jangan pergi sendiri. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan bahaya akan datang. Kau bisa ajak aku dan aku sangat dapat diandalkan, terlebih melawan si Sting Sabertooth yang berandal itu!" celoteh Jellal panjang lebar. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi bersemangat sendiri untuk mempromosikan dirinya agar diajak Erza kemanapun ia pergi.

"Terserah." Erza menertawainya.

Jellal mendecih. "Aku sungguh-sungguh!" ujarnya meyakinkan, namun Erza masih tertawa. "omong-omong, aku juga setuju jika Hibiki bergabung menjadi yang nomor tiga."

Begitu mendengar pernyataan Jellal barusan, Erza baru berhenti tertawa. Ia menyipitkan matanya karena masih heran.

"Aku terlalu egois sebelumnya, maaf. Tapi aku kini sadar pada pemikiranmu itu ada benarnya, bahwa Hibiki dapat diandalkan sebagai orang ketiga." Tuturnya. Erza terdiam mendengar pernyataan Jellal membuat Jellal jadi canggung lagi.

Erza tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Kalau begitu, tim sudah terbentuk. Besok kita akan mendaftarkannya pada Precht _-sensei_ agar kita segera memulai pelatihan untuk Ajang Double-S Class!" balas Erza dengan bersemangat.

"Yap, kau benar. Kita pasti bisa menjadi penyihir Double-S Class, Akaishi.." Jellal ikut tersenyum. 'Aku akan mendukungmu agar menjadi penyihir kelas SS, Erza. Aku akan selalu menjaga rahasiamu, menemanimu selalu. Aku janji.' Kebahagiannya membuncah seiring melihat kebahagiaan Erza. Ia akan bahagia, di saat Erza juga bahagia.

'Ini akan menjadi kisah yang mengesankan... Sekarang aku baru menyadari, bagaimana menariknya dunia dongeng itu..' gumam Jellal dalam hati.

.

.

Hari Sabtu siang, ketiga orang murid kelas S andalan Fairy Tail; Jellal Fernandes, Akaishi dan Hibiki Lates tengah menghadap kepala sekolah Fairy Tail alias Precht untuk mendaftarkan diri sebagai kelompok yang akan berpartisipasi dalam Ajang Double-S Class Wizard.

"Yosh, kalian bertiga telah direstui olehku untuk mengikuti ajang penyihir kelas SS. Dan kalian harus tahu kalau ajang ini adalah ajang paling sulit bagi penyihir juga hanya penyihir bertalenta dan mengerikan yang mengikuti ajang ini." jelas Precht seraya menandatangani arsip persetujuan.

"Ya, kami sangat mengetahui itu, sensei." Sahut Erza dengan formal. Jellal dan Hibiki pun menyetujuinya dengan anggukan.

Precht terkekeh, "Besok aku akan ke Crocus untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran kalian. Jadi, apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Precht seraya menyimpan beberapa data formulir ke dalam amplop coklat.

"Hm, sensei. Sebenarnya aku masih belum terlalu tahu mekanisme penilaian Ajang Double-S Class Wizard ini." ucap Jellal sembari mengacungkan tangannya. Precht mengangkat alis sebelahnya karena ia kira Jellal yang justru mengetahui keseluruhan mengenai kompetisi penyihir kelas SS ini.

Kepala sekolah berjanggut putih itupun mengusap-usap dagunya dan berdeham sekali. Ketiga orang di hadapannya itu memandangnya dengan intens sekaligus menantikan penjelasan Precht dengan sungguh-sungguh meski Hibiki dan Erza sudah mengetahui seluk-beluk kompetisi yang akan mereka ikuti.

"Ajang Double-S Class merupakan ajang kompetisi antarpenyihir kelas S di seluruh Fiore, kompetisinya dilakukan secara berkelompok dan satu sekolah sihir hanya boleh mengirimkan satu kelompok. Kelompok yang berbakat serta bertalenta, handal dan beruntung akan mendapatkan gelar SS lalu akan diperkenankan untuk menjadi penyihir dalam lingkup Dewan Sihir. Sebenarnya inti dari ajang ini adalah bertarung satu sama lain dengan seluruh sihir, kekuatan, kerjasama, dan kecerdasan kalian. Namun, pada tahap penyisihan, akan diadakan tes yang unik dan selalu berbeda setiap tahunnya." Terang Precht.

"Hm, aku baru tahu." Komen Erza.

Precht mengangguk perlahan sambil terkekeh.

"Tapi, maksudnya tes yang unik itu bagaimana, sensei?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

"Aku tidak dapat menjelaskannya secara rinci karena tes tersebut benar-benar di luar dugaan. Oleh sebab itu dikatakan 'unik'." Cetus Precht.

Jellal menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Apa mungkin tes ini membutuhkan keberuntungan?" tanya Jellal yang masih bingung.

"Tidak hanya sekadar keberuntungan, Jellal. Kau dituntut untuk memiliki semangat dan keyakinan tinggi dalam tes penyisihan." Ucap Hibiki datar. Jellal memiringkan kepalanya dan akhirnya malas untuk bertanya lagi.

"Hm, nanti kau juga akan mengerti, Fernandes-kun.." ujar Precht menenangkan. Kemudian Precht menatap layar komputer di mejanya dan membaca sesuatu. "Dewan Sihir telah menentukan tanggal penyisihannya. Akan diadakan bulan Juli, berarti masih sekitar 7 bulan lebih lagi dari sekarang."

Ketiga orang murid di hadapan Precht itu mengangguk pelan.

"Karena kalian membentuk tim untuk ajang ini, gelar kalian menjadi S+ Class dan mulai tahun ajaran baru bulan depan kalian akan mengikuti pelatihan khusus bersama sensei yang telah kupilih." Tambah Precht menerangkan. "ingat, ini bukanlah ajang untuk main-main. Pelatihan khusus ini pun akan sangat berbeda dengan pelajaran yang biasa kalian jalankan selama di kelas S, jadi bulatkan tekad kalian untuk maju ke ajang kelas SS ini."

"Ya, sensei!" sahut Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki secara serempak.

"Bagus! Pelatihan kalian akan dimulai setelah libur natal dan tahun baru. Oh, cepat sekali, ya minggu depan sudah natal. Jadi, silakan persiapkan diri kalian baik-baik, mengerti?"

"Mengerti, sensei!" pekik mereka bertiga dengan semangat.

Precht tersenyum kecil melihat kekompakan mereka bertiga. "Semoga sukses, Akaishi. Aku sangat menantikan pelantikan penyihir lingkup Dewan Sihirmu. Jangan pernah menyerah dan jangan putus asa!"

Mendengar dukungan dari Precht, Erza tertegun. Matanya sempat berkaca-kaca saking terharu. Jellal dan Hibiki pun menepuk bahu Erza untuk memberinya dukungan.

"Terima kasih, sensei!" balas Erza dengan tersenyum tulus. Ini adalah pijakan pertamanya sebelum reuni dengan anikinya, Laxus Dreyar. Erza tidak akan menyerah, impiannya akan tergapai sebentar lagi!

 ** _~Istana Era~_**

 ** _Kediaman Pusat Dewan Sihir_**

Istana yang megah dan sangat besar, didominasi oleh warna putih, para penjaganya pun mengenakan seragam putih yang elegan. Bahkan para penyihir dan petinggi juga mengenakan jubah putih yang mengesankan mereka adalah penyihir suci di negeri ini.

Kekuasaan tertinggi di istana ini adalah penyihir terkuat nomor satu se-tanah Ishgar bernama God Serena, bawahannya adalah penyihir terkuat lain yang mendapat gelar sebagai Petinggi Dewan Sihir. Di bawah para petinggi itu adalah penyihir lingkup dewan sihir yang bekerja sehari-hari di Istana Era.

"Kudengar sebentar lagi akan diadakan Ajang Double-S Class Wizard..." ucap seseorang berambut hijau di balkon belakang istana itu.

"Hm, begitulah."

"Benar-benar nostalgia, bukan? Hah, aku tidak menyangka aku ini benar-benar penyihir dewan sihir."

"Hn,"

"Eh ya, omong-omong bagaimana keadaan kakekmu? Kau yakin tidak ingin mengunjunginya?" tanya pria berambut hijau kepada teman yang berdiri di sebelahnya itu.

"Masa bodoh dengannya. Aku muak bertemu dengannya." Sahut temannya itu dengan mendengus.

"Kau sedikit berubah sejak 'hari itu'. Apa terjadi sesuatu, Laxus?"

Dia adalah Laxus Dreyar, anikinya Erza. Sosok yang merupakan target Erza!

"Tidak ada yang terjadi.." ucap Laxus dengan nada rendah. Ia mengerutkan dahi sedalam-dalamnya seolah ia dongkol untuk mengingat kejadian hari itu.

Pemuda berambut hijau yang bernama Freed itupun sedikit merinding mendengar perkataan Laxus. Entah kenapa aura menyeramkan menyelimuti Laxus tiba-tiba.

"Hanya saja.. aku sangat menyesal, mengetahui kakek tua itu terlibat dalam kasus Penyihir Pembunuh dan membiarkan putri pembunuh itu masuk ke dalam keluarga." Entah mengapa Laxus malah jadi tertawa keras. Freed semakin merinding dibuatnya.

'Erza.. Kaulah putri Penyihir Pembunuh itu. Begitu aku menjadi Petinggi Dewan Sihir, akan kupastikan untuk memenggal kepalamu dan mengakhiri hidupmu. Karena kau-lah yang harus bertanggungjawab atas semua antah-berantahnya keluargaku!'

 **CHAPTER 8 END!**

 **Naah, demikianlah chapter 8! Bagaimana?**

 **Okay, omong2 chapter selanjutnya adalah chapter spesial, loh. Tentang liburan natalnya Jellal dan Akaishi! (meski ini bukanlah bulan natal, tapi tak apalah, ya). Rencananya Karu mau buat cerita natal yang romantis *halah*. Kalau ada yang mau memberi saran tentang romancenya gimana, Karu sangat mau mendengarkan loh. (?) *tanda author lagi bingung berat***

 **Itu saja! Sampai bertemu di chap depan! Ja nee~ ^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 7 **

**Scarlet (Guest) = Sudah diupdate ya.. Selamat membaca dan mereview lagi! *Karu terlalu banyak minta* kalau chapter 9 udah selesai, Karu akan update lagi besok. Okay.. terima kasih sudah review! ^^**

 **tamiino = Waah, maaf ya kalo aku manggilnya aneh, tamiino-san. Hehe. Nah iya nih Erza sudah ketahuan. Okay, terima kasih ya sudah review! ^^**

 **NlorenZo = Sudah diupdate, loh :) Selamat membaca! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **jelza (Guest) = Udah dilanjut, yaa.. Semoga tidak bosan dengan chapter ini! Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **Lulu (Guest) = Pasti update, kok, Lulu-san! Hehe. Makasih, ya, sudah review! Hehe, selamat membaca! ^^**

 **Ailasca-chan = Sudah dilanjut, Ailasca-chan! :) Terima kasih sudah review, kutunggu komen darimu lagi. Hehe ^^**


	9. Special Chapter - Christmas Love

**.**

 **.**

 **A/N = Jejeng! Apa kabar semuanya? Maafkan Karu karena baru muncul lagi ke permukaan FFN. Hehehe. Sebelumnya, Karu ingin mengucapkan selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Semoga puasanya lancar, ya. Amin!**

 **Kemarin2 Karu lagi banyak sekali acara angkatan (jadi pusing), gara2 banyak acara, Karu jadi lupa deh mau update. Hehe. Kalau boleh jujur ya, sebenarnya Karu mungkin akan lupa selamanya jika tidak ada yang PM, loh! Wah, jadi terima kasih ya untuk yang PM dan juga review. Karu sudah balas PM satu per satu ya..**

 **Okey, semoga para reader yang sudah menanti kelanjutannya memaafkan Karu yang update kelamaan dan semoga juga tidak kecewa dengan chapter special ini yang Karu janjikan dahulu (udah lama banget kayaknya). Seorang teman Karu kebetulan sudah baca chap 9 ini, dan katanya mungkin banyak yang kecewa karena ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan. Tapi, it's okay! Karu menulis ini untuk dinikmati bersama dan Karu sudah berusaha menuliskannya dengan semenarik dan seenak mungkin! Kiranya reader semua mengerti bahwa kadang ada chapter yang ceritanya sangat menarik dan ada juga yang biasa saja.**

 **Yosh, itu dulu saja! Selamat Membaca! ^^**

 **"The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

20 Desember,

Hari memang bergulir cepat belakangan ini. Yeah, ini sudah bulan Desember dan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Erza apa yang spesial dari bulan ini. Dia memang selalu sibuk mengejar impiannya seperti biasa.

Hari sudah sore dan ini adalah hari Kamis. Jellal masih latihan khusus dengan senseinya. Jellal dan Hibiki terlihat lebih gigih belakangan ini. Erza tersenyum kecil melihat kegigihan mereka.

Kini Erza, berjalan santai di taman. Habis olahraga sore, hendak kembali ke kamar. Namun...

BZZ BZZ!

Sebuah panggilan masuk ke ponselnya. Erza mendelik pada layar untuk mengetahui siapa yang sedang menghubunginya.

'Kagura'

Erza menggenggam ponselnya dan menghela napas pelan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat panggilan itu.

"Erzaaaa!" teriak Kagura dari ujung sana. Erza menjauhkan ponselnya jauh-jauh dari telinganya sebelum ia menjadi tuli.

"Ya, ada apa, Kagura?" tanyanya datar. Wajahnya sedikit redup akibat pikirannya yang kalut.

Kagura cekikikan dari ujung sana. "Rasanya Akaishi-kun sudah mulai lelah dengan penyamarannya, ya.." godanya yang membuat Erza mendecih.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?" tanya Erza seraya memijit-mijit tengkuknya yang terasa sedikit pegal.

"Oh ya." Kagura berdeham sebelum mengatakan hal yang ingin dia sampaikan, "Sebenarnya ada masalah buruk, Erza..." ungkapnya dengan ragu. Membuat Erza menghentikan langkah kakinya.

Erza menghela napas pelan. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya pelan.

"Toosan memintamu untuk pulang."

Perkataan Kagura itu langsung membuat Erza serasa mendapat serangan jantung. Bagaimana mungkin? Pulang? Maksudnya?

"Apa maksudnya? Kau tahu, bukan? Aku tidak bisa pergi dari sekolah sihir Fairy Tail. Sebentar lagi aku juga akan mengikuti Ajang Double-S Class. Aku tidak bisa kembali ke Hargeon lagi dan menyerah pada usahaku menjadi penyihir selama ini." ucap Erza dengan keras tanpa disadarinya. Teman-teman yang berpapasan dengannya pun menatapnya heran.

"Toosan hanya rindu padamu dan ingin menghabiskan natal denganmu, itu saja." Terang Kagura. Mendengar itu, Erza jadi tertawwa kecil karena malu. Ia sangat takut kalau pamannya itu melarangnya untuk menjadi penyihir lagi.

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan pulang liburan nanti. Mungkin hari Minggu aku akan berangkat ke Hargeon..." balas Erza dengan datar, "Hm, ya. Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Usai berbincang, Erza pun memutus sambungannya dan menaruh ponselnya di saku jaketnya lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju asrama.

Semenjak Makarov meninggal dunia, Erza diasuh oleh pamannya – yang merupakan sepupunya Makarov – namanya Yajima, memiliki dua orang anak bernama Simon dan Kagura. Yajima tinggal di daerah yang sangat jauh dari Fiore, tepatnya di daerah Hargeon. Mereka sudah seperti keluarga inti bagi Erza. Hingga sekarangpun Erza dapat berada di Fairy Tail yang merupakan sekolah sihir elit dan cukup mahal ini berkat Yajima.

"Tadaima.." begitu sampai di kamar, Erza melepas sepatunya dan menaruhnya di rak sepatu. Ditengoknya isi rak itu dan sepatu Jellal tidak ada, menandakan Jellal yang belum kembali ke kamar. Kemudian ia melepaskan jaketnya dan hendak mandi dengan air hangat.

Erza pun melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya begitu di dalam kamar mandi, lalu segera memutar pemutar shower dengan riang. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan kebahagiaan seperti ini.

"Hah, natal kali ini benar-benar membahagiakan..." gumam Erza di tengah air shower yang membasahi tubuhnya. Membahagiakan, karena pada akhirnya ia dapat mewujudkan impiannya.

Rasanya sudah sangat lama ia berada di sekolah ini, ia bertemu banyak teman. Ia juga mendapatkan bantuan juga dukungan dari banyak orang yang percaya padanya. Termasuk Jellal. Erza berpikir ia sangat beruntung karena bertemu dengan pria sebaik Jellal.

Usai setengah jam, Erza pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ia melirik ke arah dapur dan sedikit terlonjak kaget karena Jellal sudah berada di sana.

"Je-jellal!" seru Erza terkejut.

"Oh, maaf, aku mengagetkanmu." Sahut Jellal tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari _microwave_ yang menyala.

Erza menghampirinya dan penasaran apa yang sedang dilakukan Jellal. "Sedang apa kau?" tanyanya sambil ikut memperhatikan _microwave_ yang menyala itu.

"Tadi aku sempat mampir ke Carla Cafe dan membeli makan malam. Aku juga membelikannya untukmu." Terang Jellal datar. Erza beroh ria dan merasa sedikit heran. Tumben sekali Jellal terlihat sangat perhatian seperti itu.

"Kau sudah mandi?" tanya Erza.

Jellal mendecih, "Siapa yang mandi terlalu lama hingga aku mandi di kamar Gray, huh?" sahut Jellal pura-pura kesal. "apa yang kau lakukan di dalam, hah? Seperti wani-..." ucapan Jellal terputus begitu menyadari apa yang akan ia katakan itu. Sesaat ia malah membungkam dan menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Jellal?" Erza menjentikkan jarinya di depan hidung Jellal. Pria berambut biru itu terkejut lalu geleng-geleng kepala. "Ada apa?" Erza semakin bingung. Jellal menatap Erza tak sengaja. Dan perlahan jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang lagi. Terlebih saat ia benar-benar baru menyadari selama ini ia telah berada satu kamar dengan Erza.

"Kau ini menyebalkan!" Jellal memalingkan wajah merahnya dan kembali memperhatikan makanan yang sedang dipanaskan di _microwave_ itu. Erza memiringkan kepalanya karena bingung.

PING PING!

"Ah, biarkan aku saja yang menyiapkannya, Jellal." tawar Erza yang kemudian hendak membuka pintu _microwave_ itu, namun Jellal langsung menepis tangan Erza.

"Kau duduk saja. Aku yang akan menghidangkannya." Ujar Jellal datar.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Cepat duduk!"

Erza pun menyerah dan memilih untuk menuruti Jellal. Erza pun terduduk di kursi makan dengan heran bertubi-tubi. Apa yang terjadi pada Jellal?

Melihat Erza, Jellal pun merasa sedikit bersalah. Ia memang sedikit sensitif ketika jantungnya berdegup kencang belakangan ini. Terlebih saat ia tahu bahwa insan yang ia sukai bukanlah seorang pria sungguhan, melainkan wanita. Sekali lagi, wanita! Ia berada satu kamar dengan wanita selama ini.

Jellal menghidangkan dua piring nasi _curry_ untuknya dan Erza. Jellal pun duduk di hadapan Erza dan makan bersamanya. "Akaishi, apa kau sibuk saat natal nanti?" tanyanya di tengah acara makan malamnya.

Erza mengangguk setelah menyuapkan sesendok nasi _curry_ itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Aku akan kembali ke rumah." Sahutnya tanpa menyadari ekspresi kecewa Jellal. "ada apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa.." Jellal menyunggingkan senyum palsu untuk menyembunyikan rasa kecewanya. "omong-omong, dimana rumahmu? Jauh dari Fiore?"

"Begitulah. Rumahku ada di Hargeon. Kalau kau mau silakan mampir saja." Ucap Erza dengan tersenyum kecil. Sayang, senyum itu tidak menghapus kekecewaan Jellal.

"Sayang sekali..." gumam Jellal pelan.

Beralih pada Gray dan Loke yang sedang beres-beres kamar. Tumben sekali. "Hoi, Loke. Apa kau pulang ke rumah liburan natal nanti?" tanya Gray seraya menyulaki rak bukunya.

"Kau lupa rumahku dimana?" sahut Loke cepat.

"Eh, benar juga. Rumahmu di Inggris. Sangat jauh." Ucap Gray yang kemudian terkekeh sendiri karena lupa.

"Lagipula aku tidak ingin melewatkan acara Jellal di malam natal nanti. Hah, aku merelakan malam natalku hanya untuk Jellal." ucap Loke sambil berdecak-decak sendiri. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pulang ke rumah?"

"Tidak. Keluargaku berlibur ke Hawaii, aku tidak mau ikut karena terlalu panas. Jadi lebih baik aku di asrama saja." Sahut Gray tersenyum simpul.

Loke menghela napas setelah merapikan sepatu di rak sepatu dekat pintu. "Malam natal, ya... Malam yang hening dan damai, ulangtahun Jellal. Hah, hari ulangtahunnya dirayakan oleh semua orang. Bahagianya..."

Malam natal, 24 Desember, adalah hari ulangtahun Jellal. Hanya Gray, Loke, Natsu dan Gajeel yang mengetahuinya. Awalnya Jellal ingin mengajak Akaishi untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya. Namun, Akaishi aka Erza harus kembali ke Hargeon. Sungguh disayangkan.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 9**

 **~SPECIAL CHAPTER~**

 **CHRISTMAS LOVE!**

* * *

24 Desember,

Erza tiba di rumah Yajima yang terletak di Hargeon, kota pelabuhan besar yang cukup jauh dari Fairy Tail. Rumah yang besar namun bergaya Jepang kuno. Tamannya luas dan terdapat kolam ikan yang besar dan itu hanyalah sebagai hiasan depan rumah yang menyegarkan bagi Yajima.

"Tadaima." Seru Erza begitu tiba di dalam rumah. Kagura langsung berlari ke depan dan segera memeluk Erza.

"Hua, aku rindu padamu, Erza!" ujarnya seraya memeluk Erza erat-erat.

"Lepaskan, aku tidak bisa bernapas, tahu!" sergah Erza seraya berusaha melepaskan Kagura yang mencekiknya itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seorang pria tua dengan tongkat yang membantu jalannya itu menghampiri pintu depan dimana Erza dan Kagura berada saat ini. "Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Erza-chan." Ucap pria tua itu dengan pelan.

Kagura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh pada ayahnya itu.

"Tadaima, Yajima-ojisan." Ucap Erza seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya sesaat.

"Kau ini benar-benar tidak menggubris rasa kekhawatiranku, ya, Erza-chan. Kau sudah hampir tiga tahun pergi dari rumah ini dan tak kunjung kembali, bahkan kau juga jarang menelponku. Itulah mengapa aku akhirnya menyuruhmu pulang kali ini." jelas Yajima panjang lebar.

Erza merasa bersalah dan kembali membungkukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam. "Maaf, ojisan. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu khawatir."

"Aku tahu sekolah sihir itu sangat keras dan kadang melarangmu untuk pulang hanya karena peraturannya yang ketat." Tambah Yajima datar, "baiklah, aku tidak menyalahkanmu kalau jarang pulang. Yang terpenting kau sekarang akhirnya pulang dengan selamat. Okaeri, Erza-chan."

"Ya, ojisan."

Erza kemudian menuju kamarnya dan membereskan perlengkapannya.

TOK TOK!

Erza menoleh ke pintu yang sudah terbuka dan ada Kagura yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah berseri-seri di ambang pintu. "Oh, Kagura, masuk saja." Sahut Erza dengan seulas senyum.

Kagura pun masuk dan menutup pintu di belakang tubuhnya lalu terduduk di ranjang yang berada di dekat lemari pakaian. "Erza, saat ini kau sedang menjadi wanita atau pria?" tanya Kagura aneh. Erza meliriknya dengan heran. "maksudku, kau tetap menjadi Akaishi meski ini adalah hari libur?" sambungnya meluruskan.

Erza menghela napas dan menutup pintu lemari pakaiannya sebelum menjawab. "Yah, rasanya aku libur beberapa hari dulu dari Akaishi." Ujarnya yang kemudian beralih pada kopernya lagi.

"Hm, aku mengerti." Sahut Kagura sambil manggut-manggut, "kalau begitu mengapa kau membiarkan rambutmu itu tetap pendek?" kali ini Kagura menunjuk rambut merah Erza yang masih pendek seperti laki-laki itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Erza berbalik tanya.

"Rambutmu pendek karena kau menggunakan sihirmu, kan? Maksudku, tidak usah menggunakan sihir itu lagi di sini, karena semua orang di rumah ini tahu rahasiamu, Erza." Terang Kagura dengan rinci. Hal itu membuat Erza sedikit tertegun.

"Baka.." cicitnya dalam tundukan. "rambutku pendek bukan karena sihir, aku memang memotongnya." Terangnya.

Mendengar itu, Kagura segera bangkit dari ranjang dan terkejut setengah mati. "Kau?! Memotong rambutmu sendiri, Erza..?!" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Erza hanya mengangguk dengan sendu. Sebenarnya ia memang sangat menyukai rambut merah panjangnya yang terlihat indah itu, tapi demi menjadi penyihir ia rela menggunting rambutnya.

"Kau ini bodoh, ya?!" teriak Kagura hingga terdengar ke seluruh ruang kamar. "kau memotong rambutmu, Erza? Kenapa?!"

Erza menghela napas, lalu menepuk bahu Kagura pelan. "Ini keputusanku, kuharap kau mengerti, Kagura." Terang Erza yang kemudian hendak keluar kamar, namun Kagura mencegahnya dan langsung mencengkeram tangan Erza agar gadis itu tidak pergi.

"Baka! Kau ini wanita, baka! Seharusnya kau menjaga rambut indahmu itu!" seru Kagura lagi, "kau tahu, kan, banyak orang yang iri dengan rambut merahmu?! Kenapa, kenapa, Erza?!"

"Kagura... kau kenapa?" Erza bingung.

"Ikut aku! Simon akan terkejut melihatmu seperti ini, tahu!" Kagura menarik Erza keluar rumah dan menuju ke salon yang letaknya dekat dengan rumah Yajima itu.

Erza yang pasrah ditarik Kagura itu merasa bingung setengah mati dibawa ke salon. "Kagura, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" cetus Erza begitu mereka sudah berada di dalam salon itu.

"Ada seorang stylish bernama Cancer di sini. Dia sangat terampil. Bahkan bisa memanjangkan rambutmu, meski kau telah memotongnya." Ungkap Kagura yang sedang mendaftarkan nama Erza pada resepsionis.

Erza tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya belum mengerti.

"Aku tidak nyaman melihat rambut pendekmu itu. Jadi selama berada di sini, kuharap kau memiliki rambut panjang seperti sebelumnya, begitulah."

Erza terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kagura itu. Benar, Kagura memang sangat feminim dan ia sangat memperhatikan penampilan. Bahkan Kagura juga sangat memperhatikan penampilan Erza, meski Erza hanyalah saudara angkatnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Ucap Erza dengan tersenyum kecil.

.

.

 _"_ _Selamat Natal! Yey, malam natal akhirnya datang! Kali ini kita akan menyorot malam natal di Magnolia yang sedang diramaikan banyak pasangan malam ini..."_

Acara televisi di malam natal ini membuat Jellal merasa semakin suntuk. Matanya berair karena ia menguap berkali-kali, ia sempat melirik jam dinding terdekat yang menunjukkan pukul 18.30. "Masih sore dan aku sudah sangat bosan." Gerutunya yang kemudian menguap. Kemudian ia berbaring di atas sofa depan televisi dengan mata menatap langit-langit putih. Kamar yang sepi, tanpa Akaishi aka Erza, sangat kosong, hampa dan membosankan bagi Jellal.

Sejak sore, Jellal hanyalah melakukan hal seperti ini. Sekali-kali ketiduran dan bangun-bangun kamarnya masih saja sepi. Mencoba untuk keluar dan bertemu temannya tapi...

Natsu: Maaf, Jellal! Aku ada kencan dengan Lucy sampai malam, sampai jumpa!

Gajeel: Aku juga ada acara konser di Fiore Art Tower. Shoo-bi-doo-bi-doo-Bop!

"Aku bahkan baru tahu kau bisa bernyanyi." Gerutu Jellal begitu Gajeel pergi meninggalkannya. Gray dan Loke pun sedang pergi entah kemana. Katanya sih, mereka sedang ada urusan. Tapi urusan apa, ya? Jellal juga tidak terlalu peduli.

Oleh sebab itulah Jellal memutuskan untuk berdiam sendirian di kamarnya sambil menonton siaran televisi yang tidak menarik tapi paling tidak membuat Jellal memiliki kegiatan. Jellal pun mematikan televisi dan memilih untuk tidur saja. Sial, malam natal yang indah bagi semua orang, hari ulang tahunnya, hari yang super spesial baginya, tapi semua orang sibuk dan melupakannya. Menyedihkan.

Sebelum ke tempat tidur, Jellal singgah di ruang belajar dan lagi-lagi ia membuka laci meja Erza. Dan ponsel dengan casing merah muda itu sudah tidak ada. Mengetahui itu, Jellal tersenyum simpul. "Jadi, itu milikmu, Erza.." gumamnya pelan, kemudian menutup laci meja Erza lagi. Jellal beranjak ke tempat tidur dan segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

Ia tidak langsung tertidur, melainkan berkhayal sebelum tidur. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat satu hal akan Akaishi yang membuatnya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Yeah, jadi itulah kenapa kau sangat manis, Akaishi. Andai saja kau mengatakan kau adalah seorang wanita.."

Jellal benar-benar merasa sedang mabuk. Tertawa sendiri, senyum sendiri.

 _"_ _Jangan berani-berani mengangkat kasurku, mengerti?!"_

Perkataan Erza beberapa tempo lalu membuat Jellal terusik. Memang kenapa sih Erza sangat ketakutan seperti itu? Sampai-sampai Jellal tidak diperkenankan untuk melihatnya? Justru itu semakin membuat Jellal penasaran. Lagipula Erza juga sedang tidak ada, ia juga tidak tahu kalau Jellal membongkarnya.

Aksi Jellal pun dimulai. Ia mengangkat kasur Erza dengan gesit lalu mengambil novel-novel yang tersebar di bawah kasur itu. "Untuk apa ia menyimpan novel ini? Dia kan sering meminjam novelku, kenapa aku tidak boleh meminjam novelnya? Baka!" ujar Jellal pada diri sendiri. Ia mengambil beberapa buah novel dan ia mulai melihat-lihat.

Begitu membaca salah satu novel, wajah Jellal langsung merah padam bahkan ia sempat lupa bernapas saking shock-nya. "A-a-a-aka-ishi itu seorang wa-wanita, bu-bukan...? Di-dia adalah Er-erza.. tapi, mengapa ia membaca novel seperti ini?!" Jellal kemudian mengecek novel lainnya dan isinya adalah sama. Itu adalah novel dewasa, alias novel mesum yang biasa oleh pria dewasa. "aku tak menyangka Erza memiliki selera seperti itu. Mengerikan.." gumamnya setelah mengembalikan novel-novel itu ke tempatnya semula.

TOK TOK!

Pintu kamar Jellal terketuk dua kali. Jellal sedikit heran. Siapa yang mengetuk? Oh, jangan-jangan Akaishi. Jellal sudah meluncur ke pintu dengan riangnya. Ia pun langsung membuka pintu itu dengan berseri-seri, tapi langsung berubah sembilan puluh derajat begitu tahu siapa yang mengetuk pintu itu.

"Yahoo, Jellal!" seru Hibiki sambil melambaikan tangan dengan elegannya.

"Hai, Jellal-kun. Maaf mengganggumu!" tambah Eve.

Jellal cemberut begitu tahu bahwa Hibiki, Eve dan Ren lah sosok yang muncul di balik pintu kamarnya.

"Selamat malam natal, Jellal. Semoga kedamaian dan kebahagian menyertaimu selalu." Ujar Ren seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Pemuda berambut biru itu malah melipat tangan di dada dan mendecih, "Iya, iya. Selamat malam natal. Lalu apa yang kalian bertiga inginkan? Jangan bilang hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat natal."

"Ah, tentu saja tidak. Kami juga ingin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, Jellal. Panjang umur dan sehat selalu! Semoga kau berhasil memenangkan ajang Double-S Class bersama Hibiki-kun." Tambah Eve yang membuat Jellal menghela napas.

"Terima kasih. Aku kira kalian lupa hari ulang tahunku." Ungkap Jellal datar. Kemudian ia melirik Hibiki yang sedang menatapnya seraya tersenyum bersinar itu. "tidak perlu tersenyum aneh seperti itu, baka."

Hibiki terkekeh, "Jellal, kami bertiga akan pergi makan malam di Bezziana Restaurant. Kau tahu, kan? Restaurant bergaya Latin itu?" kata Hibiki seraya merajuk pada Jellal. Membuat Jellal sedikit jengkel.

"Heh, te-tentu saja aku tahu." Sahutnya pura-pura tahu. Padahal dia juga baru dengar ada restoran dengan nama aneh seperti itu.

"Bagus! Kalau begitu, ayo ikut!" ajak Ren seraya menarik Jellal keluar dari kamarnya.

"Baka! Aku ganti baju dulu kalau begitu. Tunggu aku." Terang Jellal yang kemudian kembali masuk ke kamar, menutup pintu keras-keras dan segera berganti pakaian dengan heboh. Setidaknya ia menghabiskan natal ini tidak seorang diri. Meski pasangannya adalah Hibiki, ia tetap bersyukur! "Terima kasih karena tidak membiarkan aku seorang diri, Tuhan!" gumamnya seraya berganti pakaian.

Usai berganti dengan mantel coklat muda dengan syal berwarna putih dan celana denim, Jellal pun keluar kamar. "Terima kasih sudah mengajak dan menungguku." Ungkap Jellal begitu keluar kamar dan mengunci pintunya lalu mengantungi kuncinya di saku mantel.

"Hoh, tidak usah malu-malu seperti itu kepada kami!" terang Eve bersemangat.

"Kami memang sejak awal ingin makan malam bersamamu, Jellal-kun." Terang Hibiki di saat mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menuju restoran yang dimaksud.

Jellal memiringkan kepala, "Heh, kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena kami mendapatkan voucher gratis. Dan voucher itu baru berlaku jika kita datang berempat. Selain itu, kami tahu kalau kau adalah satu-satunya di blok G yang tidak memiliki kegiatan apapun di malam natal yang indah ini." jelas Ren panjang lebar yang entah kenapa membuat hati Jellal seolah tertusuk pedang tajam.

"Tapi, malam ini sangat dingin, ya. Kukira angin tidak akan berhembus kencang seperti ini. Hah, aku lupa membawa topi rajutku!" keluh Eve seraya mengusap-usap rambutnya yang terasa sangat dingin.

Hibiki melemparkan sebuah topi rajut biru muda untuk Eve. "Pakailah, kebetulan aku membawa satu lagi." Ucap Hibiki datar.

"Terima kasih banyak, Hibiki!" Eve langsung memakai topi rajut itu. Hibiki membalas dengan seulas senyum kemudian ia melirik Jellal yang sedang menutupi mulutnya dengan syal.

PLUK!

Hibiki melepaskan topi rajut yang ia pakai dan dilemparkannya pada Jellal.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jellal bingung.

"Pakailah. Kau bisa sakit kepala jika membiarkan rambutmu kedinginan." Ucap Hibiki yang kemudian merapatkan mantelnya.

Jellal mendecih, ia kembali memakaikan topi rajut itu di kepala Hibiki."Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kalau kulihat, kaulah yang lebih memerlukannya." Tutur Jellal datar. Hibiki pun mendengus.

Tak lama mereka berempat pun sampai di depan Bezziana Restaurant itu. Restoran yang bergaya antik dan didominasi dengan warna hitam-putih. Jendela-jendela besar mengantikkan restoran ini dan banyak lampu-lampu unik menghiasi. Jellal sedikit kagum melihat gedung restaurant tersebut.

"Kau akan tambah kagum kalau sudah masuk ke dalam, loh!" ucap Eve sebelum pada akhirnya mereka pun masuk ke dalam restoran tersebut. Jellal semakin penasaran bagaimana isi restoran itu.

"Selamat datang, tuan muda." Empat orang butler berjas rapi itupun menyambut Jellal dkk dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya hormat dan elegan. Jellal pun mengedarkan pandangannya pada ruangan dan benar saja, ia sangat mengaguminya. Di sudut ruangan terdapat panggung kecil dimana ada sekelompok orang yang memainkan musik klasik yang indah dan merdu. Mungkin restoran ini sangatlah ramai dengan pengunjung, namun restoran ini tetap terlihat nyaman dan lega berkat luas juga penataan ruangnya.

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan mereka ke meja yang telah dipesan oleh Hibiki. Jellal tercengang begitu menyadari siapa yang sudah ada di meja itu. "Ka-kalian..." katanya terbata.

"Selamat datang, Jellal!" balas mereka yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di kursi makan yang dipesan itu. Mereka adalah Natsu, Gajeel, Gray dan Loke. Jellal terkejut bercampur senang bercampur terharu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Bukankah kalian bilang sedang sibuk masing-masing?" tanya Jellal sekaligus.

Mereka tertawa keras. Tepatnya menertawai Jellal. "Baka, kami hanya mengerjaimu. Kami hanya ingin membuatmu kesepian sesaat." Terang Gray santai.

"Jahat sekali." Gerutu Jellal. "jadi, kalian bekerjasama dengan Hibiki, dkk untuk menyukseskan rencana kalian, hah?" tanya Jellal seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Loke mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah." Kemudian mereka tertawa bersama lagi. Jellal mendengus, namun akhirnya ia tersenyum lebar. "Terima kasih, kawan. Aku tak menyangka kalian merencanakan semua ini."

"Oh, ayolah. Seharusnya kau tahu mereka tidak mungkin melupakanmu, Jellal." Ungkap Hibiki tersenyum kecil.

"Awalnya Hibiki tidak mau, loh ikut dalam rencana mereka. Tapi, pada akhirnya Hibiki tersentuh dan mau melakukannya. Kau sekarang mengerti betapa baiknya Hibiki itu, kan?" kata Eve panjang lebar. Entah apa maknanya.

Jellal menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hmph, maaf maaf." Sahutnya.

"Okey, karena kalian sekarang sudah menjadi kelas S+ dan satu kelompok untuk maju di Ajang Double-S Class, ayo foto berdua!" seru Natsu sambil mendorong-dorong Jellal ke dekat Hibiki.

"Eh, apa yang kau lakukan, baka?!" sergah Jellal.

"Sudah tradisi, tahu, yang menjadi kelompok S+ akan foto bersama! Tidak usah malu-malu!" sambung Ren sambil terkekeh bersama Eve.

Hibiki berdeham. "Akaishi bagaimana?"

"Oh, benar juga Akaishi tidak ada di sini. Hah, sementara dia diabaikan saja. Yang penting kalian yang foto bersama. Ayo merapat!" seru Gray yang sudah bersiap dengan ponsel untuk memotret Hibiki dan Jellal.

Jellal pun pasrah dan merapat dengan Hibiki untuk foto bersama. Wajahnya terlihat suram saat ini.

"Satu dua tiga! Cheese!" pekik Loke mengaba-aba. Meski demikian, Jellal tetap memasang wajah datar berbeda dengan Hibiki yang memasang wajah menawan.

"Gehee, yang penting Jellal foto bersama Hibiki." Cetus Gajeel dengan sesungging senyum.

.

.

 ** _Hargeon, Pukul 18.00_**

Usai pulang dari salon, beres-beres dan tidur sebentar, Erza keluar kamar dan mendapati kakak dari Kagura telah pulang dari kegiatannya bekerja.

"Oh, Erza, kau sudah pulang ternyata.." ucap pria itu, yang bernama Simon. Ia adalah kakak Kagura. Tubuhnya besar berbeda sekali dengan Kagura yang mungil dan imut.

Erza terdiam sesaat karena bingung menjawab apa. Simon dan Erza berbeda tujuh tahun. Saat ini Simon sudah bekerja sebagai manager di salah satu perusahaan milik Yajima, ayahnya. Mengejutkannya lagi, setahun yang lalu Erza pernah menyukai Simon. Karena ia pintar, ramah, hangat dan begitu dewasa.

Meski begitu, cinta Erza hanyalah bertepuk sebelah tangan. Simon tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih, ia hanya menganggap Erza sebagai seorang adik kedua setelah Kagura.

"Kau terlihat kelelahan, ya." kata Simon lagi karena Erza tak kunjung menjawabnya. Simon mengusap rambut panjang Erza dengan seulas senyum. "kudengar kau menyamar menjadi seorang pria di sekolah sihirmu. Jadi, apa penyamaranmu sudah ketahuan?" tanyanya lembut dan perhatian. Erza merasa nada bicara Simon sangat jauh berbeda dengan nada bicara Jellal. Tapi mengapa justru pemuda berambut biru itu yang justru membuat jantung Erza berderap liar belakangan ini?

"Te-tentu saja sensei-sensei sudah tahu. Mereka kan penyihir handal, jadi tidak mungkin termakan oleh penyamaranku. Meski begitu, mereka menjaga rahasiaku dan membiarkanku untuk bersekolah di sana." Terang Erza panjang lebar.

Simon tersenyum lebar mendengar itu. Terlebih melihat wajah Erza yang berseri-seri saat menceritakan tentang sekolah sihirnya. "Hm, sepertinya Fairy Tail sangat menyenangkan, ya? Apa kau memiliki teman di sana? Hah, berarti temanmu pria semua, ya.."

"Benar, mereka semua pria." Sahut Erza.

"Apa ada temanmu yang sudah tahu penyamaranmu?" tanya Simon lagi cemas.

Erza tergelak, "Tidak ada! Tenang saja! Tak perlu cemas begitu, Simon-nii."

Pria berambut hitam itu mengangguk-angguk setelah menghela napas lega. "Aku cemas seorang temanmu mengetahui identitasmu dan mulai melakukan hal macam-macam padamu. Kau tahu, kan, pria zaman sekarang itu sangat lihai?!"

"Apa maksudnya lihai itu?"

"Yah, begitulah. Pokoknya hati-hati, Erza!" Simon menepuk kedua bahu Erza dengan seulas senyuman. Melihat senyum itu Erza sedikit bersemu merah karena wajah Simon begitu dekat. "oh, ya. Omong-omong aku ingin menonton pesta natal di Magnolia. Kau tahu, ada Festival Natal luar biasa malam ini di Magnolia." Ucap Simon antusias.

Erza berpikir sejenak mengenai Magnolia. 'Gawat! Magnolia adalah tempat terdekat dengan Fairy Tail!' pikir Erza dalam hati. "Oh, aku mengantuk sekali! Aku ingin ke kamar. Bye, Simon-niisan." Erza berbalik untuk menghindari Simon agar tak mengajaknya ke Magnolia. Namun Simon menarik baju Erza agar langkahnya terhenti.

"Kau bohong. Ayo, temani aku menonton festival itu!" ujar Simon seolah mutlak.

Erza menelan ludahnya. "Ke-kenapa aku? Ajak Kagura saja!" tolak Erza sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan Simon di bajunya.

"Kagura sedang kencan dengan pacarnya, tahu." Balas Simon yang langsung membuat Erza tercekat. Maksudnya Erza baru tahu kalau Kagura memiliki pacar. "toosan sedang mendatangi pesta minum teh di rumah Warrod-sama. Jadi, hanya kaulah orang yang tidak sibuk di rumah ini." Erza dapat melihat senyum licik terukir di bibir Simon.

Gadis berambut merah itu menghela napas dan pasrah. "Baiklah, aku akan menemanimu. Aku ganti pakaian dulu." Kata Erza menyerah. Simon tertawa licik setelahnya.

"Oke, kita akan berangkat 15 menit lagi. Aku tunggu di ruang depan." Ucap Simon yang kemudian berlalu ke ruang depan. Erza menghela napas keras dan menuju kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Ia pun mengenakan mantel selutut berwarna _baby pink_ dipadukan dengan rok selutut berwarna merah. Rambutnya pun ia biarkan tergerai bebas, mengingat sudah lama sekali ia tidak merasakan rambut panjangnya seperti ini, dan ia tutupi dengan topi bulu berwarna putih. "Yeah, ini lebih baik daripada diam sendiri di kamar saat malam natal." Erza tersenyum hambar. Tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat pada Jellal. "Apa ia akan sendirian juga malam ini?" tanyanya cemas. Dan beberapa saat kemudian ia langsung menampar pipinya sendiri. "mengapa masih memikirkan Jellal di saat seperti ini, baka!"

Lima belas menit kemudian Erza pun menuju ruang depan, tempat dimana Simon sudah menunggunya. "Okey, kita berangkat!" ucap Simon seraya mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya.

Mereka berdua pun memasuki mobil sedan putih milik Simon dan mobil itu melaju perlahan. "Memang festival natal itu dimulai jam berapa?" tanya Erza saat di dalam mobil.

"Jam sembilan."

"Heh, perjalanan ke Magnolia kan hanya memakan waktu satu jam. Untuk apa kita berangkat terlalu sore seperti ini?" tanya Erza heran.

"Aku ingin makan dulu, baka." Sahut Simon yang sambil fokus mengemudikan mobilnya itu.

Erza menggembungkan pipinya karena diejek baka. Ia pun memilih diam dan memandang luar jendela.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka sampai di Magnolia. Simon berhenti di depan restoran hamburger kesukaannya.

"Heh, kau ini masih suka memakan junk-food, ya?" Erza berdecak lidah.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya memakannya seminggu sekali." Sahut Simon sambil terkekeh tidak jelas.

Erza kembali geleng-geleng mengingat bagaimana hidup tidak sehatnya si aniki angkatnya ini. Kurang lebih 45 menit mereka habiskan untuk makan kemudian mereka beranjak ke tempat Festival Natal di tengah kota Magnolia. Simon memarkirkan mobilnya di sebelah restoran Happy lalu berjalan ke dekat pintu masuk area festival.

RING RING RING!

Ponsel Simon berbunyi di tengah langkah kaki mereka menuju area yang sudah ramai dipadati oleh kerumunan pasangan muda itu. Simon meraih ponselnya dari saku mantel dan mengangkat telpon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?" ucapnya begitu menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga kanan. "hmm, siapa ini? ... Lisanna-chan?" mendengar Simon mengucapkan nama seorang wanita, Erza mendongak pada Simon yang kini berekspresi sangat cemas itu.

"Apa?! Dimana? Oke, aku akan ke sana!" Simon segera memutus sambungannya lalu menyimpan ponselnya di saku mantel.

"Ada apa, Simon-nii?" tanya Erza heran dan entah kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat membebani dadanya. Rasanya seperti sakit karena akan ditinggalkan atau bagaimana.

"Erza! Seseorang yang berarti bagiku masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Ia bekerja sebagai perawat dan malam ini ia lembur. Tapi, saat ia keluar rumah sakit, ia tertabrak mobil dan sekarang di UGD Magnolia Hospital." Jelas Simon panjang lebar dan susah payah. Entah kenapa napasnya jadi tidak teratur begitu saking paniknya.

"Oh, aku tahu rumah sakit itu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, Si-.."

"Tidak usah. Aku membawamu ke sini hanya untuk festival ini. Kau silakan menikmati festivalnya dan aku sendiri yang ke rumah sakit. Beberapa jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu, okey?" potong Simon yang terdengar mutlak. Beban di dada Erza itu semakin terasa dan suaranya terasa hilang dari tenggorokannya.

Erza memaksakan senyum palsunya dan mengangguk, "Aku mengerti. Aku akan menunggumu di sini." sahut Erza pengertian. Usai berkata terima kasih dan memberikan seulas senyum, Simon segera berlari menuju mobil dan segera melesat ke Rumah Sakit.

Di tengah ramainya gadis-gadis muda yang menggandeng kekasihnya, Erza berdiang di tengah-tengahnya... sendirian... bahkan sebenarnya ia sama sekali sudah tidak tertarik menyaksikan festival natal yang terlihat meriah.

Gadis berambut merah itu meremas tali tasnya erat-erat untuk mengenyahkan perasaan sakit di hatinya. Simon memang selalu begitu. Ia pura-pura peduli di depannya, tapi kenyataannya ia sama sekali tidak peduli.

Erza berbalik dan ingin meninggalkan area festival. Namun, di saat berbalik, angin berhembus kencang dan menerbangkan topinya entah kemana. Jatuh di depan kaki seseorang. Erza berlari mengejar topinya dan ia tercekat mendapati seorang pria yang telah memungut topi bulu putih itu dari jalan aspal dan menyodorkan padanya.

"Ini milikmu, nona?" ujar pemuda itu datar. Erza tidaklah melihat topinya, melainkan wajah pemuda itu. Jantungnya mulai berdetak kencang dan wajahnya mulai memanas meski hembusan angin dingin membelai pipinya.

Tak hanya Erza, pemuda itu juga terlihat sedikit tercekat mandapati siapa yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka saling bertatapan diam dalam waktu cukup lama. Setidaknya waktu yang mereka butuhkan untuk mencerna kejadian tak terduga ini.

Jellal. Itulah sang pemuda yang memungut topi Erza.

"Kau... Erza?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Jellal begitu saja. Entah, mengapa ia harus bertanya dan mengapa ia begitu berharap bahwa gadis di depannya adalah benar-benar Erza alias Akaishi.

Malam natal ini memang untuk pertemuan mereka!

.

.

 ** _Magnolia, Bezziana Restaurant_**

 ** _20.30_**

Loke sudah mabuk tidak jelas bersama dengan Ren dan Gray. Sebenarnya Jellal menjadi bingung, mengapa acara makan malam ini menjadi acara mabuk-mabukkan bagi ketiga insan itu?

"Aku ditinggalkan Karen! Huaaa!" teriak Loke sambil memukul-mukul meja cukup keras. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya melirik Loke dengan bertanya-tanya. Gray yang setengah sadar dan mabuk itu membekap mulut Loke dengan tangannya.

"Diam kau, Loke buaakaa! Sudah sepantasnya wanita meninggalkanmu, _playboy_ buaka!" sahut Gray ngelantur. Berbeda dengan Ren yang tertidur di kursinya sambil ketawa-ketawa sendiri.

Gajeel dan Natsu juga ketiduran di kursinya. Eve masih memakan hidangan penutup tanpa terusik dengan teman-temannya sedikitpun. "Hmm, _Panna Cotta_ ini sangat enak! Hah, enak!" tuturnya berulang kali.

Jellal menghela napas. Hibiki yang duduk di sebelahnya pun menoleh padanya. "Kurasa ini adalah malam natal dan ulangtahunmu yang sangat kau nantikan." Tutur Hibiki membuka pembicaraan. Jellal kembali menghela napas.

"Dinantikan apanya.. aku biasa saja." Terangnya seadanya.

Hibiki nyengir tiba-tiba. "Halah, kau menantikan menghabiskan malam ini dengan wanita tercintamu, bukan? Maksudku kalian satu kamar, jadi kesempatan besar untuk menghabiskan malam bersama."

Mendengar pernyataan Hibiki itu, Jellal segera membekap mulut Hibiki dengan panik, takut Eve dan yang lain mendengar. Ia pun menengok-nengok pada Eve, Ren, Gray, Loke, Gajeel dan Natsu bergantian. Syukurlah, rasanya tidak ada yang mendengar perkataan Hibiki barusan.

"Jaga bicaramu, baka! Jangan sampai yang lain tahu Akaishi itu adalah Erza." Desis Jellal mencoba dengan suara sekecil dan seefektif mungkin didengar Hibiki.

"Tidak akan ada yang menyadarinya." Ujar Hibiki menenangkan.

Jellal pun menghempaskan punggungnya di sandaran kursi. Mendengarkan lantunan nada biola sesaat dan kembali berbicara, "Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakannya hari ini..."

Hibiki yang sedang menyeruput minuman anggurnya melirik Jellal sesaat dan menaruh gelas piala di meja lagi usai meneguknya. "Mengatakan apa?" tanyanya datar.

"Aku mengetahui penyamarannya.."

"A-apa?" Hibiki terkejut.

"dan tahu kalau dia adalah Erza."

"Apa?!" Hibiki tambah terkejut. "kau tidak bercanda, bukan?!"

Jellal menaikkan sebelah alisnya dengan wajah kesal, "Memang aku terlihat bercanda?"

"Bu-bukan begitu maksudku. Jadi, kau bermaksud memberitahukannya pada Akaishi alias Erza?" tanya Hibiki dengan nada meninggi tapi masih dengan suara pelan agar Eve tidak mendengar.

Pemuda berambut biru yang ada di hadapannya kini menunduk sesaat, terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. "Aku merasa itulah yang seharusnya kulakukan." Terangnya.

Hibiki menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan kirinya sambil menghela napas. "Apakah Erza akan tetap seperti biasa jika kau memberitahukannya?" tanyanya dengan nada pelan. Ia pun melirik Eve yang tengah bersenandung sambil berselfie ria itu.

"Yah, kurasa begitu."

Hibiki menggeleng-geleng pelan lalu menatap jam tangan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam. "Hah, tak terasa sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang." Ucapnya menoleh pada Eve.

"Okey, ayo kita kembali ke asrama!" seru Eve bersemangat.

Jellal pun bangkit dari kursinya dan membangunkan temannya yang tertidur satu per satu. Begitupula Hibiki dan Eve. Namun baik Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Loke, maupun Ren tidak ada yang sadar dari kemabukan mereka. Eve, Hibiki dan Jellal memutuskan untuk menggotong mereka bersama-sama. Eve membopong Loke, Hibiki membawa Ren dan Gajeel, Natsu dan Gray pun dipapah oleh Jellal. Mereka keluar restoran dengan susah payah dan di pinggir jalan Eve mencegat sebuah taksi bermuatan tujuh orang.

Begitu berhasil memasukkan semua orang mabuk itu ke dalam taksi, Eve duduk di bangku sebelah supir dan Hibiki di kursi baris kedua. "Jellal, kau tidak apa jalan sendirian ke asrama?" tanya Hibiki begitu Jellal mengatakan Hibiki saja yang masuk ke dalam taksi – sebab tidak cukup kursi.

Pemuda berambut biru itu tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "Bukan masalah. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan festival natal yang ramai di sana itu." Jellal menunjuk area festival yang sedang diramaikan pasangan-pasangan muda.

Hibiki menoleh sesaat pada area festival yang berada tidak jauh dari restoran Bezziana ini, "Hm, begitu. Ya sudah, kalau begitu hati-hati, Jellal." ucap Hibiki seraya melambaikan tangan.

"Hati-hati, Jellal-kun!" tambah Eve yang juga melambaikan tangan melalui jendela yang terbuka di sisinya dari dalam mobil.

Jellal membalas lambaian tangan itu sampai akhirnya mobil taksi itu melaju dan hilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun menghela napas di saat kesendiriannya. Jellal memutuskan untuk berjalan ke festival natal yang sedang digelar itu dan dengan jelas ia melihat orang disekelilingnya yang tengah bergandengan dengan pasangannya sementara Jellal memasukkan tangannya di saku mantelnya.

"Sayang, aku ingin membeli gulali di festival itu." ucap seorang gadis pada kekasihnya – yang tak sengaja didengar oleh Jellal.

"Tenang saja, sayang. Kita akan membeli apapun yang kau suka." Sahut sang pemuda yang merupakan kekasih gadis barusan. Lalu terlihat gadis itu kegirangan.

Entah mengapa Jellal merasa sedikit murung melihat adegan sekilas barusan. Yeah, ia memang sendiri saat ini. Sebenarnya memang bukan hanya dirinya yang seorang diri, karena festival ini dibuka untuk umum. Tapi tetap saja kebanyakan pengunjung festival ini adalah pasangan kekasih yang mesra-mesraan.

Angin dingin berhembus kencang tiba-tiba. Jellal menghentikan langkahnya karena tak sengaja ia melihat sebuah benda terbang di udara dan ia penasaran apa itu.

Jellal menyipitkan matanya, begitu benda itu jatuh di dekat kakinya dan ternyata itu adalah topi wol berwarna putih yang feminim. Jellal sempat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berlarian ke arahnya, sang pemilik topi.

Jellal membungkuk sedikit, memungut topi itu lalu mengkibas-kibaskannya untuk membersihkannya dari debu. Kemudian Jellal mengulurkan topi wol itu pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dan di saat itulah jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang.

Suara orang-orang disekitar mereka bagaikan pudar dan kabur untuk beberapa saat, saat kedua mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda berambut biru itu mematung dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

Erza.

Satu kata itulah yang membuat Jellal yakin kebenarannya. Di depan matanya, Erza, sungguh Erza. Benar-benar Erza, yang selama ini ada satu kamar dengannya. Mengapa ia bisa berada di sini?

"Kau... Erza?" pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Jellal begitu saja. Entah, mengapa ia harus bertanya dan mengapa ia begitu berharap bahwa gadis di depannya adalah benar-benar Erza alias Akaishi.

Erza mengedipkan matanya dengan bingung. Ia menerima topi itu dan kembali menatap Jellal yang masih mematung. Jellal mengenalinya!

"Ka-kau mengenalku?" hanya itu yang dapat ia utarakan kali ini. Ia tak berani berkata yang lain, takut Jellal akan mengetahui bahwa ia adalah Akaishi.

Sepintas Jellal berdeham pelan dan membuang muka. Sebelah tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Tingkahnya sangat tidak wajar. Apakah ia sedang salah tingkah?

"Ka-kau... adik dari Laxus yang terkenal itu... kau juga masuk majalah beberapa tempo lalu. Bagaimana aku tidak mengenalmu?" terangnya sambil tertawa kecil. Melihat Erza yang tidak merespon, Jellal mengulurkan tangan kanannya. "perkenalkan, namaku Jellal Fernandes. Aku adalah penyihir kelas S+ Fairy Tail. Senang berkenalan denganmu,... Er-za."

Matanya berbinar dan menantikan balasan dari Erza. Sejuta pertanyaan menyelimuti otaknya, mengapa Erza? Mengapa ia bisa di sini? Apakah ini benar Akaishi, teman sekamarnya selama ini? Apakah ini orang yang sama? Atau...

"Senang berkenalan denganmu juga, Jellal-san. Seperti yang kau katakan sebelumnya, namaku adalah E-erza." Kata Erza seraya membalas uluran tangan Jellal. Susah payah ia menyebutkan nama aslinya sendiri. Sungguh aneh.

Tangan mereka saling bertautan dalam waktu cukup lama dan waktu yang cukup lama itu mereka habiskan dengan memandang satu sama lain.

 _'_ _Akaishi.. apakah ini benar dirimu? Apakah kau benar-benar Erza?'_ batin Jellal dalam hati.

 _'_ _Jellal... Apakah kau telah mengetahui penyamaranku, Jellal?'_ tanya Erza dalam hati.

.

.

Dan... akhirnya mereka berdua menyaksikan festival itu berduaan. Jellal berjalan beriringan dengan Erza di sebelahnya. Festival ini sangat ramai dikunjungi dan mereka sedikit kesusahan berjalan. Di tengah festival itu, Erza sempat terpisahkan dengan Jellal dan tertinggal, untunglah Jellal menyadarinya dan segera menggandeng tangan Erza.

"Festival yang sangat ramai, bukan?" ucap Jellal yang kemudian memasukkan tangan Erza ke dalam saku mantel bersamaan dengan tangannya sendiri.

Erza segera memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu merah. "Hm, ya..."

Usai menonton pawai natal dan membeli gulali, mereka berdua keluar dari kerumunan dan memilih untuk mengobrol di taman terdekat dimana dikelilingi pagar pembatas dan pemandangan langit indah yang menaungi atas kepala.

Taburan bintang di atas langit itu begitu indah, membuat Jellal dan Erza yang melihatnya di pinggir pagar pembatas terkesima. Jellal menyandarkan tangannya di atas pagar pembatas dan Erza melihat bintang seraya mengunyah _gulali_ yang ada di tangannya.

Jellal memandang Erza yang melihat ke langit. Wajahnya lucu sekali kalau sedang bahagia, batin Jellal. "Kau menyukai bintang?" tanya Jellal membuka pembicaraan.

Erza menoleh pada Jellal dan wajahnya mulai bersemu merah lagi menyadari Jellal yang sedang menatapnya dengan intens. "Hm, begitulah." Sahut Erza tersenyum tipis lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit lagi. Degup jantungnya yang sangat merdu itu terdengar sampai telinganya dan Erza tak dapat meredamnya. Bagaimana jika Jellal mendengarnya? rutuknya dalam hati.

Pemuda berambut biru itu menghela napas pendek lalu ia membalikkan tubuhnya, menyenderkan punggungnya pada pagar pembatas lalu menatap nyalang ke langit di atasnya. "Aku.. juga menyukai bintang.." tuturnya pelan.

"Benar juga. Sihirmu juga berhubungan dengan bintang, kan?" kata-kata itu meluncur dengan bebas dari mulut Erza tanpa disadarinya. Jellal menoleh padanya dengan datar. Erza pun salah tingkah karena keceplosan. Seharusnya Erza tidak mengetahuinya, bodoh. Batin Erza. "Ahhh, aku pernah membacanya di majalah sihir yang memuat artikel tentangmu." Ucap Erza menutupi. Ia pun cengingisan setelahnya.

Jellal terdiam untuk beberapa saat, membuat Erza semakin canggung. _'Dia benar-benar Akaishi.'_ Jellal tersenyum simpul dan ia tidak meresponnya. Pura-pura tidak tertarik dengan pernyataan Erza itu. Ia pun tersenyum simpul begitu melirik Erza yang sedang menghela napas seraya mengusap-usap dadanya sendiri.

"Oh, ya, Jellal." Erza membuka mulutnya lagi setelah beberapa saat. "maaf karena aku tidak membalas email-mu." Ucapnya.

Jellal memiringkan kepalanya, "Email?"

Erza mengangguk. Ia merogoh saku mantelnya dan menunjukkan email yang dimaksud kepada Jellal.

Jellal mendekatkan matanya pada ponsel yang ditunjukkan Erza dan membaca pesan itu. "Kapan aku pernah mengirim pesan seperti ini?" gumam Jellal yang terlihat seperti komat-kamit tidak jelas bagi Erza. 'Ah, sial. Ini pasti ulah Natsu. Awas kau, Natsu!' umpat Jellal dalam hati begitu menyadari Natsu-lah yang pasti mengirimkan pesan itu. Ia yakin seratus persen.

"Ho-oh, tidak apa, Erza-san." Ucap Jellal sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. "lagipula, aku juga mengerti kau adalah orang yang sibuk." Tambahnya. 'tepatnya sibuk di Fairy Tail Magic School.' Imbuh Jellal dalam hati.

"Hm, baiklah. Terima kasih pengertiannya, Jellal-san." Balas Erza dengan lembut.

'Apa ini saatnya aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya?' tanya Jellal dalam hati. Ia kembali menatap Erza yang masih mendongak pada langit.

"Er-erza-san..." ucapnya tergagap. Keraguan masih menyelimuti keinginannya untuk mengatakan hal mengenai rahasia Erza.

Erza menoleh pada Jellal lagi dan menatap Jellal dengan bertanya-tanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

'Haruskah... tapi, apa gunanya juga aku mengatakannya? Bagaimana jika Akaishi akan berubah dari biasanya dengan aku mengetahui penyamaran dirinya yang sebenarnya?' perasaan ragu dalam diri Jellal mulai berkecamuk. Yeah, ia tidak tahu apakah ini tepat dilakukannya atau tidak. "Hmm, Erza-san... sebenarnya.." ucapan Jellal sempat tersendat lagi untuk sesaat. Kini Jellal memalingkan wajahnya dari Erza.

"Sebenarnya?" tanya Erza semakin penasaran.

'Ayolah, Jellal.. tidak seharusnya kau menutupi sesuatu dan mencampuri urusan pribadi seseorang. Hah.. apa yang harus kulakukan..' Jellal kembali merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

"Je-jellal...?"

'Ini yang terbaik. Memang seharusnya aku menjelaskan yang sebenarnya dan tidak menutupi hal ini lagi.' Tekadnya dalam hati. Ia pun kembali berdiri tegap dan memandang Erza setelah menghela napas.

"Erza... sebenarnya aku... aku.. aku.."

BZZ! BZZ!

Ponsel Erza bergetar, Erza segera meraih ponselnya dan dilihatnya siapa yang menghubunginya. 'Simon'

"Angkatlah." Ungkap Jellal menyilakan.

Erza pun mengangguk dan mengangkat panggilan dari Simon. "Ya, Simon?" ucapnya begitu menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

"Erza, aku sudah ada di parkiran yang tadi. Sudah larut, ayo kita pulang." Ujar Simon dari ujung sana.

Erza mengangguk, "Ba-baiklah, tunggu sebentar aku akan ke sana." Ucapnya. Setelah itu, Erza memutus panggilan dari Simon dan segera menaruh ponselnya di saku mantel lagi. "Ma-maafkan aku, Jellal-san. Kakakku sudah menyuruhku untuk segera pulang." Terangnya pada Jellal yang tidak bergeming.

"Hm, begitu.."

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Erza untuk terakhir kalinya.

'Rasanya ini bukanlah momen yang tepat.. kurasa Tuhan tidak mengijinkanku untuk mengatakannya saat ini..' Jellal tersenyum simpul dengan samar, "Bu-bukan apa-apa, Erza-san. Lagipula bukanlah hal penting." Akunya menutupi.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya sesaat, namun ia pun menyerah untuk penasaran. "Hm, baiklah kalau kau memang tak ingin mengatakannya." Ucapnya. "terima kasih untuk hari ini, Jellal-san. Maaf telah merepotkanmu. Maaf karena aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu duluan."

"Ah, tak apa, Erza-san. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu denganmu." Perkataan Jellal barusan membuat Erza bersemu merah kembali dan degup jantungnya tak karuan lagi. Entah, perpisahan kali ini terasa menyenangkan atau menyedihkan. "dan, panggil saja aku Jellal. Tidak perlu dengan embel-embel –san." Imbuhnya.

Erza tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, Jellal. Kau juga panggil aku Erza." Sahutnya. "baiklah kalau begitu, sampai bertemu lagi.. Jellal.."

"Ya, sampai bertemu lagi, Erza." Mereka pun saling memandang untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai Erza dan Jellal. Erza melambaikan tangan kemudian berlari meninggalkan Jellal.

Pemuda berambut biru itu membalas lambaian tangan dan perlahan Erza mulai menjauh sampai akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Malam natal ini.. malam ulang tahunnya.. malam yang ingin ia habiskan dengan gadis yang ia sukai.. Akhirnya terwujud.

"Ini seperti mimpi.." gumamnya pelan. Benar-benar mimpi, yang hanya lewat dalam malam natalnya...

 **CHAPTER 9 END!**

 **Bagaimana bagaimana? Silakan tulis pendapat kalian di review. Dan sebagai tanda menyesal karena telat update, Karu update sampai chapter 10. Selamat membaca chapter 10! ^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 8 **

**CN Scarlet = Waah, maaf yaa aku baru update lagi! Hehe. Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap ini. Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **nuruko03 = Ohh, tenang, Nuruko-san. Nanti pengakuan Jellal kalau dia udah tau Akaishi itu Erza ada di chapter2 belakang, kok. Rasanya belum tepat kalau saat ini. Karu sudah memikirkannya.. Hehe. Terima kasih untuk review dan dukungannya, ya! Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini.. ^^**

 **Ailasca-chan = Terima kasih banyak ya untuk reviewnya! Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chap ini. Hehe. ^^**

 **Scarlet (Guest) = Untuk saat ini, mungkin Laxus belum tahu. Okey, Karu akan usahakan ya ngebanyakin moment Jerza dan juga Erza Hibiki. Karena Scarlet-san menyebut nama Lisanna, jadi kepikiran munculin Lisanna di chap ini tuh. Hehehe. Semoga ga kecewa dengan chapter ini, ya. Terima kasih banyak untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **tamiino = Iyaa nih, buat chapter romen. Hehe, semoga ga kecewa ya dengan chapter romen ini. Ga baik kalau dibuat canggung terus hehe. Okey, Makasih ya untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **jelza (Guest) = Sudah dilanjut, yaa. Maaf banget karena baru update.. Hehe, terima kasih banyak ya reviewnya! ^^**

 **syivha (Guest) = Maaf ya, baru dilanjut ceritanya setelah sekian lama. Hehe. Terima kasih ya untuk review dan dukungannya! ^^**

 **Ryou419 = Okey, semoga chap ini ga terlalu mengecewakan, ya. Kutunggu reviewnya lagi, terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**

 **cacao = Waah, maaf, ya sudah buat nangis. Hehe ^^ Ya, sepertinya Karu memang JerZa lover, nih. Hehe. Okey, terima kasih ya untuk reviewnya! Semoga tidak bosan mengikuti cerita ini! Hehe ^^**


	10. Tim Dua Penyerang

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

Tepat setelah tahun baru, Erza berpamit untuk kembali ke Magnolia. Pukul delapan pun ia sudah berada di ruang tamu kediaman Yajima dan sedang mengenakan sepatu.

Ia berpakaian kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans denim layaknya Akaishi seperti biasa namun rambutnya masih terurai panjang. Erza berniat meminta ijin Kagura untuk memotongnya lagi saat berpamit nanti.

"Kau benar-benar harus kembali ke asrama sekarang?" tanya Simon yang sedang menghampiri Erza di sofa ruang tamu seraya mengunyah roti panggang berselai coklat.

Erza mendongak pada Simon dan tersenyum kecil. "Ya, begitulah." Sahutnya singkat. Kemudian kembali menatap sepatunya.

"Kau hanya menginap sebentar di sini, kau tahu maksudku bukan?" Simon bersidekap dan kali ini ia ikut duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Erza.

"Aku tidak mengerti." Dusta Erza dengan enggan. "lagipula ini adalah saat-saat menuju hari pentingku. Jadi, aku tidak bisa bersantai terlalu lama." Ungkapnya tanpa memandang Simon.

Simon terhenyak. Ia menghabiskan sisa roti di tangannya dalam satu suapan lalu menghela napas keras. "Baiklah, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku karena terlalu memaksamu untuk menginap di sini lebih lama." Terangnya dengan nada rendah.

Erza menepuk-nepuk lututnya lalu meluruskan tubuhnya dan menatap Simon yang ada di hadapannya lurus-lurus. "Tak apa. Aku mengerti mengapa kau bersikeras memaksaku untuk menginap lebih lama.." Erza menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Sahut Simon cepat.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kau mustahil untuk mengerti."

"Aku mengerti, Simon-nii! Kalian masih rindu padaku, bukan? Kau akan bekerja di luar negeri lagi, jadi kau ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih lama de-.." Erza belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Simon memotongnya.

"Salah. Benar, dugaanku. Kau memang tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku."

Erza meredupkan matanya dan entah kenapa dadanya sedikit sakit mendengar pernyataan mendalam Simon barusan.

"Aku ingin menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu denganmu bukan karena aku yang akan bekerja di luar negeri, melainkan karena.." perkataan Simon terhenti sesaat, Erza terdiam dan menanti kata-kata yang akan meluncur dari mulut pria berambut hitam itu. "kemungkinan kau tidak akan kembali ke rumah ini."

Erza mengerutkan keningnya dan perasaan berat menyertai hatinya. "Apa maksudmu, baka?"

"Maksudku jika kau lolos menjadi penyihir kelas SS dan menjadi penyihir lingkup Dewan Sihir, maka kau akan menetap di Istana Era, bukan?" Erza menunduk. "dan penyihir lingkup Dewan Sihir tidak diperkenankan untuk keluar dari Istana Era. Kau mengerti, bukan? Sama seperti Laxus.."

Kali ini Erza tertegun dan ia jadi teringat wajah sang kakak berambut pirangnya itu. Senyum, tawa dan nada bicara sang kakak bahkan masih terekam di benaknya. Erza mengepalkan tangannya kemudian, teringat akan kedengkiannya pada kakak semata wayangnya.

"Hah, kau terlalu berlebihan, Simon _-nii_!" ucap Erza dengan memaksakan sesungging senyum, "peluangku untuk menang di ajang Double-S Class Wizard sangatlah kecil. Mungkin Laxus _-niisan_ mudah memenangkannya karena ia berasal dari Special Magic High School, tapi berbeda denganku. Belum tentu aku memenangkan ajang ini, Simon _-niisan_."

"Erza..." gumam Simon tercekat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa bersalah telah mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya. Sungguh, ia sangat mendukung Erza untuk menjadi penyihir kelas SS, tapi ia tidak rela ditinggal oleh saudaranya itu. "Jangan pesimis!" Simon mencengkeram kedua pundak Erza dan menatap mata Erza lurus-lurus. "Kami mendukungmu, maaf karena aku telah mengatakan hal yang tidak pantas. Berusaha keraslah, Erza! Kau pasti bisa melewati ajang itu dengan mudah!" kali ini Simon menyemangati Erza.

Erza menyentuh tangan kiri Simon dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih, Simon-nii." Sahutnya dengan seulas senyum.

Setelah itu, Kagura bersama Yajima pun ikut menghampiri Erza di ruang tamu. Mereka berjalan pelan ke ruang tamu dengan wajah lesu karena enggan melihat kepergian Erza.

"Kau sudah siap, Erza-chan?" tanya Yajima pelan.

Erza mengangguk. "Ya, Yajima-ojisan."

"Simon akan mengantarmu sampai asrama dan.. karena kau akan menjalankan tugas besar setelah ini, aku selalu berdoa untuk keberhasilanmu, Erza-chan.."

Gadis berambut merah itu langsung memeluk Yajima dengan tangis harunya. "Terima kasih, ojisan. Aku akan selalu mengingat kebaikanmu."

Yajima menepuk-nepuk lengan Erza. Usai memeluk Yajima, Erza gantian memeluk Kagura yang berdiri di sebelah Yajima. "Erza! Kumohon sempatkan dirimu untuk menemuiku! Aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu!" seru Kagura dengan melengking.

"Tentu, Kagura. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya." sahut Erza dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sebentar lagi pasti ia akan menangis karena terharu akan suasana ini. Ketiga orang ini adalah sosok yang telah menopang Erza untuk sampai sejauh ini. Sejak Yajima yang mengambil alih untuk merawat Erza, tak sekalipun Yajima melakukan hal buruk untuk Erza. Erza tahu, mungkin ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga kecilnya.

Setelah beberapa lama berpelukan, Kagura menyodorkan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang kepada Erza. "Apa ini?" tanya Erza heran.

"Bukalah."

Erza membuka kotak itu dengan mengintip isinya. "Wig?"

Kagura mengangguk dua kali. "Kumohon, jangan potong rambutmu lagi.. Rambutmu itu sangat indah.." Erza tercekat, ia menatap Kagura sejenak. "kudengar ini adalah wig dengan sihir khusus. Tidak mudah lepas, bahkan hanya bisa dilepas jika orang yang melepasnya itu tahu jika kau memiliki rambut panjang. Kau mengerti maksudnya, bukan?"

"Jadi, hanya aku dan orang-orang yang mengetahui identitasku yang dapat melepas wig ini, bukan?"

Kagura mengangguk lagi.

Erza menghela napas pelan, kemudian mengulaskan senyum kecil untuk Kagura. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan memotong rambutku lagi. Terima kasih, Kagura."

Gadis berambut hitam di hadapan Erza itu mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit pada Erza dan membisikkan sesuatu. "Lagipula nanti Jellal tidak jadi naksir loh kalau rambutmu pendek seperti lelaki." ledeknya.

"Kagura!" elak Erza dengan wajah memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Simon menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena heran dengan respon Erza seperti itu. Kalau tidak salah, Simon mendengar Kagura mengucapkan 'Jellal'. Siapa Jellal itu? Simon bertanya-tanya.

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa lagi dengan kalian, ojisan, Kagura.." ucap Erza seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Ya, hati-hati, Erza-chan." Sahut Yajima.

"Hati-hati, Erza!" seru Kagura seraya melambaikan tangan di udara.

Simon berjalan keluar mendahului Erza. Setelah berpamitan, Erza melambaikan tangan sambil menyusul Simon yang sudah menuju mobil duluan. "Sampai jumpa, Kagura, ojisan!" ucapnya berulang-ulang.

Begitu sampai di parkiran mobil, Simon memasuki mobil dan menyalakan mesin mobil. Erza ikut masuk ke dalam mobil di kursi sebelah bagian pengemudi. Kagura dan Yajima berdiri di pagar untuk melambaikan tangan.

Erza membuka jendela dan membalas lambaian tangan orang itu dengan seulas senyum lebar. Perlahan mobil Simon pun melaju, Yajima dan Kagura pun lama-kelamaan menghilang dari penglihatan Erza.

Baik Simon maupun Erza tidak ada yang memulai percakapan pada awalnya, sehingga atmosfer di dalam mobil menjadi pekat hening. Simon yang kemudian berdeham dan memecah keheningan.

"Omong-omong, kau sudah memiliki pacar?" tanyanya tanpa menoleh pada Erza, melainkan tetap fokus melihat ke depan.

Erza memiringkan kepalanya. "Mengapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" tanyanya bingung.

Simon melirik sesaat, lalu menatap ke depan lagi. "Yah, aku hanya bertanya." Ungkapnya singkat.

"Hm, begitu." Sahut Erza yang kemudian memasang _wig_ di kepalanya. Simon kembali melirik pada Erza yang sedang mengaca dengan menggunakan kamera ponsel itu.

"Hey, belum ada yang menyadari kau wanita?" tanya Simon membuka pembicaraan lagi.

Erza mengangkat bahu pelan, "Kurasa belum ada." Sahutnya yang lagi-lagi singkat karena ia sedang asyik menata rambutnya.

"Pantas saja. Kau kan memang benar-benar seperti pria."

Mendengar itu Erza hanya mendecih sebal. Simon tertawa kecil.

Pemasangan _wig_ -nya pun berhasil, Erza tersenyum puas dan ia merasa rambut Akaishi sekarang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Hah, pasti Jellal akan iri dengan rambutku yang sekarang. Pikirnya sambil mesam-mesem sendiri. Tanpa disadarinya, Simon melihat hal itu dan tambah bertanya-tanya tentang kehidupan Erza di asramanya.

BZZ! BZZ!

Ponsel Akaishi bergetar dan Erza langsung menyambar ponselnya untuk melihat ada pesan apa. Simon kembali meliriknya dengan tatapan menyelidik dan benar saja saat melihat ponselnya Erza kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya. Kemudian Erza mengetikkan sesuatu untuk membalas pesan yang baru ia baca. Usai mengetik dan menunggu beberapa detik, ponselnya bergetar lagi pertanda sebuah pesan masuk. Akhirnya untuk beberapa saat, perhatian Erza tersita pada ponsel itu.

Dan entah kenapa Simon harus merasa kesal melihat Erza yang seperti itu. 'Apakah Erza benar-benar memiliki pacar?' pikir Simon dalam hati.

"Ups!"

Saking banyaknya penasaran, hampir saja Simon menabrak kucing yang menyeberang jalan di depannya.

"Berhati-hatilah, Simon-nii. Apa yang kau pikirkan sampai hampir menabrak kucing barusan?" tanya Erza yang pada akhirnya terlepas dari ponselnya.

"Uh, maaf. Aku memang sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Balas Simon yang kemudian menstabilkan lagi laju mobilnya.

Erza mengerutkan keningnya. "Boleh kutahu apa itu?"

"Heh, jangan jangan. Kau tidak perlu tahu, kok." Sahut Simon cepat sambil tertawa hambar. Hal itu membuat Erza semakin menyipitkan matanya.

Gadis berambut merah itu memutuskan untuk menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatan chatnya dengan seseorang.

"Kau sedang chat dengan siapa?" tanya Simon penasaran dan entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar begitu menantikan jawaban Erza. Ia melirik sesaat pada ponsel dengan case biru tua yang dipegang Erza. "itu ponselmu saat menyamar, bukan?" sambungnya.

"Hm, benar. Ini ponselku saat menjadi Akaishi." Erza hanya menjawab pertanyaan Simon yang terakhir.

"Jadi kau sedang chat dengan siapa?" tanya Simon lagi yang terdengar sedikit memaksa. Yeah, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sungguh penasaran.

Erza menghela napas sesaat. "Teman sekamarku." Ucap gadis itu seadanya.

"Hah, teman sekamarmu?! Laki-laki?!" Simon tercekat mengetahui selama ini Erza satu kamar dengan laki-laki.

Erza mengangguk santai. "Benar. Namanya Jellal."

Deg!

Simon lupa bernapas saat itu juga.. dan jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang.

Jadi ia tidak salah dengar saat di rumah tadi? Jellal.. jadi dia teman sekamar Erza selama di asrama Fairy Tail.

Simon berdeham, berusaha mengontrol dirinya atas segala keterkejutannya. "Orang seperti apa Jellal itu?" tanya Simon dengan nada rendah.

Erza tidak terlalu peka pada perubahan sikap Simon, ia menerawang langit-langit mobil dan berpikir sejenak mengenai Jellal. "Yeah, sebenarnya dia adalah pemuda yang sangat baik. Tapi terkadang ia menjadi sangat menjengkelkan dan kekanakan." Ungkap Erza.

Simon tertawa renyah. "Jadi.. dia bukan pacarmu?" ucapnya dengan nada bergurau. Padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menginterogasi Erza saat ini.

"Bu-bu-bukan! Tentu saja bukan!" sela Erza dengan tegas.

"Hm, begitu, ya.." sahutan Erza yang sedikit terputus itu entah kenapa membuat hati Simon sedikit nyeri karena cemburu.

"Di-dia, Je-jellal benar-benar bukan pacarku! Dia bahkan tidak mengetahui kalau aku adalah seorang wanita, niisan!" elaknya lagi dengan berbagai argumen.

Sayang, seluruh alasan itu tidak menutupi sakit di hati Simon saat ini. Entah mengapa, sebagian dari hatinya terasa lari dari hatinya melihat reaksi Erza akan Jellal.

"Kita lihat saja nanti.." gumam Simon pada diri sendiri yang tak dapat didengar Erza.

Beberapa jam kemudian, mobil Simon tiba di depan pagar Fairy Tail. Ia parkir di dekat pagar taman depan sekolah. Begitu mematikan mesin mobil, Simon dan Erza keluar dari dalam mobil. Kemudian Erza menuju bagasi untuk mengambil kopernya, dibantu oleh Simon.

"Terima kasih, Simon-nii." Ujar Erza setelah Simon menaruh koper Erza di tanah. Simon hanya membalas dengan seulas senyum. Kemudian Simon melongo ke pagar depan Fairy Tail dan Erza sedang menarik kopernya menuju pagar. Saat itulah, Simon melihat seorang pemuda berambut biru membuka pagar depan dan berjalan menghampiri Erza.

'Apa dia yang namanya Jellal?'

Jellal berjalan perlahan dengan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana panjangnya, Erza tidak menyadari keberadaan Jellal karena ia sedang mengambil tas ranselnya yang ketinggalan di dalam mobil. Setelah itu Erza kembali menutup pintu mobil dan menggeret kopernya.

"Biarkan aku yang menggeret kopermu, Erza!" ucap Simon terbirit seraya menarik koper Erza dengan kasar.

Simon mendongak pada Jellal. Pemuda berambut biru itu memandangnya dan entah kenapa Jellal sedikit berlari kepadanya. 'Heh, kesempatan untuk menunjukkan rasa perhatianmu pada Erza telah direnggut, Jellal. Jadi kau berusaha merebutnya dariku, huh?' Simon menyeringai melihat wajah Jellal yang datar itu.

"Hey, hati-hati! Kopernya-..!" seru Jellal seraya menunjuk koper yang digeret Simon.

"Awas, Simon!" tambah Erza.

KRAAK!

Simon tersandung jalan yang tidak rata. Roda koper itupun rusak karena terjungkal batu kasar. Ditambah Simon terjatuh dan menimpa koper tersebut. Jellal menghampiri Simon, begitupula Erza.

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jellal pada Simon.

Simon mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jellal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya pada Erza. "Maaf, aku merusak kopermu." Ungkapnya.

Erza menoleh pada roda kopernya yang kini telah rusak. "Hm, tak apa. Lagipula ini memang koper lama dan rodanya sudah rapuh. Apa Simon-nii terluka?"

"Hah.. tidak kok tidak!" sahut Simon dengan cepat. Jellal menyipitkan matanya pada pria yang dipanggil Simon oleh Erza itu.

"Benarkah?" tanya Erza lagi.

Simon bangkit berdiri kemudian mengangkat koper Erza yang sangat berat itu. "Lihat, aku bisa membawanya. Aku tidak apa-apa!" ucapnya. Ia pun mencoba berjalan, namun ia mengerang kesakitan karena kakinya yang terkilir.

"Bung, jangan paksakan dirimu." Tutur Jellal. Koper Erza yang dibawa Simon pun diambil Jellal dan akhirnya Jellal yang menjinjingnya seolah koper itu sangat ringan.

'Sialan! Pria ini menantangku!' batin Simon.

"Wah, tidak apa-apa kau yang membawanya, Jellal?" tanya Erza.

Jellal menyempitkan matanya pada Erza. "Tidak apa. Kau papah kakakmu ini ke kamar untuk diobati kakinya." Ucap Jellal datar.

"Senangnya memiliki pembantu seperti Jellal." gurau Erza seraya menepuk-nepuk bahu kanan Jellal.

"Aku bukan pembantumu, baka!"

Pertengkaran kata kedua orang itu, entah kenapa membuat Simon sedikit merasa panas. Akhirnya ia pun dipapah Erza menuju kamar Erza dan Jellal.

Sesampainya di kamar, Simon didudukkan di sofa dan Erza meluruskan kedua kaki Simon serta melepaskan sepatunya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengurusnya, Akaishi." Tawar Jellal datar.

Erza mengangguk dan bergeser dari Simon digantikan oleh Jellal yang kemudian memeriksa kaki Simon. "Hmm, untung saja bukan terkilir parah." Tutur Jellal setelah memijit-mijit pergelangan kaki Simon.

"Mengerti apa kau soal ini?" tanya Simon dengan ketus.

Jellal menatapnya dengan tajam. "Tenang, Simon _-nii_. Jellal memang mengerti soal cidera. Selama ini bahkan ia yang selalu mengobati luka-lukaku, loh." Ungkap Erza yang berdiri di sebelah Simon.

"Bagaimana? Kau masih meragukanku?" tanya Jellal dengan nada menantang. Simon mengangkat kedua alisnya. Jellal mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Simon dan berkata, "Bahkan aku pernah mengobati luka di dadanya, loh." Bisiknya yang tak didengar Erza karena Erza sudah beranjak ke dapur untuk menyiapkan minuman.

Sontak wajah Simon langsung berubah jadi merah padam mendengar dustaan Jellal barusan. "Ja-jangan bercanda kamu!" seru Simon terperanjat. Erza menelengkan kepalanya dan mengintip kedua pria itu.

Jellal menyeringai dan kembali memijit-mijit pergelangan kaki Simon. "Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya." Ucapnya seraya tertawa-tawa kecil.

'Keterlaluan pria ini!' murka Simon dalam hati.

Begitu Simon merasa sedikit baikan, ia pun pamit dan hubungannya dengan Jellal malah semakin menjadi. Erza dan Jellal mengantarnya ke luar lagi.

"Simon-nii, terima kasih sudah mengantarku dan hati-hati di jalan." Kata Erza seraya membungkukkan badannya.

Simon tersenyum kecil. "Bukan masalah. Maaf karena aku telah merusak kopermu dan merepotkan." Ucapnya lagi sambil mendelik pada Jellal. Sang pemuda berambut biru itupun hanya menyeringai puas.

"Hati-hati. Jangan sampai tersandung lagi." Tambah Jellal.

Simon hanya mendengus. Ia pun masuk ke mobil lalu menyalakan mesin. "Begitu sampai rumah aku akan menghubungimu." Kata Simon dari jendela mobil. Erza mengangguk dengan seulas senyum.

Sesaat Simon menatap Jellal dengan tatapan tidak suka. Erza menyadari hal itu dan jadi bertanya-tanya. "Tolong jaga adikku." Kata Simon pada Jellal dengan nada rendah.

"Hmm, serahkan padaku." Usai sahutan dari Jellal, Simon melambaikan tangan dan melajukan mobilnya.

Mobil Simon pun menjauh dan kemudian menghilang dari pandangan kedua orang yang berdiang di depan pagar Fairy Tail itu.

"Dia saudaramu?" tanya Jellal menoleh pada Erza.

"Hm," Erza mengangguk. "dialah kakak Kagura."

Jellal memiringkan kepalanya. "Kakak Kagura berarti saudaramu juga, bukan?"

Erza terdiam sesaat. "Ya, begitulah." Ucapnya pelan.

"Hmm, ternyata kau memiliki banyak saudara, ya.." tutur Jellal datar. Kemudian Jellal membalik badannya dan hendak kembali masuk ke asrama. Erza pun mengikutinya. "bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jellal memecah keheningan di sepanjang perjalanan menuju asrama.

"Hah?" Erza yang tidak terlalu mendengarnya berbalik tanya.

Jellal menghela napas pelan. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya lagi.

Erza sedikit tercekat, tumben sekali Jellal bertanya seperti ini. "Ba-baik. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan bertemu dengan keluargaku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Erza berbalik tanya.

Pemuda berambut biru disisinya itupun mengulum senyum menawan, ia teringat pada momen malam natalnya yang dihabiskan berdua saja dengan Erza. Meski tidak terlalu lama. "Sangaaat baik." Ucap Jellal dengan nada datar. Tidak cocok sekali dengan apa yang ia katakan barusan.

"Hey, kau benar-benar sedang baik?" tanya Erza mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Jellal tersenyum lalu refleks tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Akaishi. "Kau habis potong rambut, bukan?" tanyanya tidak menjawab pertanyaan Erza.

"Hm, begitulah. Bagaimana? Aku menjadi sangat keren dan tampan, bukan?!"

Jellal tertawa kecil. "Jadilah lebih tinggi dariku baru aku akan mengakui ketampananmu." Cibirnya seraya mengukur-ukur tinggi badan Erza yang lebih pendek dari Jellal.

Erza mendengus sebal dan Jellal jadi tambah tertawa. Tanpa diketahui Erza, Jellal memandanginya dengan dalam.

'Bodoh! Sharusnya kau bukan menjadi tampan, melainkan menjadi sangat cantik, baka!'

 **CHAPTER 10**

 **Tim Dua Penyerang**

Tahun ajaran baru telah digelar. Berhubung sebuah tim telah dibentuk, kelas S pun kehilangan beberapa murid dan digantikan oleh murid yang berasal dari kelas A. Entah mengapa kelas menjadi sedikit sepi karena tiga teman mereka harus pergi dari kelas S.

"Huhh, rasanya ada yang kurang ya jika tidak melihat Akaishi dan Jellal." gerumbul si Natsu yang menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Karena tidak ada Akaishi, aku jadi diangkat menjadi Ketua Kelas. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Ren yang sama-sama menaruh kepalanya di atas meja.

"Huaah. Aku merindukan Hibiki!"

"Diam kau, Eve!" tegur Gajeel tidak suka.

Kita beralih pada sisi tiga orang yang kini sudah berstatus S+ itu. Mereka kini sedang berada di lapangan 2, berbaris satu baris dan menghadap Gildarts yang merupakan pelatih mereka saat ini.

"Aku yang akan bertanggungjawab penuh melatih kalian menuju Ajang Double-S Class Wizard. Aku tidak tertarik sebenarnya, tapi apa boleh buat karena Precht-sama menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini padaku." Tutur Gildarts dengan mantap. Baik Hibiki, Akaishi, maupun Jellal mendengarkan seksama dalam pose istirahat di tempat.

"Banyak hal yang harus kalian ketahui dari ajang tersebut. Ajang ini, bukanlah ajang untuk kalian bermain atau menguji kekuatan. Jadi camkan kata-kata ini dalam otak kalian..."

"Gildarts-sensei, kumohon sudahi ceramahmu ini." gerutu Jellal yang tak didengar Gildarts.

"Jellal, jangan membuat Gildarts-sensei marah!" peringat Erza dengan pelan.

Panas teriknya mataharipun menerpa tubuh keempat orang di lapangan 2 ini dan Gildarts tidak mempedulikan keringat yang bercucuran dari ketiga muridnya itu. "Mungkin kalian tidak akan mengerjakan PR dan tidak masuk ke kelas seperti sehari-hari kalian mulai saat ini. Tapi, kalian akan dilatih dengan lebih keras. Untuk belajar lebih dalam mengenai SIHIR, PERTAHANAN, STRATEGI, KECEKATAN, REFLEKS, dan yang terpenting adalah KERJA SAMA TIM!"

Ketiga anak muda di hadapan Gildarts pun diam mendengarkan Gildarts yang sedang berbicara bijak itu. "Menyatukan kekuatan sihir kalian, mengombinasikannya dan mengeluarkannya menjadi sebuah ledakan luar biasa. Itu bukanlah hal yang mudah!" Gildarts mulai meninggikan suaranya untuk menunjukkan semangat berapi-apinya.

Ia memandang satu per satu murid yang ada di hadapannya kemudian pandangannya tertuju pada Jellal. "Jellal!" serunya yang membuat Jellal sedikit tersentak.

"Ya!" sahutnya dengan lantang.

"Katakan, apa saja sihir yang kau kuasai?" tanya Gildarts. Hibiki dan Erza menoleh pada Jellal yang sedang berpikir sejenak itu.

"Altairis.. Meteor.. Grand Charriot.."

"Cukup! Sekarang Akaishi!"

Akaishi tersentak. "Sword Magic..."

Gildarts terdiam sesaat lalu mengangguk-angguk dan beralih pada Hibiki. "Hibiki?"

"Archive, Telepathy.." sahut Hibiki datar.

Gildarts mengangguk, "Semua sihir yang barusan kalian sebutkan itulah yang harus disatukan dan diubah menjadi ledakan yang luar biasa! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan tim yang solid, dan tidak ada tim yang bisa menang jika anggotanya tidak solid."

"Kami mengerti." Ucap mereka bertiga serempak.

"Bagus! Oleh karena itu, aku telah menyusun daftar latihan wajib untuk kalian. Meliputi latihan fisik, psikologi, sihir, material, dan lain-lain. Oh ya, kita akan melakukan latihan pembukaan kita besok di Gunung Hakobe." Gildarts tertawa licik. Sedangkan Hibiki, Erza dan Jellal terperangah tak percaya.

Gunung Hakobe, gunung berapi yang tertutup salju lebat saat musim panas. Sangat dingin bahkan kereta kuda pun tak ada yang mau melewati daerah pegunungan itu. Jalan satu-satunya untuk mencapai puncaknya adalah dengan berjalan kaki atau dengan mobil pribadi.

"Sensei, apa kau tidak bercanda?" tanya Hibiki yang sudah murung itu.

"Tidak sama sekali!" cetus Gildarts yang sangat bersemangat. Ketiga muridnya pun menghela napas keras.

Usai tertawa puas, Gildarts berdeham. "Jadi, hari ini kita akan berdiskusi saja mengenai akan bagaimana Ajang Double-S Class Wizard nanti."

"Baiklah, sensei."

"Okay, jadi apakah kalian sudah punya rencana atau strategi?" tanya Gildarts yang kemudian duduk bersila di atas lapangan. Diikuti Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki.

Jellal mengangguk. "Rencananya kita akan memanfaatkan kemampuan telepati Hibiki untuk membagi informasi dan strategi satu sama lain." Ungkap Jellal.

"Hmm, begitu."

"Tapi aku memiliki pemikiran lain, sensei!" Erza mengacungkan tangannya dan mengatakannya dengan lantang. Hibiki dan Jellal pun menoleh padanya dengan heran. "Aku berpikir untuk membentuk tim dua penyerang dan satu tetap berada di belakang sebagai pengatur strategi."

Jellal dan Hibiki melebarkan kedua mata mereka. "Bagaimana mungkin tim kita bisa menang jika begitu?!" ujar Jellal penuh penekanan.

"Dengar, lawan kita kuat dan kemungkinan besar tiga-tiganya akan bertarung, Akai-kun. Dengan begitu kekuatan kita akan kalah satu orang, Akai-kun!" terang Hibiki membela pernyataan Jellal.

Erza menghela napas lalu menyeringai. "Justru karena itulah.." tuturnya. Jellal dan Hibiki menautkan kedua alis mereka. Erza menginstruksi Jellal dan Hibiki untuk mendekat kemudian mengatakan alasannya.

"Hmm, begitu. Ada benarnya juga." Komen Hibiki tersenyum kecil.

"Yosh, kita ikuti rencana Akaishi demi meraih kemenangan." Seru Jellal ikut tersenyum.

Mereka mengulurkan tangan dan menumpuk tangan mereka satu sama lain. "Hidup Fairy Tail!" sorak mereka bersemangat. Gildarts tersenyum bangga melihat semangat api yang dimiliki ketiga murid di hadapannya itu.

.

.

Keesokan harinya pun datang. Di pagi hari, tepatnya pukul lima pagi, Gildarts bersama ketiga muridnya sudah berangkat menuju Gunung Hakobe dengan mobil sedan yang disewa. Gildarts yang mengemudi, Hibiki duduk di kursi sebelahnya, sementara Jellal dan Erza yang duduk di barisan belakang.

"Hoi yang di belakang, jangan berpelukan karena kedinginan, ya!" goda Gildarts yang sukses membuat Jellal dan Erza bersemu merah. Padahal mereka sedang melihat ke jendela luar di sisi mereka.

"Hah, kau benar-benar reseh, sensei." Ujar Hibiki tertawa kecil. Gildarts hanya membalasnya dengan tawaan membahana.

Tiga jam kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah villa kecil. Gildarts memarkirkan mobilnya lalu mereka berempatpun turun dari mobil sambil membawa barang bawaan masing-masing.

Tak ada hal lain yang dapat mereka lain selain salju. Untunglah pagi ini tidak ada badai salju, matahari pun bersinar samar di atas langit biru pekat.

Seorang wanita berkacamata keluar dari dalam villa untuk menyambut. "Selamat datang di villa saya. Udara sangat dingin ayo kita segera masuk ke dalam." Ucap wanita berkacamata itu seraya mengarahkan mereka masuk ke dalam villanya.

"Permisi.." gumam Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki begitu memasuki villa tersebut.

Wah, mereka takjub seketika. Villa ini memang terlihat kecil dan sederhana dari luarnya, namun di dalamnya sangatlah di luar perkiraan. Ada penghangat ruangan, perapian, ruang tengahnya di dominasi oleh karpet merah maroon dan cat berwarna coklat tua. Di lantai satu, terlihat lega dan sedikit perabotan, mungkin kamar tidur dan lain sebagainya ada di lantai dua.

Begitu di dalam, wanita berkacamata itu menyilakan Gildarts dan yang lain untuk duduk di sofa besar hitam yang ada di ruang tengah, lalu wanita itu pun ikut duduk di sofa single yang ada di sisi sofa besar yang diduduki tamunya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Evergreen. Kalian bisa memanggilku Ever atau apa saja. Sebenarnya villa ini milik Fairy Tail juga loh, pasti Gildarts-sensei belum memberitahukannya pada kalian, kan?"

Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki langsung menggeleng seraya menengok pada Gildarts yang sedang garuk-garuk kepala itu.

"Jadi, kau juga dari Fairy Tail, Ever-san?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Ahh, pria manis ini. Benar, aku berasal dari Fairy Tail. Oh ya, sebenarnya Fairy Tail itu sangat besar, loh. Setelah kalian lulus dari akademi Fairy Tail, kalian bebas memilih jalan kalian sebagai penyihir masing-masing. Sebagian besar memilih untuk menjadi anggota guild." Celoteh Evergreen panjang lebar.

Erza mengangguk-angguk, sedangkan Jellal dan Hibiki sedikit enggan untuk mendengar celotehan wanita berkacamata itu.

"Ever, mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau tamu kita sudah sampai?" seorang pria bertubuh besar dan berambut silver menuruni anak tangga kemudian menghampiri ruang tengah. Semua mata jadi melihat pada sosok pria itu.

"Ara-ara, aku lupa sekali memberitahumu. Nah, dia adalah suamiku. Namanya adalah Elfman." Terang Evergreen yang berdiri dan menyebelahi Elfman itu.

"Selamat datang di villa kami, penyihir muda Fairy Tail. Kalian benar-benar LAKI!" ucap Elfman dengan penuh penekanan di kata 'Laki', entah apa maksudnya.

Erza dan Jellal tercengang melihat dua pasangan tak terkira itu. "Rasanya ini lebih cocok disebut rumah daripada villa..." gumam Erza. Jellal mengangguk menyetujuinya.

Perkenalan singkat pun rasanya seperti memakan waktu sangat lama. Evergreen dan Elfman benar-benar orang yang bawel. Setelah itu, mereka menunjukkan kamar masing-masing. Karena hanya ada dua kamar tersisa, maka satu kamar diisi berdua.

"Yosh, kalau begitu Jellal tidur dengan Akaishi dan Hibiki denganku!" utus Gildarts seenaknya.

Hibiki sempat tersentak dan tidak terima. Erza dan Gildarts sudah langsung masuk ke kamar yang dimaksud dengan membawa tas bawaan mereka. Sementara untuk Hibiki dan Jellal masih tidak bergeming di dekat tangga. Hibiki menoleh pada Jellal sambil memicingkan matanya. "A-apa?" tanya Jellal bingung.

"Hah, tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja suasana di sini sungguh romantis, bukan.." kata Hibiki seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan menyeringai aneh.

Jellal menautkan kedua alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti." Sahut Jellal datar. Ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hibiki.

Hibiki berdeham pelan dan kembali menyeringai aneh. Ia pun mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Jellal. "Akaishi adalah Erza, loh. Jangan berbuat macam-macam, ya." bisiknya yang sontak membuat Jellal tercekat dan bersemu merah.

"A-aku tidak sepertimu, baka!"

Puas melihat ekspresi lucu Jellal, Hibiki pun memasuki kamarnya lalu menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Jellal mendengus.

"Jellal, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk, aku ingin menutup kamarnya." Ucap Erza yang melongo Jellal dari daun pintu kamarnya.

"U-uh, maaf." Jellal pun meluncur ke dalam kamar.

.

.

Tiga hari di Gunung Hakobe ini memang tidak boleh disia-siakan begitu saja. Tim Fairy Tail langsung memulai latihannya. Pagi mereka akan melakukan lari keliling gunung sejauh 30 km tak lupa untuk latihan fisik lain dan juga latihan sihir mereka secara bebas. Karena daerah pegunungan ini sepi dan luas, jadi mereka bebas melakukan sihir mereka.

"Latihan untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini!" ucap Gildarts usai latihan duel dengan tangan kosong antara Jellal dan Erza.

Erza dan Jellal pun menghentikan pertarungan mereka dan langsung terbaring di atas salju saking lelahnya. "Gildarts-sensei memang tak tahu ampun!" gerutu Jellal.

"Sudahlah. Lagipula ini menyenangkan." Ucap Erza tersenyum. Jellal menoleh pada Erza dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang melihat senyum itu, ia memutuskan untuk memalingkan muka. Erza bingung.

Sebuah bayangan menutupi cahaya Erza, ia pun mendongak dan dilihatnya Hibiki sedang berdiri di sisinya. "Hey, duel tangan kosong kalian benar-benar keren, loh. Ayo kita tonton bersama."

Selama latihan duel, Hibiki memang tidak ikut bertarung karena ia disuruh Gildarts untuk memperhatikan gaya bertarungnya Jellal dan Erza. Mulai dari titik lemah, kebiasaan menyerang dan hal sebagainya. Selain itu, Hibiki juga mereka latihan mereka jadi bisa ditonton untuk mengoreksi kelemahan dan kekurangan.

"Akaishi, sepertinya kau terlalu sering menyerang dari arah yang sama. Selain itu, kau sering mengulangi gerakan yang sama." Komen Jellal begitu menonton rekaman video pertarungan mereka dari komputer Hibiki.

"Hm, kurasa kau benar." Sahut Erza.

Dan seterusnya begitulah proses latihan mereka berlangsung. Belajar dari kekurangan dan terus meminimkan kelemahan mereka.

.

.

Hari Kedua.

Sang fajar telah menunjukkan peran harinya, walau matahari tidak terlalu menyilaukan di daerah gunung bersalju ini. Ketiga anak muda Fairy Tail sudah memulai latihannya sejak subuh, karena disuruh Gildarts, tetapi Gildarts masih tidur mendengkur di kamarnya.

Di tengah putihnya hamparan salju dengan langit nan cerah, tanpa badai, Erza berdiri dengan mata tertutup. Mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan duel melawan Jellal. Sedang Hibiki jauh berada di balik pohon-pohon pinus, jemari tangannya sibuk berlarian di atas tombol-tombol depan layar dari sihir Archive-nya. Sesekali ia menguap karena ia benar-benar mengantuk.

"Akaishi, kau bisa dengar aku?" tanya Hibiki dengan telepati pada Erza.

Erza mengangguk dari tempatnya dalam diam, ia dapat mendengar suara Hibiki jelas sekali di pikirannya. Inilah telepati. 'Ya, aku dapat mendengarnya, Hibiki.' Ungkap Erza melalui benaknya.

Hibiki menghela napas pelan. Setidaknya ia berhasil meraih pikiran Erza saat ini. Ia memang sedang dijadwalkan untuk latihan bekerjasama dengan Erza dan melawan Jellal. 'Dengar, Jellal berada lima kilometer darimu dan ia sedang berjalan kepadamu.'

'Apakah dia menggunakan sihir Meteor-nya?'

'Tidak. Ia hanya berjalan biasa sambil memperhatikan salju yang berjatuhan dari pohon di sekitarnya.' Ungkap Hibiki. Heh, aku dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. 'yang jelas, berhati-hatilah. Karena saat ini matamu tertutup dan tidak boleh membukanya sampai latihan selesai, jadi kau harus merasakan aura kehadirannya.'

Erza mengangguk mengerti. Ini adalah latihan kepekaan dan pertahanan yang tidak menggantungkan pada satu indera saja. Di lain pihak, Hibiki mengerutkan kening karena ada penyihir tak diketahui datang mendekati Erza dengan kecepatan penuh. "Si-siapa orang ini?! Jellal masih jauh sekali, jadi tidak mungkin Jellal..." Hibiki cemas tiba-tiba.

'Akaishi! Hati-hati di belakangmu!' peringat Hibiki.

"Terlambat!" sosok tak dikenal itu sudah berada di atas Erza, langsung mengaktifkan _spell_ sihir dan cahaya terang yang amat menyilaukan menghujam Erza.

"AKAISHI!" seru Hibiki panik. Tangannya kembali sibuk untuk memeriksa siapa orang yang menyerang teman berambut merahnya itu. Lalu ia malah tercengang heran begitu tahu siapa orang tak dikenal tersebut. "ma-mana mungkin.."

Seseorang yang menghujamkan cahaya bintang itu adalah Jellal. Ia mendarat tepat di depan Erza dengan tersenyum puas. "Akhirnya kau kalah, Akaishi." Ucapnya dengan nada menyebalkan.

Erza terbaring di atas salju dengan lusuh, ia juga batuk-batuk. Jellal mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya. Erza menatap Jellal sesaat, pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. "Maaf kalau sihirku barusan membuatmu kesakitan." Ucapnya. Entah kenapa Erza merasakan panas di kedua pipinya dengan melihat senyum Jellal.

Erza menerima uluran tangan Jellal dan berdiri dengan helaan napas. "Kau sungguh licik. Kau boleh menang kali ini." desahnya.

Jellal mengacak-acak rambut Erza dengan tertawa kecil. "Tenang. Aku akan selalu menang melawanmu mulai saat ini." ungkapnya yang dibalas cih oleh Erza, tapi pada akhirnya ia tertawa kecil bersama Jellal.

"Hoi! Jellal! Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bisa ada di sini tanpa terdeteksi oleh sihirku?" teriak Hibiki yang berlarian menuju dua temannya.

"Oh.." Jellal mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hibiki yang sudah ada di hadapannya itu. "yang kau lihat itu bukan aku yang sebenarnya, itu adalah _Thought Projection_. Alias, proyeksi yang sangat menyerupai diriku hanya untuk mengelabuhimu dan karena kau sudah berpikir bahwa itu adalah aku, jadi kau tidak kepikiran kalau aku sebenarnya sudah ada di dekat Akaishi. Begitu." Terang Jellal datar.

Hibiki mengerucutkan bibirnya karena merasa dibodohi, "Sial. Kau mengalahkan dua orang sekaligus." Ucapnya dengan menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

"Itu tandanya kalian harus berlatih lebih keras." Jellal kembali menatap Erza dengan mata menyempit. Menyadari Jellal yang menatapnya itu, Erza tersadar. Ia memang tidak bisa menggunakan banyak sihir selama menjadi Akaishi, jadi ia harus lebih berhati-hati.

"Hoi! Kalian anak-anak muda tampan!" mereka menoleh ke sumber suara dengan serempak. Di sana ada Evergreen yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu villa seraya melambaikan tangan di udara.

Erza, Jellal, Hibiki pun menghampirinya karena bertanya-tanya ada apa. "Ada apa, Evergreen-san?" tanya Hibiki datar.

Evergreen tiba-tiba saja tersenyum jahil, lalu berdeham pelan. "Aku kehabisan kayu bakar untuk perapian. Suamiku, Elfman, sedang pergi ke kota dan tampaknya Gildarts-sensei masih tertidur pulas. Jadi, bisakah kalian mencari beberapa kayu bakar di hutan?"

Mendengar permintaan Ever, ketiganya saling menatap satu sama lain. Erza adalah orang pertama yang senang hati menerima permintaan Ever itu. "Baik, Ever-san. Kami akan ke hutan dan kembali dengan beberapa kayu bakar." Ucapnya dengan seulas senyum hangat. Seolah-olah ia bahagia dengan permintaan itu.

"Eh, Akaishi!" seru Jellal dan Hibiki tidak terima.

Di saat itu, Gildarts keluar dengan wajah kusut dan menginterupsi pembicaraan. "Hibiki, kau ikut denganku sebentar. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Pintanya dengan datar. Hibiki terkejut, ia bertanya-tanya ia salah apa dengan senseinya itu.

"Cepat kemari!" tutur Gildarts lagi penuh penekanan. Hibiki pun tak bisa menolak dan ia mengangguk patuh lalu mengikuti Gildarts yang sudah masuk ke dalam villa lagi.

Jellal dan Erza sempat terdiam bingung melihat sikap Gildarts.

"Alala, sepertinya hanya kalian berdua jadinya yang ke hutan. Apa tak masalah?" tanya Evergreen dengan nada mendayu.

Erza memang masih bertanya-tanya mengapa Gildarts ingin berbicara pribadi dengan Hibiki, namun untuk Jellal, kesempatan ini tak sering datang dua kali. Ia tersenyum samar, sudah lama rasanya tidak 'berduaan' saja dengan Akaishi aka Erza ini.

"Tak masalah, Evergreen-san. Serahkan saja pada kami. Benar kan, Akaishi?" tukas Jellal dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Erza menatapnya dengan heran.

"O-oh, ya."

Apa yang akan terjadi pada dua insan ini ketika hanya berdua saja di tengah hutan?

Begitu Jellal bersama Erza sudah berbalik dan beranjak pergi, Evergreen memperingatkan sesuatu. "Jangan gunakan sihir dalam hutan! Karena itu dilarang! Jika ada penjahat atau hewan berbahaya, lebih baik kabur saja, oke?!"

Entah mengapa peringatan itu membuat Jellal dan Erza sedikit merinding.

.

.

Setengah jam lamanya mereka berjalan untuk mencapai hutan dekat pegunungan Hakobe. Hutan ini memang terlihat sangat gelap, terlebih pepohonannya basah dan lembab karena selalu tertutupi oleh salju. Meski demikian, masih ada beberapa kayu-kayu dan ranting yang dapat dipergunakan sebagai kayu bakar untuk perapian.

Erza dan Jellal memungutinya satu per satu ranting juga dahan yang telah jatuh ke tanah lalu mengikatnya jadi satu dengan kain panjang.

"Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Sekarang kita kembali, Jellal." ucap Erza sambil bersiap untuk mengangkat seikat besar kayu.

Jellal menghampiri Erza dan membantunya mengangkat kayu tersebut. Mereka pun beriringan menuju villa yang sebenarnya cukup jauh. Udara dingin pun terasa menusuk siang ini, membuat Jellal dan Erza enggan untuk berbicara banyak.

Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pun membungkam, tak terasa mereka sudah keluar dari hutan dan kurang lebih dalam waktu 15 menit lagi mereka sampai villa. Namun, tiba-tiba sebuah angin besar menyerbu udara di sekitar. Salju berarak liar dengan kencang. Jellal dan Erza pun kesulitan berjalan.

"Badai salju..." tutur Erza seraya menutupi depan wajah dengan tangan sebelahnya yang bebas.

Jellal menoleh pada Erza dengan cemas, "Ya, kau benar. Hati-hati, Akaishi.." ucapnya mengingatkan. Langkah kaki mereka pun melambat dan mereka tidak sempat mengeluh akan cuaca siang ini. Badai memang tidak bisa ditebak datangnya. Di saat yang tak menguntungkan seperti ini, dua ekor monyet putih raksasa menghalangi jalan mereka.

"Hwaaaa-..!" Erza dan Jellal melompat kaget, terlebih kedua monyet raksasa itu berjingkrak-jingkrak seraya bersuara keras.

Jellal mendecih, betapa sialnya hari ini. Ia kembali menoleh pada Erza yang belum lepas dari keterkejutannya. "Akaishi..." gumam Jellal yang dapat didengar Erza.

Erza pun menoleh pada Jellal dan menatap kedua mata pemuda itu dengan heran.

"Sepertinya ini adalah latihan babak kedua untuk kita." Ungkap Jellal dengan tersenyum samar. Dalam nadanya terselip nada kecewa karena suasana yang tidak berpihak padanya hari ini.

Erza pun balas tersenyum lebar. Setidaknya senyuman itu membuat Jellal sedikit bersemangat. "Yosh, ayo kita hajar mereka, Jellal!"

Jellal kembali tersenyum lebar, "Yosh!"

Kedua penyihir muda itupun menaruh kayu-kayu bakar untuk sesaat dan segera berlari ke depan untuk menghajar kedua monyet raksasa yang menghalangi jalan mereka.

.

.

Mereka memang penyihir, tapi karena takut akan peringatan Evergreen, kedua manusia itu tidak menggunakan sihir sama sekali. Yah, hitung-hitung untuk melatih kekuatan fisik dan stamina mereka.

Kedua monyet raksasa tadi pun kabur dan badai salju berkekuatan sedang pun sudah usai. Kini, matahari mulai menyelipkan cahayanya di antara awan-awan pekat di atas langit gunung Hakobe.

Erza dan Jellal tersenyum puas, pertarungan kecil mereka barusan mungkin terdengar lucu – melawan monyet raksasa. Mereka pun kelelahan sampai berbaring terlentang di atas salju yang putih.

Baik Erza maupun Jellal sama-sama menghadap bentangan langit putih yang amat luas.

"Monyet itu sangat menjengkelkan, bukan?" ujar Jellal membuka pembicaraan. Matanya tetap menatap langit, tanpa dialihkan pada Erza.

Begitupula Erza. "Hn. Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Tapi, dengan mengalahkan mereka akhirnya badai berhenti." Balas Erza dengan tersenyum tipis. Jellal juga ikut mengulum senyum kecil.

Mereka pun kembali terdiam untuk beberapa saat, dengan pemandangan langit polos di kedua mata mereka. Langit yang sangat jauh sekali untuk dijangkau. Erza dulu sempat berpikir, seperti itulah perasaannya untuk menjadi seorang penyihir. Ia mengira, menjadi seorang penyihir hanyalah angan-angan belaka. Namun, mengingat sekarang ia berada di Fairy Tail, bertemu Jellal dan membentuk tim bersamanya juga Hibiki, ini pasti adalah campur tangan takdir dan keajaiban.

"Aku sama sekali tak menyangka, pada akhirnya menjadi seorang penyihir Fairy Tail. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak akan menyerah dan akan selalu berusaha keras untuk menjadi penyihir Doble-S Class." Perkataan Jellal yang pelan dan mendalam, membuyarkan pikiran Erza. Gadis itu pun menoleh ke samping dan menatap Jellal yang juga telah menatapnya itu. Erza sedikit terperangah melihat Jellal yang tersenyum padanya.

'Jellal belakangan ini lebih sering tersenyum..' ungkap Erza dalam hati.

"Jika aku gagal menjadi penyihir kelas SS, maka aku akan meninggalkan Fairy Tail... untuk selamanya.."

Erza merasakan sakit di dadanya dengan mendengar perkataan itu, seolah ia dapat merasakan bagaimana perasaan Jellal.

Pemuda berambut biru itu pun bangkit dan terduduk di atas salju, Erza pun mengikutinya dan menatap Jellal yang sendu itu dengan prihatin. "Jellal..."

"Awalnya aku memang menganggap Fairy Tail sebagai tempat pelarianku, tapi kini aku menyadari Fairy Tail adalah keluargaku. Jadi, aku mengikuti ajang Double-S Class Wizard itu bukan demi ayahku atau diriku sendiri.. tetapi untuk Fairy Tail..." perkataan Jellal menggantung dan ia menatap Erza yang ada di sebelahnya sebelum melanjutkan.

Dilihatnya Erza yang terdiam dengan wajah bertanya-tanya. Jellal tersenyum tipis. Sebelah tangannya meraih dagu Erza dan mengusapnya pelan dengan jemarinya. "dan juga untukmu.. Akaishi.."

Deg!

Gejolak di dada Erza pun kembali bergemuruh, seperti suara gendang yang bertabuh pada saat perang. Wajahnya memerah, sangat merah, terlebih saat senyum hangat itu terukir di wajah tampan milik Jellal.

'Oh-.. perasaan apa.. ini..?' batin Erza.

Perkataan dan sikap Jellal membuat gejolak aneh pada Erza. Meski demikian, Erza tidak terlalu memikirkannya dan memilih untuk melihat ke depan.

Hari-hari yang tersisa memang tidak banyak. Tim Fairy Tail ini memanfaatkannya dengan baik. Belajar, berlatih, dan berjuang setiap hari.

Dan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun sudah di depan mata. Di bulan Juli ini, Erza bersama Jellal dan Hibiki akan mewujudkan cita-citanya dan tujuan mutlaknya...

Mengalahkan Laxus!

 **CHAPTER 10 END!**

 **Jellal: Terima kasih untuk dukungan, motivasi, dan kesetiaan membaca cerita My Lovely, Scarlet ini! Dukungan, review, fav kalian sangat berguna bagi author sok sibuk ini! Nantikan babak pembuka yang penuh keanehan di chapter depan!**

 **Hibiki: Semoga para reader tidak bosan dengan kisah petualangan kami! Dan jangan lupa untuk marahi dan serbu Author Karu yang sudah lama minggat!**

 **Erza: Dukung kami untuk menjadi juara, ya! Jaa ne~**

 **.**

 **Apakah Tim Fairy Tail akan berhasil memenangkan ajang Double-S Class Wizard tahun ini? Atau mereka harus mengulang lagi tahun depan? Silakan ikuti chapter ke depannya!**

 **Untuk beberapa chapter depan, akan menjadi chapter khusus Double S-Class Wizard. Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya~!**

 **Chapter 11 – Double-S Class Wizard Chapter 1: Scarlet Letter!**


	11. Double-S Class Wizard! Chapter 1

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Wah wah, maaf ya baru update. Karena kebanyakan main jadi lupa update, gomen. Hehe. Sebelumnya, Karu mengucapkan terima kasih lagi untuk yang masih mengikuti MLS sampai detik ini! Bahkan ada yang baru saja ngefav & follow, terima kasih terima kasih! Okey, tidak usah basa-basi lagi... **

**HAPPY READING! ^O^**

 **.**

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan bagi Erza, Jellal, Hibiki dan juga para reader (?) pun tiba!

Para peserta ajang Double-S Class Wizard ini pun sudah berkumpul di kota Crocus dan mulai menyiapkan diri masing-masing untuk mengikuti ajang yang akan dimulai esok hari.

Kurang lebih ada 20 sekolah yang ikut tahun ini dan yang sudah diakui kekuatannya setiap tahunnya antara lain, Sabertooth, Quatro Cerberus, Raven Tail, Phantom Lord dan sang juara-absolut dari SMHS (Special Magic High School).

Tim Fairy Tail dengan kekuatan dan aura baru di tahun ini pun membuat banyak tim dari sekolah lain bertanya-tanya. Seperti contohnya saja tim dari sekolah Quatro Cerberus yang terkenal akan _motto_ -nya 'Wild Four' itu.

"Heh, Fairy Tail ikut serta tahun ini? Haha! Mana mungkin mereka punya kesempatan! Terakhir mereka ikut serta saja sudah kalah telak!" ucap Rocker, salah satu anggota tim S+ dari Quatro Cerberus.

"Betul! Betul! Peri yang sudah tidak bisa terbang apa gunanya berada di sini!" tambah anggota lainnya yang diketahui bernama Warcry.

"Baka! Jangan meremehkan orang lain semudah itu!" cetus anggota satunya yang kini sedang minum sake sambil mabuk-mabukkan itu. Tak salah lagi, dia bernama Bacchus. Penyihir Quatro Cerberus yang pernah mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai 'Penyihir Elang Pemabuk Muda' dari Dewan Sihir.

Lalu, sang Kepala Sekolah bernama Goldmine pun berdeham di antara mereka kemudian ikut menanggapi, "Kudengar Jellal Fernandes juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam ajang ini. Sebaiknya kalian jangan lengah, yo!" ucapnya sambil menghela napas.

"Apa Jellal sehebat itu?!" tanya Rocker.

"Aku memang pernah mendengar rumor tentangnya yang katanya adalah putra dari petinggi dewan sihir, Siegrain Fernandes.." timpal Bacchus.

"Siegrain Fernandes?!"

"Sudah-sudah!" tukas Goldmine menghentikan gosip murid-muridnya itu, "daripada memikirkan sekolah lain, lebih baik memikirkan diri kalian sendiri. Mengerti?!"

"YA! Wild Four!" pekik mereka, mulai deh meneriakkan kata-kata aneh itu.

Beralih pada tim Sabertooth yang memang adalah rival abadi Fairy Tail.

"Cih, jadi Akaishi ikutan di ajang ini, ya? Kukira dia sudah mati! Kupastikan akan kubuat dia malu habis-habisan kali ini!" ucap Sting dengan seringaian lebar.

"Sudahlah, Sting. Jangan terlalu berambisi pada Akaishi saja! Lawanmu bukan hanya dia, tahu!" timpal Rogue.

Rufus mendengus, "Aku memang tidak pernah punya ingatan Fairy Tail menang dalam ajang Double-S Class Wizard ini. Mereka hanya ingin pamer gigi saja kurasa.."

Kemudian kita beralih lagi kepada tim Phantom Lord yang juga rival dari masa bebuyutannya Fairy Tail..

"Huhu, Fairy Tail akhirnya muncul tahun ini, menyedihkan-menyedihkan!" ujar sang penyihir berpenutup mata dan entah kenapa selalu menangis itu. Namanya Aria, yang dikenal sebagai salah satu dari Element 4-nya Phantom Lord.

Lalu, Boze pun ikut menimpali, "Tim Fairy Tail tahun ini memang cukup mengejutkan. Bukan hanya putra Siegrain _-sama_ , tapi juga Akaishi dan Hibiki!"

"Memang apa yang hebat dari dua orang yang terakhir?" tanya anggota lainnya. Namanya Totomaru.

"Buaka!" seru Boze berlebihan, "kau tidak tahu Hibiki? Dia adalah model dan berturut-turut menjadi peringkat satu di 'Penyihir yang ingin kau jadikan pacar' sepanjang tahun ini! Dan Akaishi adalah 'Penyihir yang ingin kau jadikan pacar' peringkat tiga setelah Jellal!"

Baik Totomaru dan Aria pun membatu heran. Mereka baru menyadari, temannya yang bernama Boze ini taunya suka mengikuti hal seperti itu.

"Tim Kelas S+ Fairy Tail hanyalah berisi 'Penyihir yang ingin kau jadikan pacar'! Bukanlah yang harus kalian takuti! Tiga orang itu harusnya ada di ajang Asian Top Model, bukan di sini. Hahaha!" cetus Jose sang kepala sekolah dengan tidak jelas. "pemuda tampan bak pangeran seperti mereka tidak mungkin sekuat pemuda preman bak siluman seperti kalian!" tambahnya.

Ketiga muridnya itupun terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu, harus sedih atau senang dengan ungkapan kepala sekolahnya barusan.

Pada malam sebelum harinya ajang Double-S Class Wizard, jajaran dekat istana dipenuhi dengan _stand_ _bazaar_ makanan dan berbagai hiburan. Selain itu, band Oracion Seis juga ikut meramaikan malam ini dengan lagu-lagu mereka.

"Hoi, Jellal! Malam ini Oracion Seis akan menggelar penampilan di dekat istana, loh!" seru Erza seraya menghampiri Jellal yang sedang serius membaca aturan-aturan untuk kompetisi besok pagi.

Jellal mendongak pada Erza yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan Hibiki di belakangnya. Oracion Seis? Entah kenapa Jellal jadi biasa saja mendengar nama itu.. di saat mengingat nama itu, Jellal malah teringat saat ia sakit dan Erza merawatnya. Tiba-tiba kedua pipinya merasa panas dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada buku aturan.

"Aku dan Akaishi berencana ingin menontonnya. Penampilan mereka dimulai setengah jam lagi. Jadi kau mau ikut tidak?" tanya Hibiki.

Jellal menghela napas, lalu menaruh buku yang cukup tebal itu di atas meja sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit dari kursinya. "Te-tentu saja aku ikut!" balasnya kemudian, 'tak kubiarkan kau berduaan dengan Erza!' tambahnya dalam hati.

Akhirnya mereka bertiga pun berjalan bersama ke tengah kota dekat istana Fiore. Kawasan istana memang sangat luas, oleh karena itu ajang Double-S Class pun juga diadakan di istana. Oh ya, memang benar kediaman untuk Dewan Sihir ada di Istana Era, yang terletak di kota sebelah kota Crocus. Kota itu seluruhnya adalah bagian Dewan Sihir dan dianggap sebagai kota suci, oleh karena itu hanya penyihir resmi dan petinggi Dewan Sihir saja yang boleh mendatangi kota tersebut.

Suasana sudah ramai oleh lautan manusia begitu mereka sampai di panggung Oracion Seis. Mereka hanya dapat melihat penampilan Oracion Seis itu dari kejauhan.

"Yo! Minna! Bertemu lagi dengan Oracion Seis! Sebelum memulai, kami akan memperkenalkan diri kami lagi. Ada aku yang merupakan vokalis utama, Midnight, yey! Dan sang gitaris yang luar biasa cepat, Racer! Juga sang drummer dengan indera pendengaran yang sangat tajam, Cobra! Dan pemain keyboard manis kami yang adalah bintang tamu malam ini, Angel!"

Seruan perkenalan dari sang Midnight itupun mendapatkan respon sangat meriah dari penontonnya. Oracion Seis memang sudah sangat terkenal di Fiore. Padahal personilnya masih muda-muda, tapi mereka sudah tampil di sana sini dan dikenal banyak orang. Bukan hanya anak remaja yang tahu Oracion Seis, bahkan orang tua dan kakek-nenek pun tahu karena mereka sering menyanyikan lagu-lagu nostalgia dengan gaya mereka yang sangat khas.

"Untuk pembukaan, akan kami nyanyikan lagu _rock_ dari sang legendaris, 'Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen!'" sorakan dan tepuk tangan dari ratusan penonton pun kembali terdengar. Suasana menjadi sangat berisik. Sedang Erza dkk hanya duduk di pohon terdekat seraya menyaksikan grup band itu dalam diam.

Begitu sang vokalis dan anggota lainnya bersiap untuk bernyanyi, penontonpun diam dan serius menyaksikan.

 _'_ _Is this the real life?_

 _Is this just fantasy?_

 _Caught in a landslide no escape from reality._

 _Open your eyes, Look up to the sky and see_

 _Anyway the wind blows doesn't really matter to me..._

 _To me...'_

"Mereka membukanya dengan cukup baik." Komen Hibiki. Kemudian ia menyesap minuman dingin yang baru saja ia beli di salah satu _stand._ Hibiki juga membelikannya untuk Jellal dan Erza, ia memberikannya pada dua orang itu.

"Terima kasih." Balas Erza dan Jellal dengan menerima minuman dari Hibiki.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali duduk di sebelah Erza dan menyaksikan penampilan Oracion Seis dengan seksama. "Katanya kau penggemar Oracion Seis ya, Jellal?" tanya Hibiki yang menoleh pada Jellal.

Jellal menoleh kepada Hibiki sekilas dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Hn, begitulah. Sebenarnya aku hanya menyukai lagu-lagu yang mereka nyanyikan." Tambahnya mengoreksi.

"Ooh.." sahut Hibiki.

"Itu loh! Jellal paling suka lagu The Beatles!" timpal Erza dengan nada riang.

"Hoh, The Beatles?"

"Aku juga hanya menyukai salah satu dari lagu The Beatles. Tidak menyukai seluruhnya.." koreksi Jellal lagi.

Hibiki dan Erza pun menatapnya dengan bingung. Ada apa dengan pria ini. Hibiki menghela napas dan memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Akaishi, tapi.. mengapa Oracion Seis berbaik hati sekali nyanyi di sini hanya untuk memeriahkan malam sebelum ajang Double-S Class Wizard? Kerajaan tidak mungkin mengundangnya secara pribadi, bukan?" tanya Jellal sekaligus. Sebenarnya ia sudah penasaran daritadi.

Erza menoleh kepada Jellal dan hendak menjawab dengan ragu. "Hmm, sebenarnya.. Tiga dari Oracion Seis itu juga penyihir S+ yang akan ikut dalam ajang Double-S Class Wizard esok hari." Terang Erza datar.

"Hehh?" Jellal terkejut setengah mati. Ia sama sekali tidak kepikiran akan hal itu! Oracion Seis? Penyihir?! "Kau sungguhan?"

Hibiki dan Erza mengangguk bersamaan.

"Ta-tapi, mereka dari sekolah mana?" tanya Jellal dengan mata membulat dan hampir saja gelas minuman di tangannya terlempar karena gerakannya.

Lagi-lagi, Hibiki dan Erza ragu untuk mengatakannya. Mereka bertatapan sesaat lalu kembali menatap Jellal, "Sekolah unggulan nomor satu.. Si juara absolut.. Special Magic High School.."

JRENG!

Tim Penyihir S+ dari Special Magic High School: Midnight, Racer dan Cobra! Adalah lawan yang harus dihadapi Fairy Tail untuk menjadi penyihir kelas SS!

* * *

 **CHAPTER 11**

 ** _Double-S Class Wizard Chapter_**

 **[1]**

 **'** **Scarlet Letter'**

* * *

 **[Crocus, Pukul 09.00 Pagi]**

"Yo! Berjuanglah kalian!" Sontak Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki menoleh pada sumber suara. Baru saja mereka akan memasuki area istana, lalu ada suara orang yang tidak asing berseru pada mereka..

Mata ketiganya pun membulat tak percaya akan sosok yang mereka lihat.

"NATSU!" seru mereka bertiga serempak.

"Yo!" balasnya seraya tertawa keras. Di sebelahnya ada Gildarts yang juga ada Precht dan juga seorang anak gadis berambut biru panjang.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, baka?!" tanya Jellal yang langsung menghampiri Natsu dengan wajah tak percaya.

Natsu kembali cekikikan, "Entahlah! Awalnya aku hanya ingin menemui adikku ini.." ucapnya seraya mengenalkan gadis berambut biru di sebelahnya.

"Halo, namaku Wendy. Salam kenal.." ucap adik Natsu itu dengan sopan.

"Salam kenal, Wendy!" sahut Erza dengan tersenyum. Begitupula Hibiki.

Lalu Gildarts berdeham dan melanjutkan, "Setelah itu mereka langsung menemuiku dan Precht _-sensei_ di sini." tambahnya datar.

"Tepat! Karena rumahku tidak jauh dari sini." terang Natsu lagi.

"Hoh, memang sekolah sedang diliburkan, sensei?" tanya Jellal penasaran.

Precht mengangguk pelan lalu memalingkan wajah, "Yah, begitulah." Ucapnya.

"Curang sekali!" seru Jellal tidak terima.

Erza kemudian menghampiri Natsu, "Dimana Gray dan Loke dan Gajeel?" tanyanya ikut penasaran.

"Entahlah! Mereka ada urusan di asrama katanya. Oh Eve dan Ren juga katanya ada urusan kelas. Jadi tidak bisa kemari. Hehe." Sahut Natsu dengan santai. "tapi jangan khawatir! Hanya aku sebagai _supporter_ kalian sudah cukup kok! Benar kan sensei?"

"Yeah, lakukan sesukamu." Sahut Precht dengan melipat tangannya di dada. Usai menanggapi Natsu ia menoleh pada tiga penyihir kelas S+ nya, "Kalian.. berjuanglah. Tapi jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Lakukan semampu kalian, yang terpenting adalah usaha keras kalian, mengerti?!"

"Ya, sensei!" sahut Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki serempak.

Gildarts ikut menambahkan, "Kalian adalah tim Fairy Tail setelah lima tahun terakhir Fairy Tail mengikuti ajang ini. Aku memang berharap besar pada kalian, tapi aku juga tidak boleh memaksakan keinginan egoisku. Yang penting, jangan sia-siakan hasil latihan panjang yang telah kalian jalani!"

"Mengerti, sensei!" sahut mereka lagi dengan serempak.

"Aku berdoa untuk keberhasilan kalian, Fairy Tail!" tambah Wendy menyemangati.

"Yosh! Jangan berbuat hal yang memalukan, Jellal!" cetus Natsu seraya nyengir.

"Aku tidak seperti dirimu, baka!" timpal Jellal marah-marah.

Usai percakapan singkat, mereka pun masuk ke dalam istana seraya melambaikan tangan kepada Precht, Gildarts, Natsu dan juga Wendy.

Penyihir dari masing-masing sekolah berbaris di lapangan terbuka sesuai dengan intruksi. Kebetulan Tim Fairy Tail kedapatan barisan paling depan dan menempati bagian tengah lapangan.

Erza yang berbaris di depan, lalu Jellal baru Hibiki di belakangnya. Sebagai satu tim dari Fairy Tail, mereka diberi seragam oleh Precht berupa atasan berkerah lengan panjang yang menjuntai hingga lutut menyerupai jubah berwarna biru tua dan di masing-masing bagian punggung serta dada kiri mereka tertera logo Fairy Tail yang berwarna kuning keemasan. Dipadankan dengan celana panjang berwarna abu-abu muda yang seukuran dengan kaki masing-masing juga sepatu _boots_ hitam.

Hampir semua peserta memandangi barisan Fairy Tail itu dengan mengernyitkan dahi. Memang benar mereka meremehkan Fairy Tail, tapi kenapa dengan melihat tiga orang Fairy Tail tersebut sedikit mengintimadasi beberapa dari mereka.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali mereka!" gumam Sting tidak suka.

Berbeda sekali dengan penyihir dari SMHS yang berbaris di sebelah barisan Fairy Tail – Midnight yang baris paling depan (berarti di sebelah Erza), lalu di belakangnya Cobra dan Racer – entah mengapa mereka malah tersenyum ramah pada Fairy Tail.

"Hai, Akai _-kun_. Selamat berjuang, okey? Jangan memaksakan dirimu, okey?" ucap Midnight dengan nada aneh. Jellal dan Hibiki yang mendengar hal itu entah kenapa jadi naik darah dan ingin sekali menempeleng kepala Midnight agar jauh-jauh dari Erza.

"Tidak usah sok perhatian pada teman kami!" cetus Jellal tidak suka. Hibiki pun menyahuti untuk mendukung perkataan Jellal.

"Oi-oi, kita hanya mencoba bersikap ramah, tahu!" balas Racer ikutan tidak suka.

Cobra mendengus, "Lagian, Midnight hanya tertarik dengan sihir yang dimiliki oleh pemuda merah bernama Akaishi ini. Tidak tahu dia lihat dimana, tapi katanya sihir pedang Akaishi itu sangat menakjubkan." Timpalnya dengan datar.

"Oho, aku juga sering lihat kau dan juga kau!" kini Midnight menunjuk Jellal dan Hibiki bergantian, kedua orang yang ditunjuk pun tercekat karena kaget. "berbulan-bulan masuk majalah sebagai 'Penyihir yang ingin dijadikan pacar' kalau tidak sebagai 'Pangeran Populer dari Fairy Tail'. Sejak saat itu aku berpikir Fairy Tail hanya memiliki pemuda-pemuda berkelas yang hanya bisa berpose memamerkan wajah di muka umum.."

"APA KATAMU?!" seru Jellal dan Hibiki serempak. Erza susah payah menahan mereka agar tidak menyerang ketiga murid SMHS begitu saja.

"Hei, tenanglah kalian!" ucap Erza yang mulai kewalahan.

Ketiga orang dari SMHS itupun tertawa keras. "Yah, tapi bukan berarti kami meremehkan kalian. Kami berharap kalianlah yang akan menjadi lawan kalian di final nanti." Ungkap Midnight lagi. Meski senyumnya masih terkembang, namun nada bicaranya sama sekali bukanlah bergurau.

Jellal, Hibiki dan Erza pun tercengang mendengar itu. Ternyata penyihir SMHS tidak seburuk yang mereka kira. "O-oh, ya. Terima kasih.." ucap Erza dengan mengangguk kecil.

 **BABAK PENYISIHAN TAHAP PERTAMA DIMULAI!**

Seorang pria tinggi berkacamata berdiri di podium depan dengan sangat berwibawa. Beberapa pengawal menemaninya dengan berdiri di belakangnya.

"Namaku Lahar, Ketua sekaligus Pengawas Utama Babak Penyisihan ini. Langsung saja ke intinya, satu kelompok akan mendapatkan satu gulungan kertas yang memiliki isi yang berbeda antarkelompok yang lain. Tugasnya mudah, kalian hanya perlu menjalankan tugas berdasarkan apa yang tertera di gulungan itu. Ada pertanyaan?"

Setelah menunggu beberapa detik dan mengedarkan pandangan pada seluruh lapangan Lahar kembali berbicara, "Kalian memiliki waktu selama satu jam untuk babak ini. Dan 10 kelompok tercepatlah yang lolos babak ini. Areanya meliputi hutan dalam istana." Lahar menunjuk hutan yang tidak terlalu rimbun di dekat lapangan itu. "Segala macam sihir boleh dilakukan asal tidak untuk menyakiti penyihir dari tim lain. Dan kalian baru dapat membuka gulungan itu setelah keluar dari area lapangan ini. Begitu kalian sudah menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing, antar hasil tugas kalian itu ke petugas yang ada di lapangan ini dan poin akan diinput secara otomatis. Bagi yang melanggar aturan akan langsung didiskualifikasi. Okey, petugas silakan bagikan gulungan kertasnya!"

Pengawal yang berdiri di belakang Lahar pun berlarian dan membagikan gulungan kertas kepada masing-masing kelompok. Begitu Lahar sudah memastikan seluruh kelompok kebagian gulungan kertas, ia melihat jam tangannya dan berseru. "Babak Penyisihan Double-S Class Wizard dimulai sekarang!"

Peserta pun berlarian menuju dalam hutan. Masing-masing kelompok berkumpul dan membuka gulungan kertas itu begitu sudah di dalam hutan.

"Cepat buka, Akai _-kun_." Ucap Hibiki yang tak sabaran.

"Sabar sedikit, Hibiki." Celetuk Jellal.

Erza pun membuku gulungan kertas itu dengan perlahan dan hati-hati. Gulungan itu berupa kain beludru dengan kertas tebal yang dijahit di dalamnya. Begitu dibuka...

JRENG!

Mulut ketiga orang itu terbuka setengah karena heran, tercengang, dan panik. "Apa maksudnya ini?!"

Bahkan untuk seorang yang terkenal pintar seperti Hibiki pun mengaku tidak mengerti akan gulungan kertas itu.

Kertas kosong yang tidak berisi apa-apa!

"I-ini hanya kertas kosong! Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" ujar Jelall tidak percaya.

"Hibiki, apa kau mengerti maksud dari ini?" tanya Erza.

Hibiki menaruh jarinya di bawah dagu untuk berpikir sejenak. "Aku belum tahu maksudnya." Kemudian ia mengaktifkan sihir Archive-nya untuk mencari informasi, "tidak ada data yang pernah memuat tentang hal ini juga.." tambahnya seraya menghela napas.

Jellal dan Erza ikut menghela napas.

"Bagaimana ini.." gumam Erza yang mulai cemas tidak dapat memecahkan teka-teki ini.

"Mungkin kelompok lain juga sama bingungnya seperti kita. Jadi tidak usah khawatir, Akaishi. Kita pasti dapat memecahkannya!" ujar Jellal menyamangati. Mendengar itu Erza sedikit percaya diri.

"Ya, kita pasti bisa!" sahut Erza seraya tersenyum lebar.

Hibiki mendecakkan lidah sambil menyipitkan mata pada Jellal dan pemuda biru itu pura-pura tidak melihat Hibiki. "Um, Akai _-kun_ , aku pinjam sebentar kertasnya."

Erza menyerahkan gulungan kertas itu pada Hibiki. Kemudian Hibiki menerawang, mencium, mengelus-elus permukaan kertas itu siapa tahu menemukan jalan keluar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jellal yang sudah menanti-nanti.

Hibiki menaikkan bibir bawahnya ke atas seraya menyipitkan mata, "Kertas ini kertas tahan air.. dan mengapa harus dijahit di atas kain beludru yang sudah jelas menyerap air seperti ini.." ungkapnya tidak mengerti.

"Kurasa kainnya hanya untuk hiasan agar terlihat indah." Timpal Erza menebak-nebak.

"Hm, bisa jadi sih seperti itu.." tambah Jellal.

Dan di saat mereka sedang berpikir keras, sebuah tangan tiba-tiba saja muncul lalu melempar gulungan kertas ke dalam danau terdekat. Ketiga Fairy Tail terkejut setengah mati, Erza segera berlari ke danau untuk mengambil gulungan kertas itu lagi. Hibiki dan Jellal menoleh kepada pemilik tangan kurang ajar itu.

Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sting!

"Hoo, kalian tidak akan lulus babak penyisihan ini dengan mudah, peri berekor!" katanya dengan wajah menyebalkan. Di belakangnya ada Rogue dan Rufus yang cekikikan.

"KAU!" Jellal mulai mengaktifkan sihirnya dan cahaya bintang terang sudah menyelubunginya.

"Jellal! Hentikan!" cetus Hibiki seraya menahan Jellal.

Sting dan temannya pun pergi begitu saja usai tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan puasnya.

"Kalian mencari musuh yang salah, Sabertooth!"

Kemarahan Jellal di babak penyisihan ini akankan menjadikan hal yang baik, atau hal yang buruk?

.

.

Jellal dan Hibiki yang sudah lelah hati pun memilih untuk duduk di tepi danau seraya memandang langit di atas mereka dengan pasrah. Gulungan kertas mereka sudah masuk ke sungai, basah dan tak ada gunanya. Apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang?

Erza berlari kecil kepada dua temannya dengan menggenggam gulungan yang sudah basah kuyup seperti dirinya. Yeah, Erza sampai rela berenang di danau hanya untuk meraih gulungan kertas itu kembali.

Melihat si Scarlet yang basah kuyup dan berlari kecil, Jellal dan Hibiki menoleh kepadanya dengan heran. Lebih-lebih saat melihat Erza malah tersenyum lebar kepada mereka.

"A-ada apa, Akaishi?" tanya Jellal heran.

Hibiki pun demikian. Erza ikut duduk lalu menunjukkan gulungan kertas yang sudah basah itu kepada dua temannya. "Lihat!" Hibiki dan Jellal melihat kertas itu sejenak, lalu kedua mata mereka membulat secara bersamaan. Kertas yang tadinya kosong itu, kini sudah ada tulisannya berkat terendam air. Terima kasih kepada Sting.

Jellal pun bersorak senang dan langsung membaca pesan dalam kertas itu dengan seksama.

'Tangkap sepuluh ikan terbang yang ada di jurang dalam hutan!'

Jellal meraih gulungan kertas itu dan mengantunginya di saku. "Yosh! Ayo kita jalankan tugasnya dengan cepat!" mereka pun berlari menuju jurang yang dimaksud. Tanpa disadari, ada tiga pasang mata mengawasi mereka.

"Oohh, peri-peri itu sudah mulai menjalankan misinya, ya." ucap salah satu orang pengintai misterius itu.

"Hoho, kita pun jangan sampai kalah dengan mereka..." ucap yang lainnya seraya menyeringai ngeri.

"Ehem, sedikit sulit melawan mereka secara langsung. Bagaimana kalau kita menyingkirkan salah satunya? Si penyihir pedang, Akaishi itu sedikit menyilaukan mataku.." tambah yang satunya lagi yang kemudian menyeringai lebar pada Akaishi.

Siapa gerangan tiga orang misterius ini?

.

.

Menangkap ikan terbang memang tidak semudah yang dikira meski jumlahnya sangat banyak di jurang dalam hutan ini. Susah payah menangkapnya, namun pada akhirnya mereka dapat menangkap sepuluh ekor dalam waktu dua puluh menit.

Usai mengelap keringat lelah, ketiga Fairy Tail itupun langsung berlari menuju lapangan. Masing-masing membawa ikan terbang di kedua tangan mereka. Meski lelah, namun wajah mereka menyiratkan kepuasan karena dapat menyelesaikan tugas dengan lancar.

"Biar tahu rasa si Sting! Mau berbuat jahat malah itu membuat kita mudah menyelesaikan tugas babak penyisihan ini!" cetus Jellal seraya tertawa licik.

"Heh, sudah jangan bangga seperti itu dulu.." ucap Erza mengingatkan.

Jellal hanya mendengus.

Perjalanan mereka memang tidak terlalu jauh, namun sedikit menyulitkan karena banyak semak belukar yang menghalangi. Belum lagi akar-akar gantung dari pohon beringin dalam hutan ini.

Di saat itu, ketiga orang misterius beberapa saat lalu mulai meluncurkan aksinya!

"Sampai jumpa, rambut api!" salah satunya memanahkan anak panah dari atas pohon beringin tepat ke arah Erza. Anak panah tersebut melesat cepat membelah angin dan...

Jellal menyadari keberadaan anak panah itu, refleks langsung mendorong Erza dan melindungi gadis yang ia sayangi.

SAAT! JLEP! BRUK!

Salah satu Fairy Tail tumbang ke tanah!

Jellal Fernandes, mengerang kesakitan di lengannya akibat panah yang diluncurkan oleh orang misterius! Ia pun segera mencabut panah di lengannya dan menutupi pendarahan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Ku-kurang ajar..." desis Jellal yang sempat melihat tiga sosok gelap di atas pohon. Tiga sosok itupun langsung pergi agar tidak dikenali.

"JELLAL!" Erza dan Hibiki yang melihat Jellal terduduk di tanah itu sangat shock. "Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Hmph, tidak apa. Hanya luka kecil, jangan khawatir." Sahut Jellal tersenyum kecil. Menutupi rasa nyeri di lengannya dan efek racun dari anak panah yang mulai mengambil alih kesadarannya.

Kedua wajah temannya itupun masih pucat karena khawatir sekaligus terkejut. Jellal pun kembali tersenyum getir, "Jangan berangsur cemas seperti itu! Lebih baik kita cepat ke lapangan untuk menyerahkan ikan-ikan ini, okey?" kali ini Jellal menatap Erza untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Uhm, okey." Sahut Erza ragu. Hibiki pun mengangguk dan mencoba percaya bahwa Jellal baik-baik saja. Mereka akhirnya kembali berlari untuk mengejar waktu.

Oh, Tuhan! Kesialan apa lagi yang akan menimpa Fairy Tail ke depannya?

.

.

"Fairy Tail, lulus! Kalian berada di posisi ke lima. Selamat!" ucap sang petugas setelah Erza, Hibiki dan Jellal menyerahkan ikan terbang. Ketiganya menghela napas lega karena dengar-dengar babak penyisihan ini adalah babak yang cukup sulit untuk dilewati, mungkin kalau Sting tidak sengaja menceburkan gulungan mereka ke danau, tidak akan selesai secepat ini.

Jellal tersenyum puas, darah yang bercucuran di lengannya tidak terlalu ia hiraukan agar Hibiki dan Erza tidak terlalu cemas. Ia mengambil gulungan kertas yang ia taruh di saku dan membukanya lagi. "Kita dapat menjalankan tugas ini dengan mudah. Terima kasih, teman-teman.." ungkap Jellal dengan senyum dipaksakan dibalik wajah pucatnya.

"Hey, Jellal.. kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Erza khawatir.

Lagi-lagi Jellal tersenyum pucat, "Ya. Tidak usah mencemaskanku, A-kai..."

BRUK!

Pemuda berambut biru itu terhuyung, jatuh dan tidak sadarkan diri, sebelum kepalanya mendarat di tanah Erza berhasil memapahnya. Ia sangat terbelalak begitu melihat gulungan kertas yang dipegang Jellal, kini dipenuhi tetesan darah merah nan pekat. Matanya langsung beralih pada telapak tangan Jellal berlumuran cairan merah pekat yang bersumber dari lengannya dan baru disadarinya, Jellal menahan semua rasa sakit sejak dari dalam hutan.

Inilah kertas yang telah terlumur oleh darah kental yang menggenang, darah sang Jellal Fernandes. Surat yang awal mulanya kosong, kini telah menjadi _Scarlet Letter_!

Hibiki yang juga panik, memanggil petugas untuk meminta pertolongan. Jellal pun dipapah Erza menuju ruang kesehatan istana. "Jellal.. Bertahanlah!"

.

.

Mengetahui Jellal tak sadarkan diri dengan pucatnya di ruang kesehatan, Precht dan Gildarts langsung datang diikuti Natsu dan juga Wendy. Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Hibiki berdiang di dekat bangsal tidur dengan cemas dan Erza tengah duduk di sisi ranjang dengan menggenggam tangan Jellal erat-erat.

Hibiki yang menyadari kehadiran senseinya, langsung menghampirinya. "Sensei, bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi akan diadakan babak penyisihan tahap dua, tapi Jellal..."

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Lahar _-san_. Ia sendiri juga bingung siapa yang telah berani memanah Jellal dan ia juga sedang mencari pelakunya. Karena itulah, Fairy Tail diperkenankan untuk mengganti anggotanya untuk sementara." Terang Precht dengan lancar.

Gildarts menghampiri bangsal Jellal dan memperhatikannya dengan iba. "Kenapa ini terjadi padamu, Jellal..?" gumamnya.

"Je-jellal seperti ini karena ia melindungiku, sensei!" ujar Erza yang terisak. Air matanya menetes bertubi-tubi.

"Sudah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini, Akaishi. Jellal tentu tidak ingin kau menangis seperti ini setelah bagaimana ia berusaha melindungimu." ucap Gildarts dengan mengusap-usap punggung Erza agar gadis itu tenang.

Wendy dan Natsu pun ikut mendekat. Mereka terdiam karena tidak percaya, terlebih Natsu. Kedua tangannya mengepal saking emosinya.

"Jellal _-nii_ sepertinya terkena racun. Lihat wajahnya pucat dan bibirnya mulai membiru, Natsu _-nii_!" pekik Wendy seraya menunjuk Jellal yang pucat dan mengucurkan keringat dingin.

Natsu menoleh pada Wendy, "Heh, benarkah itu? Gawat! Apa kau bisa menyembuhkannya, Wendy?" tanya Natsu.

Wendy mengangguk, "Hn, akan kucoba!" kemudian Wendy mengulurkan kedua tangannya pada Jellal dan memulai sihir penyembuhannya.

"Heh, adikmu bisa menggunakan sihir, Natsu?" tanya Hibiki tercengang.

Pemuda berambut pink itu langsung menoleh pada Hibiki dengan jari telunjuk di depan mulutnya sendiri, "Jangan bilang siapa-siapa! Ia menguasai sihir penyembuhan ini sejak lahir! Kudengar perempuan di Fiore tidak boleh menjadi penyihir, jadi aku merahasiakannya.." terang Natsu dengan pelan.

Hibiki mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan kembali melihat Wendy yang mencoba untuk menyembuhkan Jellal.

"Fiuh, setidaknya aku telah menghentikan penyebaran racun di tubuh Jellal _-nii_ , tapi ia tidak mungkin sadar dalam waktu dekat." Terang Wendy.

Semua yang ada di dalam ruangan itu menghela napas lega, namun Hibiki dan Erza menunduk lesu memikirkan kelanjutan babak penyisihan tahap dua mereka.

"Tak perlu khawatir. Karena kita diperkenankan untuk mengganti Jellal untuk sementara, jadi Natsu yang akan menggantikan Jellal." ucap Precht yang disambut keterkejutan Natsu.

"Heh, aku?!" Natsu sedikit melompat karena terkejut.

Gildarts terkekeh, "Tidak ada murid Fairy Tail lain di sini selain dirimu, baka. Cepat bersiap untuk maju ke babak selanjutnya. Jangan berbuat hal memalukan, mengerti?!" tegasnya berurutan.

"A-ah, ya. Aku mengerti, sensei." Ucap Natsu terbata, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum dan menatap Jellal yang tak sadarkan diri, "aku akan tunjukkan kekuatan Fairy Tail sesungguhnya! Terima kasih kesempatannya, Jellal!"

Erza dan Hibiki pun menghela napas. Mereka berjalan keluar ruangan dalam diam. Mereka sedih akan Jellal dan juga murka akan pelaku yang telah berani memanah teman mereka.

Sampailah mereka di arena untuk babak penyisihan tahap kedua!

"Namaku adalah Doranbalt. Komando sekaligus Pengawas Utama babak penyisihan tahap dua. Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan selamat kepada kalian karena telah berhasil sampai pada tahap ini. Di babak ini kalian hanya diukur kemampuan sihirnya per orangan. Tiga orang dalam satu kelompok kekuatan sihirnya dijumlahkan dan 5 kelompok dengan jumlah terbesarlah yang berhak maju ke babak selanjutnya." Terang seorang penyihir dewan sihir yang bernama Doranbalt itu, "kalian cukup melancarkan sihir pada mesin MPF (Magic Power Finder) ini." sambungnya seraya menunjukkan mesin MPF yang ada di sebelahnya.

Penyihir dari sekolah lain pun memperhatikan anggota baru Fairy Tail dengan heran. Beberapa mulai berbisik-bisik.

"Kemana Jellal? Kenapa digantikan oleh pemuda sakura seperti itu?"

"Kudengar ada seseorang mencelakai Jellal hingga dia tak sadarkan diri. Jadi digantikan."

"Heh, bukankah itu melanggar aturan?"

Dan begitulah desas-desus berlangsung, hingga suasana menjadi sedikit ribut. Doranbalt pun berdeham keras untuk memusatkan perhatian para peserta lagi. "Oke, dimulai dari Special Magic High School!" serunya dengan lantang. Midnight, Cobra dan Racer pun maju tanpa keraguan sedikitpun. Mereka pun melancarkan sihir masing-masing dengan menakjubkan, setidaknya membuat kagum para penontonnya.

"Total keseluruhan, 16870 point!" ujar petugas usai menghitung kekuatan sihir mereka.

"Woow! Tinggi sekali!"

"Katanya 10000 point saja sudah hebat, loh!"

"Itulah Oracion Seis, selalu mengagumkan!" gumam peserta satu sama lain. Hal itu malah membuat Natsu semakin geregetan.

Doranbalt mengangguk dengan tersenyum kecil, "Selanjutnya, Sabertooth!"

Sabertooth maju dan satu per satu melancarkan sihirnya pada MPF.

"Total keseluruhan, 16750 point!"

"Waah, gila! Hanya beda tipis!" komen kerumunan peserta lagi.

Sting dan dua temannya pun sengaja berjalan melewati tim Fairy Tail seraya mendongakkan dagu dengan angkuh serta tersenyum merendahkan.

"Selanjutnya, Raven Tail!" pekik Doranbalt untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Total, 14200 point!"

Satu per satu tim pun diukur kekuatan sihirnya. Sampai akhirnya datanglah kesempatan Fairy Tail untuk unjuk kehebatan mereka!

"Yang terakhir, Fairy Tail!"

Kerumunan peserta itu mulai riuh dan memperhatikan ketiga Fairy Tail tersebut dengan seksama. Bahkan mereka berbisik satu sama lain hanya untuk menebak kekuatan Fairy Tail. "Heh, berapa ya point mereka?"

"Mereka kan sudah lama tidak ikut serta, masih untung kalau pointnya sama dengan Raven!" timpal yang lain.

"Heh, di sana ada Akaishi. Katanya dia cukup kuat, loh."

"Tapi, Hibiki kan hanya punya sihir Archive. Kurasa dia akan melemahkan tim. Bagaimana dengan pemuda rambut pink yang asing itu?"

"Hmm, aku tidak tahu."

Tim Fairy Tail sudah berdiri di hadapan MPF dan masing-masing sudah siap melancarkan sihir terkuat mereka. Dimulai dari Hibiki yang melancarkan sihirnya dan hanya menunjukkan angka 200. "Maafkan aku, Akaishi, Natsu. Aku memang tidak terlalu kuat." Ucap Hibiki penuh penyesalan.

"Bukan masalah. Aku akan menutupi kelemahanmu dengan kekuatanku!" sahut Erza yang mendapatkan giliran berikutnya untuk diukur kekuatannya. Sihir apa yang akan ia keluarkan.

Erza pun memijakkan kakinya kuat-kuat pada tanah, menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan kekuatan sihir sebanyak-banyaknya. "Datanglah, wahai pedang-pedangku!" kemudian satu per satu pedang muncul di sekitar Erza. Selama beberapa menit ia memindahkan ratusan senjata yang ia simpan di dimensi lain ke tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

"Wooh, keren. Banyak sekali senjata yang dimilikinya..." komen yang menyaksikannya. Bahkan Natsu dan Hibiki pun tercengang menyaksikan kekuatan Akaishi aka Erza!

Ia pun mulai kelelahan karena kekuatan sihirnya terkuras banyak untuk sihir ini.

"Akaishi, jangan paksakan dirimu.." bisik Natsu yang mulai khawatir Erza akan pingsan karena kehabisan kekuatan sihir.

"Ini masih belum cukup!" balas Erza yang tidak menggubris kekhawatiran Natsu.

Hibiki pun juga jadi mulai cemas. 'Kekuatan Akaishi sesungguhnya bukan hanya Sword Magic, melainkan Spatial Magic, kemampuannya mengeluarkan dan mengganti senjata untuk bertarung dalam waktu dekat. Sama saja dengan kekuatan Penyihir Roh Bintang yang memanggil roh bintangnya. Tapi, tak kusangka Akaishi mempunyai senjata sebanyak ini. Hm, dia memang penyihir yang hebat.'

Dan akhirnya Erza berhasil mengumpulkan 220 berbagai senjatanya yang siap dilancarkan ke MPF. "SERANG!" pekik Erza dengan sekuat tenaga. Lingkaran senjata di sekitarnya pun segera menyerbu mesin MPF itu dan ledakan yang cukup besar terjadi. Kepulan debu sebagai efeknya pun menutupi MPF untuk sesaat dan.. angka menunjukkan...

10500 point!

"WAAAH, keren! Luar biasa!" seru Hibiki tercengang. Kerumunan peserta pun kembali riuh dan malah bertepuk tangan untuk keberhasilan Erza. Namun, point itu belumlah cukup untuk memenangkan babak ini.

Selanjutnya giliran Natsu!

"Yosh! Aku mulai bersemangat!" pekik Natsu yang mulai melipat lengan bajunya dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Tunjukkan sihir perusakmu yang luar biasa itu, Natsu!" seru Erza yang masih terengah-engah kelelahan itu.

Natsu menoleh pada Erza sesaat lalu menyunggingkan seulas senyum lebar, "Serahkan padaku!" ia pun melangkah maju dengan percaya diri, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. "akan kutunjukkan pertunjukkan api beruntunku! Ini semua demi Jellal!"

Usai berkata demikian, kobaran api mulai menyelubungi Natsu. Api nan panas, sepanas emosinya saat ini.

"Karyu no Hoko! Karyu no Kagizume! Karyu no Yokugeki! Dan.. Metsuryu Ogi: GUREN BAKUENJIN!" api beruntunnya benar-benar membuat penyaksinya tidak berkedip. Inilah Natsu. Naga api yang tak berhenti untuk menunjukkan taringnya!

Natsu pun berdiri mematung sesaat, menantikan angka yang akan ditunjukkan MPF. Dan...

15000!

"Yeeey! Aku berhasil!" pekik Natsu seraya loncat-loncat bahagia.

Petugas pun berdeham, "Total kekuatan sihir Fairy Tail adalah 25720 point! Dengan ini, Fairy Tail mendapat peringkat pertama!"

Erza, Hibiki dan Natsu pun bersorak keras. Ketiganya saling merangkul satu sama lain. Air mata bahagia pun keluar dari pelupuk mata Erza. Yeesh! Mereka berhasil maju ke babak selanjutnya!

Di balik kebahagiaan dan riuh tepuk tangan peserta, Sting mendecih kesal. Tiga orang dari Raven Tail menatap tim Fairy Tail dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Sial, usaha kita untuk menjatuhkan Akaishi gagal!" cetus salah satu dari penyihir Raven, namanya Nullpudding.

"Berani sekali mereka mendapatkan kemuliaan ini. Cih!" sahut yang lainnya, bernama Kurohebi.

"Tenang saja, temanku. Kita akan benar-benar menyingkirkannya, di babak selanjutnya!" cetus yang satunya, yang bernama Obra.

Tragedi _Scarlet Letter_ hari ini adalah perbuatan Raven Tail! Tiga orang misterius yang mengintai Fairy Tail sebelumnya adalah Obra, Kurohebi dan Nullpudding.

Kemenangan Fairy Tail di hari ini, mungkin akan menjadi malapetaka lagi di hari esok!

Dapatkah Fairy Tail bertahan hingga babak akhir?!

 **CHAPTER 11 END!**

 **Naah, begitulah chapter 11. Mungkin babak penyisihannya ga terlalu seru, tapi tenang untuk babak selanjutnya akan ada banyak event dan rintangan yang Karu usahakan seru! Okey, untuk yang masih setia dengan MLS selamat bertemu lagi di chapter 12!**

 **Oh, ya. Bagi yang menunggu sequel dari MLF, udah dipublish loh Prolognya! Syukur2 chapter 1-nya cepet diupdate ya.. Haha. Yosh, terima kasih sudah membaca.. dan sampai bertemu di chapter depan! ^^**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 10**

 **nuruko03 = Waaah, maaf dengan sangat loh lama update-nya. Kalau Karu galau aneh gitu suka begitu deh (?) Hehe. hayo kenapa pengen banget cepet2 Erzanya tau klo Jellal tau dia Erza?! Yaap, sekitar ending mungkin baru ketahuan.. Oh ya juga ya, rencananya fic ini sampai 20 chapter. Tapi lihat ke depannya aja ya. Hihi. Simon aslinya baik, kok, cuma ya jealous2 dikit sama Jellal mungkin. Kalo suka sm Erza atau ga mungkin samar2 (?) Iyoo, Karu usahakan ga lama2 ya update! Terima kasih banget loh udah review panjang.. Hehe, Karu jadi senang. ^^Hehehe, aminn, semoga mereka segera pacaran yaah..**

 **CN Scarlet = Wah, maaf yaa aku baru update nih. Hehe. Syukur deh kalau chap specialnya ga membosankan, Hehe. Terima kasih Scarlet-san atas dukungannya untuk Erza ^^ Hehe, Makasih juga ya sudah review! ^^**

 **Frwt = Benar! Selama jadi Akai-kun dia ga bisa mengeluarkan sihir sepenuhnya. Tenang pasti terjawab semua, kok. Hihi. Dikasih spoiler dikit tuh, gapapa deh. Hehe. Okeydeh, terima kasih yaa sudah review! ^^**

 **cacao = Haha, maaf maaf karena baru update. Maaf juga ya romancenya monoton. Jujur aja, sebenernya Karu juga lebih suka nulis romance-nya Erza yang nyamar Akaishi sama Jellal daripada Jellal sama feminimnya Erza. Haha. Okeeey, terima kasih banyak ya sudah review! ^^ Sudah dilanjut, ya. Kutunggu review darimu lagi ;)**

 **Khnisa31 = Hehe, okey sudah dilanjut ceritanya. Terima kasih ya sudah review ^^**

 **syivha (Guest) = Huaa, benarkah? Makasih-makasih, dan maaf romancenya emang kurang romantis. Karu menyadari itu, kok. ^^ Okey, makasih ya sudah review dan mendukung tim Erza! Hehe ^^**

 **yuura (Guest) = Sudah dilanjut... Terima kasih untuk reviewnya! ^^**


	12. Double-S Class Wizard! Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 _Cerita Sebelumnya..._

 _Tak terasa hari yang ditunggu-tunggu pun akhirnya tiba! Ajang Double-S Class Wizard kini ada di depan mata! Tim Fairy Tail melewati babak penyisihan tahap pertama dengan gemilang, meski sang Jellal Fernandes berakhir di ruang kesehatan istana._

 _Babak penyisihan tahap kedua pun tetap dijalani dengan Natsu sebagai pengganti Jellal. Ia memberikan bantuan yang sangat berarti hingga tim Fairy Tail menempati posisi pertama dalam penghitungan kekuatan sihir dengan MPF._

 _Berikutnya adalah babak setelah babak penyisihan yang pastilah jauh lebih sengit dari babak penyisihan! Tim yang maju ke babak selanjutnya adalah Fairy Tail, SMHS, Sabertooth, Raven Tail dan Phantom Lord yang memiliki jumlah kekuatan sihir setara dengan Quatro Cerberus. (Yang seharusnya hanya 5 tim yang lolos, jadi ada 6 yang lolos)_

 _Jadi bagaimana aksi tim Fairy Tail di babak ini?!_

"Fairy Tail Natsu's Coming!"

Natsu = Yo, minna! Maaf mengganggu kalian semua! :D Namaku Natsu! Yeay! Terima kasih atas pujian untuk chapter sebelumnya! Kha-khakhakha! Tau gitu aku aja yang ikut ajang ini, bukan, ketimbang Jellal?! Hahaha..

SKIP!

Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan sedikit mengenai seluk-beluknya ajang Double-S Class Wizard, yey!

Sebelumnya, ajang ini memang hanyalah ajang atau audisi untuk perekrutan penyihir Dewan Sihir, namun seiring perkembangan waktu petinggi Dewan Sihir menetapkan ajang ini sebagai ajang untuk menilai sekolah-sekolah sihir serta penyihir di Fiore dan juga sebagai jalur lain penyihir muda untuk melanjutkan hidupnya selain menjadi penyihir di guild.

Setiap tahun, hanya tiga orang dalam satu tim yang terpilih menjadi penyihir Dewan Sihir. Juga hanya ada satu sekolah yang dinyatakan sebagai pemenang dan pemenang absolutnya selama bertahun-tahun tak lain adalah Special Magic High School (SMHS) – sekolah sihir yang memang didirikan oleh Dewan Sihir.

Ajang ini pun dibagi menjadi beberapa babak. Yang pertama ada babak penyisihan – meliputi tahap pertama dan kedua, babak random, lalu babak survival, babak semi-final dan babak final!

Naah-nah, kalau dilihat, ternyata Akaishi dan kawan-kawan baru menyelesaikan babak penyisihan.. Sayang sekali! Ternyata rintangan dan perjalanan mereka untuk menjadi penyihir Dewan Sihir secara resmi masih sangaaaaaat jauh...!

Akaishi = Kau terlalu berlebihan!

Natsu = Okey, aku tidak ingin membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama! Jadi, selamat membaca! Jangan lupa beri pendapat, kritik atau saran kalian di review, ya! Sampai bertemu lagi! :)

 **~0o0~**

Hari pertama, hari yang menegangkan pun sudah mencapai puncaknya.

Malam sudah menjemput lagi dan di saat itu juga, Akaishi dan kawan-kawan sudah dapat tersenyum lega karena Jellal sudah siuman dari pingsannya.

"Kau sudah tahu kekerenanku, kan, Jellal?! Lihat! Berkat diriku, Fairy Tail jadi peringkat satu, loh!" si Natsu tertawa-tawa keras seraya berulang-ulang memekikkan hal itu dengan bangga. Jellal pun hanya menjawab seadanya dengan setengah-setengah.

"Hoi, Natsu! Pergi dari sini, jangan ganggu Jellal dulu. Dia perlu memulihkan tenaganya untuk membahas pertarungan sesungguhnya di esok hari." Cetus Gildarts yang sudah memelintir telinga Natsu hingga pemuda berambut sakura itu meringis seperti anak kecil.

"Yaya, sensei! Aku mengerti, lepaskan! Lepaskan!" serunya keras. Erza, Hibiki dan Jellal pun hanya terkekeh melihat hal itu.

Wendy yang masih berada di dalam ruang kesehatan, ia menghampiri ketiga orang di dekat tempat tidur Jellal lalu berpamit untuk pulang. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dahulu, Hibiki-nii, Jellal-nii dan Akaishi-nii. Semoga kalian berhasil dalam ajang ini dan berhati-hatilah." Ucapnya sebelum pergi.

Erza tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk. "Ya, kami tahu itu. Terima kasih banyak, Wendy-chan." Ujarnya.

"Benar. Terima kasih karena sudah menyembuhkanku, Wendy." Tambah Jellal yang juga tersenyum kecil.

Wendy mengangguk girang dan tersenyum lebar, "Sampai jumpa, minna. Sampai bertemu lagi!" ia pun melambaikan tangan dengan manisnya sebelum akhirnya keluar bersama Natsu dan Gildarts.

"Hati-hati. Sampai bertemu lagi, Wendy-chan!" balas Hibiki.

"Nanti aku akan kembali! Nanti aku kembali!" teriak Natsu sebelum benar-benar sampai di luar ruangan. Sangat berisik hingga Jellal menutup matanya dan menyentuh dahi.

"Cepat ke luar, baka! Berisik sekali!" gerutuan Gildarts itu sempat terdengar sebelum pintu ruangan tersebut benar-benar tertutup rapat.

Begitu ketiga orang itu pergi, ruangan tersebut diisi oleh keheningan dan ketiganya menghela napas bersamaan. Sebenarnya mereka sudah sangat lelah dan rasanya ingin langsung ke atas kasur yang empuk untuk membawa mereka ke alam mimpi dengan segera.

Awalnya, Jellal mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi kakinya dengan keras, hingga buku-buku tangannya memutih. Erza dan Hibiki menyadari hal itu. Tak lama Jellal pun terlihat menyerah dan menghela napas keras. "Maaf karena telah membuat kalian khawatir! Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulang kejadian seperti ini lagi dan aku akan berjuang keras untuk mengganti ketidakhadiranku di babak ini!" ucapnya dengan lancar dan serius.

Erza dan Hibiki pun tertegun. Jellal menatap Erza dan Hibiki bergantian dengan tatapan serius membuat Hibiki menelan ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang tiba-tiba saja kering.

"Sudahlah, lagipula kau seperti ini karena melindungi Akai-kun. Benar kan, Akai-kun?"

"Hm, benar." Sahut Erza sambil mengangguk sekali, "dan lagi bukan hanya kau yang akan bekerja keras, Jellal. Aku dan Hibiki juga harus bekerja keras!" tambahnya dengan mantap. Ujung bibirnya menyunggingkan seulas senyum di akhir kalimatnya.

Jellal menghela napas, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal. "Kau benar." Ia pun tersenyum pada Akaishi.

Hibiki mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah serius, kemudian ia berdeham. "Ada beberapa hal yang sangat menggangguku.." ungkapnya dengan mendalam. Jellal dan Erza pun menoleh padanya, menantikan kelanjutan perkataannya. "tim lain.. ada tim lain yang memang berniat untuk menncelakai kita." Terangnya.

"Ma-maksudmu Sabertooth?" tanya Jellal memastikan.

Hibiki menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas. "Bukan.. tim selain Sabertooth, benar-benar ingin menghancurkan kita. Aku yakin tim itulah yang memanahmu, Jellal."

"Ta-tapi, kenapa?! Apa karena Jellal adalah putranya petinggi Dewan Sihir?" tanya Erza bertanya-tanya.

"Bukan.." potong Jellal dengan cepat. Sontak Erza dan Hibiki menatapnya. Terlebih Erza, wajahnya sangat kebingungan saat ini. Situasi ini benar-benar tidak diinginkannya lagian. "mereka berniat menyakitimu, Akaishi. Bukan aku."

Kedua mata Erza melebar sesaat, Jellal menyadari itu. "A-aku? Kenapa aku?" tanyanya masih tidak mengerti.

Jellal dan Hibiki saling bertatapan sebentar. Kemudian mereka kembali menatap Erza yang tertunduk bingung.

"Yeah, mungkin mereka hanya iri padamu." Kata Hibiki seraya menepuk-nepuk pundak Erza pelan, "kau tahu, kan? Sudah berapa penyihir muda yang iri padamu?" kali ini Hibiki tersenyum pada Erza dengan sebelah alis terangkat, seolah mengisyaratkan Erza untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan akan hal itu.

Erza tersenyum hambar dan mengangguk pelan. "Yah, sebaiknya tidak usah dipikirkan." Ungkapnya.

"Benar. Lebih baik, melihat ke depan pada tujuanmu, Akaishi. Menjadi penyihir Dewan Sihir dan mengalahkan aniki, benar?" sambung Jellal yang tersenyum jahil entah kenapa itu.

"Hm-hm, benar benar.. terima kasih Jellal, Hibiki. Aku sangat senang kalian menjadi rekan timku saat ini!" balas Erza dengan ekspresi leganya. Yeah, memikirkan para pencelaka memang hanya menghabiskan waktu.

Hibiki dan Jellal pun mengangguk kemudian mereka tertawa kecil karena bahagia. Ya, mereka bahagia karena bersama seperti ini.

"Tapi, hey, Jellal. Jangan sembarangan memanggil niisan-ku dengan sebutan 'aniki' sepertiku, dong!" protes Erza pada akhirnya.

"Well, suka-suka aku." Sahut Jellal yang melipat tangan di depan dada sambil memalingkan wajah seolah tak peduli pada protesan Erza.

Hibiki tertawa kecil lagi melihat Erza yang kemudian bersungut-sungut, "Cih, dia itu bukan kakakmu, tahu! Jangan ikut-ikutan menjadi adiknya! Aku tidak sudi menjadi saudaramu!"

Jellal masih memalingkan wajah dan pura-pura tidak mendengar.

 ** _Hari Kedua Ajang Double-S Class Wizard_**

Hari kedua ajang ini akhirnya dibuka! Arenanya berbeda dengan yang kemarin. Sekarang berpindah ke arena _indoor_ luas berlantai kayu yang khusus untuk babak duel.

Berhubung ada kesamaan poin antara tim Phantom Lord dan Quatro Cerberus, maka diputuskan untuk diadakan duel agar jumlah tim yang tersisa tinggal lima tim.

Masing-masing tim sudah duduk rapi melingkari area tengah. Tim Fairy Tail juga sudah duduk bersila di lantai berkayu itu dengan Akaishi ada di ujung. Tak lama, tim SMHS datang dan Midnight langsung duduk di sebelah Akaishi.

"Yo, Akai-kun! Selamat pagi!" sapa ketua tim SMHS alias Midnight itu dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Hibiki dan Jellal yang menyadari itupun langsung memasang wajah sangar, meski demikian Midnight tidak menanggapi.

"Oh, pagi, Midnight-san..." sahut Erza sedikit bingung. Yeah, kenapa pria bernama Midnight ini sangat baik kepadanya.

Selain Midnight, Racer dan Cobra juga menyapanya dengan ramah. Jellal yang duduk di sebelah Erza pun langsung menarik Erza agar tidak terlalu dekat-dekat dengan ketiga orang itu.

"Hm, btw, Akai-kun. Panggil saja aku Macbeth. Midnight itu nama panggungku." Sambung Midnight seraya tertawa kecil. Ternyata nama aslinya adalah Macbeth.

"dan aku Sawyer." Tambah si Racer.

"Aku Erik." Tambah Cobra.

Erza tambah tercengang bingung. "Uh-oh, baiklah. Akan kuingat..." sahut Erza ikut tertawa renyah.

"Apa-apaan! Nama panggung apanya?!" gumam Jellal bersungut-sungut.

"Benar, apanya yang bagus punya dua nama seperti itu!" tambah Hibiki ikut bersungut-sungut.

Erza yang mendengar itu tertawa kecil jadinya. Kedua temannya benar-benar bertingkah seperti anak kecil belakangan ini.

"Saya adalah Jura Neekis, ketua penyelenggara dan pengawas babak tahap dua ajang ini, yaitu babak random. Mengapa dinamakan babak random? Karena babak ini diatur sesuai dengan kemauan hati sang ketua penyelenggara." Jelas pria tidak berambut alias gundul itu dengan wajah serius dan bijak. "sekarang, karena ada 6 tim yang lolos, akan diadakan duel agar hanya 5 tim yang tersisa."

Sementara Erza berbincang dengan tim SMHS, dan Jellal serta Hibiki sedang bersungut-sungut sendiri, pertarungan antara tim Quatro dan Phantom Lord pun berlangsung.

Pertarungan Duel adalah pertarungan satu orang dari satu tim melawan satu orang dari tim lain. Saat ini yang terpilih untuk duel adalah Bacchus melawan Totomaru.

Bacchus melawannya dengan gaya mabuk-mabukkan, membuat Totomaru sedikit kewalahan menghadapinya. Begitu Totomaru mengeluarkan sihir apinya, Bacchus dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"Wow, refleks dan kelincahan yang dimiliki Bacchus itu luar biasa, ya.." ungkap Hibiki yang fokus menyaksikan pertarungan kedua orang penyihir di hadapannya.

Jellal mengangguk pelan.

"Kudengar dia pernah menerima penghargaan dari Dewan Sihir, loh. Keren sekali." Tambah Erza yang melongo pada Hibiki dan tersenyum padanya. Hibiki balas tersenyum.

Pertarungan antara Bacchus dan Totomaru hanya berlangsung kurang lebih tiga puluh menit. Dimenangkan oleh Bacchus. Yeah, Totomaru sedikit kewalahan menghadapi kecepatan si Elang Pemabuk itu.

Jura pun kembali ke tengah arena dan menyilakan Bacchus juga Totomaru untuk saling berjabat tangan lalu kembali ke barisan mereka. "Dengan ini, pemenangnya adalah Bacchus. Jadi yang akan maju ke babak selanjutnya adalah tim Quatro Cerberus." Putus Jura yang diikuti tepuk tangan dari para penontonnya.

"Babak Random akan dimulai pukul satu siang, setelah makan siang. Untuk saat ini, para peserta silakan beristirahat dan menyiapkan diri kalian untuk babak selanjutnya. Terima kasih." Usai mengatakan hal itu, Jura pun pergi bersama beberapa pengawal.

Tim yang ada dalam arena itupun sedikit heran, kenapa babak random ini baru dimulai nanti siang. Ada beberapa yang sedikit dongkol karena diharuskan bangun pagi, ternyata pertarungan mereka baru dimulai siang hari. Mereka pun memutuskan berdiri dan meninggalkan arena indoor untuk berjalan-jalan ke luar.

"Haaah! Tau begini aku tidak usah datang pagi-pagi!" gerutu si Sting.

Rufus dan Rogue yang kini berjalan di sebelah Sting pun ikut menggerutu. Kedua wajah mereka masam karena sebal. Tak sengaja, mereka bertiga melihat tim Fairy Tail yang tengah mengobrol sambil tertawa-tawa gembira.

"Hoi, lihat yang di sana. Rasanya bahagia sekali." Cetus Sting dengan menyipitkan mata.

Rogue pun ikut menyipitkan mata kepada tim Fairy Tail yang kini sedang dihampiri oleh anggota tim SMHS. "Hoh, mereka sudah berteman dengan tim juara-absolut ternyata." Timpalnya seraya melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun. Tidak perlu terusik dengan kedekatan mereka. Selama kita bisa mengalahkan kedua tim itu, maka tidak perlu ada yang dirisaukan, Sting, Rogue." Ucap Rufus sambil membenarkan posisi topinya dengan elegan.

Rogue dan Sting hanya mendengus. Membuang muka dan pergi menjauh dari kerumunan.

Beralih pada tim Fairy Tail yang tengah diajak bicara oleh SMHS.

"Ayolah, Akai-kun! Kita makan bersama saja! Kau belum sarapan, bukan?" ajak Macbeth dengan antusias. Erik dan Sawyer di belakangnya pun angguk-angguk menyetujui.

Belum sempat Akaishi menyahut, Jellal dan Hibiki langsung berdiri di antara Akaishi dan Macbeth.

"Tidak bisa. Kami harus membahas beberapa hal dengan sensei kami." Balas Hibiki dengan nada mutlak.

"Benar. Babak selanjutnya pasti akan lebih sulit dari babak pertama. Jangan mengajak anggota kami bermain dan bersantai-santai bersamamu!" tukas Jellal sambil berkacak pinggang. Melihat respon Jellal dan Hibiki itu, Erza semakin heran. Mereka benar-benar seperti anak kecil, atau ada alasan lain?

Ketiga Oracion Seis itu mematung untuk sesaat. Protesan dari dua Fairy Tail itu cukup mengejutkan mereka.

"U-oh, ma-maafkan kelancangan kami.." ketiga Oracion Seis itu malah membungkuk minta maaf. Selisih beberapa saat, mereka pun pergi meninggalkan Jellal dan Hibiki. "Sampai jumpa, Akai-kun. Selamat berjuang di babak selanjutnya, ya..."

Jellal dan Hibiki menghela napas keras setelah kepergian Oracion Seis. Entah kenapa, hanya untuk menjauhi Oracion Seis dari Akaishi benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaga mereka.

"Okey, jadi apakah kita benar-benar akan membahas tentang babak selanjutnya dengan Gildarts-sensei?" tanya Erza dengan menaikkan sebelah alis. Hibiki dan Jellal menoleh kepada Erza bersamaan dan langsung tertawa kecil. Erza langsung menyipitkan mata untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Hoh, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan pagi di sekitar istana, Akai-kun? Menyenangkan, bukan?" tanya Hibiki berusaha menjauhkan perasaan curiga Erza terhadap mereka berdua.

Erza tidak langsung menjawab, membuat Hibiki salah tingkah dan langsung menyikut Jellal. "O-oh, ya. Lebih baik kita jalan-jalan mengelilingi istana." Jellal tertawa renyah bersama Hibiki, "setelah itu kita kembali ke penginapan untuk bertemu Precht-sensei dan Gildarts-sensei. Bagaimana?"

Melihat tingkah aneh kedua temannya, Erza menghembuskan napas keras dan menyerah untuk bertanya. "Baiklah. Ayo kita berkeliling!" ucap Erza dengan senyum manisnya.

Melihat itu, Jellal dan Hibiki tersenyum lega. Mereka berbalik lalu memutari daerah istana Fiore ini dengan berjalan perlahan. Mulai dari taman bunganya yang indah, pancuran air raksasa di dekat pintu masuk istana, sampai segala isi dalam istana mereka singgahi termasuk museum lukisan dan hiasan kuno. Itu sama sekali tidak membosankan bagi mereka bertiga.

Setelah puas melihat-lihat, mereka kembali ke luar istana dan hendak kembali ke penginapan untuk menemui sensei mereka.

Di saat itu, Jellal tiba-tiba berhenti karena terkejut dan terdiam di tengah jalan. Kedua matanya merlebar begitu melihat serombongan pengawal dari Dewan Sihir yang tengah ramai mengawal seseorang.

"Jellal? Ada apa?" tanya Erza yang bingung begitu melihat Jellal berhenti di belakangnya.

Jellal terdiam dan matanya masih terpaku pada rombongan yang baru saja melangkah ke dalam area istana itu. "To-toosan..." gumamnya serak.

Erza dan Hibiki ikut memandang ke arah pandang Jellal, mereka sama terkejutnya. Melihat ayah Jellal sekaligus petinggi Dewan Sihir alias Siegrain Fernandes itu kini memasuki istana Fiore dengan diikuti pengawalnya.

Kejadian mengejutkan dan tak terduga sebelum menghadapi Babak Random...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 12**

 ** _Double-S Class Wizard Chapter_**

 **(2)**

 **'** **Berperang di Dunia Virtual'**

* * *

Kini mereka sedang makan siang. Erza dan Jellal duduk bersebelahan, di hadapan mereka adalah Gildarts yang bersebelahan dengan Hibiki. Precht sedang mengikuti rapat mingguan di sekolah jadi tidak bisa ikut hadir di sini.

Sedari kembali ke penginapan sampai makan siang sekarang, Jellal masih saja murung. Menunduk dan makan dengan ogah-ogahan. Melihat itu Erza dan Hibiki sedikit bingung bagaimana menghadapi Jellal yang seperti ini.

Yang mereka tahu, Jellal sangat takut dan patuh pada Siegrain, ayahnya. Entah bagaimana Jellal bisa kembali lagi ke Fairy Tail setelah Siegrain sudah menjemputnya dan menariknya secara paksa, tapi pastilah Jellal melewatinya dengan cara yang luar biasa nekat. Begitulah menurut Hibiki.

"Hoi, Jellal.. Jangan murung seperti ini." ucap Erza lembut. Ia menatap mata hazzel Jellal untuk menyegarkan perasaan hatinya.

Jellal tersenyum kecil pada Erza lalu mengusap rambut Erza perlahan. "Terima kasih untuk perhatianmu, Akaishi. Hanya saja, aku sedikit takut akan terjadi sesuatu."

"Hooh begitu.." sahut Erza. "sudahlah tenang saja. Apapun tantangan dari Toosan-mu, kita akan menghadapinya dengan siap sedia!" hibur Erza. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Mendengar itu, Jellal sedikit tercengang tapi kemudian ia kembali tersenyum. "Maaf, aku jadi memikirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Benar. Kau ini hanya memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna. Kau tidak lihat, di sini ada si kepala batu Akaishi?! Meskipun toosanmu itu menyuruhnya untuk berenang di dalam palung laut, pasti akan tetap ia lakukan selama ia menjadi penyihir kelas SS. Benar begitu, Akaishi?" ujar Gildarts yang sambil mengunyah makanan itu.

"Kau ada benarnya juga, sensei. Tapi mana mungkin toosan-nya Jellal menyuruh hal aneh seperti itu!" balas Erza mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Gildarts tertawa keras, "Mana kutahu! Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin kalau kita berbicara mengenai penyihir kelas SS, Akaishi!"

"Telan dulu makananmu, sensei, baru boleh berbicara!" tukas Erza dengan nada menggerutu. Melihat gerutuan Akaishi itu, Jellal dan Hibiki ikut tertawa.

Dan... waktu yang membuat jantung banyak orang berdebar-debar pun tiba! Kini semua peserta sudah kembali berkumpul di arena indoor 2 dalam istana. Arena indoor ini sedikit berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Di tengah depan terdapat panggung besar dan ada kursi penonton yang berjejer seperti di bioskop. Kurang lebih ada 100 kursi. Masing-masing tim duduk di kursi sesuai keinginan. Oh ya, panggung ini sebagian ditutupi oleh tirai hitam dan sebagiannya terdapat podium kecil yang terdapat _mic_. Di sanalah Jura berdiri untuk menyambut kembali tim yang tersisa.

"Selamat datang kembali, semuanya. Sekarang akan dimulai Babak Random yang masih dirahasiakan ketentuannya. Tim yang tersisa sekarang jika diurutkan berdasarkan poinnya yaitu:

 **1.** **Fairy Tail** \- **28 points** (Urutan 5 tahap I = 3 poin dan Urutan 1 tahap II = 25 poin);

 **2.** **Special Magic High School/SMHS** \- **25 points** (Urutan 1 tahap I = 5 poin dan Urutan 2 tahap II = 20 poin);

 **3.** **Sabertooth** \- **20 points** (Urutan 2 tahap I = 5 poin dan Urutan 3 tahap II = 15 poin);

 **4.** **Raven Tail** \- **12 points** (Urutan 6 tahap I = 2 poin dan Urutan 4 tahap II = 10 poin); dan

 **5.** **Quatro Cerberus** \- **8 points** (Urutan 4 tahap I = 3 poin dan Urutan 5 tahap II = 5 poin)."

Jura berhenti sejenak untuk membalik kertas yang dipegangnya. "Dengan begitu, sekarang akan saya jelaskan tugas kalian untuk lolos di babak ini dan agar dapat tetap bertahan di babak selanjutnya. Pertama-tama..." perkataan Jura terpotong.

"Nomor Lima Penyihir Suci yang baru, Jura Neekis-san.." suara keras dan lantang itu menggema di seluruh arena yang menyerupai gedung bioskop ini. Jellal yang tidak asing dengan suara tersebut mendadak bergidik ngeri. Ia menoleh kaku kepada sumber suara, begitupula Erza dan Hibiki.

Dari atas mereka, tepatnya di kursi balkon dekat panggung, seorang pria dengan kacamata, berambut biru dan sangat mirip Jellal tersenyum angkuh kepada Jura.

Beberapa peserta yang duduk di kursi penonton pun tercengang melihat orang yang sangat mirip dengan Jellal. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siegrain!

Jellal menggertakan gigi, kedua tangannya mengepal. Melihat dan mendengar suara keangkuhan dari ayahnya.

Dari tempat podium, Jura mendongak heran. "Y-ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu, Siegrain-sama?" tanya Jura dengan hormat.

Siegrain mendecakkan lidah, kemudian ia berdiri tegak dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pembatas balkon. "Di balik tirai hitam itu adalah ruang virtual sihir yang akan kau gunakan untuk babak random ini, bukan?" tanyanya masih dengan gaya angkuhnya.

Jellal hanya menunduk untuk meredam kekesalannya. Hibiki menepuk-nepuk bahu Jellal untuk menenangkan pemuda itu. "Tenanglah, Jellal. Jangan luapkan amarahmu. Ingat, kita ke sini untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan kita pada ayahmu, loh!"

"Ya, aku mengerti." Sahut Jellal usai menghela napas keras.

Jura pun menjawab dengan segan. "I-iya, kurang lebih begitu, Sieg-sama." Balas Jura.

Dari balkon, Siegrain mengangguk-angguk. Kemudian ia memicingkan mata pada Jellal yang kini tengah menatap nyalang padanya. "Kalau begitu.. serahkan babak ini kepadaku. Tugasmu cukup sampai di sini, Jura-san." Ucap Siegrain dengan penuh penekanan. Masih menatap Jellal yang tengah terbelalak kaget itu.

'Ti-tidak.. kumohon jangan toosan..!' batin Jellal.

Siegrain menyeringai dan kembali menatap Jura yang kebingungan."Ta-tapi, Siegrain-sama... Babak Random ini sudah disesuaikan dengan kemauan saya dan tidak mungkin mempersiapkan sesuai keinginan anda sekarang.."

"Hm, aku tahu itu. Tenang. Aku tidak akan mengubah pola pemikiran tentang tema permainan dalam babak ini. Yang kuubah hanyalah aturan permainannya." Tambah Siegrain datar. Mendengar sanggahannya, Jura tidak dapat menentang lagi. Ia membungkuk dan berkata, "kalau begitu. Untuk penjelasan mengenai babak ini, saya serahkan kepada Siegrain Fernandes, selaku petinggi Dewan Sihir."

DENG...

Sebuah udara dingin bagai melintasi telinga Jellal. Babak ini tidak akan dilaluinya dengan mudah, mengingat sudah seperti ini keadaannya. Jellal hanya mampu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat seraya berdoa dalam hati agar paling tidak ia dapat lulus di babak ini.

"Terima kasih untuk kesempatannya." Ucap Siegrain masih dengan berdiri di balkon dan memandang para peserta dengan berwibawa. "Babak Random ini akan berlangsung di Dunia Virtual Sihir yang dirancang oleh Penyihir Divisi Intelektual Dewan Sihir sendiri." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Seluruh peserta mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Termasuk Jellal, meskipun hatinya sangat tidak terima akan hal ini.

"Dunia Virtual Sihir ini akan terasa seperti biasa saja hanya latar dan suasananya diatur sesuai dengan keinginan. Untuk babak ini, akan kunamakan Babak Prajurit Penyihir dan latar diatur menjadi latar pada saat masa perang zaman dahulu." Mendengar itu, beberapa peserta malah bergumam kagum.

"Di sana kalian akan bertindak sebagai prajurit perang. Tugas kalian hanyalah menjalankan misi yang nanti akan diberitahu oleh seorang Messenger saat kalian sudah memasuki dunia virtual. Di babak ini kalian harus menjalankan misinya dengan baik untuk mempertahankan poin kalian. Seperti bermain games, bukan?"

"Untuk prosedur permainannya, akan mudah. Hanya ada satu kali permainan dan dimainkan oleh tim gabungan.. jadi misalnya tim Sabertooth yang berkoalisi dengan tim Quatro melawan tim Special dan tim Raven. Mengerti?"

Beberapa peserta mulai berbisik satu sama lain. Kemudian Erik alias Cobra mengacungkan tangan ke atas untuk bertanya.

"Ada apa, Erik?" tanya Siegrain yang memang mengenal Dragon Slayer dari SMHS itu.

"Kalau tim gabungan dan hanya ada satu permainan, berarti akan menjadi 3 tim lawan 2 tim, begitu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Siegrain mengangguk sekali, "Tepat!"

Bacchus berdecak kesal, "Bukankah itu jadi tidak adil?" teriaknya hingga terdengar Siegrain.

"Peraturan tetaplah peraturan!" sahut Siegrain dengan mutlak. Jellal sudah hapal akan watak ayahnya itu.

"Ta-tapi, Siegrain-sama, bukankah seharusnya ajang ini setiap babaknya adalah untuk mengadu satu tim dengan tim lainnya? Menggabungkan tim seperti ini, bukankah tidak pernah terjadi?" tanya Jura yang sedikit keberatan.

Siegrain menggeleng pelan seraya mendecakkan lidah. Seisi gedung ini jadi diam dan memusatkan perhatian padanya. "Tahun ini adalah tahun yang amat spesial." Ucapnya seraya menunduk dan menatap Jellal, "aku ingin melihat kerjasama tim yang sesungguhnya, bahkan kerjasama dengan tim lain yang mungkin saja tidak diinginkan. Jadi aku putuskan untuk melakukan penilaiannya seperti ini." sambungnya dengan panjang lebar.

Jellal memalingkan wajah dari Siegrain.

Semua orang yang mendengarkan perkataan Siegrain itu tidak ada yang berani membantahnya. Bahkan Jura pun sudah menyerah untuk membantah petingginya itu. "Ba-baik, saya setuju, Siegrain-sama." Ucapnya.

"Bagus." Siegrain tersenyum puas, "sekarang aku minta Nadal-san tolong berdiri di atas panggung dan pegangi gelas berisi nomor itu." pintanya pada seorang pengawalnya.

Seorang pengawal pun naik ke atas panggung dengan membawa gelas bulat yang cukup besar dan berisi bola-bola kecil.

"Bola-bola itu akan menunjukkan nomor sesuai dengan nomor urut kalian. Nomor satu berarti Fairy Tail, dua adalah Special Magic High School, tiga Sabertooth, dan seterusnya. Nomor yang kalian ambil adalah nomor yang akan menjadi rekan kalian. Oh ya, hampir aku lupa. Yang mengambil nomor itu, hanyalah yang mendapat peringkat satu. Jadi kalian hanya memiliki satu tim rekan saja." Tambah Siegrain yang mengejutkan Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki.

Dengan begitu, sudah dipastikan mereka berada di posisi yang tidak diuntungkan. Karena mereka hanya dapat berkoalisi dengan satu tim.

"Ta-tapi, kenapa bisa begitu, Siegrain-sama?" tanya Jura tidak mengerti.

Siegrain mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Bukankah mereka peringkat satu saat babak penyisihan tahap dua? Dengan penghitungan dari MPF, maka sudah jelas mereka memiliki kekuatan sihir yang superior dari tim lain. Bukankah tidak adil kalau menyetarakan mereka dengan tim lain?" sahut Siegrain.

"Oh, anda benar juga, Siegrain-sama.."

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kuminta Akaishi dari Fairy Tail!" Erza langsung mendongak dengan terkejut. Sungguh tiba-tiba namanya disebut.

"Y-ya, Siegrain-sama?"

"Maju dan ambil nomornya." Ucap Siegrain datar.

Erza tercekat. Sungguh mendebarkan rasanya diberi perintah tiba-tiba seperti ini. Bisa-bisa kesialan yang dimiliki Erza berdampak untuk timnya. Erza takut membayangkan bagaimana jika Sabertooth yang menjadi rekan mereka...

"Sudahlah, Akai-kun. Jangan takut seperti itu, apapun pilihanmu, kita tidak akan menyalahkanmu." Bisik Hibiki begitu melihat Erza menggigiti kuku jarinya sendiri.

Jellal tersenyum dan ikut menambahkan dengan nada lembut, "Benar. Majulah dan ikuti perkataan ayahku."

Erza mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya maju ke panggung dengan kikuk. Jantungnya sangat berdebar-debar. Sungguh berdebar-debar. Ia baru merasakan hal yang sangat mendebarkan seperti ini, selain kalau sedang berduaan saja dengan Jellal. (Eh salah!)

Begitu sampai di atas panggung, Erza menghampiri Nadal dan mengambil salah satu bola dalam gelas setelah memilih-milih. Tangannya terangkat dengan sebuah bola dalam genggamannya. Erza masih sangat takut dan memejamkan matanya sampai kerutan di dahinya terlihat sangat dalam. Setelah sudah berserah diri, Erza akhirnya membuka matanya dan melihat angka yang ada di bola.

Jellal, Hibiki dan seluruh peserta terdiam karena penasaran pada angka yang ditunjukkan. Hibiki yang tidak sabaran itupun menggigiti bajunya sendiri. Yeah, jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat entah kenapa saat ini. Benar-benar suasana yang menegangkan.

Ekspresi wajah Erza berubah drastis begitu ia melihat angkanya, menjadi ekspresi tercengang, tercekat, tak menyangka atau tak terima, campur aduk semua.

"Nomor berapa yang ditunjukkan bola itu, Akaishi-kun?" tanya Siegrain datar.

Erza menghela napas, lalu menunjukkannya pada Siegrain dan seluruh penontonnya. "Nomor 2!" sahut Erza dengan lantang.

"APAA?!" Hibiki dan Jellal berteriak serempak begitu suasana dalam gedung itu berubah menjadi kegaduhan karena 3 penyihir SMHS yang malah bernyanyi-nyanyi, lalu tim lain yang tidak terima kedua tim jago digabungkan.

"Itu tidak adil!"

"Tolong ulangi, Siegrain-sama!" protes masing-masing tim.

Siegrain pun berdeham keras untuk menenangkan para peserta. "Aku tidak akan mengulang pengambilan nomornya. Selanjutnya aku akan menjelaskan peraturan permainan selanjutnya." Perkataan Siegrain itu awalnya membuat para peserta kecewa. Mereka memutuskan untuk tenang dan mendengarkan kelanjutannya.

"Aturan pertama, jalankan misi bersama tim yang telah ditentukan. Dari hasil sebelumnya, diputuskan, tim A (Fairy Tail-SMHS) vs tim B (Sabertooth-Raven Tail-Quatro Cerberus)."

"Aturan kedua, dalam menjalankan misi, kalian harus menjaga markas pusat kalian. Masing-masing tim memiliki satu markas pusat yang harus dijaga oleh dua anggota. Dengan begitu, empat yang lainnya boleh keluar markas untuk menyelesaikan misi."

"Aturan ketiga, batas waktu untuk permainan ini adalah satu jam. Tidak kurang tidak lebih. Aturan terakhir, sihir diperbolehkan dalam permainan ini. Kalian juga boleh menyerang peserta lain."

Penuturan panjang dari Siegrain itu cukup dimengerti bagi para pendengarnya, terdengar rumit memang. Beberapa peserta mulai bisik-bisik untuk merencanakan strategi. Berbeda dengan Jellal yang merasa was-was mendengar aturan akhir, ia sangat takut hal buruk akan menimpa timnya lagi.

Saat itu, Siegrain kembali berdeham. "Tapi, aku ingin membuat ketentuan tambahan..." ucapannya ternyata belum selesai. Ia menatap intens kepada tim Fairy Tail dan SMHS. "sihir Archive tidak diperkenankan dalam permainan ini. Untuk Hibiki dari Fairy Tail dan Erik dari SMHS, kalian yang akan menjaga markas pusatnya. Jadi, hanya empat orang sisanya yang diperkenankan menyelesaikan misi."

DEG!

Siegrain menyeringai, "Apakah ada yang merasa keberatan?"

Perasaan tidak enak mulai menjalari para penyihir Fairy Tail. Meski demikian, mereka tidak berani mengelak perkataan mutlak petinggi sihir itu.

Begitupula Jellal, kali ini tubuhnya merasa panas, terbakar emosinya sendiri. Ia mengepalkan tangan erat, hingga kukunya menancap kulitnya yang memerah.

Perjuangannya, benar-benar dihadapkan dengan rintangan jeruji siluman!

.

.

Sampailah di Dunia Virtual Sihir buatan Dewan Sihir...

Tim Fairy Tail dan SMHS memasuki pintu bersamaan, tiba di lokasi yang sama. Seketika ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi kekaguman dan ketercengangan.

Lihat saja pemandangan di hadapan mereka saat ini!

Sungguh di luar nalar!

Dinding amat tinggi terbuat dari kayu mengelilingi tanah tempat mereka berdiri. Di belakang mereka terdapat tenda tua berwarna putih dan ada juga beberapa ekor kuda yang berjejer di sekitarnya. Bahkan dari segi tanah yang mereka injak, pohon yang menghiasi serta udara yang mereka hirup terasa amat sangat berbeda dengan dunia mereka namun nyata. Mereka sungguh-sungguh berada di zaman perang!

Tanpa mereka sadari, pakaian mereka juga telah berganti menjadi pakaian zirah perang.

Setelah mengedarkan mata ke segala penjuru, seorang pria berbaju prajurit menghampiri mereka dengan langkah tegap. Keheranan, mereka hanya menatap prajurit itu dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Selamat datang, prajurit baru. Aku adalah Messenger yang berada di pihak kalian. Mulai dari sini, aku akan menuntun dan menjelaskan misi yang harus kalian jalankan. Namun, sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya, siapa kapten markas utama ini?" jelas pria itu dengan formal dan diakhiri pertanyaan.

Keenam penyihir itu bingung dan menoleh satu sama lain.

"O-Oh, mungkin maksudnya Hibiki dan Erik." Sahut Erza, sebagai wakil juru bicara tim A ini.

Pria di hadapan mereka itu mengangguk dengan wajah serius, "Markas utama ini adalah jantung dari tim kalian. Dengan kata lain, jika markas ini berhasil terenggut oleh musuh maka tim kalian otomatis mati." Terang pria itu lagi yang dapat dimengerti oleh penyihir di hadapannya.

"Yang menentukan direbutnya markas ini adalah dari kapten kalian. Jika kapten kalian kalah, maka sudah pasti tim kalian kalah." Tambah pria itu dengan serius.

"Oohh, begitu.." sahut Erza dkk dengan datar.

Pria itu pun berdecak lidah dan membuka gulungan kertas yang dibawanya, "Di sini adalah daftar misi kalian. Tapi sebelum aku membacakannya, kalian harus menentukan siapa yang akan menjadi Raja dalam tim ini."

"Eh, raja?" tanya Macbeth bingung.

Pria paruhbaya tersebut mengangguk pelan, "Selain membantu kapten melindungi markas, kalian juga harus melindungi raja kalian. Dan yang menjadi raja adalah salah satu dari kalian juga." Ungkapnya datar.

Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki berpikir keras dengan menaruh sebuah jari di bawah dagu. Begitu mereka berpikir keras seperti itu, SMHS mendekat dan Macbeth tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau diputuskan dengan Rock-Paper-Cut?"

Mereka pun melakukan Rock-Paper-Cut berkali-kali, hingga akhirnya sampai pada keputusan, Jellal-lah yang menjadi raja. "Cih, raja apanya kau ini?!" gerutu Erik tidak terima.

Jellal mendengus. "Kau hanya iri padaku, bukan?"

"Are? Bukankah kau yang duluan iri padaku karena menjadi kapten, hah?" Erik balas bertanya dengan tawaan kecil menyerupai Gajeel.

"Ti-tidak! Untuk apa aku iri!" sahut Jellal.

Erik tambah tertawa, "Tidak usah berbohong. Karena aku dapat mendengarmu! Suaramu, pikiranmu, ingatanmu aku dapat mendengar semuanya." Terang Erik dengan menyeringai.

Jellal yang tidak mengerti hanya mendengus.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, aku akan membacakan daftar misi untuk kalian..." ucap prajurit itu lagi dengan lantang,

" **Misi satu – lindungi markas utama.**

 **Misi kedua – selamatkan dan lindungi raja Jellal hingga ke markas utama lagi**.."

Jellal tercekat mendengar misi kedua barusan, "A-apa maksudnya itu?"

Sang messenger tidak menggubrisnya, " **Misi tiga – rebut kuda legendaris milik Pangeran Sting..** "

"Apa?! Sting menjadi pangeran?!" seru Hibiki, Jellal dan Erza bersamaan. Macbeth dkk menoleh kepada mereka dengan heran.

" **Misi keempat – kumpulkan lima bendera biru yang tertancap di beberapa tempat.** Itu saja misi kalian. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

Sawyer mengangkat tangannya, "Apa tiga orang yang terbebas dari jabatan apapun bebas melakukan penyelesaian misi?" tanyanya datar.

"Ya, benar. Kalian boleh berpencar dan melakukan pembagian misi. Kalian juga boleh menyelesaikan misi satu per satu dengan bersama-sama. Silakan tentukan strategi sesuai keinginan kalian." Sahut prajurit itu datar pula. "Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

Erza pun menggeleng pelan. Ia merasa sudah mengerti dengan permainan ini. Begitupula dengan yang lain.

"Yosh, kalau begitu. Akaishi, Macbeth dan Sawyer, kalian dapat melihat lokasi keseluruhan tempat ini melalui peta di _lacrima portable_ kalian." Ketiga orang yang disebut mengerti begitu ada sebuah layar visual kecil muncul di telapak tangan kiri mereka masing-masing. "dan jika tidak ada yang bertanya... maka permainan akan segera dimulai.." prajurit pria itu kemudian menyentuh pundak Jellal, yang disentuh pun terkejut dan menoleh dengan cepat, "dan aku akan segera mentransfer Jellal ke istana Edo."

"Eh, apaaa?!" Jellal yang belum bisa mencerna semuanya, tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari pandangan teman-temannya.

Baru Macbeth dan Erza sadari, maksud dari misi kedua yang ditanyakan Jellal beberapa saat lalu.

"Kalian harus segera menyelamatkan raja kalian dan membawanya ke markas ini. Lokasi keberadaan raja kalian dan beberapa lokasi penting juga ada di _lacrima portable_ itu, jadi selamat berjuang." Usai mengatakan itu semua, sang prajurit pun pergi dengan menunggang kuda.

"Yosh, ayo kita menangkan permainan ini dengan cepat!" pekik Erza bersemangat.

"Osu!" balas yang lainnya juga bersemangat. Setelah ber _-toss_ satu sama lain, ketiga prajurit andalan pun pergi untuk menyelamatkan Jellal dan menyelesaikan misi yang lain.

"Hati-hati, Akai-kun!" teriak Hibiki, setelah Erza sudah berlari ke gerbang masuk markas bersama Sawyer dan Macbeth.

Erza melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dan tersenyum lebar, "Jaga markasnya ya, Hibiki!" ujarnya dengan keras. Menggema ke seluruh markas terbuka ini.

Hibiki pun tinggal di markas besar ini bersama dengan Erik dari SMHS. Erik terdiam usai melambaikan tangan pada temannya dan gantian memperhatikan Hibiki dengan intens.

Sadar ditatap seperti itu, Hibiki menoleh kepada Erik. "Ada apa, Erik?" tanyanya datar.

Erik tidak langsung menjawab. Ia sempat memalingkan wajahnya lalu menghela napas, "Oi.." akhirnya Erik membuka mulut. Matanya menerawang ke tanah untuk mempertanyakan satu hal.. "kau tahu dia wanita, kan?"

Pertanyaan tak terduga dari Erik itu sukses membuat Hibiki terbelalak. Bagai mendapat serangan jantung hanya mendengar pertanyaan itu! Erik sudah tahu identitas sesungguhnya dari Akaishi!

Apa yang akan dikatakan Hibiki?! Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?!

Ketegangan di dunia perang ini semakin berkecamuk panas!

 **CHAPTER 12 END!**

 **Yahoo! Apa kabar, minna? Mohon maaf banget karena baru update lagi, ya. Minggu2 kemarin Karu malah sakit padahal lagi liburan setelah sembuh malah internet rumah rusak. (Nasib nasib) Okey, berhubung libur Karu sudah tidak panjang jadi kemungkinan akan update cepat untuk ke depannya bila perlu update 2 chap dalam satu minggu. Hehe, diusahakan, ya..**

 **Yosh, Karu balas review secara umum saja, ya!**

 **Yang pertama. Tepat betul sekali, chapter kemarin memang mirip Daimatou Enbu! Karu ga kreatif jadi ambil inspirasi dari itu aja, deh. Hehe :) dan rencana Karu untuk buat chapter kemarin menegangkan ternyata cukup berhasil. (Syukurlah)**

 **Kedua, bagi yang sudah sangat penasaran kapan rahasia Erza akan terbongkar... Silakan tunggu jawabannya di chapter2 depan, ya! :)**

 **Nah, kapan Jellal kissu sama Erza?** **Kapan ya? Mungkin chapter terakhir (boong deh) pasti ada kok, jadi harap bersabar saja ya.. Haha. :)**

 **Baiklah, terima kasih untuk semuanya yang telah membaca MLS sampai saat ini. Agak ga nyangka, loh kalau banyak yang suka. Hehe. Silakan tulis kesan, kritik, saran kalian di review, ya. Karu tunggu pendapat kalian mengenai chapter ini. :D**

 **See you di chapter 13! ^^**


	13. Double-S Class Wizard! Chapter 3

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Pairing: Jellal X Erza**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 _Cerita Sebelumnya..._

 _Tim Fairy Tail dan Special Magic High School sampai di Dunia Virtual yang mengagumkan!_

 _Jellal yang terpilih menjadi raja pun telah ditransfer ke Istana Edo. Erza, Macbeth, dan juga Sawyer lah yang akan menyelesaikan misi-misi dalam permainan ini. Mereka bertiga pun meninggalkan markas utama yang dijaga Erik dan Hibiki dengan bersemangat._

 _Tapi dibalik semangat itu, sang Erik melontarkan pertanyaan tak terduga!_

 _"Oi.. kau tahu dia wanita, kan?"_

 _Saat itu juga Hibiki tersentak._

.

Hal paling tak terduga terjadi!

Rombongan Fairy Tail yang bekerjasama dengan tim Special pun berhasil tiba di Dunia Virtual Sihir, yang amat mencengangkan. Tiga orang diantaranya mendapatkan jabatan penting, antara lain: Hibiki dan Erik (sebagai kapten/captain) dan Jellal (sebagai raja). Sedangkan Erza, Macbeth dan Sawyer akan menjadi prajurit yang aktif.

Untuk memenangkan permainan ini, mereka harus dapat menyelesaikan semua misi dengan baik.

Dikatakan menang, jika:

1\. Raja Jellal yang ditahan di istana Edo terselamatkan dan sampai di Markas A.

2\. Berhasil merebut kuda legendaris milik Pangeran Sting.

3\. Kelima bendera berhasil dikumpulkan.

Dikatakan kalah, jika:

1\. Raja Jellal dikalahkan (mati) sebelum sampai markas.

2\. Markas utama berhasil direbut musuh.

Semua misi ini terasa cukup berat jika hanya dijalankan oleh kelompok orang yang tidak solid. Mau tidak mau, Fairy Tail dan Special harus menggabungkan kekuatan.

Apakah mereka berhasil memenangkan permainan ini?

* * *

 **CHAPTER 13**

 ** _Double-S Class Wizard Chapter_**

 **[3]**

 **'** **Raven vs Fairy'**

* * *

Suara langkah kaki mereka yang sedang berlari terdengar menegangkan di tengah suasana masa perang ini. Meski demikian, mereka sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa bimbang. Sebab mereka yakin dapat menyelesaikan semuanya dengan cepat.

"Dari radar ini, kita juga bisa melihat musuh yang akan mendekati markas. Meski kita tidak dapat melihat musuh yang akan mendekati kita, sih. Setidaknya cukup mudah karena kita memiliki _lacrima portable_ ini." ucap Sawyer sambil menunjuk _lacrima portable_ di telapak tangannya.

Macbeth dan Erza menoleh pada Sawyer lalu mengangguk pelan. "Ya, kau benar. Tapi bagaimanapun kita sedang berada di posisi tidak menguntungkan." Kata Erza, "yang menjadi prajurit aktif di tim kita ada tiga. Sedangkan dari tim B ada enam. Jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari jumlah kita." Sambungnya datar.

Macbeth tersenyum kecil, "Jangan khawatir!" serunya dengan wajah cerah, "kuantitas belum tentu menang melawan kualitas. Benar, kan, Sawyer?"

"Percaya diri sekali kau! Jangan meremehkan musuh kita juga, baka!" balas Sawyer dengan wajah _stoic_ -nya.

"Huh, kau ini memang selalu bersikap jahat padaku!" sahut Macbeth tidak terima. Akhirnya mereka berdua mendengus dan memalingkan wajah satu sama lain.

Erza tertawa melihat tingkah dua orang itu. Rasanya seperti melihat Jellal dan Hibiki yang sedang bertengkar tanpa sebab.

Ketiga prajurit penyihir itupun berhenti di sebuah pertigaan yang masing-masing dibatasi oleh hutan bambu lebat. Jalanannya kecil dan terlihat cukup gelap.

"Yeah, ini akan jadi perpisahan kita..." ucap Macbeth setelah mengedarkan mata pada daerah sekeliling. "menurut radar, jalan pertama akan membawa kita kepada Jellal. Jalan kedua menuju markas utama tim B dan Jalan ketiga adalah jalan menuju jembatan merah yang sepertinya ada benderanya." Terangnya sambil kembali melihat radar dengan seksama.

Erza mengangguk sekali dan ikut melihat radarnya sendiri, "Tapi kurasa ada prajurit musuh yang sudah berjaga di jembatan merah itu. Jika perasaanku benar, maka ada dua yang berjaga di jembatan. Dua berjaga di markas dan dua lagi berjaga di istana." Tambahnya dengan nada serius.

Sawyer terkekeh mendengar penjelasan panjang dari kedua rekannya, "Yeah. Tak perlu cemas. Kita akan menghabisi musuh yang menghalangi kita." Ucap Sawyer seraya membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya serta merapikan rambut jingkraknya.

Macbeth tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan. "Ayo, kita serukan api semangat kita!"

Erza dan Sawyer ikut mengulurkan tangan, menaruh telapak tangan mereka di atas tangan Macbeth, lalu saling melemparkan senyum bersama. "Tim A... SUKSES!" seru mereka dengan bersemangat.

"Okey. Kalau begitu, Akai-kun ke istana Edo dan menyelamatkan Jellal. Aku yang akan merebut kuda dari Sting. Lalu Sawyer yang akan mengumpulkan bendera. Bagaimana?" usul Macbeth dengan penjelasan cepat.

"Hm, aku setuju!" sahut Erza bersemangat.

"Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan." Tambah Sawyer.

Macbeth menghela napas lalu tersenyum lebar lagi, "Yosh! Kita berpencar! Eh, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Akai-kun..."

Erza tertegun dan bertanya, "Apa itu?"

Macbeth mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Erza dan membisikkan sesuatu. Suatu hal yang tak dapat didengar oleh siapapun (termasuk Author Karu), meski demikian hanya satu orang yang dapat mendengarnya...

"Aku dapat mendengarmu, Macbeth..." dari markas yang jauh itu. Sang dragon slayer, Erik, menyeringai dengan menunjukkan barisan gigi tajamnya.

.

.

SWUUUS!

Ia berlari bagai secepat angin. Kecepatan berlarinya belum ada yang dapat mengalahkan sampai detik ini. Dialah sang kebanggaan Sekolah Sihir Special, Sawyer. Hobinya adalah bermain gitar dan merupakan anggota grup band terkenal yang bernama Oracion Seis. Nama panggungnya adalah Racer.

Tak sampai lima menit, ia sudah tiba di jembatan merah yang dimaksud. Tangannya langsung menyibak dua bendera biru yang tertancap di sisi jembatan. "Fiuh, dua sudah dapat! Tinggal tiga lagi!" seru Sawyer dengan bangga. "sekarang, tinggal menunggu dua prajurit perangkap keluar..." desisnya pelan.

Sawyer berdiri tegak di depan jembatan dan menanti untuk beberapa saat. Satu menit, dua menit, lima menit... dan sepuluh menit.. tak ada musuh sama sekali yang datang mendekatinya. "Payah! Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan strategi jitu untuk melawan dua musuh." Gerutunya dengan kecewa.

Pemuda itupun tak punya pilihan. Memilih untuk berjalan lurus dan mencari bendera yang lain. Namun, di saat yang sama tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki pikirannya.

"Halo, Sawyer!" seru Macbeth menembus pikiran Sawyer. Dengan kata lain, berbicara dengan Sawyer melalui telepati.

"E-Eh, Macbeth.. ada apa?" tanya Sawyer yang langsung menghentikan langkahnya.

"Lihat radar!"

Sawyer belum terlalu mengerti, kemudian melihat pada radar yang sedari tadi hanya ia abaikan. Kedua alisnya langsung terangkat begitu menyadari ada musuh yang sedang mendekati markas. Jumlahnya ada tiga orang. "Ga-gawat! Hibiki tidak bisa bertarung langsung dan Erik akan kewalahan menanganinya sendiri!" serunya panik.

"Sawyer, kau kembali ke markas segera! Sisanya biar aku dan Akaishi yang menangani!"

"Roger!"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, Sawyer langsung memutar arah dan kembali ke markas dengan kecepatan penuh. "Bertahanlah sampai aku tiba, Erik!" ucapnya dalam hati. Yeah, dan Erik dapat mendengar itu.

Beralih pada Erza yang sudah tiba di benteng depan istana Edo. Ia meluncur masuk melalui gerbang yang terbuka lebar tanpa ragu. Bagaimanapun ia sudah siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

Dan...

Musuh menghadangnya di depan pintu masuk istana. Erza tercekat. Kedua alisnya terangkat begitu melihat seringaian ketiga orang yang tengah menghadangnya.

Tunggu dulu...

"TIGA?!" Erza mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan rahangnya mengeras begitu melihat seringaian jelas juga lebar dari wajah bengal 3 pria yang ada di hadapannya. "Raven Tail..." desis Erza dengan dingin.

"Yo, akhirnya kita bisa berhadapan, Akaishi-kun."

Lawan membentuk strategi di luar dugaan. Entah kenapa, Erza sangat yakin musuh hanya ingin menjebaknya saja. Yeah, ia tidak harus berlarut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia harus siap melawan ketiga musuhnya dengan sekuat tenaga. "Kanso.." Erza sudah memanggil sebuah pedang berkilatnya.

"Hm, seperti yang diharapkan dari Akaishi. Tidak akan pernah menyerah sebelum mencoba!" gumam Obra.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Erza langsung berlari menerjang ketiga orang itu dan melawan mereka dengan berani satu per satu...

.

.

Pertarungan sengit ini, baru saja dimulai!

"Needle Blast!" Nullpudding mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke depan dan menyerang Erza dengan tangannya yang tajam itu.

Posisi Erza yang tengah dihimpit oleh Kurohebi dari belakang pun memutuskan untuk menghindar ke samping. Serangan Nullpudding berhasil dihindarinya, namun tak disangkanya Kurohebi yang bertubuh seperti pasir itu melesat ke arahnya dan ikut menyerang dengan sihirnya, "Sand Rebellion!"

"APA?!" Erza terkejut setengah mati, begitu pusaran badai pasir tengah berusaha melemparnya ke udara.

Kurohebi berdiri angkuh seraya terkekeh bersama Nullpudding. Berbeda dengan Obra yang masih saja berdiri diam jauh di belakang mereka. Penyihir itu sedikit aneh dan mencurigakan.

Tanpa terpikirkan oleh dua orang yang baru menyerangnya barusan, Erza melesat keluar dari gundukan pasir Kurohebi dan langsung melompat ke arah Nullpudding.

"KANSO!" Erza memanggil sebuah pedang lagi dan menyerang Nullpudding dengan dua pedang di tangannya.

"Dual Sword Attack..." gumam Kurohebi yang sedikit kagum. Ia sempat berdecak lidah melihat Erza tengah menyerang Nullpudding dengan gaya pedang bertubi-tubi di dua tangannya. Namun, ia bukanlah orang yang sabaran, ia ikutan menyerang Erza dan berusaha menyudutkannya.

Erza mulai kewalahan menghadapi dua orang itu. Ia mendecih lalu kembali melompat ke udara. "Tenrin – Circle Sword!" satu per satu pedang Erza datang dan melingkari Erza. "Menarilah pedang-pedangku!"

Tanpa menunggu kedua musuhnya mencerna kekuatan yang dimilikinya, pedang-pedang yang melingkarinya itu langsung berputar dan melesat ke arah mereka. Timbul cahaya terang di kedua mata Kurohebi dan Nullpudding, satu per satu pedang mulai melesat kepada mereka dengan indahnya.

SLASH!

"SAND REBELLION!" sekali lagi Kurohebi berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan sihir pasir miliknya. Nullpudding yang berlari menghindari lingkaran pedang milik Erza pun sedikit ketakutan, di tengah teriakan minta tolongnya, tiba-tiba saja dua puluh pedang tengah jatuh dari langit dan menghalangi jalannya.

Nullpudding menoleh ke belakang dengan keringat dingin dan dilihatnya Akaishi aka Erza yang tengah beraut menyeramkan. "Kau akan kupastikan mati di sini!" ujar Erza menyerupai desisan. Ia mengacungkan dua pedangnya dan menebas Nullpudding yang tengah kebingungan begitu saja.

SRAASH!

"Arrghh...!" Bruk. Nullpudding pun jatuh ke tanah dengan mata terpejam. Tidak mati, hanya pingsan. Melihat itu, Kurohebi jadi naik darah dan berpekik geram. "Kurang ajaaar!" serunya. "Obra, saatnya mulai rencana rahasia kita!"

Obra yang berwujud pria berwajah biru besar itu mengangguk, lalu mengangkat tangannya ke atas dan menyalangkan matanya yang tiba-tiba bersinar itu kepada Erza.

Entah kenapa Erza jadi sangat bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi. Sebuah kekuatan yang menguras sihirnya tanpa ia sadari lewat begitu saja. Yang Erza tahu hanyalah, ia terduduk ke tanah dan kedua pedang di tangannya perlahan menghilang.

'La-lagi... lagi-lagi seseorang menguras sihirku. Sama seperti saat Sabertooth menyerangku beberapa waktu lalu... ta-tapi kenapa..? Ke-kenapa?!'

"Kalau kulihat, kami telah berhasil menaklukkanmu lagi, Akaishi..." suara berat dan tidak asing itu mengusik telinga Erza.

Erza mendongak dan matanya langsung terbelalak begitu menyadari Sting tengah berdiri di hadapannya dengan menyeringai lebar.

"Kali ini, aku akan benar-benar menghajarmu.. Akaishi..."

Sang naga yang suka menguras sihir Erza ini akhirnya muncul. Kali ini ia membiarkan Erza bersenang-senang dulu dengan pedangnya dan Sting baru muncul setelah Erza lelah menari bersama pedang luar biasanya.

"Sting..." desis Erza dengan napas tersengal. Kedua tangannya mengepal berusaha menahan kekesalannya.

Sting menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu mencondongkan kepalanya tepat di depan wajah Erza. Ia kembali mengembangkan seringaiannya. "Kau memang istimewa. Lihat! Melawan tiga orang hanya dengan pedang. Aku sangat yakin, kau belum mengerahkan semua sihirmu, kan? Hah, tapi mengapa tiba-tiba sihirmu habis seperti ini?"

Erza memicingkan matanya. Tangan kanannya terulur dan langsung meninju hidung Sting keras-keras.

"AAARRRGH!" Sting merintih berlebihan sembari memegangi hidungnya yang bengkak dan berdarah. "KA-KA-KAU! APA YANG KAU PERBUAT?!"

Kurohebi dan Obra tengah menyaksikan perbincangan panas Erza dan Sting itu dengan datar. Tadinya mereka menanti suasana yang lebih panas baru akan menghajar Erza lagi, namun Kurohebi ikutan meninju Erza dengan Obra yang memegangi kedua tangan Erza agar tidak melawan.

DUAK! DUAK! DUAK!

Beberapa tinjuan mendarat di pipi dan perut Erza.

"HAH! Ohok...!" Erza terbatuk dan darah yang merah pekat mengalir di ujung bibirnya.

Sting yang telah pulih dari kesakitannya itu pun kembali berdiri dan langsung menekan kedua pipi Erza dengan satu tangannya. "Aku tahu. Sihirmu bukan hanya ini, Akaishi.. Selama ini kau meremehkanku hanya dengan pedangmu!" suara parau Sting membuat Erza merinding ngeri.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza susah payah.

"Kau begitu sombong dengan pedangmu! Kau tahu itu?!" ujar Kurohebi ikut-ikutan.

Sting mendengus dan melempar Erza ke tanah begitu saja hingga Erza terkulai lemah. Erza terdiam dan melirik ke pintu masuk istana yang tidak terbuka. Dengan sisa kekuatannya, Erza berusaha mengangkat tangan kirinya lalu melihat radar yang masih menyala. Usai melihat sekilas lalu menghela napas, ia kembali menatap Sting dengan nyalang kemudian bergumam, "Daerah timur istana Edo... turun dua kali, cari pilar pertama dan belok ke kiri, keluar pintu samping selatan tiga kali tanpa berbelok sedikit pun..."

"Apa yang kau gumamkan itu, baka?!" Sting yang terperanjat heran itu hanya bisa angkat alis. Begitupula Kurohebi dan Obra yang tidak mengerti.

Tanpa menggubris kebingungan Sting, Erza melanjutkan dengan terputus-putus karena sambil menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. "...sampai di luar istana, berbelok ke kiri lagi dan baru ke kanan.. kau akan menemukan halaman besar tanpa semak sedikitpun. Kecuali semak belukar berbisa dan pengecut yang ada di depanku.."

Sting melebarkan kedua matanya tiba-tiba. "Ja-jangan bilang..!" Erza gantian menyeringai.

Belum sempat mencernanya, dua serangan dari arah berlawanan menyerbu dengan bringasnya dan..

DUAK!

Dalam sekejap, Sting tersungkur di tanah usai mendapatkan pukulan telak di rahangnya. Obra dan Kurohebi juga mendapat serangan luar biasa kuat, melayang hingga ke udara dan terjatuh keras ke tanah.

Sting berusaha bangkit namun gagal, "Ku-kurang.. ajar.."

Dua serangan dari arah berlawanan itu dilancarkan oleh dua orang yang baru saja tiba sebagai tim penyelamat. Mereka adalah Macbeth dan juga Jellal!

Macbeth tersenyum lebar seraya memainkan kedua alisnya, "Misi penyelamatan tahap dua, sukses dilaksanakan!" cetusnya bangga. "Yo, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian, Hibiki, Erik." sambungnya.

"Akaishi, kau baik-baik saja?" Jellal yang baru saja melesat datang segera menghampiri Erza. Ia membantu Erza duduk dengan memapah bahu Erza.

Erza mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil pada Jellal. "Hm, baik-baik saja, Jellal.." Jellal balas tersenyum, meski ia sangat cemas melihat berbagai babak belur di wajah Erza. Jellal mengambil saputangan di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Erza. "pakailah." Ucapnya.

Erza menerima saputangan Jellal dan segera menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya dengan saputangan itu. "Terima kasih karena telah membantuku, Macbeth.. Jell..."

Perkataan Erza terputus karena dipeluk Jellal begitu saja. Jellal mengeratkan pelukannya dan Erza dapat merasakan hembusan napas Jellal di lehernya.

Pelukan itu memang hanya berlangsung singkat. Meski begitu, Erza sangat terkejut dan jantungnya bergemuruh dengan hebatnya. Ia pun yakin, Jellal dapat merasakan detak jantungnya yang cepat itu.

"Tak perlu mengatakan terima kasih seperti itu..." sahut Jellal setelah melepas pelukannya.

Macbeth pun mendekat "Karena kita adalah TIM!" sambungnya dengan tersenyum lebar.

Sting, Kurohebi, Obra tidak percaya pada apa yang ada di dua mata mereka.

Mana mungkin?! Bagaimana bisa Jellal dan Macbeth tiba-tiba muncul?!

.

.

Mari kita buka rahasia yang sangat dipertanyakan oleh Tim B!

"Okey. Kalau begitu, Akai-kun ke istana Edo dan menyelamatkan Jellal. Aku yang akan merebut kuda dari Sting. Lalu Sawyer yang akan mengumpulkan bendera. Bagaimana?" usul Macbeth dengan penjelasan cepat.

"Hm, aku setuju!" sahut Erza bersemangat.

"Ya, aku juga tidak keberatan." Tambah Sawyer.

Macbeth menghela napas lalu tersenyum lebar lagi, "Yosh! Kita berpencar! Eh, tapi ada satu hal yang ingin kusampaikan padamu, Akai-kun..."

Erza tertegun dan bertanya, "Apa itu?"

"Jika sudah sampai tujuan dan bertemu dengan musuh, teriakkan jumlah musuh yang berhadapan denganmu. Meski terasa tak berguna, tapi itu sangat berguna bagi kita, karena kita memiliki Erik Cobra. Ia dapat mendengarmu dengan jelas dari jarak jauh sekalipun. Dan juga, di sebelah Erik ada seorang Archiever yang bisa menggunakan telepati, bukan? Kita akan memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka semaksimal mungkin!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, Erza berlari ke istana Edo dan bertemu dengan musuh yang di luar dugaannya. "Tiga..?!" ungkapnya tidak terima.

Dan dari kejauhan, Erik yang tengah beradu kekuatan dengan tiga penyihir Quatro Cerberus – yang menyerang markas – bersama Sawyer dan Hibiki, dapat mendengar ungkapan Erza itu.

"Hibiki! Akaishi berhadapan dengan tiga musuh dan lagi mereka adalah Raven Tail!" teriak Erik tanpa memalingkan konsentrasinya dari Bacchus yang menyerangnya dengan liar.

"Apa?! Tiga? Raven Tail?!"

Hibiki mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan berusaha menghubungi Macbeth.

"Macbeth! Akai-kun diserang Raven Tail. Perasaanku tidak enak, bisakah kau membantu Akaishi karena ia melawan tiga musuh seorang diri?"

Dari wilayah markas utama tim B, Macbeth nyengir setelah berhasil menaklukkan Rufus dan juga Rogue yang merupakan kapten markas. Macbeth juga telah mendapatkan kuda milik Sting. "Hm, aku mengerti. Perasaanku juga jadi tidak enak, karena kuda ini ditinggalkan di markas begitu saja." Cetus Macbeth seraya menaiki kuda putih tersebut, "kalau dugaanku benar, pasti Akai-kun berhadapan dengan empat orang. Bukan tiga."

Beralih pada Jellal yang tengah tersekap di dalam istana Edo. Istana yang luas, banyak sekat, banyak dinding, banyak penghalang dan sangat sepi. Tidak, tepatnya hanya Jellal yang ada di istana ini sekarang.

Jellal berjalan memutari sekeliling istana dan tak disangkanya, ia menemukan tangga turun. Jellal menuruni anak tangga perlahan sambil waspada jika tiba-tiba ada musuh yang menyerangnya. Begitu sampai di lantai bawahnya, Jellal mengangkat kedua alisnya. Istana ini benar-benar di luar akalnya. Terlalu banyak jalan dan terlalu banyak penghalang.

"Sebaiknya aku turun sampai ke lantai dasar dan mencari pintu keluar." Tutur Jellal dengan angguk-angguk sendiri. Pemuda berambut biru itu kembali melangkah menuruni setiap anak tangga yang ditemuinya.

Turun..

Turun..

Dan turun.. selalu saja ia bertemu dengan tangga. "Berapa tingkat sebenarnya istana ini?!" Jellal mulai kesal. Di dalam hatinya, ia sangat cemas dengan Erza. Ia takut sesuatu akan terjadi pada Erza. "Aku harus cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini!"

Jellal memutuskan untuk kembali menuruni setiap tangga yang ia temui. Lalu mencoba untuk berbelok di segala belokan yang ada di istana. Menerka-nerka setiap jalur yang bercahayakan lentera di hadapannya. Benar, istana ini, adalah istana labirin! Sampai akhirnya ia kehabisan tenaga dan beringsut duduk kelelahan di sebuah anak tangga.

"Biarkan aku istirahat sejenak! Istana ini benar-benar membuatku gila!" ucapnya dengan terengah-engah karena kecapaian. Jellal menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding dan meluruskan kakinya serta mengatur napasnya.

"Jellal..."

Suara yang tipis itu tidak terdengar oleh Jellal yang tengah terengah-engah itu.

"Jellal.. halo, Jellaaaaal...?"

Jellal memejamkan matanya dan tidak menggubris suara aneh itu.

"HOI, JELLAL!"

Panggilan ketiga yang mengejutkan itu mengembalikan Jellal ke dunia nyata akhirnya.

"Hei, siapa ini?" Jellal bertanya-tanya dan sedikit ngeri sendiri begitu menyadari ada seseorang memanggilnya namun tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingnya.

"Bodoh! Ini aku Hibiki!"

Jellal tertawa renyah begitu baru ingat teman satu timnya itu memang bisa telepati dan bisa berkomunikasi dengannya melalui pikiran. Kekuatan yang kadang tak terpikirkan.

"Ada apa, Hibiki?" begitu Hibiki menembus alam pikirannya, Jellal jadi sedikit lupa dengan rasa lelahnya. Paling tidak, keletihannya itu terabaikan karena penasaran dengan Hibiki yang tiba-tiba bertelepati dengannya.

"Dengar dan jangan membantah sedikitpun! Saat ini Akaishi sudah sampai di istana Edo, tapi ia sedang bertarung dengan Raven Tail yang menghadang pintu masuk istana."

"APA?! Akaishi menghadapi Raven Tail sendirian?!"

"Kubilang jangan membantah!"

Jellal menurut karena entah kenapa Hibiki menjadi sangat galak saat ini.

"Jadi dilihat dari kondisi ini, Akai-kun benar-benar terhimpit, bukan?"

"Cepat katakan intinya, baka!"

Hibiki berdeham sesaat, meski demikian Jellal dapat mendengar betapa riuhnya tempat Hibiki berada saat ini. Ia menduga markas sedang diserang dan Hibiki sedang bertarung bersama Erik.

"Aku akan mengatakannya singkat saja," memang itu yang kuinginkan, bodoh, pikir Jellal. "sebaiknya kau keluar dari istana itu secepatnya seorang diri kemudian bantu Akai-kun yang kesulitan. Karena menurut Macbeth, Sting juga ikut menyerang Akaishi.."

Rasa lelah yang mengujuri Jellal benar-benar langsung menguap begitu saja. Digantikan dengan perasaan marah, tegang dan panik tiba-tiba. Jellal langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan memandang lurus ke dinding terbuat dari kayu yang mengelilingi tangga.

"Tapi kumohon untuk tenangkan dirimu, Jellal.." Hibiki mengatakan hal itu sesaat sebelum Jellal hampir saja menghancurkan dinding istana dan berniat untuk melompat turun lewat jalur nekad. "Macbeth sedang menuju ke tempat Akaishi. Lalu, sebelumnya kami telah berhasil berkomunikasi dengan Akai-kun lewat telepati." Inilah bukti kecemasan yang menyelimuti Hibiki, ia selalu saja tidak konsisten menyebut 'Akaishi' atau 'Akai-kun' ketika sedang cemas, khawatir, dan panik.

"Apa yang dikatakan Akaishi?! Apa dia baik-baik saja?!"

"Oi oi, bukan hanya kau yang cemas di sini, Fernandes-kun.." sebuah suara ikutan menembus pikiran Jellal bagai petir saja. Suara itu adalah milik Macbeth. "telepati kami terputus begitu saja. Jika dugaanku benar, kemungkinan Akai-kun sedang dihajar habis-habisan oleh Raven dan juga Sting, sampai-sampai telepati terputus secara paksa begitu saja."

Penjelasan Macbeth barusan membuat Jellal benar-benar membulatkan tekadnya untuk menghancurkan dinding, bila perlu satu istana.

"Tunggu-tunggu jangan mengaum seperti itu, Jellal-kun.." Jellal menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya keras-keras untuk menenangkan dirinya. "aku sudah mengatakan pada Akai-kun, untuk mengkonfirmasi lokasinya kepadamu sebelum akhirnya telepati mesra kami terputus."

"Tidak perlu bertele-tele, Mac-san.." ujar Hibiki.

"Okey. Jadi, yang kita perlukan sekarang konfirmasi dari Akai-kun dan kemampuan istimewa milik Erik." Ucap Macbeth kemudian.

Mendengarnya, lutut Jellal merasa lemas entah kenapa. Ia memilih untuk bersender di dinding kayu sesaat untuk meredakan kecemasannya. Bagaimanapun, ini bukan hanya soal Akaishi yang terjebak dalam pertarungan tidak adil itu.. tapi Erza.. Erza!

Di sisi lain..

"HAH! Ohok...!"

"Aku tahu. Sihirmu bukan hanya ini, Akaishi.. Selama ini kau meremehkanku hanya dengan pedangmu!"

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Erza susah payah.

"Kau begitu sombong dengan pedangmu! Kau tahu itu?!" Kurohebi ikutan mendekati Erza dan ikutan menempelengnya juga.

Sting mendengus dan melempar Erza ke tanah begitu saja hingga Erza terkulai lemah.

Ia masih ingat betul telepatinya bersama Macbeth sebelumnya. _"Konfirmasi lokasimu segera. Kami akan segera membantumu. Lagipula kau sedang tidak ingin melihat Jellal yang marah denganmu karena kau mengambil resiko besar ini sendirian, bukan?"_

Erza terdiam dan melirik ke pintu masuk istana yang tidak terbuka. "Benar.. Jellal sangat merepotkan kalau sedang marah. Lebih tepatnya... aku tidak ingin melihatnya marah atau mengacuhkanku.." pikirnya dengan tersenyum pahit. Ini memang tanggung jawabnya, tapi.. ini adalah tim dan ia merasa sudah lemah juga tak berdaya.. jadi..

Erza mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat posisi Jellal dengan seksama. Dalam waktu singkat ia merekam lokasi detail Jellal dan kembali menatap Sting dengan nyalang.

"Daerah timur istana Edo... turun dua kali, cari pilar pertama dan belok ke kiri, keluar pintu samping selatan tiga kali tanpa berbelok sedikit pun..."

Erik yang menangkap suara Erza melalui daun telinganya segera berteriak keras pada Hibiki. "Hibiki! Daerah timur istana Edo... turun dua kali, cari pilar pertama dan belok kiri. Lalu keluar pintu samping selatan tiga kali, jangan belok sama sekali!"

"Jellal dengarkan baik-baik!" Hibiki langsung menelepatikan segala yang diucapkan Erik kepada Jellal, di dalam istana, Jellal mengaktifkan Meteor-nya dan langsung melesat ke segala arah sesuai petunjuknya. Melesat bagai kilat, membawanya ke luar istana, akhirnya.

"Tinggal belok kiri lalu ke kanan, kau akan bertemu Akai-kun."

"YOSH!" Jellal berpekik keras, meluapkan segala amarah kepada kepalan tangannya yang sudah ia siapkan untuk meninju sosok yang menghajar Erza. Ditambah, begitu sampai di lokasi, ia dengan jelas melihat Erza terkulai di tanah dengan lemah serta Sting bersama Kurohebi dan juga Obra berdiri mengelilingi Erza.

Jellal menginjak tanah berbatu di bawahnya dengan keras, hingga menimbulkan suara keras. Saat itu Sting dan yang lain langsung menoleh kepadanya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Jellal langsung melancarkan tinju yang ia siapkan sebelumnya ke arah rahang orang angkuh itu – Sting.

"Guooh...!" Sting terpental keras ke udara lalu menabrak dinding benteng. Keras dan terdengar sangat menyakitkan apalagi saat terdengar suara krek yang mungkin saja berasal dari tulang belakang atau rusuknya.

Di saat yang bersamaan, Kurohebi dan Obra melesat ke udara bagai diserang angin tornado lalu terjatuh ke tanah dengan bagian muka menabrak tanah. Terdengar suara klak-klak juga kali ini, mungkin bersumber dari tulang Mandibula atau mungkin os Frontal-nya.

"Misi penyelamatan tahap dua, sukses dilaksanakan!" cetusnya seraya menaik-turunkan kedua alisnya kepada Jellal. Seolah mengatakan, 'Aku teman tim yang sangat keren, bukan?' "Yo, terima kasih atas kerja sama kalian, Hibiki, Erik." Imbuhnya lewat telepati. Dari kejauhan, Hibiki yang tengah berusaha mempertahankan markas menghela napas lega, karena paling tidak salah satu tugasnya terselesaikan dan berhasil melindungi Erza.

Jellal tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana semua ini terjadi, yang ia pikirkan hanya Erza. "Akaishi, kau baik-baik saja?" ia langsung bertanya dan menghampiri juga membantu Erza yang berusaha untuk bangkit itu.

Ia mencengkeram bahu Erza kuat-kuat sembari mengamati wajah Erza yang bengkak dimana-mana. 'Teganya, pengecut ini!' umpat Jellal dalam hati.

Erza memaksa tersenyum kecil pada Jellal dikala wajah berantakannya. "Hm, baik-baik saja, Jellal.." Jellal balas tersenyum, meski ia sangat tidak yakin Erza baik-baik saja. Jellal mengambil saputangan di sakunya dan memberikannya pada Erza. "pakailah." Ucapnya.

Erza menerima saputangan Jellal dan segera menyeka darah di ujung bibirnya dengan saputangan itu. "Terima kasih karena telah membantuku, Macbeth.. Jell..."

Memang seharusnya tidak boleh ditunjukkan di sini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi.. Jellal benar-benar tidak bisa menahannya kali ini. Ia langsung memeluk Erza begitu saja. Ia pun bahkan tahu betapa terkejutnya Erza saat ini.

Jellal mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Erza. Sekitar sepuluh atau lima belas detik, Jellal melepaskan pelukannya, setelah menyadari bagaimana degup jantung Erza yang jadi tak karuan itu.

"Tak perlu mengatakan terima kasih seperti itu..." Jellal memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan dan bersikap biasa. Terlebih teringat ada Macbeth yang sedang memperhatikan, Jellal entah kenapa yakin Macbeth akan menggodanya, jadi sebaiknya jangan bersikap malu-malu, deh.

Macbeth pun mendekat "Karena kita adalah TIM!" sambungnya dengan tersenyum lebar. Kemudian menggoda Jellal dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata berulangkali, seolah mengatakan 'Oh jadi begitu ya, Jellal..' begitu. Abaikan.

"Okey, misi kita sekarang.. Tinggal mengalahkan orang tersisa yang menyerang markas, membawa Jellal ke markas, dan kembali mencari tiga bendera." Ujar Macbeth yang masih semangat.

Jellal dan Erza mengangguk bersamaan, entah kenapa mereka menjadi dapat melihat hasil dari babak ini dengan jelas. Mereka yakin... pasti akan memenangkan babak ini!

Keyakinan mereka pun terjawab..

Setelah berhasil kembali ke markas, tercengang melihat Bacchus dkk sudah terkapar tak berdaya. Sawyer juga sudah mengumpulkan bendera yang tersisa dalam waktu singkat. Begitu Jellal bersama Erza dan Macbeth memasuki markas dengan wajah bertanya-tanya, bapak Messenger yang sebelumnya pun kembali datang. Ia mengucapkan selamat dan juga mengatakan jalan keluar dari Dunia Virtual ini.

Dengan perasaan bahagia, penyihir tim A ini pun keluar dari dunia luar nalar beriringan. Erza digendong di punggung Jellal secara paksa. "Jellal, aku bisa jalan sendiri.. turunkan aku.." ucap Erza dengan wajah memerah karena malu. Apalagi ia masih ingat momen Jellal memeluknya.

"Sudahlah, Akai-kun.. tidak perlu sungkan seperti itu." ungkap Macbeth yang berjalan di depan Jellal.

"Hm, rasanya tidak sesuai, ya. Harusnya aku yang menggendongmu, Akai-kun." Tambah Hibiki menggoda Jellal. Hibiki hendak menarik tangan Erza, namun Jellal langsung memiringkan tubuhnya dan tidak membiarkan Hibiki menyentuh Erza sedikitpun.

Jellal memicingkan matanya lalu membenarkan posisi Erza di punggungnya. "Hal berat seperti ini, kau tidak akan mampu melakukannya, Hibiki!"

Jellal berkata begitu saja, tanpa memikirkan maknanya. Dan begitu tersadar, ia menatap Hibiki dengan pucat lalu mulai merasakan aura mengerikan dari belakang punggungnya.

"Hoh, jadi begitu, ya..." kata Erza yang merasa tersindir.

"Bu-bukan itu maksudku!"

"Wah, ada yang sedang marah di punggungmu loh, Jellal." cetus Sawyer ikut-ikutan.

"Aku dapat mendengar Akaishi bilang, 'Aku akan membunuhmu malam ini juga'. Hati-hati, Jellal." tambah Erik.

"A-Aku tidak bilang begitu!" balas Erza gagap.

"Hm, aku dapat mendengarmu, loh."

"Ti-tidak! Kau salah!"

"Hmm, atau harus kubilang perasaanmu pada Jellal sesungguh-sungguhnya?"

"Ja-ja-jangan!"

Macbeth mendekat untuk menyudutkan Erza, "Memang.. apa perasaanmu sesungguhnya pada Jellal, Akai-kun?"

"Bu-bukan apa-apa.."

Yang lain tertawa melihat Erza yang merespon Erik dengan wajah gugup juga melihat ekspresi penasaran dan malu-malu di wajah Jellal.

Jellal tidak tahu harus berkata apa di tengah wajahnya yang ikutan memerah seperti Erza. Tidak, ia bahkan bingung harus marah atau merasa bersalah. Sungguh tidak enak di hadapkan situasi seperti ini.

Meski begitu, sebuah ikatan yang tak terlihat akhirnya terjalin. Meski 'Tim Special' memang suka menggoda dan begitu menyebalkan, Jellal Hibiki Erza tidak membenci mereka.

Bagi mereka, 'Special' memang sungguh-sungguh spesial...

 **CHAPTER 13 END!**

 **Yoshaa! Tidak kerasa banget udah chapter 13 dan Ajang Double-S Class nya juga udah mau selesai. Haha. Btw, terima kasih karena sudah membaca The Magic School sampai chapter ini dan Karu tunggu review dari kalian semua tentang chapter ini! ^0^ Apalagi kalo ada yang mau request, Karu akan terima sepenuh hati.. ^^**

 **Okay, sampai bertemu di chapter depan!**

 **BALASAN REVIEW CHAPTER 12**

 **CN Scarlet = Oh, tenang saja wig-nya Erza ga semudah itu kok lepasnya. Hehehe. Yaa, begitulah Erik. Sampai akhir chap ini masih aja nguping, haha. -,- Okey, makasih untuk reviewnya, Scarlet-san :)**

 **Frwt = Ada dong! Tapi mungkin sihir rahasia buat di fanfic ini doang deh -,- Yang dimaksud chapter rahasia di ff ini tuh sebenernya sihir Exquipping-nya dia yang bisa ganti2 baju itu, loh.. Hehe, terima kasih ya sudah review! Aku tunggu reviewmu lagi ^^**

 **cacao thedarkwitchfromnoir = Hehe, tenang tenang di chap ini bersambungnya ga di bagian yang menegangkan kok. Hehe. Okeydeh, terima kasih ya udah review! ^^**

 **Yowa-Go = Terima kasih untuk reviewnya, ya. Semoga suka dengan cerita yang Karu tulis. ^^**


	14. Double-S Class Wizard! Chapter 4

**.**

 **.**

 **"** **The Magic School – My Lovely, Scarlet"**

 **Fairy Tail Fanfiction**

 **By Karura-Clarera**

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah milik Mashima Hiro-sama**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Romance, Supernatural, Friendship, Action**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, ceritanya panjang, alurnya ga tentu, cerita supra-imajinasi, typo**

 **A/N =**

 **Halo semuanya! Sebelumnya Karu ingin mengucapkan Happy New Year 2017! Yeay~**

 **Akhirnya bisa ketemu dengan Karu lagi! Maaf maaf bangettt. Gomenne karena Karu ga bisa update selama bbrp bulan ini karena sibuk kuliah dan sebenernya ada kendala sm internet. Huhh, tapi akhirnya Karu bisa update lagi. (Akhirnya!)**

 **Terima kasih untuk yang telah fav & follow fic ini :") Karu sangat terharu. **

**Makasih juga yang masih setia menunggu dan masih mengingat MLS sampai saat ini (krn udh lama ga update) :') Mungkin udah pada lupa bagaimana cerita sebelumnya. It's okay! Karu juga lupa (PLAK!) Karu kasih selipan chapter lalu2 yaa, biar readers segar kembali ingatannya. Yupps, silakan tulis kesan dan pesan kalian direview, ya! Thanks, HAPPY READING! :)**

 _CERITA SEBELUMNYA..._

 _Setelah menjalani kerja keras, susah payah sejak lama... Akhirnya Erza dapat menapak ke anak tangga berikutnya, yakni Double-S Class Wizard Competition!_

 _Kompetisi untuk menentukan siapa yang pantas mendapat gelar double S sekaligus menjadi Penyihir di bawah naungan Dewan Sihir (penyihir yang diperkenankan untuk bekerja di Istana Era). Kompetisi ini pun tidak bisa dibilang mudah. Ada beberapa babak, dan setiap babak akan selalu mengejutkan._

 _Babak pertama dan kedua, Erza bersama Jellal dan Hibiki, dapat melewatinya dengan lancar. Di akhir babak random mereka juga akhirnya mendapatkan teman baru yang tak terduga. Oracion Seis dari Special Magic High School (SMHS). Namun, ternyata sang Erik, si telinga tajam itu berhasil mengetahui rahasia Erza!_

 _"Oi, kau tahu dia wanita, kan?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu sangat mengejutkan hati Hibiki._

 _Jadi kesimpulannya, apakah murid-murid Special itu memiliki niat buruk terhadap Fairy Tail?!_

* * *

Babak Random... Babak tak terduga...

Pertarungan tak terduga...

Ikatan yang mungkin saja tak dibayangkan...

Siegrain tersenyum lebar dengan liciknya. Pertarungan luar biasa tim A yang ditampilkan melalui Lacrima di depannya ini sungguh menggetarkannya.

Matanya sempat melebar berkali-kali.

Kekuatan penyihir era ini memang luar biasa.. dan ia sungguh tidak mengira, menjadikan Jellal sebagai raja adalah pilihan yang salah. Ia bahkan tak mengira, Hibiki tetap menjalankan perannya meski kekuatannya dibatasi. Erik pun demikian.

Tidak ada kata berbelit lagi..

Kerja sama tim ini telah mengalahkan segala kemungkinan!

"Kerja sama untuk tim... atau untuk pemuda manis bernama Akaishi, hah...?" meski melihat dari kejauhan dan indirek, tapi jangan remehkan Siegrain.

Statusnya sebagai petinggi Dewan Sihir memang bukan untuk main-main. Bahkan banyak yang segan padanya dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya memang benar-benar pantas untuk jabatan itu.

Ada sesuatu yang janggal..

Dan itu sudah ditandai dengan jelas oleh Siegrain...

Kerja sama ini, hanya untuk melindungi satu orang. Yeah, satu orang..

Bukan Jellal ataupun Hibiki apalagi Erik..

Melainkan... Akaishi.

Seringai gelap kembali mengembang pada wajah mulus Siegrain. "Mereka pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu."

Di sisi lain, masing-masing tim yang sudah kembali berkumpul di area indoor dua saling mengobrol satu sama lain setelah diberikan pengarahan untuk esok hari oleh Jura. SMHS berbincang dengan Fairy Tail, tim Quatro juga ikut mengobrol bersama mereka.

Bacchus sempat mengajak Fairy Tail dan SMHS untuk minum bersama. Tapi, Fairy Tail yang diwakili Jellal langsung menolak begitu saja beralasan ingin merawat Akaishi. SMHS yang diwakili oleh Macbeth juga menolak, beralasan ingin berendam di onsen penginapan mereka.

Yeah, meski mereka bertarung sengit sebelumnya, bagaimanapun saat ini suasana terasa lebih hangat serta santai dari sebelumnya. Walaupun tim Sabertooth langsung pergi begitu saja dengan wajah kecut usai pengarahan. Berbeda dengan tim Raven yang menatap Fairy Tail dari kejauhan.

Raven Tail langsung menunduk tiap kali Jellal Hibiki ataupun Erza sempat bertemu pandang dengan mereka.

Macbeth memang sedikit cerewet. Ia berbicara ini itu bahkan sampai ke luar topik. Jellal dan Hibiki memutuskan untuk pamit terlebih dahulu dan kembali menggotong Erza di punggungnya sampai ke penginapan.

Di penginapan, tentu saja kembali bertemu dengan orang yang lebih bawel. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Gildarts-sensei. Dan lagi, lihat yang lain, penginapan ini benar-benar ramai saat ini. Mata Jellal sempat membulat tak percaya...

Precht-sensei

Natsu

Gray

Loke

Gajeel

Eve

bahkan Ren!

Mereka semua berkumpul di lobby penginapan dengan memenuhi sofa yang berjejer. Begitu melihat Jellal yang menggendong Erza, mereka langsung berdiri dan melontarkan segala pertanyaan yang beranekaragam.

Hibiki langsung memotong semua pertanyaan. "Maaf, sebaiknya kami kembali ke kamar dulu untuk mengobati luka Akai-kun." Ucap Hibiki seraya mendorong-dorong Jellal agar segera pergi dari kerumunan orang cerewet tersebut.

Bersyukur tidak dibuntuti, Jellal bersama Erza dan Hibiki sampai di kamar yang disewa selama ajang Double-S Class Wizard ini. Karena Precht terlalu pelit, ia hanya menyewakan dua kamar. Satu untuk Gildarts dan dirinya, satu lagi untuk ketiga murid mereka. Benar sih, kamar ini memang cukup luas dan muat untuk tiga orang. Tapi tetap saja Precht itu sangat pelit!

Jellal mendudukkan Erza di sisi tempat tidurnya dan membantunya melepas sepatunya. Sedangkan Hibiki mengambil kotak obat dan menaruhnya di sebelah Erza.

Hibiki merasa sedikit aneh. Canggung dan ia sadar kalau tidak mungkin dia yang membantu Erza untuk mengobati lukanya memutuskan untuk kembali keluar. "Ka-kalau begitu, aku ingin mengobrol sebentar dengan Eve dan Ren." Hibiki keluar begitu saja setelah melemparkan senyuman aneh kepada Jellal. Seolah berkata, 'Manfaatkan kesempatan emasmu kali ini, Jelly-kun!'.

Jellal benar-benar hanya berdua dengan Erza saat ini!

Di dalam kamar! (biasanya memang begitu, sih)

Erza pun melihat ke arah lain dan terdiam. Jellal duduk di sebelah Erza, membuka kotak obat, mengambil selembar kapas lalu mencelupkannya dengan cairan obat antiseptik. "A-akaishi.. li-lihat aku.." saking canggungnya karena masih malu dengan kejadian sebelumnya, ia sampai bicara tergagap. Jarang padahal mendengar Jellal tergagap begini.

Meski Erza tidak mau, tapi ia menurut dan langsung menoleh pada Jellal. Pemuda di sebelahnya itu malah sedikit terkejut dengan melebarkan kedua matanya sekilas.. hanya sekilas. "Ke-kenapa seperti itu? Kau yang menyuruhku melihatmu, bukan?"

"O-oh, ya. Ma-maaf.. aku hanya kaget."

Erza mendengus pelan. Kemudian Jellal menempelkan kapas di tangannya ke wajah Erza yang lebam di beberapa tempat. Mengganti kapas, mencelupkan dengan obat, menempelkannya ke luka di wajah Erza, begitu seterusnya.

"A-aku sebenarnya bisa melakukannya sendiri.." ucap Erza lirih, di saat Jellal sedang serius menempelkan kapas ke luka di pelipisnya. Jellal terlalu dekat.. terlalu intens.. membuat Erza hanya berani menatap ke bawah.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika ia bertemu pandang dengan Jellal di jarak sedekat ini. Oh astaga, kenapa Erza jadi berkhayal yang tidak-tidak?

"Sudahlah. Aku senang melakukan ini." perkataan Jellal membuat jantung Erza berdetak lebih cepat entah kenapa. Ia benar-benar tidak berani melihat Jellal saat ini, bahkan hanya untuk sedetik saja. "lagian kau terluka seperti ini, juga untuk membebaskanku dari istana labirin itu, bukan? Sama saja, kau terluka untukku. Hal ini, sepantasnya aku lakukan untuk berterimakasih padamu."

Benar juga.. Jellal merasa hutang budi, bukan?

"Jadi kelak kalau aku terluka karena untuk melindungimu, kau juga harus bertanggungjawab mengobatiku, mengerti?"

Jellal menyingkirkan beberapa bulatan kapas yang sudah tak terpakai lalu mengambil salep dari kotak obat. Jari telunjuknya mengambil sedikit salep, tangan kirinya memegangi dagu Erza lalu mengoleskan salep di jarinya itu ke ujung bibir Erza yang pecah-pecah, memerah dan bengkak itu.

"Ish, perih! sakit!"

"Tahanlah, Akaishi."

Meski Jellal mengoleskannya dengan lemah lembut dan penuh rasa sayang, tetap saja terasa perih bagi Erza. Selagi Jellal masih mengoleskan salep itu di beberapa bagian, tak sengaja ia menatap lurus dan bertemu pandang dengan Erza...

Sedekat ini...

Erza langsung menarik diri dan memalingkan wajah. Jellal juga demikian dan mengacak-acak rambut sendiri saking canggungnya. Degup jantungnya tidak bisa diredamkan dengan mudah saat ini. Jellal melirik diam-diam pada Erza yang masih memalingkan wajah.

"A-akaishi.." ujarnya. Menanti wajah Erza berputar dan menoleh kepadanya.

"Hn?" Jellal jadi tambah grogi begitu melihat Erza yang berusaha menghindari matanya berulangkali.

"A-ada yang ingin kukatakan.. padamu.."

Meski suara Jellal pelan, tapi karena hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam kamar yang tertutup, Erza dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Erza memiringkan kepalanya dan terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Se-sebenarnya..."

Mungkin memang rahasia.. tapi tidak baik juga jika disimpan untuk selamanya.

Lagipula, siapatahu hubungannya semakin jelas begitu mengakui rahasia itu...

Mengakui..

Bahwa Jellal tahu, siapa sebenarnya Akaishi itu..

'Aku tahu, kau adalah wanita dan kau adalah Erza. Oleh karena itu, aku bersedia untuk selalu melindungimu, termasuk menjagamu dan mengobati segala lukamu.'

Kata-kata itu sudah terprogram dengan sistematis di dalam otak Jellal. Melihat kedua mata indah itu, Jellal tidak bisa menahan diri. Ia harus bisa mengatakannya.

Ada pepatah, rahasia pada akhirnya akan terbongkar.

Daripada menunggu akhirnya, lebih baik kau mengatakannya sekarang, Jellal!

"Ada apa?" Erza bertanya tanpa ragu. Wajahnya benar-benar polos dan sangat bertanya-tanya. Jellal sudah tidak ingin pura-pura tidak tahu lagi, itu sama saja dengan membohongi Erza, bukan?

"A-a-akaishi... se-sebenarnya.. aku.."

Oh Tuhan, mengapa kalimat yang begitu lancar dibenaknya ini sangat sungguh sulit dilontarkan dari tenggorokannya. Menyangkut dan sangat sulit diungkapkan.

"A-aku... aku tahu..."

Udara di ruangan ini terasa cukup dingin. Meski begitu, keringat Jellal turun perlahan dari pelipisnya. Punggungnya juga mulai berkeringat karena kegugupannya.

"A-a-aku tahu..." Jellal tidak menyerah. Memilih untuk menghela napas sesaat dan kembali menatap Erza intens setelah mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya.

Yang benar saja Jellal, kau bukan menyatakan cinta. Kau hanya mengatakan kau tahu rahasia yang dimiliki gadis yang kau sukai, hanya itu Jellal. Hanya itu!

Erza memiringkan kepalanya ke sisi lain. Merasa pegal karena terlalu lama menunggu, mungkin. Mau bagaimana lagi. Jellal terlihat sangat serius dan Erza sudah terlalu lelah, jadi tidak berniat untuk memutus pembicaraan ini begitu saja.

"Akaishi... sebenarnya aku tahu," nada bicara Jellal yang terputus-putus sebelumnya berubah menjadi lebih lancar. Erza masih mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Aku tahu, Akaishi. Kau sebenarnya adalah wa-..."

BRAK!

Hancur sudah!

Momen yang sudah Jellal bentuk matang-matang, keberanian yang sudah Jellal kumpulkan dengan seluruh kekuatannya saat ini... dihancurkan, dipotong begitu saja oleh suara berisik akibat pintu yang terbuka lebar tiba-tiba.

Pembicaraan terputus, Erza juga langsung melongo siapa yang membuka pintu ramai-ramai itu. Jellal benar-benar lelah! Tuhan benar-benar tidak mendukungnya saat ini.

"JELLAL! AKAISHI! AYO KITA BERMAIN KARTU!" dengan nada bodoh dan nyaringnya, Natsu datang begitu saja. Datang dengan tatapan tak berdosa bersama Gray, Loke, Gajeel, Eve, Ren dan juga Hibiki.

Mungkin, ini memang bukan saatnya yang tepat untuk mengatakannya Jellal. Oh, kasihan dirimu, Jellal.

 ** _Hari Ketiga Ajang Double-S Class Wizard_**

Sesuai dengan pengarahan kemarin, para peserta telah tiba tepat sekali pukul sepuluh pagi di halaman depan istana. Beberapa ada yang berdiri dekat pintu, beberapa ada yang duduk-duduk dekat pot-pot bunga besar.

Mereka menunggu ketua pelaksana babak selanjutnya dengan sabar.

Babak yang akan ditempuh selanjutnya adalah babak survival!

Tim Fairy Tail datang paling akhir. Mata setiap orang yang sudah menunggu di halaman istana terarah pada tim Fairy Tail. Erza, Jellal dan Hibiki sedikit heran mendapat tatapan dingin dan sedikit menakutkan dari tim lain. Meski begitu, mereka jadi tidak terlalu menghiraukan ketika mendapati Macbeth-Sawyer-Erik tengah melambai kepada mereka dengan tersenyum ramah. Erza membalasnya dengan ramah pula.

Di belakang tim Fairy Tail, beberapa pemuda membuntuti tanpa tujuan yang jelas.

"Hei, siapa mereka?" tanya Gray seraya memakan es krim monas yang baru saja ia beli di toko es krim terdekat.

"Entah. Pacar baru Jellal, mungkin." Ucap Loke asal.

"Jangan seenaknya bicara!" protes Jellal.

"Hoh, tiga-tiganya pacar baru Jellal? Jellal benar-benar sudah hilang akal sepertinya." Tambah Gajeel.

"Kalian tidak mendengarkanku, ya?!"

Hibiki dan Erza tertawa renyah. Terlebih melihat Jellal yang sudah menyingkir seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Hibiki dapat dengan jelas melihat seberapa kesal yang dipendam Jellal. Kedatangan teman karibnya mengapa jadi malapetaka baginya saat ini?

"Hoi, kalau tidak ada hal penting, sebaiknya cepat pulang ke Magnolia dan lebih baik gunakan keluangan kalian itu untuk membersihkan asrama!" tukas Jellal dari kejauhan. Semua Fairy Tail menatapnya heran.

"Kau sudah bukan ketua asramanya, tahu! Jangan memerintah seenaknya!" balas Gray yang disetujui oleh yang lain.

Jellal mendengus dan memilih untuk duduk di tembok pagar seraya mendengarkan musik dengan _headset_.

Erza dan Hibiki hanya geleng-geleng prihatin. "Tapi, sebenarnya apa tujuan kalian datang ke sini?" tanya Erza penasaran.

"Hm, kami hanya ingin memberi dukungan untuk kalian!" terang Eve.

"Tidak, tidak seperti itu juga.." cetus Loke mengoreksi.

Ren berdeham pelan kemudian. "Kami dengar sore ini adalah berlangsungnya babak semi-final dan besok adalah babak final. Di dua babak itu, akan dibuka untuk umum dan siapapun boleh menyaksikannya."

"Benar sekali. Kami tidak ingin melihat kalian kesepian, tidak ada yang menyoraki, jadi kami datang untuk menyoraki kalian." Imbuh Natsu menambahkan. Kalau dipikir, Natsu memang semangat sekali kalau soal menyoraki temannya sendiri.

Hibiki dan Erza terdiam. Mereka tidak tahu harus tersipu atau senang. Haha, kadang temannya memang reseh menyebalkan, tapi mereka ada manisnya juga ternyata.

"Baka, jangan percaya! Mereka hanya mau mencari pacar di Crocus ini, tahu." Cetus Jellal tiba-tiba. "kalau tidak, paling ingin ikutan unjuk gigi seperti Natsu di babak penyisihan hari lalu."

Natsu, Gray, Loke dan Gajeel tertawa licik. Jellal memang tidak bisa dibohongi. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka datang memang untuk tujuan memberi dukungan untuk tim Fairy Tail, selain tujuan lain mereka yang tidak jelas.

Setelah beberapa gurauan singkat yang dilontarkan Natsu dan Gajeel, tiba-tiba pintu depan istana itu terbuka dan beberapa orang keluar dari dalamnya. Seketika para peserta langsung berbaris rapi untuk memberikan hormat kepada ketua pelaksana.

Teman-teman Fairy Tail pun mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan berjanji akan menonton mereka di babak semi-final sore nanti, jika lolos.

"Halo, apa kabar semua? Aku adalah ketua pelaksana babak survival yang berlangsung paling singkat ini. Namaku Mirajane Strauss. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua..."

Para peserta tercengang, tepatnya terperangah. Mata mereka tak berkedip sedikitpun bagai membeku melihat ketua pelaksana yang amat di luar dugaan ini.

"Mi-mira-san..." gumam Hibiki tercengang.

"Ada apa? Semua orang sedang terperangah, atau hanya perasaanku saja?" ungkap Jellal dengan polos. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu siapa Mirajane itu.

Erza yang tahu pun menyikut Jellal. "Dia adalah model wanita yang paling terkenal cantik di Fiore ini, tahu! Kau tidak tahu? Tidak usah berakting tidak tahu seperti itu!"

"Mo-model..? Cantik..?" ulang Jellal.

Sungguh... Jellal benar-benar tidak tahu..

Apakah Jellal sekudet itu?

Bukan, bukan itu tahu alasannya!

Selama ini ia pikir tidak ada wanita yang lebih cantik dari Erza. Hanya itu, jadi ia tidak memikirkan orang lain semenjak ia menyukai Erza. Lucu, bukan?

.

.

"Sebagai ketua pelaksana babak survival ini, sebenarnya aku cukup bingung." Mirajane mengatakannya dengan lemah lembut serta kedua tangan yang ditautkan di depan rok panjangnya dengan anggun dan masalahnya lagi, bukan hanya dia yang bingung akan hal ini. "aku sudah ditugaskan menjadi ketua pelaksana babak survival ini selama 3 tahun berturut-turut." Mendengar penjelasan tambahan yang tidak terlalu penting itu, beberapa terkesima dan nyaris lupa menutup mulutnya yang terbuka setengah.

Tiga tahun berturut-turut.. ternyata sosok gadis lemah lembut dan rupawan ini sangat ahli dalam melaksanakan kewajibannya sebagai ketua pelaksana. Beberapa berpikir demikian.

"Dan selama tiga tahun berturut-turut, babak survival bukanlah babak yang ada di pikiran kalian semua. Bertahan hidup di tengah hutan yang penuh gorilla buas, atau mencari jalan keluar dari padang pasir yang sangat terik, apalagi mencoba hidup selama satu minggu di samudera luas yang tak bertepi..." penjelasan berbelit itu cukup membuat Jellal mulai bosan. Ia memang tidak terlalu antusias.

"Babak ini adalah babak spesial dan babak paling menyenangkan!"

"Hah..!" Jellal hanya mampu membuang napas dengan tidak ikhlas. Benar-benar bosan. Erza yang menyadari itu langsung menjewer Jellal dan membuat Jellal mengerang kesakitan.

Mirajane tersenyum manis sebelum kembali menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Kemudian tangannya meraih sebuah kertas gulung yang dipegang oleh pengawal di belakangnya, membuka gulungan perlahan dan membacakan dengan seksama. "Sebelumnya, aku akan umumkan hasil akhir dari babak random kemarin. Dimenangkan oleh tim A, masing-masing kelompok dari tim A mendapatkan 20 poin. Sedangkan tim B masing-masing mendapatkan tambahan 5 poin."

Tim Sabertooth mendengus dan memalingkan wajah. Sekilas melirik ke arah tim Fairy Tail yang tengah bersenandung senang bersama tim Special.

"Tidak ada tim yang tersisih di babak random, memang. Namun, di babak survival ini ada, loh. Jadi kalian harus berhati-hati! Bagi yang tidak mendapatkan 30 poin total, maka tidak diperkenankan masuk ke babak semi-final." Di bagian ini, tim dari Quatro mendesah pelan dan merasa sedikit waswas karena mereka adalah tim yang mendapat poin terendah.

Terlalu banyak basa-basi, Mirajane hendak menyelesaikannya dengan cepat. "Baik. Kalau begitu akan kujelaskan Babak Survival ini. Di babak ini aku namakan 'Oh My, Prince!'"

Baru mendengar namanya saja, Jellal dan Hibiki tersedak. Batuk-batuk entah kenapa.

"Mudah sekali! Kalian hanya berpose di depan kamera, difoto, lalu akan dinilai oleh juri kami!" jadi itu alasannya kenapa Jellal dan Hibiki tersedak. "Dan juri kami antara lain Bob-san dan putri kerajaan Fiore ini, Hisui-hime!"

Spontan peserta dari tim lain langsung menoleh kepada Fairy Tail dengan tatapan iri, kesal, dan tidak terima. Seolah berkata, 'Sial, lagi-lagi mereka diuntungkan.'

"Apa ada pertanyaan?" Mirajane bertanya dan Sting langsung angkat tangan untuk bertanya.

"Hey, apa gunanya dari babak ini?! Menggelikan sekali!"

Mirajane berdeham pelan sebelum menjawab. "Setiap babak pasti ada tujuannya. Jadi jangan meremehkan seperti itu, okey?" Mirajane masih tersenyum cerah disaat menjawab.

"Jadi apa tujuannya?" tanya si Rufus datar.

Model berambut silver itu berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menunjuk spanduk besar – dengan gambar seorang pemuda berambut hijau muda sedang melipat tangan dan berdiri menyamping untuk memperlihatkan logo Dewan Sihir di lengan bajunya serta pedang yang ia sarungkan di dekat pinggangnya, bertuliskan 'Double-S Class Wizard Competition! Register Now!' – yang berkibar-kibar di depan istana. "Lihat!" semua mata melihat arah yang ditunjuk Mirajane. "setiap tahun, bulan, minggu bahkan hari, Dewan Sihir memerlukan model untuk spanduk dan brosur yang berkenaan dengan urusan Dewan Sihir. Salah satunya untuk spanduk ajang Double-S Class Wizard ini. Yeah, Dewan Sihir juga ada bagian pemasarannya, loh!"

Sting mendecih dan menjadi tak tertarik. Tepatnya ia pesimis akan babak ini.

"Ada juga spanduk atau poster Dewan Sihir yang menunjukkan maskot Dewan Sihir, loh. Biasanya yang jadi model adalah penyihir dari bagian Public Relation." Kali ini Mirajane menunjukkan sebuah poster bertajuk 'Serena & People'. Poster ini menampangkan sebuah wajah pria yang mungkin berusia 30-an, matanya menatap kamera ke depan dengan tajam dan percaya diri, bibirnya mengulaskan senyum tipis namun rupawan. Dialah yang dikenal sebagai penyihir terkuat di Fiore ini, namanya God Serena. Semua orang tahu itu dan sudah lama dikenal sebagai ketua Public Relation-nya Dewan Sihir. Tapi tak disangka dia akan jadi maskot juga...

"Jadi intinya, penampilan seorang penyihir juga dinilai. Itu sangatlah penting! Paling tidak penampilanmu bisa dipercaya oleh masyarakat." Beberapa angguk-angguk dan sedikit bengong karena mulai berangan-angan bagaimana jika suatu hari wajah mereka yang terpampang di poster, spanduk, pamflet, selebaran, brosur dan segala hal.

"Tapi bukan hanya itu saja!" tiba-tiba Mirajane menambahkan dengan keras, "babak penyisihan adalah untuk melihat kecerdikan, keberuntungan, keteguhan dan kekuatan fisik juga sihir yang kalian miliki." Jellal angguk-angguk setuju.

"Babak Random untuk membuktikan kerja sama tim yang kalian miliki sekaligus melihat bagaimana masing-masing anggota bekerjasama satu sama lain." Kali ini Erza angguk-angguk setuju.

"Babak Survival adalah untuk melihat kharisma dan potensi yang dimiliki tim kalian. Kharisma itu sangat penting! Kadang hal itu sangat berguna dalam bertarung, loh!" kali ini Hibiki yang angguk-angguk. Jellal dan Erza menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Okey, kalau begitu dimulai sekarang! Silakan masuk ke dalam istana bersamaku."

Masing-masing tim mulai melangkah mengikuti Mirajane dengan enggan. Berbeda dengan Hibiki yang langsung menyibak rambut sambil berpose aneh menurut Jellal. "Babak kali ini, serahkan kepadaku!" ujarnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada Jellal dan Erza.

Jellal dan Erza hanya balas tertawa renyah.

.

.

Menu makan siang hari ini adalah Shirasu-don dan sup miso bakso ikan. Babak survival ini memang babak yang berlangsung paling cepat. Usai berdandan, berganti kostum yang disediakan, berpose di depan kamera, langsung keluar dan menunggu pengumuman poin yang diperoleh setengah jam kemudian. Yeah, kurang lebih babak ini hanyalah berlangsung sekitar dua jam.

Usai pengumuman dan mendapatkan hasil yang kurang memuaskan, tim Fairy Tail keluar istana dan sudah ditunggu oleh kawan-kawan mereka lalu langsung ke sebuah restoran murah terdekat.

"Heh, padahal Hibiki terlihat sangat sempurna, loh." Di tangan Loke ada selembar foto berukuran 3R yang menampilkan Akaishi, Hibiki dan Jellal yang berkostum jubah putih berlogo Dewan Sihir. Di antara ketiganya, Hibiki memanglah yang terlihat paling natural dalam berpose.

"Kurasa mereka memberikan kalian peringkat empat karena Jellal terlalu kaku dan jelek di sini."

Yang bicara barusan adalah Natsu yang duduk di sebelah Loke seraya mengunyah makanan dan melirik ke arah foto.

Jellal langsung merasa tersinggung. "Aku sangat malas dengan babak ini. Apa hubungannya berpose di depan kamera dengan sihir?!" cetusnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari makanannya.

Erza menghela napas pelan. "Sepertinya kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan berbelit dari Mirajane-san, ya?"

"Sudah-sudah." Hibiki melerai pertengkaran yang mungkin saja akan terjadi, "lagipula ini bukan salah Jellal. Justru kita bertiga sudah sangat bagus di foto ini. Hanya saja jurinya tidak adil."

"Tidak adil bagaimana?" tanya Gajeel.

"Kudengar, salah satu juri bernama Bob-san yang paling menentukan di sini. Dialah yang memberikan peringkat masing-masing peserta di babak survival. Selain itu, dia sangat menyukai pria berambut gelap terutama hitam. Itulah kenapa tim Special mendapatkan peringkat pertama, sebab Macbeth rambutnya hitam dan Erik warna _maroon_. Tim Quatro dan Sabertooth anggotanya juga ada yang rambut hitam, jadinya mereka dapat peringkat di atas kita." Terang Eve panjang lebar.

Hibiki kemudian nyeletuk, "Coba saja lihat tim kita! Aku memang berambut pirang tapi Jellal rambutnya biru terang begitu!"

Yang disebut menoleh kesal entah kenapa, "Sejak lahir rambutku memang begini!"

"Akai-kun juga rambutnya merah menyala seperti api!"

"Bukan salahku!" protes Erza.

"Kita sama sekali tidak punya kesempatan di hadapan Bob-san!" Hibiki seolah tidak mendengar protesan kedua temannya.

"Lalu mengapa Raven Tail dapat peringkat lima?" Gray yang bertanya.

Hibiki mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin karena mereka memiliki wajah yang aneh..." tebaknya sembarangan.

Gray mendecakkan lidah. "Setidaknya jika aku ikut kalian masih bisa dapat peringkat dua." Tuturnya percaya diri. Kemudian kembali melahap ekado yang ditusuk di garpunya.

"Apalagi kalau aku juga ikut." Tambah Gajeel.

"Aku juga bisa diandalkan. Fairy Tail pasti dapat peringkat satu." Sambung Ren datar.

Mendengar angan-angan ketiga temannya, Hibiki Erza dan Jellal hanya bisa menghela napas lelah. Semua mulut pun membungkam dan mungkin hanya terdengar suara pelan dari kegiatan makan mereka.

Loke kemudian menaruh foto tersebut di tengah meja lalu berkata, "Sudahlah. Yang terpenting kalian lulus dan masih boleh lanjut ke babak selanjutnya."

"Oh! Sesuai janji kita akan menyoraki kalian selama babak semi-final dan final!" tambah Natsu.

"Benar! Benar! Jangan pikirkan babak ini lagi!" cetus Ren.

"Dinamakan babak survival karena akan ke babak semi-final, bukan? Yang bertahan hidup siapa saja, entah peringkat berapa, selama mereka maju ke babak semi-final hingga final masih ada kesempatan untuk juara." Terang Eve ikut menyemangati.

Gray angguk-angguk, "Betul sekali yang dikatakan Eve. Poin di babak ini tidak akan terlalu diperhitungkan."

"Osu, jadi jangan patah semangat, Akaishi!" yang terakhir berkata adalah Gajeel.

Hibiki, Erza dan Jellal sedikit tercengang melihat teman-temannya yang tengah menyemangati mereka satu per satu itu. Meskipun Gajeel sepertinya hanya menyemangati Erza.

"Te-terima kasih, teman-teman.." ungkap Erza setelah sadar dari ketercengangannya.

Jellal tersenyum kecil lalu berkata "Yeah, aku hargai kata-kata kalian. Meski Gajeel tidak ada niat untuk mendukung kita, benar Hibiki?"

"Hm, sepertinya begitu, Jellal." sahut Hibiki.

"Woh, kalian sudah sangat kompak, ya!" seru Eve dengan bersemangat.

"Jellal sudah bisa menerima Hibiki loh ternyata." Sambung Gray.

Mendadak Jellal jadi salah tingkah, "Bu-bukan seperti itu, baka!"

"Ingat tidak Jellal saat bilang Hibiki adalah rival abadiku yang tak akan pernah kubiarkan untuk mendekati Akaishi?" kali ini Natsu ikut menimpali.

"Heh? Kenapa harus Akaishi?" Ren bertanya-tanya.

"Aku tidak pernah bicara seperti itu, Natsu!"

Dan makan siang Fairy Tail ini berlanjut dengan kata-kataan kecil yang tak ada habisnya. Sampai akhirnya, tiba waktu mereka untuk mengikuti babak selanjutnya.

Babak Semi-Final, tim yang tersisa: Special Magic High School (SMHS), Fairy Tail, Sabertooth dan Quatro Cerberus!

Babak sebelum penentuan akhir...

* * *

 **CHAPTER 14**

 ** _Double-S Class Wizard Chapter_**

 **(4)**

 **SEMI-FINAL**

 **'** **Sabertooth Rule – Zaffera Lord!'**

* * *

Kemarin malam...

Jellal keluar kamar sebentar, sementara di dalam ramai sekali akan suara teman-temannya. Padahal hampir tengah malam tapi mereka masih saja bisa berbicara berbusa. Jellal yang sedikit kelelahan ingin mencari minuman dingin di supermarket terdekat.

"Jellal..." Jellal menoleh ke belakang begitu namanya disebut. Ia sedikit menaikkan alis begitu menyadari Hibiki tengah mengikutinya dan kini telah berjalan di sebelahnya.

"Ada apa, Hibiki?" karena terlalu lelah, Jellal sudah malas berkomentar.

Hibiki terdiam dan malah menunduk. Sang berambut biru di sebelahnya semakin penasaran. Hibiki terlihat sangat lelah sekaligus cemas?

"Jellal, ayo keluar bersama. Ada satu hal yang ingin kubicarakan."

Tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut, Jellal mengangguk. Mereka berakhir ke sebuah cafe terdekat yang untung saja belum tutup. Di sana, Hibiki menceritakan semuanya.

Menceritakan, Erik sudah tahu rahasia Akaishi adalah Erza.

"Apa? Erik? Ba-bagaimana mungkin?!"

Hibiki menghela napas sebelum menjawab. "Saat dia selalu berkata 'Aku dapat mendengarmu' itu bukanlah lelucon. Itu sungguhan. Kekuatannya adalah pendengaran yang sangat tajam." Terangnya sebelum menyeruput coklat panas.

Mata Jellal beredar ke sana kemari dan ia juga menghela napas berulang kali, tak teratur. Rasa cemas menggerogotinya.

"Tapi sepertinya Erik tidak berniat untuk mengumbar rahasia itu." tambah Hibiki setelah memperhatikan tingkah waswas Jellal, "aku tidak tahu apa yang akan direncanakan olehnya."

Perkataan itu tidak membuat Jellal tenang sama sekali. Setahunya, Erik memang orang yang lumayan baik di depannya. Tapi tetap saja mereka adalah musuh yang harus dilawan sampai final nanti.

"Kemungkinannya ada dua." Jellal mengangkat tangannya dengan jari membentuk huruf V, "Erik mengetahui rahasia termasuk tujuan Erza dan memutuskan untuk menjaga rahasia atau Erik akan memberitahu rahasia Erza kepada dua temannya dan berniat untuk mengumbar rahasia itu jika kita menang saat final nanti."

Hibiki sedikit tegang mendengar pernyataan kedua.

"Yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang adalah pura-pura tidak tahu, selagi memikirkan solusi seandainya Erik melakukan kemungkinan yang kedua."

...

Pembicaraannya dengan Hibiki semalam terlintas sesaat ia tengah berjalan menuju arena untuk babak semi-final. Arenanya adalah arena terbuka di sebelah istana, luasnya sekitar 2 hektar dan kursi penonton yang tersedia kurang lebih untuk 1000 penonton.

Kurang lebih 500 kursi sudah ditentukan untuk para Dewan Sihir yang ikut menonton ajang ini, sisanya adalah untuk penonton umum termasuk wartawan, reporter dan sebagainya.

Arena ini sudah menjadi ramai dalam sekejap. Reporter tengah mewawancarai beberapa anggota Dewan Sihir yang tengah duduk di kursi balkon.

Peserta pun sedang menunggu di ruang tunggu masinng-masing yang sudah disediakan. Karena terlalu bosan, Jellal keluar untuk melihat-lihat arena.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu denganmu, Jellal..." langkah kaki Jellal sontak berhenti begitu saja. Mendengar suara yang membuatnya merinding begitu saja. Jellal menoleh dan matanya langsung menatap dingin pada sosok yang menyapanya, Ultear.

"Kudengar kau telah berada di posisi peringkat dua saat ini. Wah, ternyata Fairy Tail cukup hebat, ya..."

Jellal mendengus.

Ultear mengangkat dagunya setiap saat berbicara dengan putra tirinya. Rambut hitamnya yang amat legam ia usahakan agar tetap rapi, jadi ia selalu merapikan rambut dengan tangannya. "Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Jellal. Karena kau adalah anakku, aku harus mendukungmu, bukan?"

"Aku bukan anakmu dan kau bukan ibuku!" potong Jellal cepat. Matanya masih tetap dingin, serupa dengan tatapan Ultear.

Ultear hanya melipat tangan lalu tertawa keras yang tidak diketahui Jellal apa sebabnya. Yang jelas, Jellal jadi sedikit ngeri melihat wanita bermake-up tebal itu tertawa keras tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"Aku akan selalu mengawasimu, Jellal." kali ini muncul sosok lain yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Siegrain.

"Toosan..."

"Sayang sekali, kali ini aku tidak bisa menginterupsi babak yang berlangsung sebab Warrod-san yang jadi ketua pelaksananya." Siegrain terus berkata tanpa mengindahkan. "yang jelas, kau akan menghadapi babak yang sulit, Jellal. Tim penilainya adalah petinggi Dewan Sihir sendiri dan semuanya telah memihak kepada tim Special..."

"Aku akan membuat kalian memihak kepada Fairy Tail." Tanpa mendengarkan kata-kata dingin Siegrain yang selanjutnya, Jellal langsung berkata begitu dan pergi dengan langkah lebar.

Siegrain dan Ultear menyeringai. "Hoh, kita lihat saja nanti..."

Tak lama, babak Semi-Final pun dimulai. Para peserta sudah berdiri di tengah arena yang dikelilingi ribuan penonton. Penontonnya banyak sekali, sampai-sampai Jellal dkk tidak bisa menemukan dimana Natsu, Gray, Loke, dll duduk. Saat ini arena tengah didominasi oleh sorakan dari para penonton, terutama suara supporter dari Special Magic High School yang jumlahnya mungkin dua ratus orang.

"Baiklah! Babak Semi-Final, dimulai!" seru sang MC dengan menggebu-gebu. Kemudian riuh penonton semakin keras. "tim tahun ini antara lain Special Magic High School yang menempati peringkat satu! Mereka memang juara absolut!"

Kali ini dari supporter SMHS bersorak sangat keras hingga terdengar di seluruh arena.

"Peringkat dua adalah tim yang berusaha mengepakkan sayapnya dan mengejar tim Special, Fairy Tail!"

"Akaishi! Hibiki! Jellal!" rombongan kecil selaku supporter Fairy Tail meneriakkan hal tersebut berulang-ulang.

"Hish, buat malu saja..." gerutu Erza.

"Peringkat tiga adalah Sabertooth dan peringkat terakhir adalah tim Quatro Cerberus!"

Masing-masing yang berdiri di tengah arena itu tengah melirik satu sama lain dengan perasaan berbeda. Kali ini, perasaan panas, semangat, tak sabar tengah menyelimuti semuannya.

Tidak ada tim yang ingin kalah. Mereka semua ingin menang!

Di saat Jellal dan Hibiki menatap tim Special secara diam-diam, Macbeth tengah menatap Erza dan melemparkan seulas senyum dimana terkandung makna, 'Semangat, Akai-kun!'. Jellal dan Hibiki hanya bisa merasakan ketegangan akan malapetaka yang mungkin saja akan datang.

Jantung mereka berdegup seiring riuhan penonton yang tak ada hentinya. Keringat dingin mereka terus keluar melalui pori-pori kulit mereka karena terlalu merasa tegang.

Bukan tegang karena takut kalah jika melawan tim Special, tapi karena takut Erik akan mengumbar rahasia Erza dalam waktu dekat ini.

Begitu mereka tengah bersitegang sendiri, sang MC sudah mengumumkan peraturan dan komponen babak semifinal ini.

"Dalam babak ini, satu tim akan berduel dengan tim lain. Tim yang dikatakan menang adalah tim yang berhasil mengalahkan Leader yang ditunjuk oleh masing-masing dan dirahasiakan. Setelah salah satu tim mengalahkan leader lawan, pertarungan akan dihentikan dengan suara gong."

"Jadi setiap tim tidak tahu siapa Leader dari tim lain?" tanya Macbeth.

"Tepat! Bisa dibilang ini adalah babak 'tebak-tebak beruntung'!" sang MC mengucapkan itu dengan enteng tanpa beban. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, yang bertarung kan bukan dia.

"Yang berhak masuk ke babak selanjutnya adalah tentu saja dua tim yang memenangkan pertarungan!"

Jellal, Hibiki dan Erza mulai sadar peluang kemenangan mereka menipis. Tentu saja mereka harus mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuan yang telah mereka pelajari selama ini dalam dua babak ini. Ditambah lagi, mereka juga belum terlalu tahu kekuatan yang dimiliki masing-masing tim.

"Yosh, kalau begitu, pertarungan pertama adalah tim Fairy Tail melawan tim Sabertooth! Pertarungan kedua Special Magic High School melawan Quatro Cerberus!"

Perlahan tubuh Erza bergetar, masih teringat sensasi saat bertarung melawan Sting, yang mana ia selalu terkuras habis kekuatan sihirnya. Sting tengah menyeringai juga pada Erza seolah berkata, 'Kau akan kuhabisi kali ini, Akaishi!'

"Kalau begitu, silakan berunding untuk menentukan Leader dalam waktu lima menit dan pertarungan dimulai!" putus sang MC kemudian.

.

.

Lima menit berlalu bagai angin. Peserta disuruh menuliskan nama leader tim mereka dan diserahkan kepada petugas. Setelah itu, kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing.

Arena dirombak seketika, menjadi sebuah padang berbatu seluas setengah hektar. Batu untuk pelindung dan juga penghalang. Kedua tim dipisahkan ujung dengan ujung, kemudian masing-masing tim bebas menentukan pola pertarungan mereka. Atmosfer berubah drastis begitu penonton ikut hening dan merasakan ketegangan antara dua tim ini.

Pertarungan Fairy Tail melawan Sabertooth dimulai!

"Hibiki, kau tetap di sini. Tugasmu hanyalah mengatur strategi dan melacak musuh. Kau mengerti?" bahkan nada bicara Jellal terdengar sangat berat dan serius saat ini. Hibiki sampai merinding mendengarnya.

"Hn, serahkan padaku." Sahut Hibiki datar.

"Di ujung arena ini, ada dinding tinggi dan batu yang berbaris sedemikian rupa, sangat cocok untuk tempatmu bersembunyi." Tambah Erza, "dan lagi aku telah memasang jebakan di sekitarmu, jadi jika ada yang menyerangmu pasti akan ketahuan dan tidak akan mudah melewati perangkap ini."

Hibiki mengangguk pelan. "Kemungkinan, yang paling menyulitkan adalah Rufus. Dia bisa melacak keberadaan musuh juga dan yang paling merepotkan adalah sihirnya – Memory Make."

"Bukan hanya Rufus. Dua lainnya adalah Dragon Slayer, Rogue dan Sting serupa dengan Natsu dan Gajeel." Timpal Erza.

"Dan leader-nya sudah pasti Sting."

Jellal kemudian mengacak-acak rambut Erza dan terlihat memaksakan senyum tipisnya, kelihatan sekali raut wajahnya bercampur aduk antara cemas, tegang dan khawatir. "Kau tangani Sting. Rogue dan Rufus, serahkan padaku!"

Erza terdiam, belum sepenuhnya mencerna yang dikatakan Jellal barusan, belum sepenuhnya pulih dari jantungnya yang ingin meledak ketika melihat senyum menawan Jellal.

"Baka! Rogue dan Sting selalu bertarung bersama. Mereka itu naga kembar! Sekali lagi, naga kembar, Jellal!" Hibiki tiba-tiba jadi galak entah kenapa.

"Yah, kita tinggal memisahkannya saja." Balas Jellal enteng.

Hibiki mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan, tangan satunya masih sibuk di atas keyboard sihir Archive-nya. "Jangan meremehkan mereka, Jellal!"

"Sst, berisik. Kemari, aku punya rencana." Kemudian mereka bertiga saling mendekat lalu mendengarkan rencana Jellal.

"Persentase keberhasilannya hanya 70%." Terang Erza setelah memikirkan rencana Jellal.

Hibiki mengangguk dan menyetujui.

"Lebih baik daripada kita harus bertaruh 50:50, bukan?"

Hibiki dan Erza saling bertatapan lalu menghela napas. "Yah, tak ada salahnya mencoba."

"Yosh, sudah diputuskan!"

Beberapa menit setelah itu, suara gong terdengar, menandakan dimulainya pertarungan.

"Okey, di sini kuserahkan padamu, Hibiki!"

"Kami mengandalkanmu, Hibiki!"

Erza dan Jellal berlari meninggalkan Hibiki dengan menempuh arah sama. Mereka memutuskan untuk mendatangi Sabertooth secara bersamaan lalu memisahkan Rufus serta Rogue dari Sting.

Memisahkan, melemahkan kekuatan Sabertooth sedikit-demi-sedikit.

.

.

Erza dan Jellal, kini sudah berhadapan dengan trio Sabertooth.

Urutan mereka berdiri dari kiri Erza-Jellal: Rufus, Rogue dan Sting. Erza berada di sebelah kiri Jellal dengan jarak dekat.

"Tak kusangka akhirnya kalian yang menghampiri kami.." Sting berkata dengan nada angkuh, matanya menyala-nyala serasa tak sabar menghabisi Fairy Tail. "aku adalah leadernya! Kau harus mengalahkanku jika mau menang, Akaishi!"

Jellal dan Erza hanya membisu.

"Kalau dilihat, kau adalah leadernya kan, Akaishi?!" kali ini Sting berbicara penuh penekanan. Sontak Erza tersentak karena terkejut dengan tebakan Sting itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karena masih terbayang perlakuan Sting kemarin.

Jellal memandang Erza melalui sudut matanya, tangannya refleks menepuk-nepuk bahu Erza agar gadis itu tenang. Dan benar saja, Erza merasa sedikit tenang hanya dengan mendapatkan sentuhan pelan dari Jellal.

"Kalau begitu, kami yang akan memulainya!" Sting tiba-tiba saja menginstruksi. Rufus terlihat melompat ke atas batu dan Sting bersama Rogue tengah menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Eiryu no Hoko!"

"Hakuryu no Hoko!"

Sting dan Rogue melancarkan auman naga mereka bersamaan. Beberapa penonton menggumam kagum melihat auman itu. Tapi yang lebih mencengangkannya lagi, Jellal dan Erza berhasil menghindari serangan itu.

Tak percaya, Sting dan Rogue juga Rufus mendongak ke langit, tepatnya untuk melihat Erza dan Jellal yang melompat tinggi di udara itu.

"A-apa-apaan mereka!" ucap Sting.

Kemudian Erza menelentangkan tangan kanannya, memanggil sebuah rantai besi yang gemerincing pelan. Erza mencambukkan rantai itu ke arah Sting, namun Sting berhasil menghindar dengan melompat ke kanan dekat Rogue dan akhirnya rantai tersebut tertancap menembus tanah. "Cih!" Erza terlihat sangat kesal, lalu melesat kepada Rufus yang masih berdiri di atas batu, mengeluarkan sebuah pedangnya untuk diarahkan kepada Rufus.

SLANG!

"Memory Make: Ice Shield!" sebongkah es melindunginya dari tebasan pedang Erza.

"Es? Sihir yang sama dengan Gray?!" tutur Erza tak percaya.

Selagi Rufus sedang sibuk dengan Erza, Jellal membentuk spell dengan kedua tangannya dan tembakan cahaya bagai meriam menerjang Sting dan Rogue yang sedang lengah.

DASSS!

Debu yang beterbangan mengacaukan pandangan Rogue, ia bahkan terbatuk-batuk dan tidak menyadari satu hal penting...

Perlahan debu-debu yang beterbangan mulai turun dan area pandang mereka jadi lebih jelas. Rufus pun melepaskan kekuatan pelindung es-nya dan sontak tercekat karena Erza yang menghilang. "A-Akaishi... menghilang?"

"Kau terlalu sombong ternyata, Fernandes?!" ucap Rogue yang tidak mendengarkan pernyataan Rufus barusan.

Jellal dengan senyum lebar turun ke tanah dan berdiri di hadapan Rufus serta Rogue. "Hn, tentu saja. Setidaknya aku berhasil menyelesaikan satu tugasku."

"Jellal, Akai-kun sudah berhasil pergi membawa Sting." Ucap Hibiki lewat telepati.

"Ya, aku tahu. Sukses besar."

Baru mengerti apa maksud perkataan Jellal, Rogue dan Rufus menoleh ke sekitar mereka dengan panik. Ke kiri kanan, atas, bawah, depan, belakang.

Rogue tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Sting juga menghilang..?" desis Rufus tak percaya.

"Ta-tapi... bagaimana?" kata Rogue juga tak percaya. Ia kembali me-reka ulang kejadian barusan.

'Akaishi menyerang Rufus tapi gagal. Saat itu Jellal mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir cahaya bintangnya. Serangannya luas dan cukup kuat juga menyilaukan, sehingga mengganggu penglihatan kami. Tunggu... kalau Jellal saat itu mengeluarkan sihir Grand Charriot-nya, bisa saja ia mengalahkan salah satu dari kami. Bisa saja Jellal menyerang Rufus dengan mudah karena Rufus sedang lemah di bagian belakang dan hanya melindungi bagian depan tubuhnya.'

Rogue berpikir keras.

'Jangan-jangan.. itu hanya untuk mengecoh! Rantai yang dicambukkan Akaishi pada saat pertama melompat, sebenarnya mengenai Sting, begitu kita semua fokus melindungi diri dari serangan Jellal juga tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas, Akaishi menarik Sting dengan rantainya lagi lalu membawa Sting pergi bersamanya...'

Rufus turun dari tempatnya lalu berdiri di sebelah Rogue. "Rantai itu, ada penjepit-nya, kan?" tanya Rufus yang memandang Jellal lurus-lurus.

Jellal menyeringai. "Hn, begitulah."

Rogue kembali mengangkat kedua alisnya. 'Penjepit? Berarti sebenarnya rantai itu menjepit bagian bawah celana Sting dengan kuat saat Sting melompat. Lalu menariknya di saat timing yang tepat, tapi... Sting ada di sebelah kiriku saat itu dan Erza ada di sebelah kanan dekat Rufus. Sehebat apapun, arah tarikannya pasti dari kanan dan mengenaiku, setidaknya aku menyadarinya. Namun Sting menghilang begitu saja bersama Akaishi, rantai itupun juga menghilang.'

'Satu kemungkinannya. Akaishi menarik Sting dengan hati-hati agar Rogue tidak sadar, memisahkan Sting dari kami untuk melemahkan formasi kami. Itu berarti sudah sangat dipastikan leader mereka adalah Akaishi. Mereka sengaja membiarkan Akaishi satu-lawan-satu dengan Sting agar memiliki peluang besar tidak terbunuh duluan. Lagipula mereka adalah tim dua penyerang, kelemahan mereka adalah kalah jumlah. Mereka juga tahu aku dan Rogue bukanlah lawan yang mudah, jadi Jellal memutuskan untuk mengalahkan kami setelah itu pergi kepada Akaishi untuk melindunginya. Tapi tidak akan semudah itu, Jellal!'

Melihat Rogue dan Rufus yang sedang berpikir keras trik apa yang digunakan, Jellal tersenyum puas. Dari kejauhan Hibiki pun ikut tersenyum karena trik pertama berhasil dijalankan.

"Triknya mudah sekali. Mereka terlalu bodoh atau memang tidak menyadarinya?" ledek Hibiki dari kejauhan.

Selagi kedua Sabertooth berpikir keras, Jellal kembali bersiap untuk menyerang. "Aku memang bisa mengalahkan kalian dalam waktu singkat.." Rogue dan Rufus sedikit marah mendengar pernyataan arogan Jelall barusan, "tapi aku akan bersenang-senang sebentar."

Tidak ada waktu untuk geram, Rogue seketika mendapat tinjuan keras di perutnya hingga ia terbatuk keras. Jellal melesat dengan cepatnya, diselubungi cahaya terang di sekujur tubuhnya. Rufus melihat Jellal yang melompat dan berlari kian kemari.

"Tentai Maho: Meteor... Ce-cepat juga.." komen Sawyer yang menonton pertarungan dari ruang tunggunya. Macbeth dan Erik angguk-angguk setuju.

"Waaah! Jellal mulai beraksi!" Natsu berteriak keras dari kursi penonton.

"Tidak ada yang mengalahkan Meteor Jellal sepanjang masa!" timpal Loke yang ikut bersemangat.

Penonton lain pun mulai berdecak kagum melihat Jellal yang super cepat bahkan bisa berlari di udara yang kemudian tiba-tiba meninju, memukul, menendang Rogue dan Rufus bergantian.

"Cepatnya!" protes Rufus.

Dari tempat duduk khusus Dewan Sihir, Warrod selaku ketua pelaksana bahkan ikut kagum. "Wah, kekuatanmu sepertinya diwarisi kepada putramu, Siegrain." Komennya pada Siegrain yang kebetulan duduk di sebelahnya.

Siegrain hanya mendengus pelan sambil terus fokus melihat pertarungan melalui Lacrima LCD.

Setelah berlari dan melompat kian kemari, Jellal kemudian memukul Rogue dari samping kuat-kuat yang menyebabkan Rogue terhempas ke samping lalu menabrak Rufus. Mereka berdua pun terhempas dan saat itu Jellal kembali menghempaskan serangan lasernya dengan satu tangan. Akibatnya, Rogue dan Rufus terpental hingga punggung mereka menubruk batu besar terdekat.

"Si-sial!" Rogue kembali bangkit berdiri usai terpental dan terjatuh. Ia menyeka ujung bibir yang berdarah dengan punggung tangannya. "Bersiaplah untuk skakmat, Jellal Fernandes!" Rogue berubah menjadi sebuah bayangan hitam pekat.

"Kekuatan Shadow Dragon Slayer, ya? Merepotkan.." ujar Jellal. "bukan hanya Rogue, ternyata Rufus juga merepotkan.." tambahnya begitu melihat Rufus yang mulai melayangkan sihir kunonya.

'Sepertinya aku sedikit terlambat, Erza. Bertahanlah!'

Di sisi lain, di lokasi yang berjarak sepuluh kilometer dari lokasi Jellal, Erza berhadapan dengan Sting yang kini tengah merintih pelan akibat habis terlilit rantai di sekujur tubuh.

"Sial! Kami telah termakan perangkap kalian!" Sting berteriak kesal.

'Trik ini sangat simpel. Sebenarnya yang menyerang Rufus itu hanyalah Thought Projection dan aku bersembunyi di belakang Jellal, baju berjubah ini sedikit memberi keuntungan. Begitu Jellal melancarkan serangannya dan debu terangkat semua, aku mengendalikan rantai yang meleset sebelumnya untuk mengikat tubuh Sting, setelah itu Hibiki mengeluarkan salah satu fitur sihir Archivenya dengan melemparkanku sejauh sepuluh kilometer dari posisi semula. Aku terlempar bersama Sting ke udara, tentu saja hanya Jellal yang mengetahuinya. Lagian tak sengaja rantaiku juga membekap mulutnya Sting, jadi dia tidak bisa berteriak minta tolong, deh.'

Pertarungan dramatis Sting dan Erza pun dimulai. Erza mengeluarkan dua pedang legendarisnya dengan mantap lalu mulai membalas serangan Sting.

Desingan pedang satu dengan pedang lainnya, satu serangan Sting dengan serangan bercahaya lainnya pun berlangsung silih berganti. Penonton sedikit terperangah menyaksikan pertarungan tenang kedua penyihir profesional ini.

SLANG!

Erza mendarat tepat di atas kepala Sting seraya mengacungkan pedangnnya. Sting menyadarinya dan berniat untuk melindungi dirinya dengan auman naga.

"Akaishi awas!" peringat Natsu dari kursi penonton.

Syukurlah, Erza berhasil menghindari auman tersebut dan mendarat di tanah dengan selamat.

"Oi, kau memang hebat. Aku memujimu." Ungkap Sting tiba-tiba. "sesama Leader, aku memiliki permintaan, Akaishi..."

"Permintaan tidak masuk akal tidak mungkin aku layani!"

"Mari kita bertarung tanpa sihir. Kita beradu tinju saja, bagaimana?"

Pernyataan Sting terdengar mengejutkan untuk Erza. Tanpa sihir katanya? Erza tidak habis pikir, Sting menginginkan pertarungan seperti itu.

"Baiklah, aku setuju." Sahut Erza pada akhirnya. Sting menyeringai kecil.

Erza menyimpan pedangnya dan berhadapan dengan Sting tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Angin yang menyibak rambutnya terasa begitu kencang. Tatapan mereka saling bertemu karena rasa dendam mereka satu sama lain. Lalu, kedua kaki mereka berlari ke depan untuk memulai pertarungan tinju mereka!

Beralih kepada Jellal yang sedang hebohnya melawan Sting dan Rufus. Meski terlihat sedikit kewalahan, tapi Jellal sangat menikmatinya. Sesekali ia malah tersenyum cerah saking senangnya. (?)

Namun,...

Tiba-tiba Rogue berubah menjadi sekelabat bayangan hitam pekat, lalu pergi begitu saja dengan sangat cepat.

"Oh tidak!" pekik Jellal. ia hendak menyerang Rogue, namun gagal. Rogue menghilang begitu saja. Dan kalau tebakan Jellal benar, Rogue berniat untuk menyerang salah satu teman setimnya, entah Erza atau Hibiki.

Terlalu lama untuk berpikir dan merasa cemas, Jellal melupakan lawan lainnya.

"Hei, lawanmu ada di sini, bodoh." Rufus melancarkan sihirnya di saat Jellal lengah.

Jellal pun tumbang...

"JELLAL!" pekik rombongan Fairy Tail dari bangku penonton.

Dan sesaat kemudian, Hibiki juga ikut tumbang karena diserang dadakan oleh Rogue.

Trik awal Fairy Tail yang berjalan mulus, akhirnya dihancurkan oleh Sabertooth. Kini, hanya Erza seorang yang bertahan di tengah area yang mematikan ini...

 **CHAPTER 14 END!**

 **Okey, begitulah. Setelah sekian lama tidak update, rasanya cerita chapter ini kepanjangan. Hehe. Yosh, terima kasih yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca. Semoga kalian masih menyukai fic ini. Karu tunggu review dari kalian~!**


End file.
